Fatty Tail
by snakebit1995
Summary: In a different universe Fairy Tail is an all women's guild. New mage Lucy Heartfilia is excited to enter but when she does she finds out her dream guild isn't what she thought it was, before long she's pulled into a world of gaining and growing.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **This story takes place in the normal Fairy Tail timeline, just without the boys.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"This is it!" I smiled looking at the guildhall "I've finally made it to Fairy Tail, the legendary guild."

 _This is the first step of the rest of my life!_

I thrust open the door with a smile, ready to meet them head on, only to gasp in total shock. It was loud, rambunctious and full of women…women who were all fat, varying degrees of size from slightly chubby to full on blimps.

"What the heck?" I said totally confused.

"Hello there!" a blubbery white haired woman waved from behind the bar "May I help you?"

Totally lost and confused I walked over to her, introducing myself.

"Lucy Heartfilia." I shook her hand.

"I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." She smiled cheek to cheek.

This woman was big, sporting two giant tits, at least two chins and big chubby cheeks. Her dress was stretched tight over her rounded form which had to be close to 350 pounds or more.

"This…is Fairy Tail right?" I asked.

"Sure is, something wrong?" she asked.

"It's just…not what I expected." I said letting out a nervous laugh "I umm…was looking to join."

"Wonderful." She clapped, her arms shaking as a result "I'll go get the forms for you."

The large rotund woman soon came back, bouncing with each step, she had me fill out some forms.

"Does it really need my weight?" I asked.

"It's just a identifier." Mira smiled.

"Okay." I shrugged scribbling down 118.

When I was done stamping my hand with a pink version of the guild emblem, making me a member of Fairy Tail.

"Well who's this cutie?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned around and saw a large woman walking towards me, she had two large breasts struggling to be contained by her bikini top, a few rolls on her belly and tight jeans crying out for relief as they held back her fatty ass.

"Man." She looked me over "You're a skinny bitch."

"Ha!" I gasped at what I think was an insult.

"Cana." Mira gave her a mean pout "This is Lucy, she's just joined us."

"Oh!" the girl smiled "Well welcome to Fairy Tail, here, have a slice of pie on me."

She placed a plate with a slice of cherry pie on it in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled getting a fork "I skipped lunch to get here faster."

"Consider this my welcome gift." She smiled "You'll fit in great here."

I happily ate the pie, it was so delicious, the best I ever had, the sweetness of the cherries, the flaky pie dough, it just made me shiver.

I hung around the guild a little longer before leaving, I needed to find an apartment before the night was out, luckily I got a good one down near the canal.

* * *

 **The Next Morning.**

"Ugh…" I sighed as I woke up "Ouf…I feel so bloated."

I sat up and immediately knew something was off, I walked over to my full body mirror and nearly screamed.

"What the hell?!"

My shirt was pulled up, exposing my midriff, normally this wouldn't be an issue but for some reason I had a small potbelly, and my sleeping shorts looked to have filled out.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and weighed myself, I had somehow gained 15 pounds overnight. I mean I hadn't weighed myself in a while but there's no way I gained this much weight without noticing…right?

I tried to push the strange development from my mind, getting dressed in my white and blue sleeveless and skit combo, I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about the state of my tummy.

I got to the guild and noticed only a few people were around, Mira, Cana and some others. Mira was working the bar and Cana was at a table drinking from a barrel.

 _She's starting early._

I sat at the bar and said hello to Mira.

"Something wrong Lucy?" she asked "You look worried."

"Well it's just…" I blushed and poked my belly "I think I gained a little weight."

"Of course you did!" Mira smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked picking up on her tone.

"You ate the pie Cana gave you yesterday." She said "Lucy I don't think you're stupid, so I know you've noticed how we look here."

"You mean ho big you are?" I said embarrassed.

"No, we're fat." Mira corrected "It's not a bad term here so be willing you use it."

"Oh…so I don't understand, why did I gain weight from that pie slice?" I asked.

"Around here we recently discovered the sexiness of being curvy." Mira smiled "Originally it was just one or two girls but soon we were all getting in on it, to speed up the process the food around here is enchanted to be more effective at making someone gain weight."

"So people around here like being fatty?" I asked.

"Trust me sweetie it feels wonderful." Mira smirked patting belly "There are some other enchantments we offer here two, animal parts, I've even taken on one myself."

"What do you mean?" I asked "You look normal."

"Hmph." Mira smirked pulling out a glass and suddenly popping out one of her massive fatty yet firm tits.

She pulled her hands to the tip and pinched her right nipple, a powerful stream of milk spraying into the cup.

"I lactate." She smirked "Helps me serve around the bar."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my dream guild was really just a den for women who wanted to grow fat?

"Seems that pie did you good." Cana laughed draping her arm over me "You've already gained a little. I take it Mira's filled you in?"

"Yes." I said pulling back a little.

"I'm telling you it's the best." Cana stepped back and rubbed her fatty stomach "I only started gaining the last few weeks but I already love it. Hey Mira Lucy just joined so you know what that means."

"Of course I do." Mira smiled "I've already started to prepare."

"Prepare what?" I asked nervously.

"It's a surprise." Mira poked my nose with her puffy fingers "You'll see tonight, in the meantime hand around the guild and meet some of the other girls around here."

Cana and Mira headed off and I was left to my own devices. I noticed one girl sitting down reading, she was a little chubby but mostly average sized so I went over to strike up conversation.

"Hi there." I said "I'm Lucy and I'm new here, you like books?"

"Love them." She smiled placing her candy bar down to shake my hand "I'm Levy McGarden."

We struck up a conversation about books, Levy was so nice I loved talking with her, I could tell we'd be great friends.

"This place sure is strange huh?" I asked "If you know what I mean."

"Sure do." Levy smirked scratching her soft bosom "Guild sure has changed this last year or so."

"So are you gaining too?" I asked nervously worried she'd be into that and spoil our friendship.

"Sure am." She said standing up "Originally I did it hoping to gain some breasts out of it instead…"

She turned around and showed my her tights which were pulled across her huge ass.

"Unfortunately it all goes to my ass and hips." Levy sighed "I mean it looks great but I'd like a little more up top you know."

I left Levy after a few more minutes of talking and started chatting with a woman in a cowboy hat, she was happily digging into a steak. She seemed normal enough, only sporting a few belly rolls as her sign of weight.

I found out her name was Bisca and she was a sniper, but despite her smaller appearance she wasn't being left out.

"I look good now but I think I'll look even better once I get bigger." Bisca said cutting off a big piece of steak "It feels so good, trust me you'll love it once it really hits you."

"Yeah…sure." I sighed.

"Attention everyone!" Mira called from the bar "As many of you know we have a new member named Lucy and you know that that means!"

"YEAH!" they all cheered "NEW MEMBER FEAST!"

The door at the back of the guild flew open and tables rolled out, piled high with various types of enchanted food.

 _Oh no…so this is what they meant, one bite and I'll gain wait._

"As is tradition the new member eats the first bite." Mira said.

"Take your pick Lucy." Cana said "And hurry I'm starving."

I nervously looked at the array of dishes, if I did this there was probably no going back…did I really want to gain weight…the girls here did seemed happy and part of me thought they looked pretty attractive, besides Fairy Tail was the guild of my dreams, even if it wasn't all it was cracked up to be I wanted to be a part of it no matter what.

I reached out and picked up a drumstick that smelled like herb roasted chicken, everyone was staring with eager eyes, waiting for me to take the first step on my journey.

I leaned out, took a big bite and ripped the flesh from the bone, chewing and gulping down, the juices tasted like heaven and the meat was perfectly tender.

"MMM?" I licked my lips "Delicious."

The guild cheered and practically stampeded towards the tables to dig in. Girls grabbed many different foods, Levy was pigging out on dessert and Bisca was dismantling a whole turkey on her plate. Between gulps of booze Cana was hankering on pork chops and Mira was walking around with her chest exposed happily serving people her milk.

"Here Lucy have a glass." Mira offered me her milk as I worked on a plate of cookies "I taste great."

"Thanks." I took the glass and drank a quick swing.

"OHH!" I moaned "Warm milk…so creamy and silky. Thanks Mira."

"So you're gonna stay?" she asked.

"Sure am." I took a bite of a cookie "I think I'm gonna like this place."

"Good." Mira smiled "You know our Master gets back from a conference in a few days, I bet she'll love to meet you."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **I hope you guys like this, I know it's a little different from my normal stuff but I think I'm gonna enjoy writing this story, we've got plenty of gaining, growing and loving to do and I hope you'll keep reading!**

 **Again thanks to darkmachines for helping write this and letting me bounce ideas around, basically for being an editor, they deserve as much credit as I do.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Guild Master

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hmm?" I looked at myself in the mirror, rubbing my growing belly which had gained a pinch able roll of fat.

I noticed my cheeks had grown a little chubby and my breasts were bigger, as was my ass. I've been part of Fairy Tail for about a week now and I've already put on close to 40 pounds and the others were right, I'm loving it, the feeling of my body wobbling was great.

I headed to the guild bright and early ordering a tall stack of pancakes drenched with butter and syrup as well as a tall glass of Mira's milk.

"That looks good Lucy." Cana said sitting next to me as I ate "Mind if I sneak one?"

"Get you own you glutton." I smirked taking a bit of my sixth pancake.

"You've already had a bunch yourself tubby." She pinched my belly playfully.

"Stop it!" I giggled.

The two of us laughed for a bit before Cana got her own breakfast to eat.

"Everyone!" Levy ran in, her big butt shaking in reaction "The Master's back!"

"Oh goodie Lucy you'll finally meet the woman who runs the show around here." Mira smiled.

"I can't wait." I smiled back.

 _If this is how all of them look…just what does their Master look like?_

It didn't take me long to get my answer as a large woman walked into the room. She had big legs with thighs thicker than tree trunks, a huge ass that I was shocked fit in the door, multiple rolls of fat on her large belly, two huge breasts and at least three chins.

Her outfit consisted of armor that no one of that size should wear, the metal even sounded ready to shatter.

"Ugh!" she groaned letting the tight armor off and starting to walk around naked "Much better I hate when I have to squeeze into that to go out."

The woman with long red hair stomped over to the bar and sat down, taking up two stools.

"Mira." She said "I'm starving, bring me 30 pancakes, a pound of bacon and a few slices of French Toast."

"Of course Master.

I looked over stunned t this woman she had to be at least 500 pounds if not more. Mira quickly returned with a plate stacked high with food, placing it before the woman who quickly dug in, stuffing her face with food.

"So." She said chewing loudly "I see we have someone new here."

"Ah yes!" Mira smiled leaning forward on the bar, her tits pressing against it "This is Lucy."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss." I said shaking her hand, making her fatty arms flop "What should I call you?"

"Master is fine." She smiled at me "Or Erza, I don't care either way."

 _So this is Erza Scarlet…I've heard stories about her being a strong mage but this isn't what I expected._

"Sorry I missed your welcome party, I was stuck at the Master's meeting thanks to all those annoying men." Erza said "I bet the food was great."

"Y-Yeah is was." I shivered thinking back to the flavors of that night."

"Well I've got my own way to thank you for joining us." Erza said "Come see me at my house near the dorms tonight, I'll treat you to something good."

"Sounds fun." I said as the Master got up and trudged off to see the rest of the guild.

"Whoa!" I suddenly gasped "I just realized she finished that plate full of food in like 10 minutes."

"That's Erza for you." Cana laughed "She's an expert with gorging."

"Still she invited you to her room." Mira said "That's quite the honor."

"Really?" I blushed "I had no idea."

* * *

 **Later**

"Am I dressed okay?" I asked myself standing near the home Erza lived in beside the guild's dorm.

I was wearing a strapless dressed that showed off my curves, the ones I had a lot more of lately. I knocked on the door and heard Erza call me to come in. I did so and found her sitting in a chair in just her underwear.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry." I covered my eyes a bit.

"Don't bother this is my outfit." She explained "It's hard to get clothes my size and harder more to fit in them so I usually just lay around naked or in my lingerie."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense." I said sitting across from her.

We were in big red lounge chairs around a small coffee table.

"I can see you've embraced how we look around here." Erza smiled.

"Oh yes." I blushed.

"Were you nervous at first?" she asked.

"Very much so." I nodded "But after the first day when I saw how the others enjoyed it, I started to enjoy it too."

"That's good." Erza smiled adjusting in her seat, her belly wobbling as a result.

"Umm Erza if you don't mind me asking, how did this all start, you guys wanting to get bigger?" I asked.

"That's a perfectly fine question." She nodded "It all started just about a year ago when I became Master of Fairy Tail. I really like Strawberry cake and as a prank Mira thought it would be funny to enchant a big one. Needless to say I ate the whole thing myself and gained about 50 pounds overnight. At first it was mortifying, but after a day or so, I started to like the way it looked and felt. I ended up asking Mira to make more like that cake and soon I was bulging up big time. The others started liking the way their master looked and before we knew it we were a guild with a goal and getting fat and sexy."

"I see it's strange but I think I get it." I nodded.

"Good, now I'm glad you came tonight." Erza said leaning forward, her breasts nearly spilling out of her small bra.

Erza leaned over to the table and pulled the lid off a tray, revealing a nice iced strawberry cake.

"That looks yummy." I smiled.

"I agree." Erza smiled "Care to share some with me?"

Erza cut the cake into slices and took about half for herself, leaving me with the other half. Erza was happily eating nearly whole slices at a time but I was somewhat more reserved in my eating. The frosting was creamy and coated my mouth and the strawberries tasted freshly picked and perfectly ripe, before I even knew it I had gone through all four of my slices.

"I never guessed you'd be able to put so much cake away so soon." Erza smiled struggling to get her big body out of her chair "I mean half the cake barely filled me up at all."

"Really Ugh…" I rubbed my belly "Cause I'm stuffed."

Erza walked over to a fridge and opened it, it was stuffed to the brim with various foodstuffs. I watched her fat ass as she bent over a bit to dig around for what she wanted, soon coming up with a few pudding cups that she downed quickly.

"Lucy." Erza walked over and hugged me into the plushy body "I'm happy you joined us."

"T-Thanks." I blushed sinking into her "I'm happy to be here. KYA!"

I felt Erza suddenly grab my ass.

"Too cute." She smiled down at me "I can't get enough of you."

"Erza." I blushed.

"Lucy." Erza leaned over, her chubby face before me "Come on, let's have some fun."

"Hmm…" I blushed more "W-well…okay."

Erza took me by the hand and led me to her bedroom, where she laid down on a king sized bed, encouraging me to lay on top of her. I did so, her fat acting as my cushion and she took my chin, and kissed me, slowly at first but once I returned her affection it became more forceful.

I was taking my time exploring Erza's body, squeezing her love handles, my fingers sinking into her huge breasts. Our bellies rub together, her much larger one easily overpowering my small gut.

As I made out with Erza I felt unlike anything ever before, so warm, like I was where I truly belonged.

"Erza…" I blushed breaking the kiss "Wow…"

"Indeed." She smiled back "I've had my fair share of ladies but nothing like that."

"Fair share of ladies?" I asked.

"Our guild is very…open about sexuality." She smirked "As you've likely seen from how we act and dress, still Lucy I've never had a lover feel as good as you."

"Well…" I blushed furiously as I said it "I can make you feel even better."

"Fufufu." Erza laughed, she cheeks wobbling.

Erza spread her legs as I got lower, I pulled off her big panties and saw her puffy pussy, I lost sight of her head due to the size of her belly and breasts. Still the second I got my head in place and started eating her out I could hear her let out throaty groans.

"Lucy!" Erza moaned as I lapped up her juices "You're incredible!"

"Thanks." I called back as I buried my nose in her stanch.

I was getting wet just from the taste of Erza's juices, so sweet and deeply flavored. Erza was squirming, her body jiggling around forcefully as I pleasured her.

"Ha…Ha!" Erza was moaning more "LUCY!"

Erza let out a powerful moan as she blasted her girl cum all over my face, I sat up and happily licked the juices up. I saw Erza waving her hand, cooing me towards her face so she could return the favor.

As I sat on Erza's chest she flicked her tongue over my clit before leaning up more and kissing my belly a bit, making me laugh.

"So small." Erza smirked.

"I'm working on it." I laughed as I focused my pussy in front of her face.

Erza leaned forward and started to like and probe me, I moaned as her tongue explored my walls. As she ate my snatch Erza dug her hands into my cute butt, it was nothing like her huge booty but I was nice. I was using Erza's huge breasts as a seat, sinking into them more and more. I had never done things like this with another girl before but in just the short time I had been with Erza my world was opening up around me.

"Oh…OH!" I moaned grinding my pussy against her face, spreading my juices around "Yes…YES OH YESSSS!"

I let out a massive moan as I came on Erza's face, she quickly lapped it up before Erza hugged me into her fatty frame once more.

"Lucy." She squeezed me with her big arms "That was incredible."

"Ha…ha…" I panted still coming down off my orgasmic high "I agree."

"Hey Lucy." Erza smiled "Why don't you come live here with me, I could use the…company. I wanna share more times like this with you and I'd like to see your growth first hand."

"Hmph." I smirked "Will you be picking up the deposit I put on my apartment?"

"That can be arranged." Erza said kissing me.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spirits

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"HMM." I sighed as I ate a hefty sandwich for lunch "So good."

"Hey Lucy." Cana draped a flabby arm over my shoulder "How you doing?"

"Good." I smiled.

"Great, you're looking better and better by the day, living with Erza has done wonders for your look." Cana took a chip off my plate "What's your weight?"

"It's rude to ask that." I smirked "But since it's you I'm up to 175."

"That's more than 50 pounds in the two weeks you've been here." Cana laughed "Go Lucy. I'll have to step up my game."

"You still look good." I teased "Don't think I can't see that double chin you're getting."

"So you noticed." Cana smirked "This is just the start, I'm gonna be huge."

Over the last week I had been packing on a few more pounds, living with Erza meant I was eating good, still compared to me Erza was incredible in one day she ate more than a family of four combined. Still I was a little jealous because I had to share my chubby lover with other girls, I caught Erza with Mira the other night but Erza said I shouldn't worry we have an Open relationship. At first I was against it but now I think it's a little hot.

"Say Lucy." Mira walked over, bouncing all over with each step "I've been meaning to ask, what type of magic do you use?"

"Me?" I finished chewing and swallowed "I use Celestial Spirit Magic."

"You do." Mira smiled "That's rare."

"Yeah there aren't many users left." I nodded showing my key ring "I've actually got two golden keys, Virgo and Aquarius."

"Can we met them?" Erza asked.

"Well Virgo sure." I nodded " But Aquarius…she's not really the friendly type."

"How bad can she be?" Cana laughed.

"You have no idea." I sighed picking up the two keys "Virgo, Aquarius!"

The two spirits appeared, the pink haired maid Virgo and the cranky mermaid Aquarius.

"Princess." Virgo bowed.

"What the hell are you doing summoning me here?!" Aquarius started yelling at me.

"See…not very friendly." I sighed as she screamed in my ear.

"Princess." Virgo walked up to me "You appear far larger than the last time we saw one another."

"Yeah well I'm putting on some weight." I laughed "As you can see it's the thing to do around here."

"Tsk." Aquarius clicked her tongue.

"Say." Erza stomped over to us "If you belong to Lucy that makes you like honorary members of the guild."

"I suppose so." I nodded "I guess that means you guys should thicken up too."

"Excuse me?!" Aquarius snapped.

"Trust me it feels great." I rubbed my full belly "All the weight, the jiggling…Hmm…the things we do."

"Well if Princess wishes it I will happily comply." Virgo bowed "Having such extra cushion may make punishment more enjoyable."

 _Always on about being punished._

"Excellent." I clapped picking up what was left on my plate and handing it to Virgo "No time to start like the present, eat up."

"Thank you Princess." She said taking the plate "But I'm supposed to serve you."

"Well I'll serve you this one time." I laughed with my spirit "Well Aquarius will you be joining us?"

"Hell no!" the mermaid snapped "I mean look at you, how are you gonna get a man with that fat body."

"Listen here you Skinny Bitch." Cana said shaking her belly "Ain't nothing wrong with having meat on our bones."

"Meat?" Aquarius smirked "Yeah right tubby."

"Hmph." Cana smirked "Thanks for the compliment."

"I explained around here we don't mind being fat." Erza said "As a matter of fact it's very enjoyable…it's certainly enhanced my time with Lucy."

"I don't care about appealing to a man." I told Aquarius "Not when I appeal to all the girls here."

I walked over to Aquarius, my small layers of fat shaking as I went, my tits bouncing and my ass shaking. I stopped my Mira, pulling out her tits and showing how they were full of milk, I slapped Levy's fat ass, and rubbed Erza's rolled belly.

"Look Aquarius." I said standing before her "Isn't this place just great, tons of sexy fat girls of all shapes and sizes, trust me growing like this is what I want, I feels too good to just relax and eat, growing fatter by the day. Don't you just wanna let yourself go, enjoy not thinking about what other people think, look at Virgo."

We saw the maid was already digging into a plate of donuts.

"She's happy to start her journey to grow like the rest of us…" I took a donut off of Virgo's plate and offered it to Aquarius "Just take one bite."

" _She_ Won't like this." Aquarius looked at me.

I gave her a blank look "She doesn't matter here. I'm doing what I want…and what I want is to be fat."

Aquarius seemed to be thinking about her choice while I took her hand and had it pat my belly.

"Feel that?" I asked "It's hot isn't it, look around, all the massive chests, huge butts that never stop shaking, the chubby cheeks, the multiple chins, and the bellies…doesn't it just…turn you on?"

Aquarius seemed a little out of it as she gently patted my belly, soon a smirk crossed her face.

"You always were a bit skinny." She laughed "I don't really care if you like it I suppose."

"I love it here." I smiled at her "Please this feels so good, just try it and if you end up not like how it turns out you can always lose the weight. Trust me you love the way you look and feel."

"Well." Aquarius rolled her eyes and looked around "It does seem somewhat interesting around here."

Aquarius took a bite out of the donut "I guess I can try it."

"Yay!" I cheered hugging her.

"I'm so happy." Erza joined our hug, pressing us into her fat blubbery body.

"See." I smiled at Aquarius "Feel this, it's so lovely."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a short set up chapter more in Chapter 4**

 **Suggest who you' d like ot see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sherry Pie

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Thanks for the ride." I said stepping out of the boat and onto the sand of the island.

I started to head into the jungle near the village. After being in Fairy Tail for close to a month I finally took a job, you see I've really been packing on the pounds lately, gaining a roll on my stomach, chubby cheeks on my face, my bras are small and my pants are tight, in other words I had to by a new wardrobe and blew all my money. So I kinda snuck a high level job from Erza and headed to a place called Galuna Island to try and make money helping out with their problems.

Actually doing a job was strange seeing as I joined the guild to do that and only now just got around to it.

"This may be a high level job but what's the worst that could happen." I laughed before my belly rumbled "Ouf…I should've packed some snacks."

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"Can't you sail any faster." I snapped at the crew of the boat I had…borrowed.

"We're going as fast as we can."

"Well make it move faster." I yelled between bites of their food stores "And don't you have anything else in here besides fruit, where's the meat!"

"Captain…she's gonna eat scrap we've got."

 _Lucy…what were you thinking taking such a dangerous job out of the blue like that…_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Everything is not okay!" I yelled running through the forest "Things have gone wrong!"

In my efforts to help this stupid island I had angered the people doing the damage, and now I had some stupid giant rat and her rider chasing me down.

"Ha…ha…" I panted leaning on a tree, huffing for breath "Ouf…not as fast as I used to be."

"Get out here!"

The tree I was leaning on was shattered as a giant rock Golem waved an arm.

"There you are you fat freak." The girl said "I'm gonna crush you."

The woman chasing me was slim and curvy with her bright pink hair tied in pigtails, I believe I heard someone call her Sherry.

"Hey that was rude." I yelled "I mean I may not mind being called fat as a compliment but not as an insult."

"You actually like that…" the girl scanned me with her eyes "I mean like…gross."

"Ain't nothing wrong with this." I said running my hands over my sexy chubby body.

I pulled out one of my keys **"Virgo!"**

There was a puff of smoke and Virgo appeared. She was a little heavier than before, sporting a tighter uniform due to her increased bust and belly, the back was also hiked up due to her bigger ass.

"Is it feeding time?" she asked opening her mouth.

"No it's fighting time!" I yelled "We can eat later."

"Of course Miss." Virgo nodded drilling into the ground only to jump out in the center of Sherry's Rock doll and shatter it.

The pink haired girl quickly made a puppet out of the trees and while Virgo fought back she told me to get some distance between me and the danger.

"Thanks Virgo." I said heading off, my gut wobbling as I ran "I'll be sure to get you a nice cake later."

"Really?" She smiled giving the doll and uppercut "Will you feed it to me, shove fistfuls into my fat face?"

"Sure if that's what you want." I laughed.

Virgo doubled her efforts to break apart Sherry's doll, digging tunnels and holes to trip it up while using her digging magic to bust up the core of the doll.

"Mistress she's out cold." Virgo bowed dropped Sherry at my feet "May we eat now?"

"You're really getting into this Virgo." I laughed.

"Well…" she blushed "I find myself more and more aroused with each pound."

"I know the feeling." I said "It's fantastic…and I'm starving."

"Lucy!" I heard trudging and saw Erza running over to us, her body shaking like a bowl of jelly.

She suddenly grabbed me and hugged me into her, my head sucked into her expansive cleavage.

"Erza…can't…breath." I gasped.

My plushy girlfriend let me go and smiled that I was okay before she glared "You're in big trouble taking an S-class job like that."

"I'm sorry." I cringed in fear "I just really needed the money."

"Oh…if that was the case you should have said so." She shrugged "We could have just taken this job together. Or I could have lent you the money."

"I hadn't thought about that." I frowned "Sorry Erza."

"Now come on, let's wrap this job up." Erza said looking at Sherry "There's still plenty to do."

* * *

 **Later**

"WAHOO!" I cheered taking a big bite of meat right off the bone.

As thanks for saving the village they were having a big feast and of course Me, Erza and Virgo were having more than our fair share. I was digging into a big piece of meat, one of those cartoony looking ones where it's just a big piece of roasted meat with a bone through the middle.

"MMMM!" Virgo practically moaned as she was ripping apart various grilled fish.

My maid was certainly happy to be plumping up like this and I was enjoying the show…not as much as I enjoyed the sight of something else.

"MORE!" Erza practically roared shoving cupcakes into her mouth "Bring me more!"

The sight of Erza just swallowing whole cupcakes was crazy, I couldn't believe how much she could eat before she was full…was I gonna end up like that someday…I kinda hope so.

"Hmm?" I took a bite while looking over at Sherry who had somehow ended up at this party, she was just watching us in awe.

"MHM." I swallowed my mouthful of food before holding my meat stick out to her "Want a bite?"

"Huh?" she looked at me "Oh no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked "I mean you're so skinny."

"You say it as if that's a bad thing." She pouted.

"Well in our guild it kinda is." I laughed "We're all like this, big and getting bigger. You should think about trying it, it feels great. Come with me."

I grunted as I stood up and took Sherry by the hand leading her to one of the nearby huts.

"What are you-Why are you taking your clothes off!" she yelled.

I didn't say anything as I got naked before her, I stood there showing off my chubby body.

"Like what you see?" I smirked shaking my waist causing my belly to shake.

Sherry just stared, entranced by my wobbling fat.

"In my guild we all love this look and we love each other." I said hugging her, squishing her head into my breasts like Erza does to me all the time "Feel that, this could be you, why not come back to Fairy Tail with me and bulk up a bit."

"I…I don't know." She blushed.

I pushed Sherry onto the bed in the hut before I just sat on her face, snuffing out her complaints with my thick thighs. I moaned as she started licking my pussy, whether intentional or not I didn't care it felt fantastic.

"Yeah…Oh right there." I moaned as she hit my G-spot.

"Princess." Virgo walked in licking her fingers clean "Ah here you are…is it time for punishment?"

"Sure Virgo." I said "Get over here and bend over."

Still moaning as Sherry ate me out I reached out and slapped Virgo's fat ass, making in bounce around and wobble.

"Oh!" she moaned "More!"

"HYA!" I reached back and slapped that big booty once more.

Sherry in the meantime was digging her hands into my thighs and going face deep in my pussy. I rocked my hips, rubbing my pussy on her lips, my belly shaking around a bit, all the while I spanked Virgo like the naughty girl she begged to be.

"HAAA!" Virgo let out an orgasmic moan as I spanked her once more.

"Oh…Oh yes!" I moaned as my pussy was thrashed by Sherry's tongue "OHHH GOD YESSSSS!"

I threw my head back and let out a groan as I orgasmed all over Sherry's face. I stopped sitting on her, getting off and seeing her tried look.

"Princess." Virgo said holding up a chocolate cake "You promised…"

"Alright." I smiled cutting a slice "Say Ahh."

"AHHH!" Virgo opened her mouth and I shoved the slice into her maw "MMM…delicious!"

"Oh Sherry." I said cutting more to feed Virgo "Would you like a slice?"

The girl looked to be in thought for a bit before she smiled "I suppose a…small slice wouldn't hurt."

"How's this?" I said holding up a nice hefty slice.

"I think that looks good." She licked her lips.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know the Guild 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"You're cooking is always great Mira." I smiled licking the last of the juices from the burger she made me off my lips.

"Thank you Lucy." She smiled back "I've always been a pretty decent cook but I've really stepped it up, I mean if you're gonna be eating lots it should taste good."

"Yep." I said "And your cooking tastes great!"

I got off the stool I was sitting at and headed to the outside field to see what was going on there. I found Bisca sitting around sucking on the bones from what I think were a rack of ribs she just defeated.

"MMM." She licked the sauce off her fingers "Hey Lucy."

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Good." She said "I just finished my after lunch snack and was about to do some target practice if you wanna watch."

"I'd love to." I smiled.

Bisca walked into the field and set up a few ring targets before coming back to where I was waiting. I sat down on my cushy bottom and watched her materialize a gun and aim down the scope.

Bisca aimed down her scope and took a deep breath before suddenly letting out three rapid fire shots. The targets made a ***TWICK*** sound as the bullets struck them just shy of the bullseye.

"Wow great job!" I clapped amazed at her stunning sharpshooting.

"Eh." Bisca shrugged, her breasts pushing together "I used to be way better."

"What do you mean you nearly bullseyed all three targets, most people could never do that." I said.

"Well before I but on all these extra pounds I could have actually gotten the bullseye on all three." She patted her belly "Now the force of the gun firing makes me jiggle so much it's hard to keep my aim straight."

"So it's the movement that's the problem." I nodded "I've got an idea."

"Hmm?" Bisca looked at me as I walked up to her from behind.

"HA!"

"KYA!" she gasped as I grabbed her soft breasts "W-What are you…OH…doing?"

"Try shooting with my holding these big sexy boobies of yours." I laughed "I bet you'll hit the center if I stop you from jiggling."

"OHH!" she moaned as I played with her tits "Lucy that feels so good."

"Then take the shot already." I whispered.

"HHAA!" Bisca suddenly fired her gun.

The blast rang through the air, I felt her fatty body jiggle around from the recoil, I placed my hands on her belly and butt to keep them from shaking like they were inclined to do as Bisca took two more shots and took the bullseyes out of the targets.

"MMM Lucy~" She sighed "that felt great, you should be my stabilizer more often."

"Hahaha." I laughed rubbing her belly with both hands "I wouldn't mind."

Bisca turned her head and pecked my lips before turning around and starting to make out with me. We were both manhandling each other, grabbing at our breasts and asses as our bellies pressed together.

"MMM" Bisca moaned as we fell onto the soft grass and started discarding our clothes.

We kept kissing until was had our naked bodies intertwined, out pussies facing each other. We started scissoring, aggressively mashing our wet pussies together.

"Oh Bisca!" I moaned as my breasts rolled on my chest "This feels great!"

"I feel ya!" she gasped back, her belly shaking all over.

We were both rubbing our pussies with our fingers as we rubbed out pussies together, our chubby bodies wobbling all over.

"I'm so close!" I moaned "I'm gonna cum any second!"

"Yeah, Me too!" the sniped hissed "Yes…yes…OHHHHH!"

Bisca let out a powerful moan as she came against my pussy, making me get hot all over and let loose as well.

"HAAAAA!" I groaned cumming against her.

The two of us panted for a bit, trying to catch out breath.

"If you even need a spotter or stabilizer again let me know." I smiled.

"Oh I will." Bisca smirked.

* * *

 **Later**

After cleaning up from my time with Bisca I headed back into the guild, I noticed Levy was sitting on a bench and I headed over to her.

Levy was wearing this orange dress like shirt outfit, the skit potion of the dress couldn't fit over her big ass so her panties were just exposed.

Levy was munching on a hot dog while reading a book and picking at her wedgie. I couldn't help but marvel at her perfectly round and bouncy ass cheeks.

"Hey Levy." I smiled sitting across from her.

"Oh Hi Lu." She smiled at me, quickly shoving the last of her hot dog into her mouth "How's it going. You look good."

"Thanks." I said "So do you."

Levy giggled a bit "I thought I felt someone staring at my ass."

"Yeah that was me." I laughed back.

"I don't mind." She said "Heck don't hesitate to just give it a slap if you walk by me."

"What, really?" I asked shocked by how she was asking to be openly violated like that.

"It just feels great." Levy blushed a bit "I've got no issue with people playing with in, I mean most girls can't get and ass this good no matter how hard they try."

"I guess so." I shrugged "So I guess you like having that thing?"

"Sure do." Levy said taking a small drink of water "That's the best part, I mean you like when people feel you up and since most of my weight ends up on the lower half of my body it makes sense that I'd like being touched there."

"I guess that makes sense." I nodded walking over to her side of the table.

"Hmm?" Levy looked at me as I sat down next to her "OH!"

She gasped as I pulled her panties to give her a bit of a wedgie while I dug my fingers into her fleshy backside.

"Oh Lu that feels great." Levy gasped "Keep it up."

"No problem." I smiled giving her a light spank "But how about we go someplace a little more private first."

Levy smirked, getting up and walking towards one of the back rooms, her fat ass swaying and bouncing with every step, I wasn't far behind and the second we closed the door I was smashing those cheeks together.

"Oh Lucy." Levy moaned as I played with her asscheeks "That's the way I like it."

"HMMM!" I gently kissed her fat booty "it's incredible."

I pulled Levy's panties down and shoved my fat face between her huge butt, digging my tongue in to taste her pussy.

"OHHH!" she moaned as I licked her pussy up and down, my tongue sliding in and out of her moist cavern.

Levy stood there with her back to me as I pushed my face in and happily ate her out, I was still feeling up her cheeks and slapping them around a bit to enhance Levy's pleasure.

"Don't stop Lucy!" she squealed "I'm so close!"

"HMMMM!" I started licking faster and faster until Levy's moans became almost constant, her voice pitching higher and higher as she drew closer to a sweet release.

"Ha…ha…HAAAAA!" she let out a screech that could shatter glass as her insides quivered in pure pleasure.

Her legs wobbled and she lost balance, falling back and sitting square on my face.

"Oh whoops." She laughed "You alright down there Lu?"

"HMMMHH!" I gave her a thumbs up as I licked her pussy a little more "I'm in heaven right here."

"Hahaha!" Levy laughed grinding her ass on my head "Anytime."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to Know the Guild 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Looks yummy." I licked my lips.

"Sure does." Cana drooled.

"Back scavengers." Mira whacked out fingers with a spoon.

"Ow!" I pouted my plump lips "What was that for?"

"No picking." Mira said sprinkling something on the roast beef she was making "And go get dressed."

"Why bother." Cana said thrusting out her big chest "We're probably gonna end up messing around again in a bit."

"Hehehe." I blushed remembering the time Cana and I just spent feeling each other up.

We were both standing at the bar pretty much naked, I did still have my panties on over my fat ass.

"Hey Mira?" I asked "I've been asking people to get to know, but what kind of magic do you use?"

"I use Take-over magic." Mira explained "I can control demons with my magic…but I haven't used it in a long time."

Mira looked a little sad, her chubby cheeks drooping into a frown.

"Well it sounds neat." I smiled "I'd love to see it."

"Hmm." Mira tapped her finger on her cheeks "I guess I could show you, come on let's go to the storage room."

Mira took us to one of the guilds many food storage closets, closing the door behind Cana and I.

"Okay I have two I'll show you." Mira said standing in front of us and glowing a bit " **TAKE-OVER: Pig Demoness!"**

Mira's whole body jiggled around as her dress slowly glittered away, her fat smacked and wobbled as it seem to expand in size, her breasts rose up as under them two more big ones grew and under those another two, till she had Six huge full fatty tits. Mira's fat packed on till she had a few extra chins and belly rolls compared to her normal form. Her hands changed shape becoming three black digits and her feet changed into closed hooves. Above her giant ass a cute tail formed, her ears got all floppy and her face scrunched up as her nose rose and flattened and her skin slowly turned pink.

"SQUEEE!" Mira snorted and squealed "OINK!"

"Holy crap!" Cana clapped "That's so cool!"

"Thanks." Mira smiled "In this form I'm extra big and soft, I even gain more boobs! I can basically eat anything like this."

Mira struggled to stand before waddling over to the shelf and picking up fistfuls of food that she shoved into her mouth, wrappers, containers and all.

"SQUUEEALL SNORT!" Mira was making sexy noises as she stuffed her face "MM Yummy SQUUEEE!"

I watched Mira's whole body shake and jiggle, especially all her extra tits.

"You guys wanna see my other form?" Mira said wiping crumbs off her cheeks.

"How about we enjoy this form a bit?" I asked cupping her bottom tits, feeling them overflow over my fingers.

Cana went to the other side and we both started shaking Mira's bacon breasts around, she squealed and oinked in satisfaction, only making me get wetter.

"I pulled my arm back and slapped Mira's fat ass roughly.

"SQUUUEEEE!" I squealed and snorted as her ass shook for what seemed like hours.

Cana was flicking Mira's swollen nipples with her finger and patting the porker's belly.

"You're so sexy as a big piggy Mira." I laughed as she oinked.

"I think you'll like my next form even more." She smiled standing up before plopping down in the center of the room.

"I'm guess you can't keep all the extra size you get in your normal form?" Cana asked.

"No." Mira frowned getting ready for her next spell "I will gained based on how I eat but I can't keep the natural Pig Demon's weight."

Mira glowed once more as her new Take-Over started, she slimmed down just a bit and lost one row of breasts, her skin got pale but soon started gaining random black splotches. Her animal features remained and she even gained more, small nub horns on her head, floppier ears, and fur on the tip of her tail. Her face changed again, growing out a bit into a rounder mouth and her stomach started to grow round and pink before a big sexy udder complete with four nipples dropped to the ground.

"MOOOO!" Mira made an animal sound **"Cow Demoness!"**

"Oh fuck yeah!" Cana cheered "This is fucking hot!"

"This form-MOOO- can be used to heal wounds with milk-MOOO!" Mira kept moaning "It increases stamina TOOOO!"

"Wow." I said "That's crazy."

"Here." Mira pulled one of her nipples form her udder towards me "Drink."

"W-What?" I gasped at her sudden offer.

"Having my udder sucked gets me so wet." She moaned "And it makes me feel good too, so drink up."

I was already horny from playing with Pig Mira so I happily leaned down and took one of the big pink teats into my mouth, before I took a single drop I pulled a second in. I pulled and sucked feeling a creamy liquid fill my mouth and cascade down my throat.

"OHHH! MOOOO!" Mira moaned as I saw Cana was joining me, sucking on the other half of the udder.

Cana and I kept on sucking and drinking from Mira, I felt my whole body tingle and feel energized from the nutrients in the lactose rich cream. Cana was happily suckling away, in heaven at the sight of Cow Mira.

"I'm…I'm…MOOOOOHHHH!" Mira mooed as she shook with orgasmic pleasure "More…Don't stop girls-MOO!"

* * *

 **Later**

"I'm pretty full." I sighed sitting back and feeling Mira's milk slosh around in my belly "Mira wouldn't let us go till she was sucked dry."

I had gone back to the house I was staying in with Erza to relax as I processed the near gallon of cream from Mira's Cow Demon form. I stripped naked and just laid on the bed.

"Hey Lucy." Erza walked in totally nude "How are you?"

"Water logged." I laughed patting my belly.

Erza looked me over, eyeing up my tits, hips and belly.

"You look good." She smiled "Much bigger than when we first met."

"I'm up to 260." I said gesturing to the roll of fat on my belly.

"I've loved seeing you bulk up." She sat next to me, the bed shifting and groaning to support her weight "I think you've got potential to get as big as me in a few months, good luck cracking 500 pounds baby."

"MMM!" I squirmed at the thought "I can't wait to be as big as you, nice and sexy with a big fat belly and multiple chins…so hot. I'm gonna catch up to you before you know it."

"Hahaha." Erza laughed, her fatty body shaking "Good luck, by the time you get to where I am now I'll be long passed 750."

"Hmph." I pouted "Hey Erza."

"Yeah?"

"How do you fight with that body?" I asked "I mean for me it's no problem cause I can use my spirits but you have to fight yourself."

"Hmm." Erza smirked "Come on, I'll show you how fat ladies fight."

Erza got off the bed and beckoned me to the backyard where she had a bunch of dummies and training equipment set up.

"So, fatter ladies like me fight with a technique called sumo." She said.

"Like that stuff where fat guys push each other out of a ring?" I asked.

"Sort of." She said "It's adjusted a bit to compensate for us need to fight with more than light pushes and stuff. There are a few rules."

Erza faced a dummy and stood sternly.

"First Rule, No clothes preferred." She said "You'll do more naked, not only will you have no clothes weighing you down you can distract opponents with your sexy body. Second rule is that with fat, everything on your body is a weapon."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Erza patted her belly before bending over and swinging her chest out, slamming her breasts into the dummy, cracking it.

"Breasts can be used to slap and stun!" she said.

Erza sucked in a breath before pushing her fat belly into the dummy.

"Your belly can bump, hit and slam opponents." She said.

"RAAH!" Erza turned around and smashed her ass into the dummy, shattering it "And your ass and can do the same and more."

"More?" I asked.

"HYUP!"

Erza jumped her hardest, going maybe a foot off the ground before she sat in the air, slamming her huge ass on the dummy's corpse, shattering it to splinters.

"Butt Slam!" she laughed.

"Wow that's incredible." I gasped.

"Indeed." Erza slapped her butt to clean it off "I can teach you these moves if you want, but it'll cost you."

"Hmm?" I smirked.

Erza rubbed her puffy pussy.

"I take fingerings and lickings as payment." She laughed.

"Sign me up coach." I giggled.

"Good, still it'll be best for us to start when you're a little bigger and fatter." She said "Get to work eating, we can learn basic techniques but things like the butt slam need you to be heavier than you are now…say closer to 350."

"I'll eat like the growing girl I am." I smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting to Know the Guild 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"HMMM!" I moaned slurping down an extra thick milkshake Mira made me.

I couldn't help but wonder if some of Mira's milk was in this…my guess was yes.

"Hey Lucy." A girl with light lavender hair said sitting across from me.

"Hi Laki." I smiled.

Laki was another member of the guild, she was around the same size as me, chubby belly, cheeks, butt, big breasts, not a ton of fat just a few layers of pudgy.

Laki and I talked for a bit, she seemed uncomfortable, constantly shifting and squirming in her seat.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"UGH!" she groaned "Sorry I've got a bit of a stick up my ass today."

"No you don't, you're not angry or even that aggravating." I said "You're quite pleasant."

"No that's no it." She stood up and pulled her panties down passed her skirt, flashing her ass cheeks.

That's when I saw, a big wooden spiked dildo jammed tightly into her ass.

"I have a literal stick up my ass." She blushed "And it's digging in so good~"

"Y-Yeah it looks it." I nodded.

"You want one?" she smirked "With my Wood Make Magic I can make all sorts of fun sexy things."

"Could be fun." I smiled "Alright let's do it."

I bent myself over one of the tables and stuck my ass out to Laki.

"Make it nice and big for my fat ass."

"I like you Lucy." Laki laughed "You're fun."

I looked at the table and saw a large wooden dildo grow and form, it was long, thick and ribbed for her pleasure.

"Looks like a torture device." I gulped.

"You should see my bedroom." Laki laughed picking it up "Ready for insertion?"

"Ready." I nodded and giggle.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I started feeling Laki pushing the dildo into me.

I grunted and groaned as my asshole was stretched out, Laki twisted and turned the dildo, gradually working more and more of the wood into my ass. My tits squished up against the table as I grabbed it and moaned more. People were starting to look at us, my moans drawing their ears to me.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" I moaned "I'm gonna cum just from getting this in me!"

"Don't cum yet." Laki laughed pushing another length of wooden toy into me "You're not even halfway in."

 _Not even halfway._

"GAAHHOOOO!" I moaned as even more filled up my ass, I was so stuffed.

I just moaned and laid my fat body on the table as Laki pushed the final quarter of the dildo into my tight pucker.

"Last push!" she giggled pushing me all the way.

"OHHHH FUCKK!" I screamed as all put the stump was pushed in, making my orgasam on the table, in front of the whole guild.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted laying on the table.

"That was sexy." Laki laughed "Haven't seen anyone ever last till the whole thing was in."

"It feels…awesome." I slurred drunk on pleasure.

"You can leave it in as long as you want." Laki said walking away "It's feel pleasure for hours."

It took me a bit to recuperate and get off the table. I started walking away, feeling the tree cock shifting around in my ass with each step, it was kinda sore but pleasurable too.

"UGH!" I grunted sitting down in front of Sherry who was having herself a pudding cup, I looked near and saw this was the last one in a six pack she was devouring.

"OMMM!" she said licking the cup clean a little dollop of pudding splashing between her swelling breasts.

Sherry reached into her cleavage and scooped the pudding out to get the last drop "Hi Lucy."

"Hi." I hissed adjusting in my seat "Seems like you're starting to fit in here."

"Yeah." Sherry patted her small belly "Though I've barely gained fifty pounds since I joined up a few weeks ago."

"I'm sure you'll be big before you know it." I smiled "I'm still smaller than most girls around here myself. I mean I've put on upwards of 100 pounds since I've joined but I'm still tiny compared so the beasts like Mira and Cana…not to mention how huge Erza is."

"Well she is the master so she must be the biggest." Sherry laughed "And the sexiest."

"Indeed." I nodded "So sexy…"

"You know the growing isn't the only thing I like about this place." Sherry said "I love the sex too, my magic is surprisingly useful for it."

"How so?" I asked "You use doll magic right? How can that help with sex?"

"Well I can make any inanimate object or material come to life." She said "Trees, rocks, mud, even the carpet or bathtub…and the fun stuff."

"Fun stuff?" I asked.

"Why don't you come to my house tonight." She smirked "We'll have dinner…and dessert."

* * *

 **Later**

"Dinner was great." I told Sherry as I sat on my plump buttocks.

"Well how about dessert." Sherry said walking over to a drawer "Time to see what my magic can do."

I sat eagerly and watch and Sherry wiggled her fingers around her a dozen different dildos of varying colors floated by her head.

"I get it." I nodded "you made the dildos come to life."

"Indeed I did." Sherry said as a red one floated over to her mouth and kissed the tip "I came shove them in every hole, thrust and pleasure all my spots."

"Sounds like heaven." I smirked.

"Yeah it can get hard to keep focus near my orgasm but the thrusting…wanna try?" she asked.

"If you're offering." I smirked.

I walked over and laid on the bed, Sherry wriggled her finger and dozens of dildos surrounded me, I quickly stripped naked and laid out, ready for the show. The dildos hovered to my face and I opened my mouth, taking one in. others tapped me, slapping on my face, digging into my tits. The dildos were cold yet warm like real flesh. They were sliding around, fucking my tits and my face.

Sherry giggled and shifted me around, I was squatting, two dildos in my hands being stroked, one sliding down my throat and I was tickled at the back door as one went up my ass and another in my pussy.

"OHH!" I moaned in pleasure, that's the spot.

I laid on my back, the dildos digging into my big tits, my throat assaulted by the thickest dildo. My pussy stretched wide to take the one more and my ass, still tender from Laki's toy, was thrusted by Sherry. Two more dildos arrived on the scene and slapped against my belly.

"HMMM!" I moaned.

"Are you close Lucy, here comes the best part!" Sherry said as my holes were slammed.

"Ha…HAAAA!" I squirmed "OHHHHAAAAA!"

The rubber dicks twitched and started spraying out cum all over me. I moaned and gasped trying not to gag.

"Sorry when they come to life they spray." Sherry laughs "Makes for good dessert though, salty but sweet."

"Yeah…I like it."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time-Lucy get's kidnapped!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Juvia

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Ugh really." I said picking up the pace as I walked home "I can't believe it's raining."

My shirt was soaked and it was clinging to my fat tits like tape, the cold water also made my nipples rock hard…not that I minded.

As I speed walked back to the house I passed a woman, she was about my height, despite wearing a heavy jacket I could tell she had good curves, she was cute for a skinnier girl. She had an umbrella with her to block the rain.

 _At least she was prepared for the day._

"Hello." She said walking by me.

"Yes hello."

I walked by her and heard the girl mumbling under her breath.

"Did you say something-?" I turned around to say something but found myself trapped in a bubble of water.

"Apologies." She looked at me, the blue curls of her hair bouncing as she turned her head.

"GAH!" I hissed as I lost too much air and passed out

* * *

 **Later**

"NGHN…" I fluttered my eyes and sat up.

I looked around, I was in some warehouse with my arms tied behind my back. I saw that blue haired girl with the umbrella sitting around sipping tea.

"HEY!" I yelled "Let me go."

"Juvia cannot do that." She said "Juvia has a job to do."

"What are you talking about." I asked "Who are you, why are you doing that.

The girl looked me over, as if examining my body.

"Juvia was asked to retrieve you by your mother." She explained "It was hard to find you since in the reference picture you were less…"

She looked me over, her eyes on my chubby belly, she seemed entranced, losing her focus on her sentence.

"Ahem." I coughed.

"Robust." She finished.

"My Mother put you up to this." I hissed "Damn her, she never knows when to leave well enough alone. Well just let me go I'm not going back to her, I like my life now, she'll just try to change me to her view…the pretty little princess in the dresses.

"I love how I look now." I told this kidnapped "getting big and fat with my friends, able to eat whatever I want, sex whenever with whoever. This is the life I want, not some uptown lifestyle where someone will shake your hand then talk shit behind your back two seconds later, everyone focused on how they look and who their with…screw that."

"You…like it like that?" Juvia asked.

"Like what?"

"Your body?" she asked me "Being so big and chubby."

"Of course I like it." I smiled with my chubby cheeks "I plan on getting bigger and bigger like the rest of my guild."

"Is it really accepted where you are?" Juvia asked "Juvia has never seen women like you accepted."

"We're not just accepted in Fairy Tail, we're the ideal, everyone likes to eat and grow fat."

"Really?" Juvia walked over to me "Where Juvia is from they are more mocked then praised."

"That's the difference about Fairy Tail." I smiled "We like people to be themselves, we're gonna change the stigma around Fat chicks."

"Juvia hopes you succeed, then maybe Juvia will be able to show her true self without ridicule." She blushed "Juvia…has a bit of an eating problem herself."

"Really, you look so good, most people would kill for a body like yours." I said.

"Juvia uses water magic." She mumbled "So she can make herself look like this. She eats a lot and most people joke about how she has a great metabolism…they don't know that Juvia hides her true self. She can't show them, she'd only be made fun of. Lucy-san is lucky to be so free, but Juvia still has to do her job and bring you home…sorry."

"…" I looked at her, there was a look of sadness in her eyes.

 _She's trapped by the people around her…just like I used to be._

"I'd like to see the real you." I said "I won't laugh at you."

"Juvia…shouldn't." she blushed.

"Come on, trust me." I smiled "I just want to see."

"Well…okay." Juvia sighed closing her eye "HMM!"

Juvia suddenly started growing, her face got chubby, her breasts and butt ballooned in size, her belly started to get bigger and gain rolls of fat as her neck sank and developed a hefty double chin. The seams on her jacket like dress popped as they started to lose the war in holding back her growing form. Her arms got flabbier and her thighs bigger, her clothes were on their last legs.

"OH…UGH!" Juvia groaned "AHHH!"

Her clothes exploded off her body, her fatty form ripping and jiggling free of her clothing restraints. I couldn't believe that what moments ago was a curvy skinny girl was now a fat babe nearly the size of Erza.

"Wow…" I blinked "You're even more beautiful than before."

"Stop…You'll make Juvia blush." She said doing just that.

"No I mean it." I said "I can't believe you try to hide that."

"Well as Juvia said, people wouldn't like this look where she is from."

"Then join Fairy Tail." I said struggling to stand because my hands were tied behind my back "We'd love to have someone of your size in our guild."

"Juvia…couldn't." she shook her head making her cheeks jiggle.

"Please Juvia?" I smiled.

"Juvia has never had someone show her so much care before. Someone who accepted her for who she really is." She blushed "Please turn around."

"Hmm?"

I did as she said and the ropes binding my hands were cut with sharp water.

"Juvia no longer wants to return you to your Mother." She smiled "She wants to keep you to herself."

I smirked with a laugh "I think I can agree to that deal."

I started to walk to her when the door burst open.

"Give Lucy back at once!"

I saw the smoke clear and a handful of the guild had shown up, Erza, Mira, Levy, Cana, Bisca, Laki, and Sherry. They all looked ready to charge in and attack.

"Erza wait!" I stood in front of Juvia with my slightly flabby arms out "She's not a bad person, she wants to join us!"

"Hmm?" Erza raised an eyebrow and stomped towards us.

"Juvia is sorry, she was only doing her job." she frowned "but meeting Lucy has opened Juvia's eyes, please forgive her. Juvia will do anything."

"Hmm…" Erza looked up and down Juvia's body.

She used her eyes to examine every inch of the girls blubbery body, her big tits, her fat belly, her wide load ass, her double chin and cheeks.

"I'll forgive you." Erza said "So long as you come to Fairy Tail."

"Ha!" Juvia nodded "Yes, of course!"

* * *

 **Later**

"NOMM!"

"SNARF!"

I sat at a table in the guildhall, we were celebrating Juvia having joined our guild which meant it was time for a feast. I was happy to eat a nice juicy steak but I was surrounded by Erza and Juvia who were both eating a whole roast turkey.

"OMM!" Juvia bit a chunk off a leg "Lucy we still have to finish what we started earlier."

"Oh that, come by tonight." I winked.

"Actually Lucy will be spending the night with me." Erza said draping her thick arm over my shoulder "Isn't that right Lover?"

"Lucy already promised Juvia a night of pleasure." The water woman jiggled as she stood up.

"Lucy may have many lovers but I am the primary one." Erza said standing up as well, her fat wobbling around.

Both women were in their underwear and seemed to be giving each other the stink eye.

"Juvia is the only lover Lucy will really need." She said hugging me.

"Incorrect." Erza pulled me away and into her "I'm the one she needs."

"Juvia is more woman than you." The girl said patting her belly "Anyone can see."

"That's hilarious." Erza wobbled over "Cause anyone could clearly see that I am the larger specimen."

"Hmph." Juvia scoffed.

"Ha!" Erza scoffed back.

Both glared at each other before practically jumping back to the table and digging into their turkeys.

"I'll be sure to be bigger." Erza snarled.

"No Juvia will." The girl said horking down meat.

"Haa…" I sighed "You'll both be fine."

* * *

 **Later**

"HMM!" I moaned laying on the bed, surrounded by two lovely ladies shaking their bodies for me.

"You want Juvia first right." She said cupping and shaking her tits.

"Lucy come pleasure me first." Erza said shaking her belly around.

"No reason to fight." I said "I've got two hands."

Both girls scooched a little closer and I positioned my hands between their thick legs, I slipped my hands up, my digits entering their pussies.

"OHH!"

"LUCY!"

The both moaned as I started pumping my hands up and down, tickling their tender insides. They both rolled their bodies, shaking their bellies and breasts for show as I finger banged them. I watched their titanic tits slap up and down and their bellies rolling around, as they moaned their multiple chins would shake with their bodies, fat moving all over.

"HAA!"

"So close!" Erza and Juvia moaned as my fingers slammed into them.

I moved my fingers even quicker, their slick juices covering my hands. Erza and Juvia were moving so quickly that my body was getting thrashed by their movements, my large chest rolling around and my belly wiggling a bit.

"Oh…oh!" Juvia moaned.

"Yes…YES!" Erza screamed.

"OHHAAAAAA!" the both let out powerful yells as they orgasmed, cumming all over my hands.

Both girls fell over, landing on top of me, their fatty warmth hugging my body.

"Lucy…" Erza mumbled squeezing me.

"MMM!" Juvia hugged me as well.

"Night girls."

 _So in the end we made a new friend, but Mother…to hire someone to kidnap me…I need to make sure that won't happen again._

With Erza and Lucy out cold I slipped out from between their fatty forms and wrote a note before getting dressed and leaving the house.

 _I'll confront her myself._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Lucy goes home.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mother

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hmm." I sat on the train riding back towards home.

I was a little nervous but I wasn't turning back now. The train would hit a bump every once in a while, making my breasts shake a bit, my belly too. I wondered how Mother and the servants would react to my new look but…I didn't really care what they thought, I liked my fatty body.

I was just wearing a pink sweater and skit, both hugged my body as they were too small for the weight I had put on.

The train grinded to a halt and the passengers started to flood out onto the platform, I waited rather than try and push my weight around, although that did sound fun. Once I was off the train I went right for the estate, it was time to see Mother.

I somewhat enjoyed being back home, I missed the old grounds, walking thought the hedges, the cool breeze blowing through the air, it was nostalgic. It didn't take long for people to find me wandering about, it seems Mother was already expecting me, needless to say everyone was shocked to see how I looked, my extra pounds and skimpy clothes.

Apparently I wasn't fit to meet Mother in my current appearance so I was forced into a dress, and by forced I mean FORCED! It was way too small and I basically had to be poured into it, not to mention forced into a corset as well. Even managing to walk in the too tight dress was hard and I was stunned that the seams were holding.

Soon I was called in to see my mother, she was at her desk writing, it was a simple desk with a nameplate, Layla Heartfilia. She looked kinda like me…only not fat.

"Lucy." She smiled raising her head to look at me "I'm so glad your home."

"Mom…" I looked at her "Hey"

"It took longer than I expected but I'm glad you're away from that guild and back where you belong." She said "I've been hearing so many rumors."

"Why don't you trust me to be an adult." I said "I can do what I want, make my own choices."

"I'm just looking out for you." Mom said.

"Looking out, you had me kidnapped!" I yelled.

"I knew you wouldn't like it in a guild, right here is where you belong, living the easy life, working living here."

"Fairy Tail has things I could never have known if I stayed here." I told her "I love it there, I'm free, not forced to do what you tell me, those rumors you heard…NGH!"

I grunted and started pushing.

"RAHH!"

The dress ripped off my body, clothes flying off my fat fell free, my tits, me belly, each and every inch of my 296 pounds of fatty frame on display for my mother.

"Oh my God." She gasped.

"Those rumors are turn." I smiled cheek to chubby cheek "And I love it. This is me, not some doll for you to dress up, I'm Lucy…big…fat…Lucy."

"I'm not the little stick I used to be." I said rubbing my belly "This is me now Mom, get used to it, I'm free and independent."

Mom just kept looking at me, shocked at my appearance "I just…my little girl."

"Ain't so little anymore." I smirked "Trust me Mom I've never felt this alive, eating what I want when I want, sex all the time, feeling my body shake, Fairy Tail is great…" I looked at her "And I'd love for you to see it and trust me."

"W-what?"

"Come to Fairy Tail with me." I said walking towards her "Please Mom, we used to be close…let's be like that again."

Mother said nothing as I leaned into her, mashing my fatty body into her. I forced my Mother's hands onto my belly, my heavy tits pushed against hers, I was forcing her to confront my body.

"MMM!" I licked her neck before moving to her lips planting a kiss "So Mom, how does it feel, to feel up your sexy overweight daughter?"

Mom was just in total shock as I fondled her.

"Let's get this dress off of you." I said pulling the strings on the back.

"Lucy!" Mom gasped as I pulled her dress down.

"Come on Mom." I said pushing against her "I can see that blush, you like this."

"N-No!" she stuttered "You're my daughter, stop this at once!"

"I'm not stopping." I said rubbing her inner thigh "I can feel your fingers sinking into my belly, you're feeling me back."

"I…yes." She blushed "You feel so soft and squishy, I think I'm starting to like this Lucy."

"HmHmHm." I smiled with a soft laugh "Mom, let's fuck."

"HMMM!" we started kissing, Mom was digging her hands into my fat ass and I was teasing her body.

When I pushed her down onto the floor I sat on her face, my thick thighs surrounding her head. Mom took a second but soon she was licking up my puffy pussy, pleasuring her daughter.

"Oh Mom!" I moaned rocking my hips against her face "Yeah, eat that pussy!"

"MMM!" Mom licked and lapped.

As I rolled my body I felt my fat shaking, I looked over and Mom's desk and saw a recent picture of us, I was so skinny in it.

"Hmph." I smirked "That skinny little bitch is gone."

I put my hands behind my head, moaning as my mother pleasured me. I was getting so close, I was gonna cum all over my mother.

"OHHHH!" I bellowed squirting on mother's face.

I got off of my mother and sat next to her, she laid there and patted my belly, rubbing my tummy and breasts.

"You've become a beautiful young woman Lucy." She smiled.

"Thanks Mom, I'm happy we worked this all out." I smiled.

"I've…never felt something that good before, not even with your father." Mom blushed bright red.

"Well you can feel it more often." I said.

"Huh?"

"Come back with me Mom." I grabbed her hand "Come to Fairy Tail, come watch me eat and grow…come do it yourself."

"Lucy I have a business here." She said.

"Then run it from the guild, please Mom I want you in my life, the closer we stay the easier it will be to really work out our issues."

"Well…okay." She smiled "But only because my super cute daughter asked me."

 **Later**

"Two members in two days." Erza smiled at me as we held a feast for Mom "You're on a roll Lucy."

"Just making friends." I laughed shoving French fries into my mouth. "You'll like Mom."

"Really?" Erza asked looking at Mom who was being hounded by Cana and Laki "Cause she seems a little nervous."

"Just give her time to open up." I said "Trust me."

"If you say so." Erza laughed "Oh by the way, I recently got three tickets to Akane resort, care to join me."

"Sounds like a blast." I smiled "Who's the third."

"Haven't decided yet, I was thinking of asking-."

"Juvia will go!" the fat water mage trudged over "She will be the third. Juvia will be keeping a close eye on Erza, making sure she doesn't steal Lucy away."

"I don't know." Erza said.

"Let her come." I told my friend "It'll be fun, I'm sure of it."

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The girls hit the beach, the buffet, the casino…and Erza meets an old friend.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Akane Beach

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I laid out on one of the lounge chairs on the beach basking in the sun. I was wearing a white bikini with a little flower on one of the breast cups. It was an old bikini so it was pulled on super tight, my boobs were one deep breath from popping right out and my belly was a flabby and chunky, my ass was pulling the bottoms tight.

I had been laying out for a while, waiting for Erza and Juvia to come out, they seemed to be taking a while to change.

"Lucy-san!" I heard Juvia's voice.

I sat up and turned around to see the titanic water girl trudge through the sand over to me.

"Wow…" I gasped.

She was in a blue bikini that someone of her size shouldn't be wearing. What would fit normal on most girls was a string bikini on hers, basically just covering the nipples and the bottom acted like a thong. her belly was sagging down over her crotch, the fat rolls sweating in the sun.

"Hi Lucy." Erza said walking up with Juvia.

She was dressed like Juvia, in a way too tiny bikini, a black one that could barely keep back her tits and her bottoms were swallowed up by her ass. The heat made her face flush with heat but Erza looked so sexy, the sweat dripping into her deep cleavage.

"You two look incredible." I smiled sitting up.

"Hmm." Erza fixed her top, her boobs jiggling all over "It's a little tight."

"Probably because that's a bikini for a girl smaller than me." I laughed.

"It still looks good on me." Erza smirked.

"I never said it didn't." I smirked back patting her belly "Let's hit the water ladies."

We went to the see, wading into the water, we got pretty deep, Erza and Juvia were happily floating around with their natural buoyancy. I found a beach ball so we played with that for a bit, bouncing it around, Juvia dove for a ball once, her whole body shaking about as she splashed into the water, sending a big wave crashing into us.

"That was fun." I said as we walked out of the ocean "What do you guys wanna do on our first night here?"

"Well how about we go to the buffet." Erza smirked "I her it's all you can eat, after that we can go to the casino."

"I like that." I said stretching "HNGH! Wah!"

The string on the back of my bikini snapped when I stretched my back and thrust my chest out, I quickly placed an arm in front of my big bosom to avoid giving a show to innocent beach goers, although that possibility did excite me.

The girls and I headed to the room and picked out our dresses for the night. I had no real problem getting into my reddish dress that tied behind my neck, my tits looked good in it and it hugged my many curved at the waist and belly.

"Lucy can you zip us up?" Erza asked and her and Juvia struggled to get in to their night clothes.

"Sure." I said walking up behind her and yanking the zipper.

It was a tight squeeze, and I had to push some of her back fat in to really make it zip up. After that I went and did the same to Juvia, they were both poured into those skin tight dresses, Erza was in purple and Juvia in blue, both tied behind the neck like mine, their tits looked ready to pop the tops and their bellies the center.

 _I can't believe they even fit in those things._

"Which first Casino or Buffet?" I asked.

"Buffet." Erza and Juvia both quickly snarled.

"Okay then." I gulped "The All you can Eat Buffet it is."

We walked through the hotel, most eyes were on me and my two much bigger friends. We found the Buffet quickly, paid the cover fee and went in, there was an array of food to sample and Erza and Juvia were putting plenty on their plates. We sat in a booth, all of us with plates piled with various foods.

"HMM!" Erza moaned taking a big bite of a hamburger "This stuffs pretty good."

"Yeah." I said chewing on Lamb "It's not as good at Mira's home cooking but tasty still."

"Juvia's going back for seconds." The girl said squeezing out of the booth "Does anyone else need anything?"

"More burgers." Erza demanded.

"Oh get me some too." I smiled.

"Juvia will pick up a couple dozen." She said stomping off , her big ass shaking around.

Erza and I kept eating and Juvia came back with a plate filled with burgers, heck she already had one in my mouth.

"Here." She grumbled taking a bite of the one in her mouth.

As soon as the plate was down Erza and I reached out and grabbed one, shoving them into our mouths. We ate for over an hour, Erza and Juvia sucked the place dry, I only half of what just one of them ate, their appetites were astounding.

"I can't believe they kicked up out." Erza groaned stomping to the casino.

"Well I mean no one else could eat we took so much food." I laughed.

"Juvia was still hungry." She sighed.

We headed to the casino and found a table to play at, just simple blackjack and only with the three of us because with Erza and Juvia it would be hard for anyone to fit in with us.

"Blackjack!" the woman said dealing me a card.

"I win!" I clapped.

"Drat." Erza pouted, her fat chubby cheeks shaking.

"Juvia will wind the next hand."

"I'm afraid there won't be a next hand."

"Huh?"

"UGH!" I felt someone smack me on the back of the head and I passed out, I saw something blurry, Erza walking away with people.

 _What…Erza?_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"Ugh…" I groaned waking up.

I blinked slowly as my eyes adjusted to the surroundings, I was in some sort of cell, my hands tied behind my back. I was still wearing that skin tight dress

"NGH!" I groaned trying to squirm free.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see someone enter the cell, I recognized her instantly, she was taller, bustier and older than from when I last saw her.

"Millianna." I blinked.

"Erza." She gasped "Is that…really you?"

"Hmph." I smiled at her "Not really how you remember me huh?"

"You grew up." She walked over.

"You did too." I nodded.

"Umm…thanks." She smiled.

"Millianna let me go." I asked.

"I can't do that." She said "You're too important, besides you didn't help us, why should I help you."

"Millianna it's not like that."

"While we stayed here in the tower you were living a life of excess."

"I wasn't." I said hiding my hands.

"Look at you!" she yelled "With that body, you must get whatever you want, not caring about us at all."

"RAH!" I broke free of the ropes and stood up, running into Millianna.

"AH!" she gasped bouncing of my blubbery body.

I reequipped out of my dress, standing naked before my friend.

"I don't want to hurt you Millianna, just let me out so I can go deal with Jellal." I said.

"Grr." She growled like a cat.

"I see, fine I'll just have to show you I haven't really changed." I said "HAAA!"

I ran up, lowering my body before swinging up and slapping her with my breasts.

"AH!" Millianna stumbled back after being hit by my tits **"Kitty Restraint Tube!"**

Her tube hit my belly and bounced off, I charged forward, slamming my tubby belly into Millianna.

"GAH!"

" **HRAA BUTTSLAM!"**

I turned around and smashed my ass into the girl, pinning her against the wall.

"AAHHH!" Millianna squirmed against my ass.

"I've stopped you Millianna." I said "Sorry but I need to keep going."

I grinded my ass "Ohh but first…this feels good."

I felt my pussy getting wet as I smashed Millianna under me, I was turned on just from the feeling. As I rocked my body I jiggled all over, my breasts shaking about. I turned around and started rubbing my belly against Millianna.

"Erza…OHH!" she moaned.

"See it feels good." I told her "That little girl your grew up with in the tower is gone, she's a big woman now. Do you like this version of me."

"OHH I've missed you Erza!" she moaned as I rubbed her with my fat "You look so cute!"

"How would you like to be like me?" I asked "At Fairy Tail you can become a big sexy kitty."

"Will there be milk?" she asked.

"All the milk you can drink." I said hugging her into my fat tits.

I stood there letting Millianna go.

"Now…to get to Jellal."

 _I hope Lucy and Juvia are okay_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Lucy and Juvia take on an opponent of their own.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lucy and Juvia Vs Ikaruga

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"We've arrived but where is Erza?" I wondered.

"Juvia wouldn't mind if we never found her, then she could have Lucy to herself." the fat woman said fixing her bikini top, making her tits shake.

We had been walking around this tower for a while looking for our friend. Since we had to swim into the tower both Juvia and I were in wet damp bikini's and we quickly ditched those in favor of just drying off in the buff.

"What shameless women."

"Hmm?"

Juvia and I looked up and saw a woman with pale skin and a white kimono, she had a sword and her sakura pink hair was tied up in a long bow shaped ponytail.

"Walking around naked with those disgusting bodies." She said "How uncouth."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with showing off what you got." I smirked "And it seems you ain't got much…uhh what's your name?"

"Ikaruga." She said "You call those bodies something to be proud of?"

"Juvia likes how she looks, beats being a skinny bitch like you." Juvia said patting her belly.

"I've been instructed to eliminate you." She drew her sword and slashed Juvia "And I'll be doing just that.

"Juvia!"

"It's okay Lucy." She smiled as her body reformed "Juvia can be water remember."

"Oh right, worried about nothing." I laughed.

"Dammit." Ikaruga hissed.

"If you're so against this body let's make this fun." I smiled "If we…I mean when we win we'll make sure to show you that it's good to be fat, you'll be coming to Fairy Tail with us."

"I have no plans to lose." Ikaruga said drawing her sword once more.

She came running forward, Juvia and I jumped to the sides to dodge, Juvia slammed down, her body shaking all over from the momentum. Juvia held her thick arms up and blasted out water, Ikaruga easily clipped through it. She ran at Juvia but the water girl bounced her back with her belly before blasting her with a gust of water.

"Grr!" Ikaruga hissed.

"If Juvia is using Water." I pound a puddle "Than I will too!"

I stabbed my key into the puddle and turned it.

" **Aquarius!"**

The water gushed up and surrounded me as a female came into her.

"Dammit Brat." She hissed "You called me in the middle of dinner!"

"Aquarius?" I asked "Is that you, I haven't seen you in months. You got big!"

Aquarius was floating in the air, she was huge and naked. She was Erza and Juvia size, sporting giant tits with big sore nipples, a fat belly with multiple rolls of fat and a thick double chin.

"What, jealous cause I'm so much bigger." She smirked "You'll never pick up girls being that skinny."

"Hey!" I stomped my foot, my belly jiggling in response "Just cause you spirits grow faster doesn't mean you can make fun of my for being smaller."

"Whatever." She smirked "I've got some new powers to try out, plus I wanna end this quick and get back to my meal before Virgo eats it all."

"Alright." I nodded.

"RAHH!" Aquarius spun her jar and water flew out, the force of the pumping made her whole body shake all over.

"GRRRAA!" Ikaruga held her sword in front of her, blocking the water.

"So that new power?" I asked.

"Hmph." My spirit smirked and grabbed her tits **"Milk Cannon!"**

A forceful blast of milk shot from Aquarius tits and blew Ikaruga back.

" **Water Lock!"** Juvia snapped her fingers and locked the woman in a bubble.

"Seems we won." I bumped fists with Juvia.

"Indeed." Juvia broke her bubble and sauntered over to Ikaruga who was coughing "We had a bet right…so we get a prize."

"We sure do." I said laying by Ikaruga and pulling her Kimono down "We'll show you fat chicks are just as good as a skinny girl."

"Feel this." Juvia said placing Ikaruga's hand on her belly "My soft tummy…it loves being filled with all sorts of food."

"I'm starving right now." I looked over at Aquarius.

"Ugh fine." She swam over "But you owe me brat."

"Get off me." Ikaruga moaned.

"No that won't happen." Juvia said sitting on the girl, pinning her under her fat bottom.

Aquarius stood behind Ikaruga's head before leaning forward, smothering her face with her big tits.

"HMM!" I leaned over and took one of my spirits hefty tits into me mouth, gently tickling the nipple with my tongue, feeling milk leak it.

"Ohh…damn brat you feed like a little kid." She moaned.

"I'm hungry to I'll be taking a lot." I smiled.

I went back to sucking, Juvia was rolling her hips and rubbing her pussy against Ikaruga's.

"So heavy." Ikaruga moaned "My body…feels like it's being crushed…and…"

"And what?" Juvia smirked slamming her hips down.

Ikaruga reached up and squeezed Aquarius free tit, shooting out milk "I like it."

"OHH!" Aquarius moaned "Someone better start sucking that other nipple or I'm gonna get pissed."

Ikaruga freed her head from under the breast tissue and started joining me in sucking from Aquarius milky bosom. The milk was creamy yet smooth on the way down my throat, Ikaruga was quite the little glutton, shoving her face deep into the flesh of my mermaid. Both of us were drinking out fill as Aquarius moaned and jiggled and Juvia flopped around on Ikaruga, her fat slapping around.

"Oh…Juvia is going to…going to…OHHH!"

Juvia moaned as she experienced shivering orgasm, her fat jiggled around as she climax while laying on top of the girl.

"Not bad brat." Aquarius said sitting up and patting her tits "I think you drained me dry."

"Really" I wiped my lips .

"Of course not you didn't even take a quarter of what I can make." She laughed fading away "See you soon, and put on a little weight you look skinny, now master of mine is gonna weigh that little."

"Sure, and I liked feeding off you, felt like I was a child in you lap." I said "Very motherly."

"Hmph." Aquarius patted her knockers once more "I'm always around if your hungry you little baby."

I looked at Ikaruga "So, ready to come back to Fairy Tail?"

She looked over Juvia and I, exploring our size.

"As long as the invitation is open." She smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Lucy takes her Mother out for dinner.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Mother Daughter Date

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"Look at them both eat." I said watching Millianna and Ikaruga gorge on the feast we were having "I'm glad you brought that woman with you Lucy."

"Hmm…oh yeah no problem."

"Lucy is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well…it's my mother." She sighed.

"What about her?" I looked over at the Lucy look-a-like sitting alone at a table.

"She's been in the guild almost two weeks now and has barely gained 15 pounds." Lucy explained "That baby fat on her cheeks is all she's gotten."

"I see, and she doesn't look to be eating much." I observed.

"Yeah…I really want her to just relax and let go." She frowned.

"Well why not take her out." I suggested "There's a place on the other side of town that gives special discounts to Fairy Tail members."

"Give me the address." Lucy smiled.

"Here you go." I said writing it down "Have fun."

"Oh Erza?" Lucy asked "How'd you win against that Jellal guy?"

"Hmph Lucy." I smirked shaking my big body "I can tempt anyone with this body, and one smash under my belly and it was all over."

"Sounds like it was hot." Lucy said walking off.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight Mom." I smiled.

"Oh, umm no problem dear." She said taking a seat at the table.

"Good evening." The woman waiter came up to us, she was pudgy, sporting chubby cheeks and a full frame "Would you like to order?"

"Yes we would." I smiled "I think I'll start with Mozzarella sticks, a double order of onion rings, and some potato skins as an appetizer. Then then turkey, extra gravy, two orders of the prime rib and a BLT, extra bacon. What about you Mom?"

"Umm…just a cheeseburger." Mom smiled.

"Are you sure?" the waitress asked.

"Yes." Mom nodded.

"Okay, be back in a bit."

The waitress walked off and I smiled checking out her big bottom, she came back in about ten minutes with the appetizers I ordered. I quickly grabbed a mozzarella stick and started sticking it in my mouth with some of the onion rings.

"Come on Mom, have some." I shook a stick at her "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm just not like you dear." She said "eating like that, it's just not ladylike."

"Who cares about looking ladylike, this feels great." I said "Mom trust me just let go and you'll be happy."

I was the only one eating the appetizers, gorging on fried treats as the first round of my main course was dropped off.

"Ohh that looks good." I drooled seeing the shining meat and the scent of the spices, I grabbed the BLT and took a big bit "MMM!"

As I ate my many meals I ordered more and more. Mom was just sitting there, eating a few French fries and occasionally taking a small bite of her burger.

 _Mom's barely eating at all, if she would just have one good meal I'm sure she'd see how good this feels. I think it's time I used that spell Levy showed me…the one that will make mom see the light._

I wiggled my fingers under the table and whispered a spell.

" **Hunger Pains…"**

"Did you say something?" Mom asked "OHHUGH!"

"Mom?"

"My stomach…I…" Mom grabbed the burger and took a big bite "I'm so hungry!"

Mom was even reaching over to my plate to grab food, I waved the waitress over and ordered the two of us another round of meals that she swiftly brought back. Mom and I were both happily eating, I felt so turned on to see my mother stuff food into her mouth, whole bowls of mac and cheese, dozens of onion rings, she was stuffing her face with no remorse. For dessert I got us both big hot fudge sundaes and mom and I used big spoons to eat.

"Ouf!" I groaned patting my full belly as we walked down the street "I'm stuffed, I feel like I could just burst out of my dress."

"Hmm." Mom groaned "Me too."

"You looked pretty sexy eating like that Mom." I smiled.

"Lucy I know you did something." She said.

"A little spell." I laughed.

"Well thanks." She smiled "I think I see what you mean how good it feels, how about we go back home."

I winked "Sounds good, and Erza and Juvia are out for the night so we've got the place to ourselves."

Mom and I got home and quickly got undressed, I felt so full that I just needed to be naked.

"Let's grab a snack before we head upstairs." I told her "I think Erza left some cake in the fridge."

"NOM! OH!"

"MMM Delicious!"

"Sounds like someone beat us too it." Mom said as we rounded the corner.

"Hmm, you two?!"

I saw Virgo and Aquarius in there, both naked and eating the cake Mom and I were going to have, Aquarius looked pretty much the same as she had a few days back in the tower of Heaven, but Virgo it had been a while since I saw her and she had packed on the pounds. The maid was now Erza size, with a huge belly, hefty tits, thick arms and thighs as well as a sexy double chin.

"Mistress." Virgo smiled, her lips covered in icing.

"Hey Virgo." I smiled "You too Aquarius."

"Hey kid, you look good, thisty:?" the mermaid asked patting her swollen breasts "I'm full up."

"You're spirits?" Mom said "They're doing this too?"

"Miss Layla." Aquarisu walked over and pinched Mom's chubby face "You've put on a little weight."

"Just a little." Mom blushed.

"Mistress." Virgo squirmed "Are you hear to punish, feed or have sex with me?"

"Some combination of the three." I smiled walking to my fat maid "Bend over and shove your face into the cake."

"HMMM!" Virgo buried her face into it like she was in a pie eating contest, she stuck her big fat ass out and I pulled back spanking her roughly "OHHAA!"

I started spanking Virgo, making her thick ass turn red. I heard Aquarius moaning and saw Mom was digging into her tits, sucking up milk.

"OHH!" Virgo moaned as I spanked her more, making her fat ass shake around.

"Let's stop sitting up here." I said rubbing my spirits backside "Let's head upstairs."

The four of us headed upstairs and into the bedroom, making out and squeezing each other all the way. When we got in there Mom and I had the spirits lay on the bed, their fat bellies jiggling around as the flopped back, they spread their legs and Mom and I saw our second dessert. We dropped to our knees, got our heads in and started eating the swollen pussies on display, I was eating out Virgo and Mom was licking up Aquarius scaly snatch.

"OHH Mistress!" Virgo moaned digging her sausage fingers into her tits.

"Ohh Miss Layla you're good at this!" Aquarius moaned flopping her fat tail around.

I felt Virgo's thick legs surround my head, I kept licking, her juices trickling down my fatty face. I could hear the noises of Mom eating out her former spirit.

"HAAA!" Virgo moaned cumming on my face.

I got out from between her legs and laid on top of her, our bellies and breasts squishing together, Virgo's larger parts taking control.

"Mistress." She moaned as I rubbed her love handles.

"Virgo you've gotten so fat, soft like a big pillow." I smiled.

"Oh Mistress!" she moaned as I kept rubbing her fat "Don't stop!"

"Oh I won't." I teased her.

"HAAA LAYLA!" Aquarius moaned hugging her tits and spraying out milk.

"You look so much sexier like this." Mom said laying her head on Aquarius breasts.

"I think so too." Aquarius sighed.

I heard a deep rumble and felt Virgo shiver.

"Mistress I'm hungry." She moaned.

"Always hungry." I laughed walking to Erza's minifridge and grabbing a blueberry pit "Will this do?"

"Looks yummy." Virgo moaned "You'll feed me right?"

"Sure." I cut a slice and pushed it into her mouth "Just make sure to leave some for the rest of us."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- A few of the girls fill up the bath.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Juvia's Spa Break

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

"Hmm…" I waddled into the bath house and dropped my tiny towel on a beach.

"Hey Juvia!" Cana waved her flabby arm "Come on in!"

"Juvia is coming." I said slowly stepping into the bath, watching the water rise up from my size.

In the bath was Cana, submerged up to her heavy tits, she was already drinking Sake in the water. Levy was lying face down in the bath, her giant ass half out of the water. Sherry was there too, the smallest of us in the baths, she only had some face fat and love handles.

 _Such a tiny girl compared to me._

I grabbed a washcloth and started spreading suds on my body, getting under my arms, the tops of my breasts and back.

"NGH!" I stretched to try and get under the fold on my belly.

"Having trouble?" Sherry asked.

"Juvia is a little big to wash herself." I smiled.

"Here." She took the cloth from me "I'll get those hard to reach spots."

She started scrubbing my back, the top of my fat ass, after she did my back she moved to my front. She rubbed my tits, making my moan as she passed over my nipples.

"You know I hope I can be as big as you someday." She said getting between some of the folds on my belly before sliding down towards my privates.

"OHH!" I moaned as she rubbed over it "OHHHHHHAA!"

"Sorry." Sherry blushed "I didn't mean to hit that."

"NO." I moaned "Don't stop!"

Sherry kept rubbing my pussy to wash it, I would gradually moan and shake my body to signify my pleasure. I let out a powerful moan as Sherry kept scrubbing forcefully. I shook around, moaning and screaming as I came, mixing my juices with the bath.

I took a while to relax and catch my breath, Sherry kept sitting by me in the bath, admiring my body.

"So Juvia?" Cana smirked "I see you hanging around Lucy a lot."

"Well Lucy-san saved Juvia and showed her a place where she'd be accepted for who she is." I blushed thinking back "She's Juvia's most important person…umm what do all of you think about Lucy?"

"I think Lucy's the best!" Cana laughed drinking "She's really livened the place up, and she's a total knock out. Plus she's brought a few more girls like you here, more eye candy for me."

"So you like Lucy too?" I asked.

"She's great." Cana said "Since she showed up people are eating a lot more and having even more sex than we used too."

"I agree." Levy said "Lucy's made things great here, lots more fun and feeding, jobs seem to be paying more too. Plus since Lu showed up people seem to wear less too more naked girls around."

"I'm one of them." Cana laughed "It's either a bikini, my underwear of butt naked, feels way better if the air is on your skin."

"I love Lucy too." Sherry blushed "She showed me a whole new way to look at life, a few months back I would have never imagined joining a guild of girls like this."

She rubbed her belly "But now I can't imagine life not looking like this, eating till I'm full every meal of the day."

"So yeah, I can say that everyone likes Lucy." Cana smiled "Especially Erza, those to spend a lot of time together."

"HMPH?" I huffed feeling my chin press down "I can't believe everyone is Juvia's Love Rivals, especially Erza!"

"You're awfully vengeful." Levy said stepping out of the bath and drying her ass.

"Juvia likes her life now." I said "Being able to be her true self, eat and gorge all she wants, no need to hide my body, feeling free to have sex with who I want, but mostly Lucy…Erza isn't bad either."

I got out of the bath and started drying myself. I watched Levy pull her panties over her fat ass and Cana throw her top and jeans on.

"Getting fully dressed?" I asked the drunk.

"Well can't go walking naked down the road." She said "As much as I'd want to I'd prefer not getting arrested, I hear prison food sucks."

Once we were all dressed we headed out of the bath and started walking down the road, jiggling all over as we went.

"Hey?" Cana asked as we passed by a storefront "You guys wanna grab a bite."

We all smirked "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's a Fat Fairy take on the Miss Fairy Tail Contest.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Miss Fairy Tail Contest

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hey Mira?" I asked chewing what's with everyone running around.

"Oh we'll there getting ready for the Harvest Festival." She explained "Fairy Tail always has a big party to celebrate and this is our first year we'll be doing it with our new look. I wonder how the Miss Fairy Tail Contest will be."

"Contest?" I asked.

"A Beauty Pageant to find the most beautiful woman in the guild." Mira said "I've won the last two years…although I still had my model looks then. You should enter the winner gets a cash prize."

"Count me in!" I clapped "I want that money…I mean the spirit competition roars in me!"

* * *

 **Later**

"This is a beauty contest?" I looked around at the other competitors, all wearing bikinis that barely fit their fatty frames.

It was Me, Levy, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Bisca, and Cana.

"Just relax Lucy." Erza slapped Levy's ass as she walked up to me "It's easy, just walk out, twirl and come back."

"Not so fast!" a voice snarled.

"Huh?" I looked back and saw a woman.

She was big, like Erza size with a double chin, fat flabby belly and arms, two big tits trapped in a strapless zebra stripped top and tiny bottoms.

"Evergreen?" Erza looked back "I didn't realize you'd return…and you've grown."

"I'm as big as you now." She smirked bumping bellies with Erza "So now I'm ready, I challenge you for Master."

"Hmph." Erza smirked "It's not a title to be wagered."

"Then the title of Fairy Queen." She said "Let's make this contest the real deal, the winner will be Fairy Queen."

"Fine." Erza said "But we'll have to settle this in a way more befitting of our guild."

"What's that?" Mira asked.

"This isn't a beauty contest anymore." Erza smirked "Change of plans girls, this just became an eating contest."

A big table was rolled out and step up, eight stations one for each of us.

"The rules are simple!" Millianna cheered hosting the contest "Each round you'll be given a meal, the last one to finish is eliminated. The one who makes it to the very end will be Miss Fairy Tail!"

 _Seems simple enough…just gotta eat. But if we eat all the rounds…_

"Let's start the first round!" Millianna said as we all had a tray placed before us.

The domes were removed and we saw a full rack of thick, juice, sauce slathered ribs.

"Hmm." Bisca licked her lips.

"Smells good." I sighed.

"Hmph." Ever and Erza smirked at each other.

"Alright!" Millianna raised her hands "Begin!"

"RAHH!" all the girls and I shot our hands out and started tearing off ribs, ripping flesh from bone as be devoured them one by one.

The sauce caked around my lips as I swallowed mouthfuls of barbeque meat. I heard bells start ringing.

"Erza's done!" Millianna said "Ever and Bisca too!"

In heard two more dings.

"Juvia's done! Cana's done!"

Another quick ding.

"Mira's done!"

 _I can't go out in the first round._

I grabbed the last bone and tore it apart.

"DING Lucy's done!"

"Oh man!" Levy lowered her head "I lost in the first round…and by only a few ribs."

"Sorry Levy-chan." I smiled.

"It's fine." She laughed "Good luck Lucy."

I licked my face clean and looked around.

 _I'll need to step up if I wanna win._

The next trays were rolled out and placed before us.

"Round 2!" Millianna announced opening the trays "6 foot party subs!"

I looked at the giant sub before me, it was stacked with salami, ham, cheese, lettuce and tomato, plus soaked in oil and vinegar.

"Ready…GO!"

The bell went off and I grabbed the first piece of the sub, it was cut into six foot long pieces, I was able to take a big hunk off in one bite and chew it down.

"Erza's done!"

"Evergreen and Juvia are done!"

 _They've all finished and I'm just halfway done!_

"NOM!" I chewed faster and heard another bell.

"Mira's Done!"

"HAA!" I sighed.

"Lucy's done!"

A bell dinged after "Cana's done!"

"Round 2 done!" Millianna said "Bisca's eliminated."

The cowgirl sighed and walked off the stage, 2 feet of her sub remaining.

 _Two down and I don't feel close to full yet…I can do this!_

The next set of trays came out.

"Round Three." Millianna smiled "A bucket of Macaroni Salad! GO!"

I grabbed a spoon and started shoveling the thick salad into my mouth, it was creamy but tasty, difficult to take mouthfuls of at a time.

"Erza's Done!"

"Juvia's Done!

"Ever's Done!"

"Cana's Done!"

I looked at Mira who was a spoonful away and I still had a quarter of the bucket left.

 _Wait her face…is all scrunched up…No way she's using her pig form!_

"HEY!" I stood up "No fair Mira's cheating!"

"Time out!" Millianna said "Hmm…Well we never said you couldn't use magic but that does kinda go against the spirit of the competition. Sorry Mira you're out!"

"Hmph." She pouted standing up ad transforming back "Fine."

 _That was close, I almost lost._

The next tray was rolled out.

"Round Four!" Millianna smiled "50 hotdogs! GO!"

"OMM!"

We all dove into the dogs, picking up two of three at a time to gobble down. I was chewing the thick dogs and dense buns in handfuls, I was sick of cutting it close I was gonna do good this round.

"Erza's Done! Evergreen's Done!"

"GULP!"

"Lucy's Done!"

 _Not last this time._

I sat back and rubbed my belly as Cana raced Juvia to stay in the competition. Both looked like they refused to lose, but unfortunately one was a bigger eater.

"HAA!" Juvia sighed as her bell rang.

"Juvia's done!"

"Damn." Cana fell back "I'll get you next time!"

I was starting to feel full so I took off my bikini to to relax as Round 5 was rolled out, a whole roast beef.

"GO!"

I started cutting off chunks, shoveling the juicy seasoned meat into my mouth. There was no time to really savor the delicious flavors and herbs.

"Erza's Done!"

"Ever's Done!"

I looked at Juvia, I was keeping up with her and I wasn't going to lose. Juvia smiled as she bit off a piece, I looked at her plate and then mine, I had a small lead, just enough.

"NOM!" I gulped.

"Lucy's DONE!"

"Congratulations Lucy." Juvia waddled off "Good luck."

"Final three." Erza smiled at me "Not surprised Ever's here but good job making it this far Lucy, but I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to." I smiled.

"Hmph doesn't matter." Ever patted her belly "I'll smash both of you."

"Round 6!" Millianna said "75 stack of Pancakes!"

The flapjacks were swimming in syrup and butter, they looked so good.

"Ready…START!"

"NOOMMM!"

The other two and I dug in, filling out mouths with pancakes and syrup, I felt the thick sweet honey like fluid fill my mouth and coat my throat, I had my cheeks filled to the brim with food, I was gonna have to give it my all to beat Erza or Ever.

"Erza's DONE!"

"HMM!" I chewed and saw I was about the same as Ever, both with 3 pancakes left.

 _I won't lose to her!_

"NOOMMM CHEW!" I pushed the pancakes in whole, shoving them into my mouth.

"Lucy's DONE!"

"What?!" Ever yelled "Impossible."

"Sorry." I smirked licking the syrup off my lips "Better luck next year."

"It's me and you in the finals huh." Erza said "I don't plan to give up my title of Fairy Queen."

"Then eat your heart out." I said as the final dish was wheeled out.

"Here we go!" Millianna said pulling the domes off to show big frosted cakes with strawberries and whip cream "A 6 layer Cheesecake!"

 _Cake?! Erza's favorite food?_

"Sorry Lucy." She smiled "But it's over for you."

"I'm not gonna lose." I said picking up a fork and hearing the bell go off "NOM!"

I started scooping up cake and shoveling it into my mouth hole. It was difficult to keep up with Erza but I was managing to go bite for bite with her.

"Hmph." Erza smirked at me as she saw me keeping up.

We were both licking the icing off our mouths as we came down to the final bite, we both weren't gonna give up but only one could win.

 ***BUUUURRRRPPPPPP***

A huge belch rang out and shook the room, signifying that the contest was over.

"That was a big one." Millianna gasped "But the winner…."

"IS LUCY!"

"UGH!" I fell on my back.

"Lost by a mouthful." Erza fell on her fat ass "Good job Lucy."

"Heh…thanks." I moaned "I'm gonna take a nap…see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **The next day.**

I woke up feeling sluggish, I opened my eyes and saw I was still in the guild. I tried to sit up but found myself struggling.

"HNGH!" I finally got up and noticed that I felt heavy…heavier than usual.

I trudged over to a mirror in the back and saw my reflection.

"Oh my god." I gasped softly.

All that eating from the contest had really done a number on me, I was much fatter than when I fell asleep, my belly was full of rolls, my arms were big and flabby, I finally grew a double chin and my ass and thighs were thick and chunking, I had to be as big as Erza.

"Erza!" I gasped running back out to the hall, flopping and jiggling around.

"Ugh!" I heard my lover groan laying on the ground "Lucy?"

"Erza!" I panted.

"You look good." She smiled.

"Say that to yourself."

Erza looked at her body, all around she was fat and round, her ass, her huge tits, she had grown her third chin and ever more fat rolls on her belly.

"Figured this much." She smiled.

I looked around, the girls who had competed in the contest had all gotten fatter, especially those who made the later rounds.

"Let's do a weigh in." Mira said, having grown big like me "Levy you first."

Levy hadn't grown much but she stepped on the scale and it rang up.

"350" she smiled "I bet close to 100 of that is just my ass."

"Bisca!"

The cowgirl stepped on, she was only a little bigger, with a chubbier belly.

"359"

Mira stepped up next, she looked somewhat like me, having finally achived a double chine and even bigger tits.

"500 on the dot"

"Cana!"

The drunk slapped her big fat belly and chin and stepped up

"483"

"Damn I thought I might have cracked 500"

"Juvia"

"HMPH!" she groaned "645…Juvia will need lots to catch up to Erza, she better start now!"

"Evergreen."

"Tsk." The Erza sized titan stepped up "726"

"Lucy you next."

I stepped on the scale and heard it ring up "553"

"Almost 200 in a day." I moaned "Feels good."

"Lastly Erza" Mira smiled "Let's hear how fat our master is."

The redhead stepped on and the scale groaned before announcing her weight.

"758!"

"Wow Erza you're huge!" we all clapped.

"Thank you." She smiled "Now why don't we all celebrate our growth with an extra big breakfast!"

"YEAH!" I followed the others out, feeling myself shaking with each step, my blubber flopped around.

 _I'm still not big enough, plenty left to grow._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future**

 **Next Time- Erza has an idea to revolutionize the guild!**

 **Here's a list of the other girls eights (Accurate to lasts apperence for spirits/chapter for humans)**

 **Aquarius-567**

 **Virgo-550**

 **Layla-200**

 **Sherry-250**

 **Millianna-234**

 **Ikaruga-196**

 **Laki-310**

 **Till Next Time**


	15. Chapter 15: Club Fairy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"OHH!" I moaned sitting on Ikaruga "That's the spot!"

I was sitting on top of the other swordsman, flopping my fat ass on her body. I heard mooing and moaning and saw Mira blushing in her cow form as Millianna drank straight from her udder, her cat ears twitching.

"So creamy." She shivered "You're milk is the best drink ever!"

Millianna had gotten a little chubby since she joined, nice belly and wider hips, she had even taken up enchanting like Mira to give herself true cat like ears and a tail.

I leaned over to join my old friend in drinking from me bestie, I had two nipples in my mouth as I hungrily chugged down drop after drop. Mira was mooing and I felt Ikaruga squirm under my legs as she tried to lick at my pussy which was slick with more and more juices, I occasionally felt her tickle my backdoor with her tongue but she was paying special attention to the pussy.

"MOOO!" Mira moaned "You two…are gonna suck me dry!"

"That's the plan." I smirked with my fat face.

Millianna and I teased the udder, pulling out every last drop. I felt my body get reinvigorated by the milk, my energy spiking. I shook my ass into Ikaruga's face, my massive fatty tits rolling around on my belly. I felt so sexy like this.

"I'm gonna…OHHHH!" I moaned cumming all over Ikaruga's face.

With our little sex session over Mira changed back to normal and the skinnier girls gathered near me, laying their heads on my belly like a pillow.

I figured that if I had them all in one place I might as well mention some problems to them.

"How come we don't get as many jobs lately?" I wondered out loud.

"Words started spreading more about what we do in the guild." Mira said "Naturally some people are distancing themselves."

"What's the big deal?" Millianna asked.

"Jobs are how we make money to keep the guild operating." I said "Without them we'd have to shut down. Which means no more food."

"OH NO!" Millianna yelled.

"We need a way to start making more money, any ideas girls?" I asked.

"We could open Cat Café?" Millianna smiled.

"I fear we'd sit down and crush the cats on accident." I told her.

"Meditation Garden?" Ikaruga nodded.

"No that's just what you want." I sighed.

"What if we made money a different way to supplement the lack of income from jobs." Mira tapped her chin "Like a restaurant or something?"

"Hmm…Well I have heard interests from some parties in see more of us." I smiled "What would you girls think of renovating the hall into a bit of a club?"

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Morning Mira." I said walking into the guild and hearing some music playing.

"Moo-orning Lucy." She moaned walking out "Love to talk but I have to serve.

Last week Erza announced her plan to renovate the guild into a strip club for girls, so far it's been a huge success. Anyone can dance, serve drinks and food or mingle with guests. Mira, Cana and Levy to a lot of serving and the girls who come in to see us love them, always sticking bills into Levy's tiny thong. Mira usually uses her animal forms to serve right from her udder.

There are all kinds of shows and packages for guests, for example people can pay to take us into the back for fun, or privately feed us, some of them really like to feed us.

I heard more music and saw Ever was on stage dancing, shaking her fat ass for tips. Her belly jiggled and her tits flopped around. Right now Erza, Ever and Juvia are the most popular girls in the club, probably cause they're the three biggest.

"Hey Lucy!" Cana slapped my ass as she walked by with a tray of drinks "You're on next."

"Right." I said heading backstage "Thanks for letting me know."

I got undressed to my underwear backstage and Ever waddled off.

"Good luck." She smirked.

"Our next dancer, everyone's favorite spirit mage, weighing in today at 578 pounds of loving, LUCY!"

I walked out onto the stage, feeling my fat shake with every step. Once I was out the crowd roared and I started grinding against the poll, I would turn and shake my belly, slap my breasts around till they sprang out of my bra and lean my fat ass over the crowd.

"OH!" I moaned as they reached out to spank it.

I danced for a while longer, shaking my fat for the crowd.

"Tip me good." I pouted "If you give me lots of jewel I'll be able to buy even more to eat."

Women threw hundreds of bills at the stage and I happily gathered them up before walking off, my fat ass shaking with each and every step.

"Hey Levy." I said counting my tips.

"Hey Lu." She pulled bills out of her thong "Oh a big one."

"Say where's Erza?" I asked.

"Private show." Levy smiled "she should be finishing up any minute now, love to talk but I'm on next."

"Good luck." I smiled.

I heard a door thunk open and saw Erza waddle out, her legs sticky with cum, not far behind her a random woman stumbled out, looking to have just thoroughly gotten to fuck Erza.

"Was it a good one?" I laughed.

"Not bad." She sighed "Worked up an appetite, wanna grab lunch?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- After a Big Job Erza brings someone new home.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Wendy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Ouf!" I groaned sitting down.

"What's wrong Lu?" Levy asked.

"Just a little tired." I said "It's a hassle to carry around all this weight you know, it wasn't so bad the other times because I was growing slowly but putting on 200 pounds over night from that Miss Fairy Tail Contest is taking some time to adjust."

"I wish I had made it passed the first round." Levy pouted "Imagine the size of my ass if I had won."

"Yeah." I smiled "I'm getting wet just imagining it."

"Still I wish something else besides my ass would grow." Levy sighed eating a handful of French fries "I wanna big belly and boobs too."

"I'm sure you'll even out eventually." I laughed stealing a fry "Sides your ass is your big draw when you dance, shaking it all over, the Fabulously Fat-Assed Levy."

I heard the guild doors groan open as Erza waddled into the guild.

"Welcome back!" we all waved.

Erza quickly reequipped out of her armor and into her big underwear.

"I've brought some new arrivals back with me." She smiled.

"Really?" Mira said "Where?"

"Come out." Erza looked over her shoulder.

A little girl with long blue hair stepped out, she couldn't have been more than 12 or 13, she was small, petit and was hiding behind one of Erza's thick thighs.

"This is Wendy." Erza stepped to the side so we could see the girl.

"Umm…hello." The girl mumbled "I'm Wendy, and this is Carla."

She was pointing at a little white cat that walked on two legs.

"Yes Hello." The cat said.

"A Kitty!" Millianna clapped, her tail wagging "A talking kitty!"

Our resident cat girl hugged the small critter into her big breasts, nearly snuffing it out.

"Hi I'm Lucy." I introduced myself to the small girl.

"Nice to meet you." She mumbled looking away "Please be good to me."

"You're so adorable." I smiled.

"Wendy has nowhere to stay so she'll be moving in with us." Erza winked.

"We'll have a lot of fun." I smiled.

"Mira prepare the feast!" Erza stomped off "We need to welcome Wendy and Carla!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm…" I laid in my bed and looked at the ceiling.

Today had been an odd day, at the feast Wendy kept saying she wasn't hungry, she didn't eat at all no matter what we said, and Carla was rather short with us, acting as though we would be some sort of bad influence on Wendy.

Well she's not wrong since when we got back to the house Erza and I tried to seduce the girl a bit but she only blushed and locked herself in her room.

 _I hope Wendy loosens up and starts to have more fun._

I figured it all work out soon, she wasn't gonna starve, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I was in that half snooze phase when I was woken up by a strange sensation on my body, it was like I was being poked all over, my belly, my chin, my breasts, all of me.

"Wow, she's so big." A small voice said "I never imagined there would be a guild of fat chicks, they're all so sexy, especially this one and Erza."

"Hmm…" I blinked a bit and was surprised at the sight.

Wendy was sitting on the edge of my bed, grabbing my tits and rubbing my belly, digging her hands into my fat, she would even reach up to stroke my double chin a bit.

"Wendy?" I groaned "Is that you?"

"EEP!" she gasped "Lucy I…Uhh…"

I sat up, jiggling as I did so.

"What do we have here?" I smiled "I'm getting woken up in the middle of the night getting squeezed by a little girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said nervously.

"See here I was thinking you were nervous because it was a new place and you were shocked by how we looked." I smirked at her "But you were really nervous because it turned out Fairy Tail was the place of your fantasies. I think you have a fetish for Big Beautiful Women."

"Tsk." Wendy clicked her tongue "Yeah, you're right. Being so small, I love the sight of people who are way bigger than me, especially fat chick. After my guild vanished Erza hugged me into that big fatty body of hers and I was in heaven. Even Carla doesn't know I like this kind of stuff."

"That's sweet." I smiled "How about we make a deal?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll let you pinch, squeeze, kiss and shake any part of me you want." I told her "But in exchange I want you eating with the rest of us, become what you love, get nice and fat, you're a growing girl so you'll need nutrition anyway."

"Hmph." Wendy smirked "Fine."

"Oh, and convince your little cat to eat to." I smiled "A chubby kitty as our mascot would be fun."

"Carla, I don't know but I can try." Wendy said "I be she'd be cute with some extra fluff."

"Then we have a deal?"

"Deal." Wendy nodded.

"Then let's seal the deal." I said reaching into my desk and grabbing a chocolate bar, breaking it in half "One half for you and one for me."

Wendy took it, we tapped sticks and she and I gobbled them down.

"Creamy." Wendy shivered wiping her lips.

"You'll be bigger before you know it." I smiled standing up "Now, where you you wanna rub tonight?"

"Right…HERE!" Wendy hugged into my belly, her face pressing against it.

"OHH!" I moaned "Wendy!"

The girl rubbed her face all over my gut, at the same time she reached back to grab my ass. I moaned in response and the younger girl seemed to be in ecstasy as she teased my fat body. I was getting turned on from her teasing and felt myself getting weak at the knees.

"Ohh, Wendy I'm gonna…OHH!" I moaned as I shivered with a small orgasm "HAA!"

My legs felt weak and I fell back onto my bed, smashing poor Wendy under my 550+ pound body.

"Sorry about that, wasn't expecting you to have such a good touch." I said rolling off her.

"Oh I don't mind." Wendy smiled with a blush "That felt great."

I hugged her into my chest "Get some sleep, we've got a big breakfast to wake up to."

"I'm looking forward to eating with you." Wendy whispered "I can't wait to see you stuff that fat facehole of yours."

 _She's a little frisky isn't she…she'll fit in perfectly here._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Angelic- Angel and Aries

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Angel's POV**

"Fairy Tail." I looked at the outside of the guildhall "My best lead for finding Yukino, a guild of only women…she has to be here."

I stepped forward and thrust the doors open.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled at the sight.

It was all women all right, but they were all big fat chicks and they were all either in their underwear or naked, and here I thought my dress showed too much skin. There was a stage and some fat woman with curly blue hair was on it shaking her body, all around women were stuffing their faces or dancing for people. There was even a girl with pink hair eating out a girl with a giant ass.

"Hello." A voice said walking up to me.

"H-Hi." I gasped.

The woman was massive, the largest person I'd ever seen, she had long red hair, three chins, a big fatty belly and hefty tits. She walked up to me totally naked and I gulped.

 _She's…kinda pretty._

"I'm Erza Scarlet." She said "Master of Fairy Tail, how can I help you today?"

"Um I'm Sorano Aguria, but my friends call me Angel." I said "I've been on a journey looking for my sister Yukino, I heard this was a guild of only woman so I came to check if she was a member."

"Hmm." Erza shook her head "I'm sorry but I've never heard anyone here with that name."

"Oh I see." I frowned "Well thanks anyway."

"Wait." Erza grabbed my arm "Why don't you stay for a bit, grab a bite to eat, oh I have an even better idea, why not stay here and wait to see if your sister ever comes, we're a very popular guild so I'm sure she'll hear word of you if you stay."

"Well that's not a bad idea." I nodded "Sure!"

 _I kinda wanna stay, this place has lots of pretty girls, I feel funny inside…I'm turned on by this, looking at big sexy fat women._

Erza walked me over to her assistant Mira who stamped my arm, she then explained that everyone here eats lots to grow fat, apparently it was part of the identity here and I should partake in the growing myself.

At first I was totally against it, I had worked hard to get this figure, but looking at Erza and Mira, as well as the other big women in the guild and I caved, happily having them make me a sandwich that I indulged in, felt kinda good to let go. Since I joined the quickly worked up a feast and I was given the first bite, a big chunk of steak. I was quickly adjusting to being here and I think I was gonna like it, a few hours in and I already had a little pot belly forming.

One sight caught my eye, it was three big women at a table each eating a big ice cream sundae, the one was blonde, over 550 pounds easy, next to her was a bigger woman with short pink hair and a large backside, if I had to guess she was closer to 650 pounds, the final woman was strange, she had a big mermaid tail, two massive tits and a fat gut, she was probably in the upper 700's.

Deciding to try and make new friends I went over to them.

"Hello." I said sitting on the other side of the table.

"Oh you're the new girl." The blonde said scooping ice cream into her mouth "Nice to meet you I'm Lucy, these are my spirits Aquarius and Virgo."

"Mistress is there more." The pink haired girl asked licking her bowl clean "Can I have yours?"

"Back off Lucy's food." The mermaid said hugging Lucy "She need all she can get to thicken up more."

"Aquarius." Lucy blushed "Stop babying me, Virgo you can have seconds in a bit."

"Spirits?" I asked "Are you a Celestial wizard?"

"Sure am." Lucy said scooping more of her dessert.

"Really, me too." I smiled.

"Wow, do you have an golden keys?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have the ram, Aries." I said.

"Well call her out." Lucy smiled "She should join us for this meal."

"Really?"

"I haven't seen Aries in a while." Aquarius said "I wonder what she'll think of us."

"Hopefully she'll love it and want to join us." Virgo smiled with her chubby cheeks.

"Okay." I took out my key "Aries!"

There was a puff of smoke and my shy spirit poofed out, Aries had short pink hair, ram horns, a curvy figure, full breasts and hips as well as pale skin, she was wearing a wolly sweater like top and skirt.

"Hello." She mumbled "Nice to see you Miss."

She looked at me and the others.

"Is that?" she tilted her head.

"Wow she's cute." Lucy smiled "These are Aquarius and Virgo I hear you know them."

"Is that really you?" Aries asked with a blush "You've umm…changed. You too Miss Angel you're tummy is bigger. Oh I'm sorry that was rude!"

"Everyone here's pretty big right." I laughed "I'm going to be joining this guild so I'm gonna get fat and sexy to."

I rubbed my belly "This is just my starting point, I'm gonna get huge like them."

"A good goal to have." Lucy laughed "I remember when I was that small, I don't want to go back."

"So Aries, will you be joining us?" Virgo asked as Lucy smacked her fat ass.

"I'm not sure." She blushed "It would mean being so much bigger and everyone here is half-naked or worse…but if you all are I guess I should too."

"Great!" Aquarius said holding out a donut "Here have one!"

"Thanks." Aries said nervously taking a small bite "Yummy."

"Hey I've got an idea." Lucy looked at me "How about we share our keys?"

"Huh?"

"Split the contract so we can both call out Aries, Virgo or Aquarius." She suggested.

"Is that allowed?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." Aquarius said "If Lucy want's it I'll do it, it'll be nice to have someone else to feed."

"So long as Mistress Angel will punish me as well I'd like to." Virgo hummed.

Lucy laughed "You've gotten so considerate of me, so Angel are you interested?"

"Sure let's share." I nodded.

"Let's seal the deal." Aquarius slammed her tits on the table, milk spraying out as a result of the force "Aries and new girl, each of you grab one and start drinking."

The two of us leaned forward, me on the right and Aries on the left, we both rubbed the nipples before us before placing them into our mouth. I slowly began to suck, feeling the creamy liquid filling my mouth. I moaned as I gulped down mouthfuls of Aquarius cream. Aries was also letting out noises of pleasures and happiness. We both leaned more of our bodies on the table and happily dug our fingers into the big breasts of the mermaid.

I felt my pants being pulled down and saw Lucy was behind me and spreading my cheeks.

"OHHH!" I gasped as she licked up the slit of my hole.

"BAA!" Aries bleated as Virgo did the same to her.

The two of us hummed out our moans as we were still drinking from Aquarius but Lucy and Virgo were happily lapping up our juices, drinking the sweet sex fluid. I felt Lucy's thick sasauge fingers rubbing my ass and I looked at my spirit, both of us were bright red, moaning with pleasure and had bellies full of milk, there was no more holding it in, my orgasm burst out violently, I shook like an earthquake as I came all over Lucy's face.

"Not bad for your first day here." She laughed licking Virgo's face cleaned "You'll fit in great!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Let's take a trip to Edolas!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Edolas Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

"Come on Carla let's go to the guild." I said waking up.

"UGH, Wendy." She groaned "I need help."

"HmHmHm." I giggled "Coming."

I walked over to the little bed Carla slept in and picked the chubby cat up.

"Ouf you've gotten big." I said holding her in my arms "You've gotta be almost 45 pounds."

"I blame you." She huffed "It's this guild you joined infecting us with their bad habits, I mean look at me I'm so big with my tiny body I can barely walk anymore!"

"You have wings you know." I mumbled.

"They need me to be lighter to really work well." She said as we headed to the guild for the day.

I've been in Fairy Tail for a couple of weeks now and I really like it. I've put on about 50 pounds since I joined and I'm starting to actually look kinda cute and chubby, Lucy was right I love growing fat like her, my boobs have just started growing too!

Carla on the other hand has thickened up but since she's so small 50 pounds made her a big soft ball of fur. Millianna really likes having her around and so does everyone else, she's like our guild mascot.

"Hmm." I looked up "I didn't know it was gonna rain today."

The sky was so dark and dreary.

"We should hurry to the guild before it starts to pour." Carla said.

"I don't think we'll have time." I said looking at the lightning crackling in the clouds.

Carla didn't get the chance to answer as there was a really bright flash of blinding light.

* * *

 **Later**

"Carla where are we?" I asked walking through a forest "I'm scared."

"It will be fine Wendy no reason to panic." She said.

We walked for a while longer before I started hearing strange noises.

"So hungry." A voice groaned.

"Oh know a monsters gonna eat us!" I yelled "If I was still really skinny maybe I could convince it I was bony but now I looked juicy and plump!"

"Huh, Wendy?" Lucy popped out from the bushes "Is that you?"

"Lucy!" I cried hugging her.

Lucy was like me, we just ended up in this place, naturally we started to travel together.

"Whoa is that…"

"Yeah it looks like the guild mark." I said seeing the emblem on a tree like stalk in the forest.

"Let's go see if anyone else is here." Lucy waddled forward and opened the door.

I was shocked by what I saw inside, it was only women but they weren't fat, they were all curvy, with perfect hourglass figures, they had big breasts and powerful ass cheeks.

"Lucy I don't think we're in Magnolia anymore." I gulped.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Ehh who the hell are you two ugly skanks?" a woman walked up to us.

"Oh my." Carla gasped "She looks like-."

"Lucy." I finished.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

This woman had Lucy's face but her body was much different, on her chest were two huge breasts, her ass cheeks were so large and round the nearly hit the floor behind her. She was wearing a singlet that showed nearly all of her tits and ass as well as gave her a wicked camel toe.

 _Wow…she's really sexy._

"Ehh?" the girl looked at Lucy "What the fuck?"

"Umm I'm really confused." I gulped.

"Who's the shrimp?"

"WAH!" I gasped at the woman that walked up.

She had long blue hair and like Lucy she had a curvy hourglass body, she had breasts as big as me, and ass just about an inch from the ground, but it was her face.

"M-Me?!" I gasped.

"What are you staring at?" the woman fixed her tits in her bra

"H-how big are those?" I asked.

"These are XX-cup so what?"

"D-Double X!" I felt myself grown faint "They make such a size?"

"Wendy!" Lucy supported me.

"Wait you're name's Wendy?" the girl asked.

"I think we need to sit and talk." Lucy told them.

Lucy and I explained what happened, the other girls in the guild told us we were in a place called Edolas, at the all-female guild of Fairy Tail. Everyone here though had bodies was different from back home, they were all hourglass like, not fat. Apparently magic is dying off here, but that's for later.

"So I gotta ask." Lucy Ashley said patting her YY-cup tits "What's with you?"

"What about me?" Lucy asked.

"Why are you so fat?" she asked.

"Oh this?" Lucy shook her belly "In our world this is how our guild likes to look, big and fat, they'd hate the look you guys have here."

"But how do you get that…big?" Other Me asked.

"Magic." I said "All the food's enchanted to help us grow, why how do you all get so curvy, those aren't really a natural look."

"Every woman wants the perfect hourglass figure." Lucy Ashley said pulling a bottle out of her cleavage "So we take these, special hormone supplements to stimulate our growth to an astronomical level. Just a few months ago I was thin like a rail but look at me now, I'm gorgeous."

I looked around the guild there were a lot of recognizable faces, but not bodies. I was Juvia, she had YY-cup barrel breasts like Lucy and her ass was huge and jiggled like fluid when she walked.

Mira was behind the bar with XX-cup tits and a big ass, she was even pulling her boobs out to show people in a stripper like manner.

Bisca had WW-cup boobs and an ass a foot off the floor, she had two big target tattoos on her ass with SLAP written above them.

Levy had some smaller UU-cup boobs, still way bigger than most people, but her ass was so big it was a hair's length from the cheeks just dragging on the ground when she walked.

Finally I noticed one girl was much smaller, she only had MM-cup breasts, short white hair and a massive booty like most. She sure looked a lot like that girl in the picture with Mira from back at our guild.

"You call this gorgeous?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy Ashley said.

"This!" Lucy took off her clothes and shook her fatty body "This is gorgeous."

"Are you crazy?" Lucy Ashley got naked too "Look at me, I'm gorgeous, no one wants some ugly fatass like you."

"Guys." The other me and I warned trying to calm them.

"Wanna settle this?" Lucy smirked.

"Yeah there's only one way to prove how's hotter." Lucy Ashley smirked.

Both their hands shot forward and started rubbing each other's pussies. It was like they were examining each other, slapping their breasts around and grabbing their waists and butts to examine who was superior.

"Umm…" I looked at the very curvy me Can I see your boobs?"

"Huh?" she looked a shocked but smiled "Sure thing kid."

She pulled out those massive tatas and held them out for me. I reached forward and took a squeeze, rubbing them and poking them, despite their huge size they were firm and but saggy but still soft and definitely real.

I leaned forward and started to lick her nipple, she didn't say to stop so I just did it.

"Carla." I told my friend "grab the other one."

The cat struggled but managed to roll her fat furry body over to the left tit and give it a lick.

"Ohh scratchy!" Edolas Me moaned.

"HAA!" I looked over and saw my Lucy licking at the pussy of the very curvy Lucy Ashley.

Lucy Ashley was laying back on her big ass, hovering off the ground and her massive boobies rocking and shaking around.

"Hmm, now that I look you're kinda cute little me." Big Me laughed "Chubby you has her own cute appeal."

"Thanks." I blushed "You're pretty too."

"It's nice that we can agree." She laughed "Unlike those two."

"OHH UGH!"

"DAMN AAAHH!"

The two Lucys were both furiously fingering each other as they climaxed together, ending their little spout in a draw.

"Hey I had a question." I sat next to Big-Me, her big ass cheeks made her float a few feet off the floor so I had to look up "I see a lot of people I know, but where's Erza?"

"Erza." She hissed "That fucking slut."

"Hmm?"

"How do you know her?" Wendy asked.

"Well she's our guild master." I said.

"Wow…here she's not our master, Mira is, Erza…wants to eliminate our guild because we still have magic, and we look way hotter than she does."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Edolas Part 2- Erza Vs Erza!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Edolas 2- Erza Vs Erza

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"HMPH!" I slammed forward and threw a soldier to the side with my belly "You can't stand against someone as big and beautiful as me."

"You call that beautiful?" a voice said.

I turned around and saw a very curvy woman wearing a face just like mine, she had short red hair, huge ZZ-cup tits, an ass with cheeks so big the practically touched the ground and her hips were wide.

"Who are you." I said.

"Erza Knightwalker." She said "Captain of the Edolas army, most beautiful woman in Edolas."

"Hmph." I slapped my huge belly "Erza Scarlet, Master of Fairy Tail and most beautiful woman in Earthland."

"We can't both be the most beautiful." Knightwalker said "I'll crush you under my fabulous ass."

"Not it I smother you with my breasts first!" I said trudging forward on my thick thighs.

We bounced off each other, our bodies jiggling in various places. I leaned to the side and swung my tits into Knightwalker, bouncing her back.

"GRAA!" she hip checked me.

We both started pushing against each other, fighting for dominance. I pushed against her tits with my belly and knocked her over. I tried to sit on her but she managed to roll her curvy body to safety. She pushed me over and slammed her huge knockers down on my face, nearly breaking it.

I used my strength to roll her over and step back.

"RAAAH!" I ran at her.

"GAAAA!" she charged forward.

We both turned in the air and slammed our asses together, the are concussed and cracked the ground as we both flopped to the floor.

"Damn…you're strong." I hissed.

"For someone as out of shape as you I'm shocked at your fighting prowess." Knightwalker laughed "HMM!"

"Huh?" I looked over and saw her rubbing her pussy.

I felt fairly wet myself and before I knew it we were both rubbing our pussies in front of each other. My thick fingers were plowing my own hole, watching Knightwalker rub her clit and shake her humongous breasts. Her legs were hovering high due to the size of her ass. My fat body was jiggling around, my belly rolling and my chin shaking.

"OHH so horny!" I moaned quickly fingering faster "I'm gonna cum in front of myself!"

"Oh…me too!" Knightwalker moaned.

"OHHH!" we both moaned, shaking with orgasmic bliss.

I sat up and stumbled my fat ass over to Knightwalker, I laid on top of her and started kissing her, my fat body mixing with her curvy one. I started rubbing my pussy against hers, our juices mixing into a sex juice cocktail.

"That's it!" Knightwalker moaned "Rub those fat pussy lips on mine you fatty beast!"

"MMM!" I moaned flopping around on top of her.

Knightwalker smacked my fat ass, turning me on more. My belly rubbed on her tight waist and she even tickled my multiple chins to turn me on more. My slick pussy lips slid together with hers, our juices mixing, clits flicking together to send waves of pleasure through our body.

"Yes…yes…YESS!" Knightwalker screamed orgasming with me.

"GGOOOOOAAAAHHH!" I moaned shaking all over.

I rolled back, my fat jiggling around.

"I guess that look isn't so bad, it's kinda hot." I smirked.

"You're lets you bounce about so much." Knightwalker complimented me "I can see the perks of that look."

"Still I have to make sure you don't steal all of Earthland's magic." I said walking over to her.

"Wait-!"

" **Buttslam!"**

I jumped up and slammed my ass down on her face, rubbing my big fat cheeks into her until she stopped squirming.

"Goodbye." I stood up and waddled off.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Last of the Edolas Arc, Mira converts her little sister to the Earthland Fairy Tail!**

 **Sorry this one's shorter, next one should be long.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Edolas 3- Mira and Lisanna

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lisanna's POV**

"Ha…ha…ha." I ran through town "I'm home, I can't wait to see Mira."

As I ran about I felt my hourglass body shaking around, my chest bouncing, my ass shaking. I couldn't wait to see what Mira thought of me, and I couldn't wait to see her. I knew for sure she wouldn't be like the others, I still couldn't believe Erza had turned into that, but I knew Mira would still be her beautiful tight self.

The others told me I could likely find her at the graveyard, at my grave. I bounced my way to the church and looked all around for my sister.

"Um excuse me." I asked a large woman at one of the graves "I'm looking for my sister, do you know if she's here?"

"Hmm?" the woman turned around and I gasped when I saw her face "Lisanna!"

"M-Mira." I covered my mouth.

I was shocked, this huge 500 pound plus woman was my sister? She was huge, fatty, sporting a double chin, giant boobs and a fat chunky ass. She hugged me and I sank into the soft body.

"It's…you." She smiled looking at my curvy body "My you've become very womanly."

"Y…You too." I stuttered still stunned "Mira, what happened to you?"

"You mean all this?" she smiled with her chubby cheeks and patted her belly "I've put on a few pounds."

 _A FEW?!_

"This is just what we like to do in Fairy Tail now." She said "Lots of eating, growing and sex. Come on, let's go home for dinner, you can explain everything to me there. I'll make a big meal; we have to get some meat on those bones."

* * *

 **Later**

Mira took me home and started making dinner, it smelled wonderful. Still I couldn't get over how she looked, the Mira in Edolas was so big and hourglass like but this Mira, my real sister, was so fat. Mira whipped up a huge meal for dinner, big steaks and loaded baked potatoes.

"Eat up." She told me "Time to start thickening up."

"You mean you expect me to get fat?" I asked.

"Of course." Mira said "Don't you want to?"

"I don't know." I admitted "I mean it took me a long time to get this figure in Edolas, I'd hate to just throw it all away."

"Come on Lisanna." Mira smiled taking a big bite "I know you probably like the feeling of you butt shaking or boobs bouncing, but imagine that feeling over your entire body, your face, chin, belly, breasts, and ass, it'll all start shaking."

"Hmm…" I nodded "Well…"

"Hear." Mira cut my steak "Open that mouth, I'll feed you like I used to."

"Mira I'm not a little kid." I blushed -GOM!"

Mira shoved the fork into my mouth, forcing me to take my first bite, it was so juicy and spicy, I felt the flavors explodeing in my mouth.

"OH!" I moaned at the taste "When did you get so good at cooking?"

"I've had a lot of practice." Mira laughed shaking around "Say Ah."

"AHH!" I opened my mouth as Mira started to feed me.

Mira kept cutting off pieces of juicy steak and scooping up her starchy baked potato. The root vegetable was delicious, the bacon bits, the sour cream, the chives and pepper it was all so delicious. I could see how the girls of the guild had started fattening up so willingly, Mira's cooking was just irresistible, once you started you couldn't stop till you had every bite.

"Hmm." Mira stood behind me, placing her big tits on my head "I bet your thirsty, why not wash that big meal down with a tall glass of Mira's Milk."

Mira pulled out one of her big swollen tits, the nipple perky with milk collected on the tip. I leaned forward and grabbed her left tit, placing my lips around her nipple and suckling. I felt creamy sweet milk flood into my mouth, I was gulping it down in mouthfuls, wanting more and more. Mira was happily moaning as her little sister acted more like her baby, drinking from her lactating tits.

I had never felt this good in Edolas when I was curvy, now I understood, I wanted to feel this more and more.

* * *

 **The Next Morning.**

"Hmm…" I looked at myself in the mirror "Mira wasn't kidding that enchanted food works fast."

After just that meal from last night my hourglass curves were thickening out and I was sporting a small potbelly. Still while I was sad to see them go I couldn't wait to see what I'd look like in a few weeks, hopefully big like Mira.

"Lisanna!" the girl in question called "Come get breakfast, I made bacon and eggs."

I licked my lips "Coming!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Let's take a trip to the Spirit World!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Three Spirit Fun

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Aries POV**

"Ouf." I groaned rolling out of bed, feeling sluggish "Nap time's over, guess I should see what Virgo and Aquarius are doing."

I started walking down the star road to meet with my friends, my body jiggling with each and every step. It had been about two weeks since Miss Angel and I had joined Fairy Tail and started out fat journey together, being a spirit I grow much faster than her, I'm already 538 pounds, my boobs are huge, my belly has rolls of fat on them and my ass quakes with every motion. In a somewhat more curious change my wool feels softer and denser all around. Though this new body has done wonders for my confidence, I feel a lot better, willing to talk and look people in the eye.

"Hello." I said meeting with the naked Virgo and Aquarius.

"Hey, you're late." The later said stuffing cake into her face "I thought you'd miss lunch."

"Sorry I took a nap." I laughed sitting next to her, hearing the chair groan with my weight.

"There's plenty left." Virgo said giving me a big multilayered sandwich.

The other two spirits were far larger than me. Virgo had multiple chins, a big fat ass that was just begging to be spanked and a jelly belly that just shook all the time, last I heard she was about 756.

Aquarius was almost as large but much more of her weight was in those milk filled tits, she had a nice gut and a thick mermaid tail too, she was bragging about being nearly 800 pounds, she like 789.

The three of us started gorging on lunch and an after lunch snack. Virgo was always more than happy to whip up a big meal for us.

"Thanks Virgo it was delicious." I said sucking the sticky glaze from the donuts off my fingers "Great as always."

"Yeah I was tasty." Aquarius said sucking one of her own tits for a little milk.

"Thanks." The obese maid smiled "Cooking is a lot of fun and making it for us to eat only gets me more excited. I get so turned on when I think about all the ways Mistress Lucy will punish me for getting so much bigger than her. Slapping my butt and breasts around, just thinking about it gets me turned on. I love getting so big."

"Yeah me to." Aquarius sighed laying her huge tits out on the table "I hadn't thought growing this gut would feel so nice but it's good, and I love my leaky tits too, people drinking gallons of my milk gets me so wet. Even my fish tail has started to get a lot thicker too, I love that Lucy convinced me to do this, she's the best."

I had heard in the past Aquarius was usually cranky with her summoners but apparently since she started growing she been much nicer to Miss Lucy.

"What about you Aries?" the mermaid asked "You look to be enjoying yourself, are you?"

"Yes." I nodded, my chin jiggling from my motions "I really love this body, I'm jealous you two are so big, but I'll keep stuffing myself till I can catch up. I wanna be so big that Miss Lucy and Miss Angel can sleep on my belly like a big fleshy wool bed."

"That sounds hot." Aquarius smirked.

"Just thinking about it made me wet." I moaned rubbing my thick digits over my pussy.

"Yeah me too." Aquarius sighed "Virgo?"

"I wanna spanking." The maid frowned.

"Line up, since Lucy isn't here I'll be the one to punish you." Aquarius moved over "Aries lean on the table."

I did as the older spirit said and watched as she shoved her chubby face in between my thunder thighs, starting to lick and eat out my pussy. Virgo was turned ass back behind her, Aquarius started slamming her thick fishtail into Virgo's tremendous ass, slowly turning the skin red with irritation, but Virgo loved it, moaning the whole time.

"Ohh Aquarius that feels wonderful!" I moaned as the mermaid ate my juicy pussy.

I reached up and rubbed and shook my fat gut in response, turning myself on more to some me pleasure. Virgo's whole body was jiggling from the forceful slaps of Aquarius and the water spirit's breasts were sagging down, milk collecting on her nipples as she got more and more of my juices into her system.

"Yes…I'm so close!" I moaned smacking my own big tits "Yes…OHHHHHH OHHH!"

I moaned loudly as I came all over Aquarius face and she gave Virgo one more forceful spank, pushing my fellow spirit to an orgasm.

Once we all settled in Virgo and I took positions on either side of Aquarius and each began to tug and suck on her nipple while we used our sausage fingers to rub her wet snatch.

"You know I wish we had more spirits in on this." Aquarius moaned to show her pleasure at us teasing her pussy "Imagine that Mother Pisces seeing my now, I bet she'd think I'd let myself go but I'd show her I've still got it, if anything I'm way better."

"Sounds nice." I giggled.

"Imagine me fattening her up, her big belly growing as she got fat all over…me beating her in a fight by crushing her under my tits…oh just thinking about it makes me…wanna…CUMMM!" The Mermaid screamed orgasming all over my and Virgo's hands.

The two of us happily licked them clean, savoring the juices and flavor of our friend cunt. Aquarius was in pure ecstasy, moaning and drooling like a bimbo slave.

"Back to reality." I laughed twisting her nipples sharply and making some milk fire out.

"HAAAA!" Aquarius screeched "Oh that was good!"

"Other spirits." Virgo smiled "If they were connected to our Mistresses we could see them here but since they're not we won't be able to show them the new us, to help them be like us. Imagine Ophiuchus examining us, rubbing her hands on our tits or under our folds…hmm…maybe she'd spank my butt with a hard metal rod!"

"Back to reality!" I slapped her ass, watching it bounce around all over.

"But still, imagine Libra, evening out a fat body to be fat but still keep an outstanding hourglass shape…" I sighed thinking of the dark skinned spirit getting big like me.

"Hey, back to reality!" Aquarius and Virgo said hugging me, smashing me between their fat frames.

"Hahaha!" we all laughed at the way we had reacted.

"Someday all six of us will be together, I'm sure of it." Aquarius said "living a big, fat, simple life. We can even get Lucy and Angel in on it too."

"Sounds hot." I said.

"I can't wait." Virgo smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Angel really settles into the guild life.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Angel's Love Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Angel's POV**

"Haa." I sighed dropping my bra as I sat at the bar "Lisanna!"

What's up?" the bar maid came over, her big ass and breasts shaking, her growing belly wobbling as well.

"I'm hungry, can I get a whole pizza, peperoni, sausage and extra cheese?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll get right on it." She said.

I had been in Fairy Tail for about two months now and my growing was going well, I was already at 439 pounds and still had lots to go. I was really loving this guild, the girls, the sex, the eating it's all great.

I looked over at the stage and saw Juvia was dancing for the patrons, her big belly rolled around during her dance and she'd occasionally turn and smack her ass for the crowd.

 _Damn she's hot, and nearly 700 pounds too, I can't wait till I'm that big._

"Here you go Angel." Lisanna came back with a steaming hot pizza, the cheese was oozing and the meats decorating the top were glistening with greasy goodness.

"Thanks." I picked up and slice and took a bite "MMMM delicious."

"Glad you liked it." Lisanna smiled watching me ate.

I started picking up slice after life, taking big bites and shoving the cheesy goodness down my throat.

"Want one?" I asked Lisanna.

"If you're offering." She said taking one and grabbing a bite, the cheese pulling like taffy "You were right it's tasty."

"BURRP!" I let out a low belch "That's good…"

I looked around to see what everyone else was doing, having just eaten I was now horny and in the mood to get it on with someone. There were various groups, Levy was getting her ass smacked by a girl watching Juvia's dance show, Cana was grinding with Wendy and at another table a woman was ramming a wooden dildo into Laki's ass.

But what caught my eye was the table with Mira, Lucy and Sherry. The three of them were all naked of course, the 683 pound Lucy and the 555-pound Sherry were bent over the table as 641 pound Mira was fingering their sloppy pussies.

Mira was in her big fat pig form snorting and oinking as she used her thick fingers to rub their walls. Her six fat tits shook around and her bacon back did the same as her arms moved. I waddled on over, my fat swinging around.

"Mind if I join in?" I asked Mira.

"OHHH!" Lucy moaned "Harder Mira!"

"Please, don't stop!" Sherry groaned.

"SQUUUEE!" Mira moaned "Jump on in."

I climbed up on the table and got on all fours, shoving my fat ass into her scrunched up porker face. Mira buried herself between my chunky ass cheeks and started snorting as she ate me out. I was quick to begin moaning and panting as I started to feel her nibble on my clit and sloppily eat me out, her fat face trying to go as deep as possible.

"HMM OMMM!" Mira squealed like a pig as she slapped her tongue over my pussy and made me start to lose my mind.

My fat tits sagged and my belly flopped around in pleasure as I started to get more and more pleasure. Lucy and Sherry were both moaning happily as the pig woman fingered them forcefully.

"HAAAA!" I moaned as Mira's thick tongue hit my g-spot and I came all over her face.

"OHHH!"

"UGGHH!"

Sherry and Lucy both came as well, out cum juice spraying over Mira's body. We quickly repositioned, Lucy and Sherry took positions on Mira's side, each licking her fat hooters and spanking her thick big ass. I leaned down and jiggled the maiden's belly around, watching it shimmy and bounce like jelly. Mira seemed to like us all rubbing her pleasure points, she started oinking and squealing slowly before picking up the pace and making pig noises like a song.

"OIIKK WEEEEE SQUEEEE!" she snorted "I'm-SNORT-CUMMMINGGGG!"

Mira let out one big moan as she came all over the chair she was on, Lucy, Sherry and I kept playing with her as she slowly turned back into a human.

We once more moved around into a square like formation and started eating each other out. I had my face between Lucy's huge fat ass cheeks and Sherry was eating me out as well. As I licked at the delicious pussy in front of me I reach up and slapped Lucy's fat ass, feeling if jiggle around my face. Sherry was doing the same, spanking my ass raw to get me closer to cumming.

I heard cheers and noticed that some of the patrons of the club had gathered around to watch our little sex show. I soon felt money being thrown at us for tips as we just kept eating pussy for the crowd.

"OHHHH…OHHHHH BABY!" Lucy moaned cumming all over my face.

I happily licked up her juices, quenching my need for cum.

 _This guild is the greatest._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- A Fat Cat is a Happy Cat.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Fat Cats

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Carla's POV**

"Hmm…" I looked around the guild to see what everyone was up to, I was seating on a table near the center of the hall so I had a good view.

At one table, Erza, Juvia and Evergreen were all digging into a bucket of fried chicken, they were fighting over drumsticks of deep fried goodness, biting into crispy skin, grease coating their bare fingers. The three biggest women in the guild look so interesting, the force of their chewing shook their body.

Not too far from them Lucy and Angel were being eaten out by their large spirit Virgo. The pink haired maid was bobbing back and forth between the two spirit maiden's big asses. Their chunky bellies and asses were shaking around as where their breasts which slapped against the table. Virgo was swirling her tongue around and licking up as man juices as she could while spanking her master's bulbous backsides.

At another table Mirajane was in her Cow Demoness form, mooing as her younger sister went to town on her udder, latching onto the various teats to drink as much milk as possible. Lisanna was curvy but far more even than when she first arrived. The way Lisanna was laying down her big tits smashed on the floor and her ass shaking as she adjusted her position. As she filled up Lisanna rubbed her belly softly to make herself moan.

Across the hall Cana, Ikaruga and Bisca were all having steaks and beer, chugging down frothy ales while dunking their beef in sauces that likely made that meal taste all the better.

Aquarius was also present in the guild, her thick fish tail slapping around as she feed Layla who was trying to get as big as her daughter. Layla and Lucy looked alike, ultimately the only difference between the two was their size, Lucy was about twice the size of her mother, Lucy was just about 700 pounds but Layla was weighing in around 350 to 375.

Lastly was the table with Wendy, Sherry and Laki. Wendy was 90 degrees over on the table eating out Sherry and rubbing the older girls belly. Laki's booty was shaking as she was using a spiked wooden strap on to violate Wendy's vagina. Since we had joined Fairy Tail Wendy had truly grown, the former tiny young girl was now a fat young lady sporting a wide backside, a hefty little belly with some nice fat and her dream chest, two big soft breasts extended off her body, she loved that eating made her grow those.

"Oh…OHHAAAA!" Wendy moaned as I watched her climax from her playtime with her new friends.

Wendy really has changed since we joined, I've changed to, I weigh 165 pounds, which for a cat is just obese, I can't walk easily and even flying tires my wings out after a few meters. Still I kind of enjoy this new look, but it wasn't intentional it's all the fault of.

"CARLA!" I felt two big breasts smash into the back of my head as Millianna picked me up and hugged me "How's my favorite kitty?"

Millianna was the one who started feeding me those fatty fish, soon I was packing on pounds and eating them on my own, now I can't even move I've gotten so fat.

"You want a fishy?" Millianna, who weighed about 460, pulled out a fish.

I started drooling a bit but snapped free "Uhh, no thanks, I think I'm good for now."

"Come on please, why are you fighting it?" Millianna asked "A Fat Cat is a Happy Cat."

"Well…okay." I said as she carried me to a back room and laid out a fish for me.

"NOM!" I bit down on the scaly creature, ripping off the layered flesh and eating it "Yummy."

"I know right!" Millianna laughed eating a fish herself, her cat tail swaying.

"This guild is special." I said "So much eating and sex, I like it here."

"Goodie, we'll be lazy fat cats together." Millianna said.

"Lazy is becoming the norm for me." I laughed my stubby arms trying to grab a fish "I can't move I've gotten so fat for my size."

"It's a shame you're so small." She frowned "Imagine what fun we could have if you were a catgirl like me."

"I suppose, you were once human though, you used an enchantment to become part feline." I pointed out.

"Yeah that's true." She laughed as her ears twitched like a cat "I wonder…maybe we can use that same Enchantment to make you a catgirl like me!"

"I…hadn't thought about that." I hummed.

"Let's try it!" she said gathering magic.

"Wait-OH!" I gasped as she zapped me.

I felt my whole body tingle as I suddenly realized I was getting taller, my fur fell out and I felt soft tender skin. I gained short silky white hair and two tender breasts. Soon I was no longer a Exceed I was a 350 pound catgirl, soft ears and swaying cat tail.

"Wow." I gasped "I'm…a catgirl!"

"You look so much cuter!" Millianna hugged me, our soft bodies squishing together.

Soon the two of us started grinding aquatinted each other, for the first time my pussy was rubbed against Millianna's. I saw why the women of the guild loved sex so much, the jolts of pleasure jiggled through my fatty body.

"Carla this feels so good." Millianna moaned as we jiggled against each other, rubbing our bodies.

"I know…I think I might…CUMMM!" I moaned shaking as I came with my fellow kitty.

"What a cute catgirl." Millianna and I kissed.

"This body is nice." I said "But now that I can move again I want to eat some more, I wanna be obese again."

"Then let's go catch a ton of fish." My friend meowed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's like the Changling episode but different.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Pig Girl Curse

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed sitting around the guild hall eating french-fries

Today was a slow day, we had the strip club portion of the guild closed for the day so the girls could relax for a bit. Everyone was relaxing in their own way, for my that meant plopping my large ass down at a table and reading with a good snack.

Erza was being her fat self and laying around doing literally nothing, just being fat and free, she had no clothes on and would occasionally rub her big soft tits but she was basically napping. Near the bar Mirajane was spooning Lisanna pudding, those two are always close now, Mira usually feeding her younger sister like a child.

Lucy was with Juvia Sherry and Angel, all three women had certainly grown since they joined the guild, Juvia is always trying to catch up to Erza and so is Lucy, Angel and Sherry are just trying to keep up and stay as big as Lucy. The four of them were all giggling and rubbing each other down, tickling their bellies and butt while playfully slapping each other's tits.

At another table Evergreen was stuffing roast beef sandwiches into her mouth, out of the whole guild she was the closest in size to Erza, those two always grappling to stay fattest in the guild. I heard gasps and moans and saw Lucy's spirit Aquarius feeding Lucy's mother milk, that mermaid just loves to baby people into drinking from her tits. Lucy's mom loves to drink it though; she's trying to look like her daughter. Not to far from them Virgo and Aries were napping and Cana was drinking with chubby Bisca and Ikaruga. I heard purring and saw Laki and 400 pound Wendy were snuggling and laying around with the equally sized Carla and Millianna.

I figured if no own was doing anything and lazing around I might as well try and take a job, something I rarely do these days. I got up and walked to the board, my massive booty shaking around with every step, sometimes I love this thing and other times it's so big I just wish the fat on it would be spread around to my chest of belly. I looked at the board, nothing was really interesting, eliminating bandits, finding a lost dog, and other boring stuff. After staring at the board for nearly five minutes I found one that looked somewhat interesting.

It was a flyer asking for a spell translation, the only thing on it was some text, the request and a small picture of a piggy. Being the bookworm I am I grabbed the flyer and quickly translated the spell.

"Too easy." I smiled.

Before I could get myself a congratulatory snack I felt a tingling sensation. My cheeks felt chubby and my already massive backside ballooned up more, I moaned as I felt my whole body thicken up with fat and my breasts rose up with size. I felt my fingers fuse and my feet become hoof like. I felt a protrusion on my chest and above my butt as I gained a little tail and two more sets of big pink breasts, lastly my face felt scrunchy as my nose grew.

"Oh god-SQQUEE!" I snorted like a pig "That wasn't a spell it was a curse enchantment!"

I was expecting people to be freaking out about my transformation but when I oinked and turned around to check I was shocked, just like me every girl in the guild had turned into a pig woman with six breasts, three fingers and hoofed feet, not to mention pig noses and light pink skin. The only one unaffected was Mira who just looked at Lisanna in awe. Even Aquarius had changed into some sort of mer-pig woman.

Everyone was squealing and snorting trying to figure out what had just happened to them.

"I'm a pig!" Lucy snorted.

"OINK!" Erza tried standing but failed to balance on her hooves, her big ass smashing into the ground "Ouf! Everyone relax! Now what happened?"

"I think it was my-SNORT-fault." I said "I translated this spell and then this all happened. Sorry I should have been a more careful, it must have been cursed to turn us into pig women."

"I don't want to look like this!" Ever squealed "I like being fat but I'm not interested in being some pig!"

"How come Mira didn't become porcine?" Laki asked.

"Yeah sis-OINK!" Lisanna gasped at her sound "Why are you the same?"

"It's probably because I already have the Pig Demoness in me so the spell couldn't add to that." She said "Perhaps you can all learn to harness the curse and change back and forth with a takeover like me."

"Do you think it's possible?" Layla snorted.

"I don't see why not." Mira said expanding into her pig form "Just focus and think about your human form, the way you used to look, then take your inner pig and lock it back up for later."

I listened to Mira's advice and tried to focus.

"NGH!" I groaned as I felt myself slim up a bit, my face returning to normal and my breasts once more becoming rather flat.

I looked around and pretty much everyone had fixed themselves and the rest soon followed, retuning to humans or spirits or even catgirls. We then unlocked the mental box and all shifted back and forth between pig and human forms for a while to practice. Soon people were doing less than savory things as pigs, Lucy was rolling around with Erza as the two rubbed their noses together and made out, Wendy was spanking while Millianna batted their breasts around like balls of yarn, Bisca, Juvia and Cana had gone outside and for some reason were rolling around in mud.

So in the end our little pig curse turned into a bit of a blessing.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- White Haired Girls Only!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: White Haired Beauties

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"Open wide Lisanna." I moved the fork towards her.

She opened her mouth and happily accepted the forkful of cheesecake into her mouth.

"You know Mira you don't have to feed me." She rubbed her bulging belly "I like this so I'll feed myself."

"I know but it's just so cute to watch you eat." I giggled, my face jiggling in response "I'm happy you like it here Lisanna."

"Me too" she walked off, her giant ass swaying with every step.

Lisanna had really matured since coming back to us, her belly was already on par with any of the other girls but one thing was an issue that worried me. She wasn't having sex yet. I wanted to show Lisanna the joys of BBW sex but I was worried she'd panic if I made move solo, we are sisters after all. I waddled around the bar looking for someone to help my scheme.

"Angel!" I smiled at the 400+ pound white haired beauty "Would you mind helping me with something?"

"What is it?" she asked chewing on a big donut, the box still holding a dozen.

"I'm looking to show Lisanna a sexual awakening but I need some help, you interested?" I asked.

"What's in it for me?" she pouted her chubby cheeks.

"I'll cook whatever you want for the next guild dinner?" I proposed.

"Deal." She nodded "So what do you need from me?" she asked.

"Just hide out in my bedroom." I told her giving her a key "I'll bring Lisanna in after dinner tonight, I want this to be a surprise so try to be quiet."

"I've gotta skip dinner to hang out?" she huffed standing up "How drab."

* * *

 **Later**

For dinner I made Lisanna and I big bowls of vegetable and beef noodle stir-fry. We were both slurping up the thick noodles, sauce covering them as they slid down into our bellies.

Throughout dinner I started to subtly flirt with Lisanna, complimenting her, accidentally elbowing her soft breasts when she walked by. When I served her I intentionally smashed my tits into the back of her head, I was doing anything to try and get her off mood.

When we finished slurping down noodles Lisanna offered to do the dishes, as she was washing them I stepped up behind her and gave her ass a smack.

"EEP!" she gasped "Mira?! What's with you tonight?"

"Sorry, your ass in those short shorts was just so cute I had to tease it." I smiled "Are you done washing?"

"Yeah." She placed a bowl on the rack "That was the last one."

"Then come on there's something I want to show you in my room." I said walking off with a trudge.

"What do you wanna show me?" she asked in the hall.

"Hmph." I pulled my dress off and hugged my fat naked body against her "I want to show you all of me."

"Mira!" she gasped as her body shook from her squirms.

"If Lucy and her Layla can be mother daughter lovers why can't we be sisterly lovers." I said trying to kiss her chubby cheeks.

"Well I…"

"Just relax and let go Lisanna, sex feels just as good as eating, let me show you." I said planting a wet kiss on her lips.

Lisanna started to pull back but before parting her lips from mind ended up sticking around and making out with me. We each rubbed and fondled our fat bodies. I slipped Lisanna's sweater over her head and started pulling her tight short shorts over her fat backside.

"Come on in." I opened the door for her "There's more fun to be had inside."

Lisanna followed me in and saw what was waiting for her.

"Hello darling." Angel waved laying out naked on the bed, slowly rubbing her belly "Are you ready to become a real woman?"

"Y-Yes." Lisanna said nervously lying next to her on the bed.

I got behind Lisanna and Angel and I started teasing the girl, rubbing her thick thighs and ass cheeks, Angel was showing affection to my sisters big breasts as Lisanna kissed her. I slid my hand down and started rubbing her pussy. I heard Lisanna moan and hum into her kiss with Angel, a sign that she was welcoming my fingers into her snatch. I started fingering her forcefully, my own pussy responding by gushing out flavorful juices.

"Show me what you can do." Angel said pushing my sister's fat face into her crotch.

While Lisanna started eating her first pussy I kept fingering her, my big breasts smashed against her, the nipples digging into her fat back. Angel was moaning and that let me know that my sister was just as good as I was at pleasing a woman. Lisanna stopped licking at Angel and rotated shoving her face down into my crotch.

"OHHH LISANNA!" I gasped as she ate me out.

"MMHMMH!" She moaned against my fatty legs.

"Yes…more…faster…LISANNAAAAA!" I moaned as I came all over her face.

"HMM!" she licked her lips clean while resting her head on my big chest.

"Yeah, you're a good girl." I rubbed her head.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Cow goes Moo!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Cow Girl Curse

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"BUUUURRRP!" I belched as I finished taking on a whole ham by myself.

I sat at the table and rubbed my fat belly "That was really good."

I looked around, at this point most of the guild was really fat, I was clocking in at 697, just under 700. Most girls were somewhere around there except for Levy and Lisanna who were around the upper 500s and Wendy and Carla who were closer to mid to high 400s.

"Hey Lucy check this out." Levy swayed her way over to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Look at this flyer."

Levy handed me a job flyer with random gibberish on it.

"I can't read it." I said.

"Look at the stamp." She explained.

I looked down and saw there was a picture of a cow on it.

"I think it's another cursed translation job, like the one that gave us the pig forms." She said "I think using this would turn us into cow girls, we could gain a second transformation."

"Interesting find." Erza said appearing behind her "But I think perhaps we should ask before changing the women of the guild again."

"Everyone!" Erza boomed, her multiple chins jiggling from her yelling "How would you all like to become cow people?"

"Cows?" Ever asked "Is this like that pig thing?"

"Yes." Levy nodded.

"It could be interesting." Mom noted.

"I bet we would have fun with it." Wendy smiled.

"Then let's take a vote." Erza said "All those in favor say Aye!"

"AYE!" the guild roared.

"And those opposed?"

The room was dead silent.

"Then that settles is, Levy would you do the honors?" Erza smiled.

"Sure." Levy read off the spell "HAA!"

"OH!" I gasped feeling a magic come over me.

Soon everyone in the guild was moaning as we started to grow and change into cowgirls.

I smiled as I saw my skin gain splotchy black spots, to start, soon I felt my fingers and toes fusing together as I gained hooves for feet and three fingered black hooves for hands. I felt my already big breasts rise as a second pair started to spawn under them, my second breasts nearly as big as my first. Next I felt a tail grow out the back of my spin and my ears stretch and grow floppy, my head ached a bit as two horns grew and my face started to morph and push out into a cow's muzzle. I felt a rumbling around my belly and it started to descend and sag as it turned pink and grew big nipples for my udder.

"Oh…oh…" I panted "MOOOOO~"

All around the guild fat women were calling out as they finished their transformations into cows, mooing to show they were done. Mira was once again the only one to not change and Aquarius became some kind of cow-fish, top half cow and bottom half mermaid tail. Her nipples were already squirting out milk and now Cow Aquarius and Virgo were lapping it up.

"Ohh…" I groaned when I looked down and saw tiny cow Wendy sucking on my teats "How do I taste?"

"You're so sweet and creamy." She said as Carla took a nipple next to her "MOO!"

"You know what we can do with this?" Erza said walking up and allowing me to pop a nipple into her mouth "We could sell our milk and make a fortune."

"Mmm." I moaned as her sweet nectar flowed down my cheeks "Could be fun to get milked. And now with the avalibility of new forms the strip shows will be even-MOO-Better!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's a Stripper Show!**

 **The Pig and Cowgirl chapters are really set up for something later which is why their kind of short. But if you like animal transformations you should check out my Office Farm story, it's about all the girls in Fairy Tail and some other series running a pharmaceutical company that creates a drug that transforms users into anthro animals.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Strip Show

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

The lights in the guild dimmed and a voice came over the speaker.

"Ladies welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild Strip Show, we've got a great line up for you tonight so sit back, relax and enjoy." The announcing voice said.

The patrons clapped as the curtain pulled back and the first girl stepped out.

"Here's Lucy!" they cheered as the 700-pound blonde woman waddled out and grabbed the pole "And with her, it's Angel and Juvia!"

The titanic water woman and the sexy white haired beauty walked out started shaking their bodies with Lucy. The three women started shaking their thing, slapping their tits around and jiggling their bellies. 759 pound Juvia started slapping her own ass as the crowd applauded and Angel and Lucy began to kiss and squeeze each other, their big fat tits smashing together. Lucy's big flabby belly pushed back on Angel's 634-pound body, asserting her dominance as they rubbed their pussies for the crowd.

Juvia sat on the end of the stage allowing the crowd to slap her fat ass while she moaned and shook her body. Tips were being hurled at the stage as the three girls wrapped it up and left the stage to the next act could start.

"Next it's some more mature ladies, Layla and Ikaruga, and with them it's Sherry!"

A naked Layla and Ikaruga both walked out each well over 400 pounds, with them was Sherry who had ballooned to 505 pounds. Lucy cheered from the back as her mother began to belly dance, her fat gut rolling around. People applauded the aristocrat as she shook her body for the crowd.

Ikaruga was groaning as Sherry started to lick her pussy, eating out the samurai. The pink haired girls were both moaning for the crowd, juices streaming down Sherry's face.

"Look at Layla go!" the announcer said as the mature mother swayed her body around "Can you believe she used to be a skinny business mogul, now look at her acting as a big fat dancer! Tell them Layla how do you feel."

"Great!" the mother smiled "Free and fat, the perfect look for me!"

The crowd applauded and tipped the dancers as the next act began. The music changed to a tiger roar and jungle music as three fat catgirls, Millianna, Carla and Animal Soul Lisanna, walked out, their tails swishing and their bodies jiggling about.

The three girls got on all fours and crawled around, their fat bellies dragging on the floor and their tits sagging. Their tied their tails together and purred for the crowd. Carla turned over to lay on her back, and Millianna and Lisanna started pawing at her fat tits, slapping the girls around. Carla purred as her puffy nipples got hard and the girls teased her flesh with their scratchy tongues.

Carla squirmed around, her belly wobbling as her tits were played with, she started purring more and more and suddenly she started cumming in front of the crowd. Needless to say they loved watching the Exceed cum and tipped generously as the next group stepped out.

"It's Spirit Time!" the announcer cheered as Aries, Aquarius and Virgo all waddled out to the stage, each weighing over 700 pounds.

Aries and Virgo bounced their asses around Aquarius face as the mermaid laid on her tits, her swollen nipples pointed to the crowd. Once they had all felt each other up nice and good they all approached the end of the stage and looked to the crowd. Aries begged the crowd to rub her wool and pat her belly, hands shot out and squeezed her all over. Virgo shoved her fat ass back and girls began to spank her roughly, her cheeks turning beet red.

"Are you ladies thirsty?!" Aquarius smiled "Well than drink up!"

The mermaid squeezed her tits and sprayed out a gush of thick creamy milk, the droplets rained down on the crowd of women, the girls happily licking it off them. Aquarius sprayed for a few minutes until the spirits set came to an end.

"Alright everyone it's time for the finale!" the Announcer said "It's a big one so welcome out first Evergreen!"

All 800 pounds of Ever waddled out, she stood before the crowd and fixed her glasses before she glowed and began to change. Her body thickened all around, she started growing two more rows of big sexy breasts, her skin highlighted pink and her face scrunched up like a pig.

"SNORT!" she squealed and oinked as she sat before the crowd in pig form.

"And with her it's our Master Erza!"

The crowd hushed as the stage shook and the Fairy Tail master trudged out.

"Our Master is clocking in today at 956 pounds!" the announcer cheered "She's huge!"

Erza smirked before the crowd before she, like ever began to change. She gained two new big soft tits, a little tuft tail, horns on her head and a huge udder as her face morphed into a cow.

"MOOOO!" Erza moaned loudly.

"And we're not done yet, our favorite model Mira has a new form she'd like to show you!" the announcer said as 743 pound Mira stepped out, her huge tits shaking around.

"Is everyone ready?!" Mira smiled.

"YEAH!"

"Then check this out!" she started to transform.

Mira's skin gradually dyed grey, her ears grew huge and floppy as her nose morphed into a long thick trunk, her mouth opened as two giant tusks lengthened out and her feet became huge stompers. Her Breast ballooned to nearly three times their size and her ass and belly did the same.

"BRAAAPPPPAA" the now Elephant Mira honked.

The crowd erupted with cheers as the three transformed woman started fondling and fingering each other, Erza and Evergreen's three fingered hands pumping into Mirajane's pachyderm pussy. Mira was honking, Erza mooing and Ever oinking as the crowd hurled millions of jewel in tips onto the stage, their stripper and sex show business was really paying off.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The guild prepares for their S-Class Exam, and the S is for Sumo.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 28: S-Class Exam Intro

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Oh dear what's with the crowd?" Mom asked as we arrived at the guild in the morning.

"I've got no clue." I looked around.

"Don't you guys know?" Levy asked "Erza's gonna announce the teams for the S-Class Exam this year, everyone wants to be picked."

"Wow sounds cool." I said "Doubt I have a chance since I only joined about a year ago."

The lights suddenly dimmed and Erza stepped out onto the stage with Mira and Evergreen. This was a rare and special occasion so all three were wearing dresses that hugged their fat bodies, Erza in purple, Mira in pink and Ever in green. All three dresses looked to barely be holding together due to the size of the wearers.

"I will now announce the participants of the S-Class Exam!" Erza announced as Ever and Mira each produced large envelopes.

"The first participate is." Erza opened the large envelope and pulled out a picture of a fat face "Cana!"

"Hmm…." The fat drunk hummed.

"Next." Erza opened an envelope "Levy!"

"Yeah!" the girl jumped, her fat ass shaking around.

"The Next two, Lucy and Angel!"

"Us?!" we both gasped seeing our faces.

"Our next set of competitors, Wendy, Millianna, Carla, Sherry Lisanna and Ikaruga!"

The crowd clapped once more.

"And the final three…" Erza paused "…Aquarius, Virgo and Aries!"

"Huh?!" the three spirits looked confused "But we're not even members."

"Well I thought it was about time you joined." Erza said as Mira walked up and stamped them all, Aquarius breasts, Aries belly and Virgo's ass.

"The rules for the exam are simple." Erza explained "It will take place on the guild's sacred Tenrou Island. You'll have to partner up with one of the other competitors, you have one week to work together and practice, more details will be announced when we leave Hargeon."

"Now I'm getting-UGH!" Erza groaned "HAA!"

Erza's dress blew off her body, her belly and breasts flopping out into the air, her body jiggling softly.

"Much better." She sighed waddling off.

The other examinees and I met up so people could start choosing partners."

"I can't believe we got picked to participate." Wendy smiled at me.

"I know." I laughed "I wasn't expecting that but now that I'm in I plan to win."

"So does anyone have a partner planned yet?" Angel asked.

"Carla and I are gonna be partners!" Millianna said as the cat girls hugged.

"I guess we could have expected that one." I laughed.

"Aries will you be my partner?" Angel asked.

"You want me?" she sheep said "I mean I just."

"We've been friends and partners for a while now." Angel said "I wouldn't want anyone but you."

"You and I are obviously a team." Aquarius told Virgo.

"Right!" Virgo nodded.

"I'd like to be partners with Ikaruga." Levy said.

"Oh, well that's fine by me but why?" the pink haired woman asked.

"I just wanna get to know you better, you're a member of the guild but I feel like I don't know you that much." Levy said.

"I call dibs on Wendy." Sherry said hugging her breasts into the smaller girl's head.

"This sounds fun!" Wendy smiled "I'd love to be your partner!"

"I love cute little things like you." Sherry laughed as they walked off.

The other groups left and we were down to the last four, Me, Cana, Juvia and Lisanna.

"I want Lucy!" Juvia huffed.

"Hey no one said you get to demand her." Cana huffed "I wanna be Lucy's partner too."

"You're so popular." Lisanna laughed.

"I guess." I sighed.

"How about we let her pick than." Cana suggested.

"Well Juvia you and I are lovers all the time, so I think I wanna get to know Cana a little better so I'm gonna be her partner this time." I explained.

"Juvia's upset." The girl frowned "But she understands and want's Lucy to be happy, I'll partner with Lisanna."

"Great!" Lisanna swayed over "Than we all better get to practicing so we can win!"

* * *

 **Millianna's POV**

"PURRR!" Carla moaned "Ohh, you know all my sweet spots."

I was between my fellow kitty's legs, licking at her puffy pussy while she fished in the lake.

"Fish and Fucks are the best." I giggled running my scratchy tongue over her slit "We have to work on endurance while also catching lots of fishies for dinner.

"I know." She said reeling in another fish to add to our pile.

"HMMM!" I licked her juices up and ran my tongue around her insides, teasing her walls with my tongue.

"Millianna." She groaned "Ohh we're gonna do so well on this exam."

"We'll become S-Class Cat Wizards together." I smiled licking her fat belly.

* * *

 **Angel's POV**

"Aries you're so soft." I sighed laying on her big belly.

"You've gotten soft too Miss Angel." She said.

"But not like you." I laughed "I could just fall asleep on you.

"Thanks, that's a little fantasy of mine." She giggled.

"Well when you get even bigger I'll sleep on you every night." I said as we started kissing, our tender lips rubbing together both on our faces and crotches.

I rubbed my body on top of Aries, making us both moan as our swollen clits rubbed together, mashing our fat puffy pussy lips as we climaxed

* * *

 **Aquarius' POV**

"OHH Fuck yeah." I moaned as Virgo shoved her ass into my face while bending down to lick my nipples.

I spread her giant cheeks as she sat on my titanic tits, licking my big sore nipples for milk.

"We both need to make sure we can produce lots of fluid." I said "Me with Milk and you with Cum."

"I know." Virgo moaned "As much as I love Lady Lucy and Lady Angel I want to win and show them how strong we are!"

"That sounds great." I said probing my tongue into her loose asshole while spanking her new guild tattoo "I love that we're members of Fairy Tail now."

"Me too!" Virgo moaned my milk drooling down her cheeks "So let's make a big impact!"

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

"HAA!" I moaned "More!"

"RAH!" Ikaruga whipped my huge ass.

"Ohh I've never felt like this before!" I gasped "I love having my ass spanked but I've never felt it this rough!"

"Seems we've found a way to make you even sexier." Ikaruga laughed whipping me roughly.

"OHH picking you as a partner was a great idea!" I moaned feeling my ass shake "Don't stop!"

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

"You're so sexy Sherry." I hummed kissing her big breasts.

"You like big girls don't you Wendy." She giggled as I shoved my face into her cleavage.

"The bigger the better." I giggled back as I rubbed my tiny overweight body into hers, my face digging into her soft and squishy belly.

"And I like cute little porkers like you." Sherry said pinching my cubby face "You remind me a little of my cousin."

"You have family around here?" I asked.

"Yeah she lives a few towns away." Sherry explained "You're a little older than her but I think when she's your age I'll go and bring her around to Fairy Tail for obvious reasons, plus I think you to could be good friends."

"I'd love to be her friend." I smiled.

"Good, I'm sure you and I will be able to show her the fun of being fat."

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

"Lisanna!" I gasped cupping the girl's chest "Your breasts are amazing."

"Thanks, I remember before I came back to here when I as curvy I really like how big my tits were." She laughed "But now that I'm rounding out and growing a belly they still get bigger."

"Juvia likes them." I smiled slapping them around softly.

"Thanks." Lisanna moaned "You're pretty too though Juvia, you've got great breasts and a good ass too."

The two of us were pinching and squeezing each other all over, gilling as we poked our bodies with our thick fingers.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"I love the way you look Lucy." Cana whispered grabbing my belly "You've gotten so sexy since you joined, so big and fat."

"Thanks, you look good too." I moaned felling her tits smashing against my back.

"It's hard to believe that just about a year ago you were a recent runaway rich girl." Cana laughed "Look at you know a 700+ pound slob. Even though you joined after most of us your one of the bigger girls in the guild."

"I guess I just like eating." I smiled "You're big too though so don't feel too bad."

"I'm just trying to keep up with you guys." Cana tickled my big puffy swollen nipples "I'm glad you picked me to be your partner."

"MMMM" I moaned as she rubbed my clit with one hand "Ohh, I'm glad too."

* * *

 **A Week Later**

Everyone had gathered at the docks, a dozen and a half fat chicks trying to squeeze onto a boat. Everyone was in swimsuits that barely fit. Mom, Laki and Bisca came to see us off and soon we were off to Tenrou Island.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- S-Class Exam Part 2**

 **Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: S-Class Exam Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Fuck it's hot." I groaned as we sailed towards the island the exam would be on.

Originally we had all planned to fool around on the ride over but it was so hot and humid that no one wanted to move. We were all lounging around naked or in a swimsuit, sweat pouring off us.

"More ice." I whined dumping some into my cleavage.

"There's not much left Lu." Levy said laying on her belly and dumping ice on her big ass "You'll just have to suck it up."

"I guess this is the side effect of being so big." Lisanna wiped her sweaty chin "We can't handle the heat at all."

Everyone was glistening with sweat, the only ones not dying from heat exhaustion we're the water users Juvia and Aquarius.

"Fear not ladies we've arrived and things should cool down now." Erza stomped out, her body shaking with every step "So listen up I'm going to explain the rules of the exam."

"The exam has a few parts but for now I'll talk about part one." Erza said, her fatty face shaking as she talked "When we get to the island there will be seven paths, you'll each pick a path and each of those paths leads to a different obstacle, four paths converge and you'll have to fight the other team you find to progress, two of the paths lead or either Mira or Ever other giant ladies seeking to stop you, and one path is a total walk in the park and a free pass to the second round."

"So this is a luck test?" Cana sighed as we docked.

"Sure let's go with that." Erza said "Now go!"

Everyone took off running, bodies jiggling and trudging over the sand as we got to the caves.

"This one Wendy!" Sherry waddled off.

"Slow down I can't run that fast." Wendy huffed as her cute ass shook with every step.

"I'll be waiting for the winning teams on the other side." Erza said waddling off as we all entered different caves.

Cana and I went down cave one, it was finally cool again inside the dark cave, out path had some bends in it but eventually dropped out to a small cove where two others were waiting for us.

"Seems we got a fight path." Cana smirked.

"Great and it's those two." I pouted my big lips.

"I get to fight and be punished by Mistress." Virgo moaned.

"I really don't wanna fight you Lucy but I need to show my strength." Aquarius hefted her tits up "Take this!"

Aquarius let out a blast of water to hit us but Cana and I jumped to the side, our bodies jiggling as we landed. I started charging at Virgo, my whole body shaking around as I ran, I thrust my chest forward, my tits slapping against Virgo as she turned around and threw her fat ass back to check me. I absorbed the blow with my belly and looked over at Cana.

She was grappling with Aquarius, the mermaid's big tits taking charge. Cana flicked one of Aquarius nipples, making her moan and allowing her to push the mermaid over and smash her with her belly.

 _That's right if we hit area's they like they'll crumble._

"HRAA!" I turned around as Virgo ran in and smashed my ass into hers, the maid moaned and fell back, her ass presented to me.

"HYA!" I spanked her roughly "How's this?!"

"OHH MISTRESS!" she moaned "I…I…OHHH!"

"Yeah!" Cana and I high fived, our thick arms clapping in celebration as we moved on to round two.

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

"HYUP!" I stepped back to avoid Aries running tackle.

I felt my ass jiggling as I ran away from the onslaught of Angel and Aries. Ikaruga's plan was fir me to be the bait while she prepared to attack with her sword, unfortunately the sumo skills of the wizard and her spirit were hard for me to handle.

"Let's get her Aries!"

"Right Miss Angel!"

I was being charged at from both sides by two big jiggling women, I waited until they got close and jumped back, they collided, their big bellies smashing together and jiggling like jello.

"Now!" I yelled.

"HYA!"

Dispite her hefty size Ikaruga was able to dash passed and slash the two girls, defeating them.

"We can move on!" I cheered "EEP!"

Ikaruga smacked my ass "Let's not waste any time."

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

"Seems like we were lucky enough to get the peaceful path." Sherry laughed as we walked.

"Phew that's good." I sighed "I'm not much of a fighter and if we had come across Carla's team it would have been tough for me."

As we walked along the forested path in peace I watch Sherry, her big thick ass shaking, her powerful thighs stomping with each step, she was a real BBW, a sexy beast.

"Look fruit." I saw some stuff growing on some trees and bushes "Are you hungry, cause I'm starving."

"I'm actually not too hungry, I ate on the boat." Sherry explained "But is you need a snack I can wait a bit."

"Thanks." I said plucking a peach off a tree.

I took a bite, feeling the juices dribble down my cheeks, the flesh was so soft and sweet, I felt the sugars melt in my mouth. I quickly plucked another and another, sampling various fruits of the path, feeling their stick juices cover my face and fingers.

* * *

 **Carla's POV**

"Dodge to the right!" I warned Millianna as a charging pig Mira stumbled into the sand and missed us.

"Phew." She wiped her brow "Your foresight is really handy."

"Why won't you girls just sit still." Mira oinked standing up "I just wanna squish you for fun."

"Because we wanna win." Millianna said "And besides kitties are way cuter than dirty piggies."

"SQUUEEE!" Mira stood up, her six tits jiggling "That's not very nice to say you know."

 _Here she comes._

Mira charged in and once she was close Millianna and I jumped to the side, the S-Class mage kept charging and slammed right into a rock, knocking herself out cold.

"We win!" Millianna and I purred and kissed softly.

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

"I never realized Ever was this strong." Lisanna panted.

"I can't believe this." I sighed laying on the ground.

"What's wrong girls are you giving up already?" the fat fairy smirked rubbing her belly.

"I can see why she competes with Erza for Guild Master all the time." I said as Ever rubbed her pussy in front of us "She's surely strong enough."

"I'm the second biggest in the guild for a reason." She said sensually licking her fingers clean.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

Out little boat docked on the sure.

"So this is Tenrou Island, well let's go Meredy, time to see what Fairy Tail is made of."

"Right, Ultear." She nodded "We'll find out all their secrets and show how strong our guild is."

"I've heard they recently let themselves go." I laughed "I wonder what that means?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- S-Class Exam Part 3**

 **Till Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30: S-Class Exam Part 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"We're here." Cana and I walked up.

Two other teams were present, Levy and Ikaruga as well as Wendy and Sherry.

"So are we." Carla and Millianna followed in after us.

"Wendy?!" Carla gasped.

"Hi." The little girl waved.

Wendy looked different then when we left the boat. She had to have gained almost a hundred pounds, she looked to be close to 600 pounds' total. He chins was puffy and rolled and her belly big and flabby. Since Wendy was already so small this extra weight made her look extra fatty.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"I ate some fruit in the forest." Wendy said.

"The fruit on this island has a few special properties, Mira uses it in her cooking." Erza explained "Unfortunately, or fortunately for Wendy, the fruit tends not to agree with anyone who weighs less than 600 pounds."

"So now I'm extra big." Wendy patted her tummy "Although growing so quick isn't very fun."

"I agree." Erza shook her nearly half ton body "Now then if we're ready I'll introduce part two of the exam."

"This is everyone?" Levy asked.

"Indeed." Erza nodded "Now part two is a team sumo contest."

"Sumo contest?" Cana asked.

"Exactly, you and your partner have to push the opponents out of the ring with your bodies. Anything goes, breasts, butts, bellies push with it all, just no magic or hair pulling."

"Sounds like fun." Sherry smiled "I guess it's a good thing you chubbed up Wendy."

"I guess it is." The smaller girl laughed.

"Okay we'll start with the order you arrived." Erza said "The first two hear were Levy and Ikaruga and Wendy and Sherry so those two will duke it out to start."

"Let's do this Wendy." Sherry walked out.

"Come on Levy we can whoop them." Ikaruga said taking her stance in the ring.

The four girls lined up on opposite sides of the ring and Erza rang a little bell to start.

"RAAH!" Ikaruga and Sherry grappled, mashing their soft chunky tits together as they tried to push each other out.

Wendy pushed forward trying not to be blasted out of the ring by Levy's hip check. The smaller girl pushed her belly out against the thick ass she was stuck too. The rest of us watched in pleasure rapture as Ikaruga and Sherry slid around the ring mashing their bodies together.

I couldn't wait to get in the ring myself and push back against someone, I felt my nipples getting hard just thinking about it.

"YAA!" Wendy ducked as Levy threw her ass back, the bookworm stumbling over her, her fat ass landing outside the circle.

"Yay I did it!" Wendy cheered "WAH!"

Ikaruga trudged over and bounced Wendy out of the ring with her belly.

"Oh poop." The little porker snapped.

"I've got you know!" Sherry grabbed Ikaruga from behind, her huge tits smashing into her fellow fatty's back "Get lost!"

"Alright let's get right to the next one." Erza looked at us and patted her ass "Come on girls."

Cana and I lined up across from the two chubby catgirls. We lifted and stomped our feet down before banging out bellies. Erza rang the bell and we engaged in Sumo combat. We trudged forward and palmed each other, the cat girls claws lightly scratching at my skin before I grabbed Carla and started pushing her back a bit.

"GRRR!" she pushed back, her kitty titties pressing into my larger bust.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" I thrust my chest out and bopped her back.

"Just get out!"

"NYA!"

Cana and Millianna were grappling near the edge of the, Cana used a little momentum, swung and tossed Millianna out of the ring.

"Cana!" I got behind Carla and pinned her flabby arms behind her back "Come on!"

"Yeah!" Cana ran forward, her tits swining around.

"RARAAH!"

We both thrusts out bellies out and smashed Carla between us, she tumbled to the floor, we scooped her up and dropped her out of the ring.

"Lucy and Cana win!" Erza announced.

"YEAH!" we high fived.

"I'll give you girls a second to catch your breath and then you're taking on Wendy and Sherry in the final, the winning team will become S-Class wizards." Erza said.

We all relaxed for a bit, getting a drink of water, taking a quick stretch before we looked across as Wendy and Sherry.

"Ready Cana?" I asked.

"Sure am." She patted her ass softly "You."

"I'm not losing now." I slapped my hand on my belly "Let's go!"

Erza rang the bell and the four of us began to grapple. Our fat bodies squished together as room in the ring became hard to keep, everyone sliding and being pushed. I felt my nipples getting hard as Wendy's tiny hands dug into my fat tits.

"OHH!" I moaned as she pinched me "So handsy!"

I reached down and slid my finger over Wendy slit, she gasped and lost her grip, allowing me to grab her and push her out of the ring. I turned back to help Cana with Sherry only to see my partner on her thick ass outside the area.

"It's just me and you." Sherry smiled.

"Takes me back to Galuna island." I laughed.

"We sure have changed." She laughed "Never would have thought this is how I'd look."

"Same here." I giggled "You ready?"

"May the best woman win." Sherry nodded "HRAAA!"

"HYAAA!"

"GRAA!" we collided, our fat smashing together.

My tits and belly pushed on Sherry's my friend pushed back, both of us grunting and trying to get a proper grip. Both of us were grappling, I dug my cankle feet into the ground and started pushing, Sherry started sliding back, my extra weight was making the difference, slowly, step by step Sherry approached the edge of the ring and I gave a hard push, sending her falling back, her fat jiggling with momentum.

"YEAH!" I threw my huge fatty arms up, my chins jiggled as I celebrated.

"Lucy and Cana win!" Erza clapped "They're the new S-Class Wizards!"

"YES!" Cana hugged me.

The two of us laughed as we celebrated, our bodies squishing together tightly.

"Congrats Lucy." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah Congratulations." Sherry and the others smiled.

"Congrats girls." Erza walked up to us "Welcome to S-Class."

"OHH!" Cana and I gasped as the Master walked up and shoved two fingers into each of our pussies and started fingering us.

"Why don't we help the girls celebrate their new rank." Erza told the others.

The losers of round two came over and pushed Cana and I to the ground, they started licking us all over and kissing our bodies while Erza kept fingering us. I felt Millianna's cat tongue sliding over my swollen nipples. I reached up and kissed Erza's fat neck. Cana was moaning as well she was teased all over, Sherry slapping her fat tits around and Levy plopping her big ass over Cana's face.

"HMMMAAAA!" I moaned.

"That's it moaned for me." Erza begged as she not only fingered me but licked my snatch.

"LUCY!" Wendy moaned sucking my tits "You're so sexy!"

Ikaruga was shaking my belly around, both Cana and I were moaning as we felt an orgasm building and building, both of us ready to pop.

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" I screamed cumming all over Erza's sausage fingers.

"Congrats Lucy." Erza licked her hands clean "You'll make a great S-Class wizard."

* * *

 **Ultear's POV**

"What…was that." I gasped from my vantage in the trees.

Meredy and I had just witnessed something unbelievable, a bunch of huge fat women wrestle and then have sex like it was nothing. I couldn't belive it, I had intended to attack Fairy Tail but is was just so shocking, the entire time I watched I felt a strange need in my loins, an ache I wanted to scratch. While watching I saw Meredy rubbing herself through her leotard as we had watched people fuck.

"Ultear?" Meredy asked "That was…wow."

"Come on let's go." I said.

We headed back to our boat to leave, sailing towards the mainland.

"Hey Ultear?" Meredy asked "What do you think it's like to be that big?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Wrapping up Tenrou with a shocker.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	31. Chapter 31: S-Class Exam PArt 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I walked around Tenrou Island, I still couldn't believe it I was really an S-Class wizard now. We still had a few days before we had to take the boat home so we were relaxing on the island. I walked by the beach and saw Levy, Carla and Aries out sun tanning.

Carla and Aries were on their backs, their bellies backing in the sun, their big areolas pointed up, their hard nipples on display, Levy was laying on her gut, her big booty raised to the sky absorbing rays and getting tanned.

"Perfect Lucy." She smiled "Would you mind putting lotion on me?"

"Sure thing." I nodded taking the bottle and lubing up my big hands.

"OHH!" she moaned as I started rubbing her ass.

"I love your ass Levy." I said kissing her big cheeks.

"I love the way you love it." She giggled as I rubbed my face on her massive buttocks.

I sat there palming Levy's fat ass with my bare hands, hearing her yip and moan. I spread those mammoth cheeks and leaned in and started to lick them.

"You two having fun?" Carla asked licking my ass as I ate out Levy "I think I'll join you."

I hummed into Levy's snatch as Carla's cat tongue rubbed my insides. I felt her claws digging into my ass chewing at my fatty skin. Levy moaned and shook her ass around my face, she was lubed up and squirting all over my face.

"HMM!" I licked my lips clean "You're great Levy."

"Thanks for that." She moaned laying back down.

"You too Carla, you've got an expert tongue." I looked back at her.

"I practice a lot with Wendy and Millianna." She smiled.

I looked to the water and saw Juvia splashing around with Aquarius and Virgo, breasts bouncing and jiggling all over, it was quite a sight to see their big bellies sagging to cover their pussies.

I went back towards the base camp and saw Lisanna was cooking up a lunchtime snack for Angel and Wendy, the two drooling at the prospect of stuffing their faces. I went over and snuck a kebab and gobbled it down.

"Lucy." Cana walked up to me, she was naked her tan skin jiggling with her fat underbelly "Erza wants us to come to a spring in the forest with her."

"Sounds fun." I said following her into the woods.

We followed a path to a large bath spring, herb and mineral rich water calmly shining in the sun. Cana and I stepped in, feeling the water soothe our skin. We sat down and the water rose up a bit to cover us, our fatty breasts floating up in the water.

"Good you ladies are here." Erza waddled out, with Mira and Ever not far behind, the three biggest women in the guild slowly stepping into the water.

The spring overflowed due to the volume of flesh now in it, the five of us just relaxing in the water.

"Welcome to S-Class ladies." Ever smiled as we relaxed "This spring is just for us."

"It relaxes and energizes you." Mira said rubbing her huge tits "Right down to the bones."

"You'll be up there with us now." Erza said "Welcome to the top."

"I love it." I smiled "I love everything about this guild."

"Now that Lucy and I are S-Class we'll have to make sure to keep up with you guys." Cana laughed, her chin wobbling.

"Exactly." I rubbed my belly "We've gotta be nice and big to show our guild pride."

The five of us big fatties relaxed in the mineral spring, we were practically falling asleep when I felt a rumbling.

"Hmm?" Erza looked up "Do you feel that."

"Something's coming." Mira stood up.

We all jumped out of the water and went running to the beach, our bodies slapping and jiggling all over. When we got there everyone else had gathered around the air rippled and a shadow was cast over the island.

"What is that?" I gasped.

A large reptile was in the sky, it had blue skin markings and black scales, the body of the dragon was almost curvy with the chest being puffy and round like breasts and a lower body like birthing hips.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the beast roared and shook the island.

We tried to fight back against that monster but is was just unstoppable we all decided that we should hold hands to show that we had faith even at the potential end.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- There's a timeskip!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 32: 7 Years Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Layla's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed eating a French fry at the guild. "It's really been seven years…"

"Hard to believe it." Bisca frowned.

"Food just doesn't taste the same without Mira." Laki added.

Seven Years ago my daughter and most of the guild disappeared when the exam island was attacked by some kind of Dragon monster. We've managed to keep the guild running with some of my funds from the business and the little bit we bring in from the stripper shows, but with some of our big draws like Erza and Mira gone we have a lot fewer customers.

The three of us kept eating and growing, we were all now massive 900-pound fat slobs. Huge flabby bellies, big swollen breasts, thick chunky asses and thighs and big flabby arms.

"Don't get down guys." Kinana waddled over "My cooking is good too."

"It is Kinana." I smiled with my fat face "Just if you had tasted Mira's cooking you'd understand the difference."

Kinana was one of our saving graces. She showed up at the guild shortly after the others left and joined, she claimed to be a girl that was once a snake but was now back to human again. We didn't believe her but seeing her unhinge her jaw and swallow a roast beef whole convinced us. Since joining us she had become a cook, a dancer, and ballooned up to 800 pounds.

The four of us sat there wallowing in our depression when I heard the door creek open. Two massive women walked in, they were both easily 900 pounds plus. One had Long black hair and the other had long pink hair, they were both wearing skin tight leotards. They were nice and fat, sporting huge tits, fat bellies, multiple chins and baggy cheeks, they're necks practically were one with their heads because of their thickness. The black haired woman had incredible legs too, so thick and fat.

"So this is Fairy Tail?" The younger looking girl asked "Wow."

"They've certainly fallen on hard times." The older woman added.

"Can we help you?" I groaned standing up.

"I'm Ultear." The older woman said "This is my daughter Meredy."

"Hi there." The girl waved "We came to help you guys?"

"Help us?" Laki waddled over.

"Seven Years ago we trespassed on Tenrou Island and saw the state of your guild." Ultear moaned rubbing her belly "They awakened something inside us, a desire to be like them."

"We've been fattening up ever since." Meredy smiled with her chubby cheeks.

"That's good for you." Laki said "But that doesn't really help us."

"Well what if I told you your lovers and friends are coming back?" Ultear said.

"What?" we all gasped.

"Impossible." I said "They."

"Do you want to trust us or not?" Ultear said walking off, her fat ass shaking.

Bisca, Laki, Kinana and I looked at each other before following the two new women out, even if it was just a chance we had to take it.

* * *

 **Later**

We went to Hargeon and got on a boat that sailed us out to sea, it was hot and all of us fat ladies were sweating enough to make our skin shine.

"Why are you two wearing those?" I asked pointing at their leotards.

"Well it's not very proper for a lady to just walk around naked in town." Ultear laughed gently pulling the zipper "Also it's fun to try and squeeze into clothes once and a while, even more fun to wear something intentionally too small and burst out of it."

The zipper on Ultear's top got about halfway down before popping off, her leotard fell down and her fat jiggled out, her large nipples on her breasts, her belly sagging with gravity, she was even more beautiful naked.

"It's nice to let go." Meredy sighed getting naked.

Meredy was just as big and sexy as Ultear, her younger skin looked nice as did her tiny little nipples on her huge fat tits.

"That's my girl." Ultear rubbed Meredy's belly, the girl jiggling and moaning "I'm so proud of how sexy you are."

 _Spending time with her daughter…Lucy…_

We sailed for a few hours, Laki and Kinana were laying on the deck tanning while we got closer, Bisca and I were on the lookout for Tenrou Island but before us was just nothing but endless blue ocean.

"Do you see that?" Bisca asked.

"Hmm-What?"

I looked out and in the middle of the water there was a short girl standing there. She seemed to be floating above the water, she was gigantic, her body covered with layers and layers of thick fat, huge breasts, tree trunk legs a massive belly and uncountable number of extra chins. All in all, this girl had to be over 1000 pounds.

"Who is that?" Laki bounced over.

"HMM." The girl smiled her fat smile at us and suddenly the water parted.

The water swirled up and suddenly a large tree appeared, the island was back.

"Impossible!" I gasped.

We quickly docked and waddled after this floating half ton beauty. This girl led us around the island, slowly we started to find the missing girls, Erza, Ever, Wendy, Lisanna, soon though I found Lucy. But there was one problem with the missing girls.

"What happened?!" They all yelled when they saw themselves.

"W-We're…" Lucy gulped "THIN AGAIN?!"

The girls had all reverted back to a more natural size, a hundred and some odd pounds each.

"I'm sorry." The massive girl explained "When I used the spell to put you in stasis to avoid the last attack you went to sleep for seven years. Your bodies needed to sustain themselves for seven years so they used what fat is meant to be used for and burned it up as energy to sustain you."

"I see…" Erza frowned "Thank you first Master."

"This is the first Master?" Lucy asked.

"I'm first Master Mavis." The half-ton woman smiled "I'm happy to see that this look is making a comeback with your generation, it was popular in mine but fell out of favor a hundred or so years back after I died. Keep up the good work I'm sure you'll all be back to peak fat in no time at all."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The girls deal with being thin again.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: 7 Years Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed looking at myself in the mirror.

We were sailing home from Tenrou Island, I was still trying to come to grips with what had happened, all the hard work I had done taken away in an instant. I looked at how thin I was, it was hard to believe this was me, I had gotten so used to being bigger. There were a few positives about being thin again, it was easier to get around and it was fun to see my feet again.

"Lucy?" Mom walked over "How are you doing dear?"

"I'm okay." I shrugged "Y-You look good."

"Thanks, I kept growing for you." She laughed plopping down.

I couldn't believe Mom had gotten this big, she was bigger than I was when I disappeared for seven years, she was stunningly fat and jiggly.

"Come here Lucy." She held her flabby fat arms out.

I walked up and Mom hugged me, my face squished into her big breasts and most of my body sank into her thick fat. Suddenly I felt all the emotions I was trying to ignore come bubbling up.

"WAAHH!" I felt tears start streaming down my cheeks "Mom!"

"There, there." She rubbed my back "It's okay, let it all out, don't worry you'll be big again soon enough."

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"UGH!" I fell out of my chair "I can't I'm stuffed…one more bite and I'll be sick."

"Me too." Ever groaned "I can't believe this! All that hard work down the drain! And now that we're thin again out stomachs have shrunk back and we can't eat as much."

"Even with the fattening fruits from Tenrou it'll take us months to get back to that size." I groaned.

"We've gotta keep trying." Ever sighed "I refuse to be this thin, I've worked too long to get that big, and I won't let you start getting bigger before me."

"Hmph." Erza smirked "Respect your Master Ever, I'm going to be back to my glory in no time."

"I hate this too." Juvia made herself known as she walked in "How will Lucy love Juvia when she's lost all her tenderness. And with Lucy having access to those other BBWs Juvia won't stand a chance!"

"It's almost unbelievable." Wendy laid her head on the table "I mean there's not as many big women to admire anymore. I mean those that are still big look good but it's not like before."

"I know." Carla walked up as a cat "I can't even look at myself as a human anymore, I'm not going back till I'm a fat cat again."

"Right!" Millianna nodded "A fat kitty is a good kitty!"

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

"Damn my ass is gone." I complained "I'm flat all over now! I gotta get my ass back so I'm not a total loser!"

"It's just as bad for me" Lisanna said "Even my Edolas T&A are gone, I'm a total flatty now too!"

"At least your magic is still working." Mira looked downtrodden "My body doesn't have the energy or space to hold my animal demons anymore. I can't use my magic."

"It's all just a dream!" Cana chugged out of a barrel "I'm sure we'll all dreaming, or totally wasted on the beach."

"No it was real." I told her "I remember that dragon, it was real."

"That monster!" Cana threw her barrel at the wall, shattering it "It's all her fault!"

"I was looking forward to showing my fat body to my cousin, her and Wendy would have been so cute as little fatties together." Sherry cried "This is such sad love! A tragedy!"

* * *

 **Angel's POV**

"I was finally accepted and happy." I poked my breasts "This sucks so much. It doesn't even feel like Fairy Tail anymore"

"My goal of being the fattest swordsman in the world." Ikaruga kicked the wall "Down the drain in a second."

"Even we got thin again." Aries sighed "I was looking forward to finally having people sleep on me. Even then…I feel so shy again, I don't wait to mess up my look."

"Mistress Lucy won't spank me when I'm this thin." Virgo frowned "Maybe Mistress will force feed me to make me grow bigger and bigger!"

"What about you Aquarius?" I asked "How you doing?"

"I FUCKING HATE IT!" she snapped "My tits are small again, and the well's dried up, I can't produce a drop! RAAH!"

 _She's pissed!_

* * *

 **Meredy's POV**

After picking up the now skinny Fairy Tail members we took them all home to relax for a bit and try and get them readjusted.

"I feel so bad for them." I sighed "They were our inspiration but now they're so small."

"I know how you feel." Mom said eating a sandwich "Maybe there's a way for us to help them?"

"Really?" I smiled.

"Perhaps." She nodded "It'll take me a little time to get set up so we'll see."

"Man that sucked." Some women walked out of Fairy Tail "I had heard that Fairy Tail was back but their all so gross and skinny."

"I know right." Another woman laughed "They were like sticks, gross."

The two women walked by my mother and I with a smile, I watched their sexy asses and they left, they bounced with each and every step.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Ultear tries to work some magic.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	34. Chapter 34: 7 Years Part 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Dammit." I groaned dropping an empty plate.

For the last week we had been eating to try and get back to our old weights, we hadn't even gotten much higher than 200 pounds, it was a pain, it was gonna take us years to get back to our old sizes.

"Mama I'm hungry."

"Have a sandwich dear."

I looked over and watched Bisca feed her daughter Asuka. Asuka was a pudgy chubby 6 year old that Bisca had gotten pregnant with after a one night stand, needless to say the kid likes to eat too.

"Even that kid weighs more than me." I sighed.

"I'm ready!" Ultear waddled in.

"Ready for what?" Erza asked.

"To fix all of you." She smirked.

"What?" we asked.

"I've been planning and I believe I can use my Time Magic to resotre you to your forms of seven years ago plus what you've gained back in the present." She smiled.

"Really?" we smiled.

"Sure, but I'm not entirely sure it will work." She sighed.

"Well if you need a test I'll take the first attempt." I said.

"Lucy?" Mom gasped.

"We've gotta try this, I'll give anything back to be fat again." I said.

"Okay." Ultear nodded "Are you ready Lucy?"

"Bring it." I smiled.

" **Ark of Time!"**

I felt magic overcome me and my body started to feel a pressure. I felt my shirt rising as my belly expanded and it was pulled wide by my puffed up chest, my shorts quickly filled up with ass flesh and my face cheeks did the same.

"UGH!" I groaned out as my arms started to get flabby and my chin grew rolls "OHH!"

My shirt was pulling tight from my ballooning tits and soon gave out, ripping to allow my huge tits to spill free. My jean shorts ripped form my billowing ass and I fell back on it with a moan.

"Ohh…" I moaned looking at my 900-pound body "It worked, I'm fat again!"

I felt up my tits, rubbed my belly, I felt whole again.

"I'm hungry too!" I moaned "So hungry!"

"Me Next!" every girl cheered.

"One at a time." Ultear laughed.

* * *

 **Later**

Ultear took her time but soon everyone was back to their former glory plus a little extra.

"HMM!" I sat at a table stuffing my face with my mother, both of us hounding on crab legs.

"Lucy I'm so happy you're this big." Mom rubbed her face against mine, out chubby cheeks squishing.

"Me too." I smiled, my fingers dripping with butter sauce.

"I'm happy to be back too." Erza said sitting across from us.

"How's it feel to have everyone else be so close in size to you?" I laughed.

"A little strange but it's okay." She laughed "So long as I get to be fat I don't care."

* * *

 **NO POV**

All around the guild women were proud to be fat once more.

Juvia was back to being a BBW and thick ass Wendy was happily rubbing the water woman's jiggly belly to tease her. Wendy had blossomed with a fat gut, big tits and a round ass that she was loving, she looked like a real woman now. Mira had already positioned herself behind the bar where she was mooing in her big cow form, serving up milk to anyone who'd ask.

Carla was once more an obese fat cat and a sexy thick catgirl that lapped up milk or ate fish all day with her mates. Cana had started to chug more and more wine, but something strange happened.

"HMMM!" she moaned as Carla licked her nipples "Something's-OHH!"

A purplish fluid leaked out and Carla lapped it up.

"It's wine." The cat giggled "You're lactating booze and wine!"

For Levy the best part about growing fat again was her huge ass ripping through her tights, it was so huge and round it dragged behind her as she walked, another gift was blessed upon the gluttonous bookworm, two soft tits bounced around on her chest, her body had certainly evened out this time.

Ever had returned to Erza's size and was now ready to reengage with her rival and see who would go down as the biggest, fattest, slob of a woman. Sherry was equally as happy to be big, feeling the love as people rubbed her down.

Millianna was laying around as she was rubbed and petted by fat Angel, Sorano was happy to be huge again, no longer worried about anything but getting licked and fondled. Ikaruga was proud of her fat too, using her huge tits like swords, her nipples acting as her blades.

The Celestial Spirits were all over a 1000 pounds, piles of sexy fatty flesh. Virgo was begging every girl that walked by to spank or fuck her while Aries laid about, offering her bed sized belly for girls to sleep on. Aquarius, having regained her full milky breasts and fat body, was once more acting motherly, offering to feed the girls of the guild, her nipples big and dripping with milk.

The girls of the guild were happy to once more be complete and full with fat. They took Ultear and Meredy and stamped them into the guild, celebrating with a feast and orgy. The woman all piled around, fat slapping on fat, flesh rubbing on flesh. Ultear and Meredy couldn't help but moan as they were pinched and probed for sex, for them this was a seven year dream come true, finally they were in Fairy Tail, a guild of fat lesbian lovers.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Meredy and Ultear show the guild what they've got.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Meredy and Ultear

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"And now coming to the stage, LUCY!"

I waddled my way out as music started, my body jiggling all the way, my tits bouncing, my belly shaking, it was time for my show. I got up there and grinded my big ass on the pole, running it between my tits. I crawled on the floor towards the crowd, some threw money between my hefty tits and some threw scraps of food into my mouth.

I turned around and palmed both my fat ass cheeks and the crowd roared and I walked off stage. I was so happy to be able to please people like that again, one thing I did notice though our audience had changed, we used to be popular with skinny women and now we had a lot chubbier women around 250 pounds.

* * *

 **Meredy's POV**

Ultear and I had been in Fairy Tail for about a week and we loved it. We had been given the gifts of transforming into cows and pigs and we got to have sex and eat all the time.

"HAA…" I sighed as my latest orgy at a table ended, I had just fucked Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna and Angel.

To calm down off our sex high we all decided to snack on a big place of chocolate chunk cookies that Mira and Kinana made for us.

"You know Meredy." Lisanna said "I've been meaning to ask, what kind of magic can you do?'

"My magic is…special." I smiled as my hands glowed pink "Maguilty Sense!"

As I activated my magic and my friend's thick wrists glowed pink.

"What's this?" Cana asked.

"You'll see." I giggled.

"HAA!" Juvia gasped as I reached over and pinched one of her fat tits.

"OHHH!" everyone else moaned as if their own breasts had been tugged.

"What was that?" Lucy said gently rubbing her tit.

"My magic is perfect for a guild like this." I smiled "It allows people to share feelings and emotions, one of which is pleasure so when a connected person feels something." I rubbed my clit and we all moaned "We all feel it!"

I reached around and spanked Cana's rear, feeling a pressure on my own ass. Soon everyone was excited to be sharing the pleasure. Lucy started bouncing Lisanna's ass around and I we all moaned when Juvia began to kiss and rub Angel. My pussy started gushing when Cana began masturbating, Soon all of us were pumping our fat sausage fingers into our pussies, multiplying our arousal by five.

"Yes…Yes…OHHH!" I screamed as juices sprayed out of me, the same happened to the others, gushing out love nectar.

"Oh Meredy." Juvia moaned "I love your magic."

"It'll fit in great here." Lucy moaned.

* * *

 **Ultear's POV**

I waddled my way passed the guild door and saw Meredy getting eaten out by Juvia and Lucy. I was happy she was finally getting her wish and was able to fuck at Fairy Tail. Ever since Tenrou Island I've had the pleasure of watching my adopted daughter grow big and fat, and I love it.

I went ove and found Erza, Mirajane, Ever and Ikaruga having a food fest.

"So ladies." I looked over and gestured to the orgy "Do you girls wanna have some fun too?"

"I'm always up for fun." Mira giggled.

"Why not." Erza smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" Erza asked.

"Something fun." I said "But we'll have to go outside to do it."

The women shrugged and the five of us headed out to a field not too far from the guildhall.

"This will only last a bit because it takes a lot of magic for me to do." I said channeling energy "So savor it while you can. **Ark of Time!**

A flash of light went off and the five of us moaned as something changed in us. The light cleared and were unable to move due to having grown into immobile blobs of fat. Breasts, bellies ass, that's all we were, you face puffed up with thickness.

"What is this." Erza groaned flailing her huge flabby arms.

"A view of what may await us in the future." I moaned "Feels good doesn't it."

"Uhh…" Ikaruga groaned "I'm so soft."

"And fat…" Mira moaned "It feels so good."

I let the girls sit around as gigantic fat blobs for about five minutes before the spell broke and I needed to recover my magic.

"So." I panted "Did you like it?"

"It was great!" Mira smiled.

"I can't wait to get that way for real." Ever laughed.

"Thank you or showing us that Ultear." Erza stomped over "Ladies I think we should thank Ultear."

Erza reached around and shook my gut while Mira and Ever started to lick my snatch and Ikaruga played with my tits.

"Ohh…" I moaned as Erza kissed my fat neck "I really do love it in Fairy Tail."

 _I'm going to be enjoying this for a long time._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you wanna see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Blasts from the past**

 **Till Next Time!**


	36. Chapter 36: Blasts from the Past

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

The guild was kinda quiet today, we were all just longing around eating or having sex, but a handful of us were off to the side admiring the first master. Master Mavis was so hot, just a thousand pounds of sexy little woman.

"HMMM!" I groaned Biting the flesh off a chicken leg as I watched her "You're so pretty Master Mavis."

"She's our founder for a reason." Wendy clapped.

"We'd sure love it if you could stay and have fun with us." Erza smiled rubbing her own belly.

"Sorry." Master Mavis frowned "As fun as it would be to spend my time here being lazy, fat and sexy, but that's not possible cause I'm just a projection. If I wanted to I could change my shape and size as much as I want."

"That's too bad." Erza sighed.

"Wait if you're just a projection you must have a real body." Ever said.

"Well yes that's somewhat true." She nodded "Well come with me."

Master Mavis jiggled and floated her way over to the center of the room and made a staircase appear.

We all squeezed our way down the tiny staircase and came to an open room with a large door. Master Mavis broke a seal on it and the door creaked open for us. Inside was a giant crystal and sealed within that crystal was the body of a young chubby girl, just shy of 300 pounds, with Master Mavis face.

"Wait so your body was…in the guild?" I asked.

"Yes, part of Fairy Tail's reason for existing is to keep my body under surveillance so random attackers can't get it." She explained "Some things happened when I was younger…and skinnier, but please make sure to look after me."

* * *

 **Ultear's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed sitting on a bench as Bisca rubbed my pussy.

"Ultear?" Erza waddled over, her body jiggling about "There's someone here looking for you."

"Who?" I asked staring up, feeling my body settle down.

"I didn't get a name, it's an older middle aged woman." Erza shrugged.

"Perhaps it's a fan of my dancing." I smiled walking towards the door.

I approached and saw a woman, tall, fat, around 900 pounds, she had short black hair and a great ass. She was faced away from me so I couldn't' get a good look at her face.

"Huh?" the woman turned around and smiled at me "Ultear?"

"…" I blinked "Y-You're…"

She was different, it had been years, but I recognized that face.

"Mom!" I hugged her.

"Ultear!" she squeezed me back, our huge bodies squishing together.

"What happened with…all this?" I asked pointing at her huge belly and breasts.

"Well originally I had been told you died, I got so depressed and started eating to feel better, and before I knew it…I looked like this." She smiled "But I kinda like it, how come you're so big though?"

"It's just part of the appeal of being with Fairy Tail." I said "You look good, the kinds of woman we like around here, a big round sexy lady. You won't leave now that we've finally met again will you?"

"No, no." she shook her fat face "I won't go anywhere."

I leaned up and kissed her "I've got people to show you, fun we can have, around here family is very close."

"Come inside Mom." I said holding my flabby arm out "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Mothers and Daughters loving, what is the world coming to!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	37. Chapter 37: Mothers and Daughters

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Ultear's POV**

"NOM!"

"OM!"

"Oh so juicy."

"HMM!" I moaned as I bit into a big piece of roast lamb.

"This place is great." Meredy said stuffing chicken parm sandwiches into her mouth.

"Going out to eat with you guys was a great idea." Lucy patted her belly softly "Watching Meredy pack those things away only makes me hungrier."

"She's impressive." Mom laughed

"Well I've been working on eating lost for a while now." Meredy blushed "back when Ultear and I started I could barely eat half this in a whole day and now I can do nearly all this as one meal."

"You're a very impressive girl Meredy." Layla smiled.

"She makes me so proud." I pinched her fat face.

"Ultear!" she blushed.

"All of you are just wonderful to watch eat." The large mermaid Aquarius smiled "So big and sexy."

We were on a "Family" date, Me, Meredy and my mother along with Lucy, Aquarius and Layla, all in all the table had nearly 6000 pounds of women at it, not to mention the piles of food for us to gorge on.

"You know eating all this really makes me want dessert." I licked my lips sensually at Lucy.

"I know what you mean." She giggled "HHMM!"

The two of us leaned across the table and started kissing and rubbing our breasts together. Now that we had eaten our fill we wanted to work it off in the best way possible, a nice public fuck-fest.

"Meredy." I pouted "Come on stop just watching."

"Save some Lucy for me." Layla said licking her daughter's thick legs.

"A guild full of fat women who just eat and have sex." Mom said rubbing my belly "Even with their families…It gets me so wet."

"Hearing that makes me happy." I said.

"Well I'm here for you girls too." Aquarius plopped her huge milky tits on the table "So drink up."

"I'll make sure everyone feels really good." Meredy said connecting us with her magic.

I felt my Mother and Meredy slapping my thick ass but my breasts tickled as Layla grabbed at Lucy and I felt it as a result. Lucy and I moaned as we were spanked and squeezed, we both popped on of Aquarius tits into our mouth and started chugging down her milk while Meredy and the mothers teased our fat.

"Drink…drink." Aquarius moaned rubbing our heads "Such hungry mouths."

"HMM!" I bobbed my head and bit her nipple to fill my mouth with creamy warm milk.

"You look so-OH-Hot!" Lucy moaned as me.

"HMM!" I groaned as someone spread my cheeks and took a big like of my pussy.

Layla and my mother had alternated partners and were eating out Myself and Lucy respectively. I was moaning as Meredy came over and smashed her tits around my head while Lucy took both of her Spirit's huge hooters into her mouth and started sucking her dry.

"HMMA!" I licked Meredy's cleavage and motor boated her as Layla dug deep into my pussy.

"Ohh God!" Lucy moaned, milk spilling out of her mouth and spraying out Aquarius tits "You're Mom's tongue, so cold I'm gonna…HHAA!'

Lucy jiggled all over and came on my mother's face before flopping down on the table and resting, I felt a second tongue join Layla's in licking up my juices.

"Mother!" I gasped "OH!"

I moaned as the two MILF's tongues probed my ass and pussy and I kept licking all over my daughter's fat tits. I could feel Meredy fingering herself as I teased her sexy tits and she started moaning and cumming and I felt it impossible to hold back anymore.

"OHHHHHAAA!" I moaned as I sprayed out in ecstasy.

"Good girl Ultear." Mom smiled as Layla licked my juices off her face.

The two fat mothers started making out as us younger girls just laid there moaning in pleasure.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- More New Arrivals**

 **Till Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 38: Mary, Coco and Michelle

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"HMM Wendy." I moaned as I sat as the table and felt the little girl licking me out, my big belly blocking my view "That's great."

"NOM!" I reached over and grabbed a big bite of chicken, eating while I was fucked by Wendy's tongue "I'm not sure which feels better, eating or getting eaten out."

"You're just perfect for both Lucy." Wendy rested my belly on her head.

Wendy and I were out on the lawn of the guild eating barbeque chicken and eating each other out. I reached up and dug my sausage fingers into my fat tits, rubbing the nipples and moaning softly.

"Oh yeah Wendy, here it comes!" I moaned, my chins quaking "OHHHHH YESS!"

"Lucy." Wendy popped her head out from under me "You taste even better than a frosty cake."

The portly little lady waddled over to me, all 700 pounds of her slapping around softly. I started kissing Wendy, my hands rubbing her large breasts, it was nice how big Wendy's little chest had ground, big round fat sacs I just loved to squeeze.

"Um excuse me." A voice said "Is this Fairy Tail?"

"Hmm?" Wendy and I stopped kissing and looked to see two girls walk up.

The one girl was chubby, around 350, had a tight suit on with a rabbit eared hat, her friend was about 400 pounds, purple hair and wearing some overalls that struggled to contain her flesh.

"Yes." I groaned standing up, my body wobbling "Can I help you, are you looking to join?"

"Yeah we are." The purple haired girl said.

"I'm Lucy." I shook her hand, my flabby arms shaking "This is Wendy."

"Mary, Mary Hughes." The woman nodded "That's Coco."

"Hello." The fat rabbit jiggled.

"Well if you're interested we'd sure like to have a couple of lovely ladies like you." I said "Why are you looking at Fairy Tail of all places?"

"Where we're from looking like this is somewhat frowned upon but we've heard great things about Fairy Tail." Mary said "All the eating and sex you can want, it's too good to pass up."

"What kinds of magic can you do?" Wendy asked "WAH!"

Wendy's body contorted and she started grabbing at her fat, squeezing her belly and shaking her breasts.

"Hmph." Mary smiled pointing a wand around "I can control bodies with my magic rod."

"And I can do this!" Coco said running around, her body jiggling and bouncing in all sorts of fun sexy ways, her tits smacking around and her ass quaking all over.

"Imagine the possibilities." I smiled feeling wet.

* * *

 **Later**

"Mama!" I moaned as I rubbed my body against hers, out fat squeezing together.

"Oh Lucy!" she moaned as I licked her neck "You haven't lost a step dear, you know just where to make me feel good!"

"And you always hit my sweet spots!" I moaned as she spanked my ass "Like mother like daughter!"

The two of us rubbed together, each other us was a good 900 pounds so this only made it feel all the better.

"Um Lucy I hate to interrupt your mother daughter time." Mira sighed "But someone is looking for you, she says she's your sister."

"Huh?" I sat up, my body jiggling in response "Mom?"

"Not that I know of." She shrugged.

The two of us waddled back out front and found a 900 pound blonde woman looking around, she was stuffed into a pink doll like dress and the second she saw me she came charging over to hug me, our thick frames bouncing off each other.

"Hello?" I looked confused.

"Big sister!" she smiled.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"You…you don't remember me, your sweet Michelle?" she sobbed.

"I…what?"

"Michelle?" Mom hummed "Wasn't that…"

"You smell of sex big sister." Michelle lifted my belly up "But not orgasm, let me help.

"You don't-OH MY GOD!"

I felt a long tongue enter me and flick my G-spot in an instant, this girl was thrashing me with her tongue and she knew me hot spots like it was no problem, landing strike after strike against my core, making me moan and sending ravaging shivers down my back.

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!" I screamed and the whole guild looked at my cumming right in front of them.

"All better?" Michelle asked.

"I've got no idea who you are but…you're staying."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's hot like the sun!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	39. Chapter 39: Flare's First Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Flare's POV**

I had officially become a member of the guild called Fairy Tail, a guild that is known for its fat women, one of which I am. You see I've always been big boned, currently I'm about 869 pounds. The problem that caused this is that I grew up in a village of giants so all the portions were huge compared to me, but I would feel bad if I didn't eat it to show my thanks, so I ended up being huge.

Still I fit in at this guild and I think I'm gonna like it here. All around there are girls doing all sorts of fun and interesting things.

A large girl named Sherry was on her back while Wendy slapped her belly around and a woman named Levy forced the pink haired girl to eat her out, her gigantic ass cheeks surrounding her face. All three were thick sexy beauties in my size group.

Not too far from them was a woman named Bisca being eaten on both ends, her snatch licked and munched by a Cana while her large womanly breasts were suckled by her young chubby daughter. Supposedly Bisca has recently gotten very into feeding woman her milk.

Next was a giant ram woman laying down with two girls on her bed like belly. Laki and Kinana was kissing and giggling as they used the huge celestial spirit as a couch. Even then Aries was moaning because somehow a giant spiked rod had been forced into her cunt.

Not too far away three cat girls were purring and digging into a giant fish like I'd never seen, heck that could fill a giant up it was so big. They were Carla, Millianna and Lisanna, as they ate they would use their thick tails to slap each other's asses or even tease their folds.

In the center of the guild were three huge pig women digging into piles of food, it was Evergreen, Mirajane and the Guild's Master Erza. They were sloppy eaters and all their tits were slapping around and jiggling like it as nothing to worry about. They seemed right at home making a mess so long as it filled their bellies.

Not too far off from that were three girls who had joined only a few days before me, Mary, Coco and Michelle, they were all giggling and stuffing their faces while Mary used her controlling magic to make Coco feed her. All three were also seated on a sort of plant like bench Michelle had grown, the plants having hard growths that functioned as dildos for them to plant down on.

Two older woman named Ur and Layla were sucking on the gigantic tits of an extra thick mermaid named Aquarius. Gallons of milk were spewing free and dribbling down the older woman's faces. Aquarius moaned and smiled as they drank from her bountiful tits, making her experience great pleasure, her huge tree like nipples red with need.

Two girls had turned into cows and were sucking on each other's udders, Ultear and Ikaruga. The two were happily mooing and moaning as they sucked on each other. I had access to the animal forms too but I wasn't sure if I was ready for something like that.

There was one last group of sexual partners, Lucy, Juvia, Meredy, Angel and Virgo. The four girls were on the ground kissing and rubbing Virgo's gigantic ass, the maid moaning and groaning with need.

"Hey new girl." Lucy smiled "Come join us."

"Me?" I asked.

"Of course you." Angel laughed "Quit sitting around and let's get to know each other."

"Can you do any cool tricks?" Meredy laughed.

"Well I can…do this." I mumbled.

I snaked my hair over and gave her tits a sharp tug.

"OHH!" she moaned "Oh that feels good!"

My hair spread out and started pulling on all their girls breasts and bellies while some of it spanked Virgo, the maid moaning and begging me for more.

 _I think…I love it here._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Celestial Lovers**

 **Till Next Time!**


	40. Chapter 40: Spirit Lovers

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hey baby." I moaned as Angel smacked my ass "That feels good."

"You like it when I feel this fat ass of yours." She laughed "You gonna cum?"

"HMM!" I moaned biting my lip and cumming a bit.

"Say, wanna play with our spirits today?" Angel said grabbing a bit of a sandwich while I recovered from her recent tongue lashing.

"Sounds fun." I said pulling out three keys and calling our fat, sexy spirits.

"Lucy." The 1000 pound Aquarius moaned "Come have some milk."

"No Mistress." The equal sized Virgo begged "Some teach me a lesson."

"You're both wrong." Aries laid on her back, her body jiggling around "Come rest on my belly."

"Why don't we just combine." I said climbing up onto Aries thick tender belly.

Angel and I kissed and giggled as Aquarius and Virgo soon joined us, the sheep happy to have us lounging on her. As the other four of us made out Aries would inhale or sway to make her belly jiggle like a huge water bed of squishy fat.

"Please Mistress." Virgo pouted "Make me moan."

"Hmph." Angel and I smirked and pulled back our thick arms and started smacking her ass.

"HAA!" Virgo moaned "YES!"

Angel and I beat that ass like bongos, making them wobble and smack together in a glorious sight. Occasionally we'd reach up and take a bite of her chunky ass. Virgo squirmed around and started getting her delicious pussy licked by Aries' fat face.

"Come here girls." Aquarius popped a nipple into our mouths "Drink up and restore your energy."

"HMM!" Angel and I moaned sucking on those bottle sized teats, thick creamy milk spraying into our mouths.

We both happily drank the golden cream, our bodies warming with pleasure. I got sick of suckling and moved Aquarius huge tits between my legs and started rubbing my pussy with the growth, some milk occasionally squirted out into me but I was more than happy to jiggle around and pleasure myself. Angel had rolled her fat self onto the ground and was alternating between eating out Aries and Aquarius. The sight was something to behold, five sexy fat sluts grinding and licking all over.

"Are you happy Mistress?" Virgo asked.

"What's there to not to love." I smiled rubbing my belly "But I'm still not big enough, you guys are so much fatter."

"Sorry." Aquarius laughed "Spirits just grow faster than humans."

"Just keep eating." Aries smiled "And soon you'll be over half a ton!"

"I can't wait to see that." Angel laughed "Lucy and I becoming big fatty blobs, that'd be fun."

"That's sound good." I moaned "I'm gonna get so fucking fat…MHMM I'm getting wet just thinking about it, Virgo?"

"Yes?" the fat maid asked.

"Make us a nice big buffet." I slapped my huge belly "I'm starving."

"Of Couse." She smiled with her chubby cheeks "I'll get right on it."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's a world fit for fat chicks.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 41: A Fat Women's World

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hmph." I waddled out to the stage in a tight dress.

All 900+ pounds of me had been poured into a dress that would barely fit a 500 pound women. I was about to put on one of my favorite shows for the crowd.

The chubby women of the audience roared as I walked out, my face and chin jiggling with each step. I looked around at the other stages and saw people watching Juvia shake her massive rear, or they were watching Erza eat for their enjoyment.

 _All eyes will be on me in a second._

"Ready." I smirked at the crowd "HHMMM!"

The seams of the dress started popping one by one, tears appearing until the whole garment gave way.

"HAAA!" I sighed as the dress blew off my body and my fat spilled free, jiggling all over.

"WOW!" "YEAH!"

The crowd cheered as I turned and jiggled for them, showing my body off. Soon people had stopped watching Erza and Juvia and were flocking to my stage to see me pick up and drop my belly or rub my pussy for them. The crowd cheered and offered my food and money, I leaned over and one lady shoved a half-eaten ice cream sandwich into my mouth.

"MMM" I licked my lips "Thank you baby."

Eventually my show ended and the women moved on to the next performer. I wandered the guild naked for a bit before finding Erza and Juvia at the bar, each with a big bowl of Lo Mein in front of them.

"Not bad Lucy." Erza said slurping up noodles "Stealing all the customers for yourself like that."

"Juvia is jealous of how popular you're getting." The other titan laughed.

"Thanks for the compliments girls." I patted my belly "It's good to be sexy isn't it."

"Sure is." The both burped and laughed.

"Kinana." I smiled "Can I get a bowl like Erza and Juvia, extra beef."

"Sure." The waitress waddled off, her great ass shaking all the way before she returned with my after show snack.

"Thanks." I smiled digging in.

"Still." Juvia said as we ate "Juvia can't help but notice we still don't have as many customers as we used to."

"I noticed that too." I slurped down noodles as I talked, sauce sputtering around "And the one's we have sure seem a lot bigger."

"And their wearing a lot less two." Erza noted a chubby 300 pound woman in short shorts and a tank top she was bursting out of "I feel like we're still missing something."

"It's the trend now." Mom explained.

"The trend?" we looked confused.

"This." Mom slapped her belly "Girls like to be big and fat now, growing, eating and sex are in now, nowadays being skinny is the weird thing, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed."

"You know now that you mention it." Erza rubbed her multiple chins "I haven't seen any one weighing less than 250 since we got back."

"What caused opinions to change?" Juvia asked.

"Part of it is culture, part of it was the legend of you guys disappearing but mostly it was the Grand Sumo Games." Mom explained.

"Grand Sumo Games?" I asked.

"A competition started by the ruler of this country, Hisui." Mom explained "It pits fat women against each other in contests to see who's the strongest."

"Sounds like my kind of fun." Erza laughed "So how good is Fairy Tail?"

"We've never had enough members to compete." Mom said "You need six for a team but we only had 4 members while all of you were gone."

Erza, Juvia and I looked at each other before we suddenly started scarfing down our food and burping.

"Well come on then." I said "We've gotta train and bulk up so we can win this year."

"What?" Mom looked confused.

"We'll be entering ourselves." Erza waddled off "So we've gotta make sure we gain show them how strong and sexy Fairy Tail is!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Start of a major arc of sex, eating and fun.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	42. Chapter 42: Crocus

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Wow." I awed as we arrived in Crocus.

The capital city was incredible, and so were it citizens, women of all shapes, sizes, and weights. Women ranging from chubby to fat, bouncing around as they walked, some naked, some clothed. Some had guild marks so I knew they were competitors from other guilds but some were just here to watch.

"Listen up girls." Erza clapped her fat arms "We're all gonna head to out hotels and relax for a bit, guilds, the team will represent us well."

"Right!" we nodded waddling off.

Our hotel was nice, it was built for girls like us, big beds, packed fridges and complementary food.

"What are you looking at Erza?" I asked dissecting a whole roast chicken with my hands, shoving meat into my mouth.

"The rules." She said "Just making sure we have everything in order.

"What are the rules anyway?" I asked.

"Well." Erza said snacking on a candy bar as she read "Teams can have six participants, and even the Master is allowed to play, that's why I'm on the team."

"Aside from that the rules are pretty basic, be back by curfew, be sportsman like, you know stuff like that." She said "Oh there is a rule that says you need to weigh at least 500 pounds to play but we all beat that by a mile."

"We all have more to love." Wendy giggled waddling over, her body bouncing about.

"You're going to be our little idol." Erza laughed shaking Wendy's belly, making the girl blush.

"If we weigh so much more than the minimum this will be easy." Juvia smiled.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to put me on the team?" Flare asked "Why not Mira or Cana."

"Trust Erza." Levy smiled patting the new girl's ass "You were picked for a reason."

Team Fairy Tail was consisted of Erza, Me, Juvia, Wendy, Flare and Levy, some of the guilds best and sexiest blubber bellies.

"Well we best get to sleep." Erza rolled onto her giant bed "We've got a big day ahead of us if we're gonna make Fairy Tail great again."

* * *

 **Later**

 ***RUMBLE! ***

I was awoken by a rumble, at first I thought it was my starving belly but soon I saw it was the building that was shaken. The others were awoken as well and we went to the balcony to see the commotion.

Outside in the sky was a giant maze like sphere, it was quite a sight for it to have appeared so suddenly. We were awing at it when a screen appeared.

Pictured was the face of a girl, she was clearly fat since she had huge cheeks and chins. Her long green hair surrounded her fat face and she still have some crumbs on her face.

"Hmm." She wiped herself clean "Welcome Ladies to the Grand Sumo Games, I'm your host and the sponsor of this event, Princess Hisui E. Fiore."

 _If that's just her face I wonder what the rest of her looks like._

"We had a lot of entrants this year." She smiled "That makes me happy, but unfortunate the main stage can only support a few teams, so the first eight to make it through this maze will get to the main events. There are a few rules though, first, ditch those PJs compete in this even means you gotta be naked, and second, if you come across another team in the maze it becomes a sex battle, whichever team has all their members cum first will lose."

Steps suddenly materialized up to the sphere.

"Now go my bulbous beauties, let's have another great games!" Hisui smiled as her image disappeared.

"Let's go." Erza waddled and wheezed climbing the steps.

"Why does the first event have to be so physical." I groaned climbing the steps and jiggling like a water balloon full of fat.

"Come on Lu, you can get in there." Levy pushed me up from behind.

"Hmm." I moaned a bit feeling her hands on my fat ass.

Eventually we got into the maze and started trying to find a way around. We did run into a team fairy early but they were so small compared to us, they barely cracked the weight minimum, so we easily pushed them around and started having our way with them.

"It's not as fun to eat out a bunch of nobodies." Erza laughed as the one girl moaned, her big belly shaking as she did so.

"You're right." I scissored with another "I hope the rest of the games are more competitive than this."

"I'm sure the other teams that make the final will be as big as us." Wendy blushed feeling up a stranger.

"I can't wait to see the rest of the top eight." Levy laughed as she sat on the face of a woman while Juvia fingered the girl.

"In that case we shouldn't stick around here longer than we have to." Flare said.

"She's right." I stood up, juices squirting out of the girl I just fucked "Let's move out."

The six of us waddled off again, we had to deal with a few other teams but we made it to the exit soon enough.

"Congratultions Fairy Tail." The picture of Hisui said "You made the main event."

"Alright!" we cheered.

"I bet we're here first." Wendy smiled.

"No you came in eight." Hisui said.

"Dead last!" we yelled.

"But you made the finals, so why don't you head in, we'll be doing introductions soon."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Let's meet the competitors!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 43: Guild Introductions

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"How much longer are they gonna make us wait before they call us out?" Levy asked scratching her round butt.

"Soon, at least I hope." Juvia huffed "We ate all the snacks, and the after snack snacks."

"Do we have to go out there?" Wendy blushed covering her fatty breasts "I'm fine with being naked for you guys but a whole stadium full of people looking at me is just…"

"Kinda embarrassing." Flare added standing up, her belly slapping against her legs.

"Relax you two it will be fine." Erza said with a jiggle.

"Just think how much the crowd will love us." I said "A guild that's never competed before being this fat, it'll blow their minds."

"We'll now begin with the introductions." The announcer said, her voice carrying into the locker room "First up the team that came in 8th in the preliminary."

"That's us." I pointed out as we started to waddle down the tunnel.

"Fairy Tail!" the announcer said as we stepped out.

The stadium was full of women of all sizes cheering for us, their mouths half full of food, some were huge, others skinny, it was something.

"They've got some great members, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Flare and their Master Erza!"

"Is that it?" one attendee asked bring out the others.

 _They don't seem as excited as I thought they'd be._

"Right!" The announcer said "We've got lots more to show. Next in 7th, a popular guild, Reapers Scythe!"

Six women walked out, varying from smaller to thicker but all pretty fat. As the announcer mentioned their names the corresponding women waved.

"A new member with beautiful twin tails, Maka!"

A chubby, around 600-pound girl with long light brown hair tied into pigtails smiled. She jiggled softly as she walked but she didn't seem too menacing.

"The thick trigger twins, Liz and Patty!"

Two equal huge 900-pound women were spotlighted, One was taller but the one with blonde haired one was wider, both jiggled nicely and made for quite the apperence.

"She's Purr-fect." The announcer said "Blair!"

This woman had long dark purple hair, weighed nearly 1000 pounds and had a set off cute cat ears to compliment her smirk.

"It's Arachne!"

This woman was also almost 1000 pounds, had long messy black hair and dark make up, she gave off a scary aura, like she not only eat all your food but you too, but she wasn't the worst.

"And finally, their master, Medusa!"

A massive woman, nearly 1250-pounds waddled out, she had a thick snake like face, long blondish brown hair and just a great belly and breasts.

"So this is Fairy Tail huh?" Medusa smirked as her guild walked passed.

"I expected more from them sister." Arachne smiled "They're so…thin."

"Why you-." I started.

"That's enough Lucy." Erza said "We'll show them our power on the field.

"The next guild, in 6th place, Soul Society!"

Again six big women walked out for us to awe at, there was a section of the crowd really rooting for them, members of their guild who were all big sexy women.

"Look at those lovely ladies like Rukia!"

A girl who was around 800 pounds, had short black hair and some swollen puffy tits.

"And Sui-Feng!" (Note: You can spell it Sui-Feng or Soifon, I use Sui-Feng because it looks cooler)

This girl was fat, around my size, her short black hair with these little braids tying it off, she was standing very closer to a dark skinned woman from her guild.

"It's a crowd favorite, Rangiku!"

A massive 1000 pound woman with long orange blonde hair waved, her fat body shaking all around as the crowd cheered.

"Look at Harribel!"

A bulbous woman with blonde hair and dark skin scoffed at the roars, her dark nipples pointing out with need.

"Next to last Bambiette Basterbine!"

A 750-pound woman with long blackish blue hair grumbled something as she looked at us and the other guild.

"And finally their Master, Yoruichi!"

A massive 1000 pound plus woman smiled, she had dark skin, long purple hair and the Sui-Feng girl was clinging to her.

"Let's all have fun yeah?" she laughed.

"In 5th, it's the elusive guild Ninja Fatties."

A group of 6 women jiggled out, a 800 pound girl named Hinata, a 900 pound girl named Sakura, another 900 pound girl named Ino, a 900 pound woman named Mei, a 1000 pound woman named Tsunade, and their master a 1300-pound woman named Kaguya.

"In 4th it's Pirate's booty!"

Six gorgeous ladies sauntered out, jiggling around. Rebecca, a 900 pound girl. Monet, a sly looking 900 pound woman, Vivi, a 900 pound young lady with sexy blue hair, Nami, a 1000 pound bombshell with orange hair, Robin, a 1000 pound bookworm looking woman with a great belly, and their Master, Hancock, a stunning 1350 pound woman.

"In 3rd it was Mermaid Heel!"

Six great ladies walked out.

The first four were smaller, around 750, they were named Beth, Ariana, Risley and a pink haired girl with star eyes called Mary.

The other two were stunning.

"Look at that cutie, Shelia Blendy!"

"Wait isn't that Sherry's last name?" I asked.

The young girl was around 650 pounds, kinda small but cute for her size, she had pink hair and a thick face.

"You guys know my cousin right?" she waddled over.

"They are related!" we gasped.

"Shelia." Her master walked over "Don't associate with these people."

Their guild master was a woman called Kagura, a stunning 1400-pound goddess with huge tits, a flabby belly and a great thick ass.

"Do I detect a venom in your voice?" Erza glared.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagura walked away, her ass smashing the air as she went.

"In 2nd it…wait is this right?" the announcer asked "It's Uhh…Fairy Tail?"

"HUH?"

The next to last tunnel opened and out walked Mira, Cana, Ultear, Angel, Ever and Lisanna.

"What's this?" Juvia gasped "Betrayed?"

"Well a guild can enter multiple teams." Erza laughed "So we had a second team…I hadn't expected them to do better than us though."

"Sorry girls." Mira laughed, her belly shaking "We'll be the one's showing how great Fairy Tail is."

"We'll see about that." Levy huffed.

"And it first place, as expected, the reigning champs, Sabertooth!"

Six big bulbous women walked out and we were in awe of them as they came over to confront us.

Three of them had nothing to say, they were the smaller girls, around 700 pounds, named Briar, Karen and Mattan Ginger.

The other three had people to talk too.

"Wow Jenny I never expected this from you." Mira laughed bumping bellies with a 900-pound blonde woman.

"Gotta stay with what's fashionable." She said "We are models after all."

"Well I was ahead of the curve in that sense." Mira laughed "Seeing as I was fat seven years ago before it was in style."

"Well at the time you threw away a great modeling career to get fat, I still get to grace the covers." Jenny smirked.

I looked over and saw a 1000 pound girl with white hair and Angel were staring at each other.

"It's you…wow." Angel observed.

"Sorano." The other girl smiled "I found you."

"I've been looking for you too." Angel squished together with the girl in a hug.

 _That must be her sister, wow, she's even bigger than Angel._

"So this is the Fairy Tail guild that started the trend, shame they've lost any place to stand at the top being that skinny." A woman laughed.

It was the master of Sabertooth, a massive 1500-pound goddess of a woman with long black hair, huge tits and a belly that made even Erza look small in comparison.

"Well don't worry, we'll show you how much better the rest of us have gotten." Minerva said.

"Now that we've introduced our teams we'll talk about the format!" the announcer said "Each day will have a contest and following that we'll have some 1 on 1 battels between the guilds, you get points based on your results and the highest team at the end of the last day wins!"

"Now why don't we start our first event!"

"An Eating Contest!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The girls start their climb to the top in the GSG!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 44: Day 1: Filled to Burst

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Current Scoreboard**

 **1** **st** **\- Sabertooth-8**

 **2-Fairy Tail B- 7**

 **3- Mermaid Heel-6**

 **4-Pirate's Booty-5**

 **5-Ninja Fatties-4**

 **6-Soul Society- 3**

 **7- Reaper's Scythe- 2**

 **8- Fairy Tail A- 1**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"An eating contest?" I smiled "I wanna compete."

"No, let' Master set the pace." Erza smiled.

"Now hang on you two we want to win." Levy said "So we need to pick our best eater, and let's face it Juvia eats faster than you two."

"Juvia will compete." The water girl said patting her belly and waddling off to the ring.

We had to pick our representative so we went with Juvia, unfortunately we don't know who will have to fight later so Juvia may have to do two events.

"And now we have our competitors!" the announcer said "Juvia, Ultear, Karen, Tsunade, Harribel, Ariana, Robin and Blair!"

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

"I can't wait, I'm starving already." Tsunade laughed.

"I'm a little nervous." I laughed.

"Don't worry we'll do fine." Ultear smiled.

"Alright Ladies here are the rules!" the Announcer cheered.

The pretty little announcer snapped her fingers and suddenly we were all clothed, wearing T-shirts without Guild emblem and tight little jean shorts.

"What's all this?" Blair asked picking at the shirt "I thought this was an eating contest, and aren't we supposed to be naked?"

"I'll explain relax." She laughed "The goal of this contest is to eat the super foods that we've prepared and burst out of your clothes, clothes provided by my Garment Magic. Each round I'll prepare a new outfit for your sexy things to grow right out of, last one to burst out loses, last one standing gets her team 8 points!"

An impossibly long table piled high with mountains of juicy, greasy, appetizing foods was rolled out before us, I was drooling already and prepared to stuff my face.

"You can eat anything you want at the table." Urara, the announcer, smiled.

"Ready…Set…GO!"

We all shoved our faces forward and started piling food in, there were no utensils we just had to eat with our hands.

"HMMM!" I moaned gulping down fat fistfuls of mashed potatoes.

I could feel the super magic food working wonders on me, my shirt already rising up slowly, fat packing on already.

 _The others will be jealous of all this._

The other competitors were moaning, shoving whole pizzas and bowls of chowder down their throats.

I heard ripping sounds and saw the shorts were slowly tearing down my growing ass, I'd be ripping free soon. I looked around and saw Karen, Harribel and Ultear were already naked, I had to catch up quickly.

"OHMMM!" I moaned as the clothes blew off my body, my fatty skin jiggling free.

"Juvia's done! Two of Fairy Tail in the top four, maybe this guild has something special!"

I plopped down and waited for the last two to pass, Robin and Blair just skating in, Ariana and Mermaid Heel falling out early in a bit of an upset.

"Time for round 2!" Urara said clothing us, this time we were in Bunny girl dancer outfits "Ready and GO!"

This time I grabbed ring of sausage links, sucking them down and barely chewing them at all. I could feel my ass growing and getting a wedge from the suit as my cleavage started billowing out of my top.

"OUF!" I groaned as the top split and my tits spilled out.

"HAA!" Ultear sighed the same.

"This time the Fairy Tail girls finish first, followed closely by Karen and Harribel, Robin brings up the rear and Tsunade squeaks in!"

"Oh poop." Blair pouted as she came in last, unable to burst free.

"Let's keep moving into Round 3: Swimsuits!"

The crowd cheered as we were wrapped up in tiny little bikinis, my purple with white polka dots clinging to my skin.

"We're doing good Juvia." Ultear smiled in her red bikini "We're already showing how good our guild is."

"Juvia doesn't plan to lose." I smiled back as we started.

"NOM!" I grabbed a hunk of meat and started chewing, I quickly determined it was barbeque beef because sauce was covering my fingers.

I smiled cheek to chubby cheek as the tight top dug into my tits and made me moan, my nipples showing through. I heard snapping and saw Karen, Ultear, Harribel and Tsunade were already done, it was coming down to me and Robin. I was not going to lose, I took a big mouthful and inhaled are and the top blew right off, giving me a win.

"Sorry Robin." Urara smiled as the thick woman walked off, her huge ass shaking and making me wet.

"Round 4: Formal!"

We were all covered in cute formal dresses and got ready to stain them with food. I went straight for the pie, shoving two of them into my face, chewing on the fruity flavors. What was a somewhat loose dress was suddenly growing tight, my face felt tender and soft and I saw Ultear, Tsunade and Karen were done already, I needed to burst quickly or Harribel was going to eliminate me.

"I can't let the others down." I shoved another pie into my mouth "MMMM!"

My belly burst free off the dress, scraps of cloths floating away as Harribel grumbled and walked off.

"Now Round 5: Costumes!" Urara smiled.

We were each placed in a different outfit, I looked like a cartoon witch, Ultear was a cowgirl, Tsunade was a ninja and Karen was a dominatrix.

"Now eat!"

We all started stuffing our faces, this time I was going to work on a bowl of stuffing and cranberry sauce, I was planning to not have to eat for my life again but before I knew it Ultear and Karen had burst out and I was dueling Tsunade for my right to get in the top three.

"RAAH!" I groaned jiggling free of my clothes, my body heavy with fat.

"Look at this folks two Fairy Tail girls in the top three of the first event, talk about making a splash, now for the penultimate round!"

My breasts were lifted up as a cute pair of lace underwear were attached to me, the same going for Karen and Ultear. We started eating, I began stuffing my mouth full of chocolate covered strawberries and trying to out eat Karen, I really wanted to have Ultear and I be in the final but it seemed the Sabertooth member had other plans, bursting out of her top in record time, leaving me to fight with Ultear.

"Juvia will be the one to show Fairy Tail's beauty." I said stuffing my face.

"We'll see about that." Ultear smirked stuffing her mouth.

We both raced to the finish, I felt the straps of my bra digging into my back, Ultear's tits were growing and spilling free but by then it was too late.

"UGH!" I groaned as the bra snapped off and I pushed through to the final round.

"Good job Juvia." Ultear waddled off, weighing nearly 200 pounds more than she had when the contest started.

"Alright ladies!" Urara said "This last round will be the hardest!" she explained "We've got: Spandex suits!"

My body was compressed into a tight blue suit that controlled my fat, still jiggling a bit though. Karen was in a similar purple one, this would be tough, we'd have to eat a lot to break out of the stretchy material.

"Begin!"

I used my fat arms to start shoveling food into my mouth, stuffing my face full. Fat was gradually packing on but the stretchiness of the spandex made it impossible to burst easily. Karen was luckily in a similar boat, filling out but not breaking free.

Suddenly I felt my chance, my ass started thickening up, I bent over a little more and saw the spandex pulling thin.

"HNGH!" I groaned "Come on!"

I suddenly felt it, a little split and soon a grand hole that allowed my ass to rip free and shake bare for the crowd.

"JUVIA WINS! Fairy Tail A with an Early upset!"

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Way to go Juvia!" we all cheered as she waddled over, her ass shaking around sexily.

"You really packed it in." I laughed patting her ass "And on, You're the biggest girl in the guild."

"They weighed me after." The girl smiled "Juvia's now 1328 pounds."

"You're the biggest in the guild by far!" Levy gasped.

"Juvia hopes you don't mind." The water woman jiggled at Erza "The master being smaller and all."

"Hmph." Erza smirked her fat face "I'll catch up soon enough."

"Before we move to the battle portion of the day let's look at the score board!"

* * *

 **Scoreboard as of the end of this chapter (Old Score, plus new Points = total)**

 **1-Sabertooth - 8+7=15**

 **2-Fairy Tail B- 7+6=13**

 **Tied for 3** **rd** **\- Ninja Fatties (4+5=9) & Fairy Tail A(1+8=9)**

 **5-Pirate's Booty- 5+3=8**

 **Tied for 6** **th** **\- Mermaid Heel (6+1=7) & Soul Society (3+4=7)**

 **8- Reaper's Scythe- 2+2=4**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Day 1 Battels begin!**

 **You know keeping track of the scores is gonna be a pain, I can tell already, but I look forward to the challenge. I'm not really gonna write it to be just like the original where Fairy Tail comes back to win at the last second but I'll try and keep the scores a little competitive, you may see Fairy Tail perform better early though.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	45. Chapter 45: Day 1 Fights

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Current Scoreboard**

 **1-Sabertooth - 15**

 **2-Fairy Tail B- 13**

 **Tied for 3rd- Ninja Fatties (9) & Fairy Tail A(9)**

 **5-Pirate's Booty- 8**

 **Tied for 6th- Mermaid Heel (7) & Soul Society (7)**

 **8- Reaper's Scythe- 4**

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Let's talk about the rules for the battle section!" Urara said "You'll have 30 minutes to make your opponent submit, you win if they give up, pass out, or cum! Winning get's your team 10 points, losing gets you none. Should time run out than it's a Draw, 5 points for everyone! Anything goes in the battles, your body, your magic heck even weapons, just don't maim each other."

"Now Let's get started, the first battle is…"

The Screen lit up.

"Nami of Pirate's Booty and Maka of Reaper's Scythe!"

"I'll make sure we win, mostly for the prize money." Nami laughed waddling out.

"This is your chance to show your usefulness." Medusa told Maka "Get it done."

"Yes Ma'am." The cute little fatty trudged out.

"You have thirty minutes, Begin!"

Nami and Maka ran forward, their bodies jiggling around. The crowd roared as they slammed into each other, sexily rubbing against each other.

"Let's see how you deal with a little cold." Nami smiled holding her hand up **"Weather Magic: Icy Wind!"**

Maka pushed her belly out and bounced Nami back as a cold wind hardened her nipples.

"A little cold won't bother me." Maka pouted her little face "I've got a lot of insulation!"

The wind didn't bother Maka too much but Nami soon changed the weather again.

" **Basking Heat!"**

The sun got hotter and soon Maka was sweating, beads of perspiration pouring off her frame, dripping down into her belly and breasts.

"What's the matter." Nami smiled looking just fine in the sun "Can't take the heat little girl?"

"I'm not giving up!" Maka yelled **"Reaping Magic: Soul Scythe!"**

A large Scythe appeared in Maka's hands and she charged forward, slapping around as she swung towards Nami, the orange haired beauty suddenly pulled a long rod out of her cleavage and used it to block Maka before spinning it around and jamming it into Maka's pussy.

" **Rain Gush!"**

"OHH!" Maka gasped as her insides filled with fluid, rubbing against her walls and cunt, making her moan and fall back.

"Maka is unable to continue due to orgasm, Nami and Pirate's Booty win!"

"Yeah." The orange haired girl smirked

"Dammit." Medusa hissed "I knew she was too green for this competition."

"Now it's time for our second match between the Ninja Fatties and Mermaid Heel, It's Hinata Vs Kagura."

"I'm going on the first day." Hinata mumbled walking out.

"Show them what you can do Kagura!" Shelia cheered "We need to make up all the points we lost in the first event!"

"Tsk…" Kagura sighed "I hate these events."

"GO!"

"HYAA!" Hinata's hands became covered in a blue fire and she pushed forward to strike Kagura.

"HYUP!" Kagura suddenly became thin and easily avoided the attack **"Thin Form."**

"What?"

" **Heavy Form!"**

Kagura jiggled a bit and suddenly ballooned back to her max weight, slamming her belly into Hinata.

"Kagura's Gravity magic shines again!" the announcer yelled "hiding her true weight to dodge before slamming her opponent with her size!"

"Is that all you've got?" Kagura sighed "I knew this was a waste."

"HRRAAA!" Hinata came charging in again but Kagura once more fluctuated her size to dodge the attacks before smacking Hinata's ass with her sword "KYA!"

"HMMM!" Kagura got down and spread Hinata's cheeks, licking her pussy "OHHH!"

Kagura let out a subtle smirk as she took one last long lick and pushed Hinata to the ground, the chubby ninja moaning.

"Winner Kagura!"

"As I said, a waste of time." The titanic samurai waddled off, her ass and back jiggling softy.

"Let's keep this going with battle number three! Evergreen Vs Harribel!"

The two nearly thousand pound women trudged out and got ready to fight.

"START!"

Ever and Harribel crashed into each other and started grappling for superiority, their fat tits and bellies smashing together.

"You're not bad." Ever smirked.

"Hmph, I guess." Harribel shrugged "I'm going to win anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" Ever stepped back and held up a thick arm **"Fairy Machinegun!"**

The pellets flew off and dug into Harribel's belly but the dark skinned woman rebounded them back at Evergreen before summoning a strand of water.

"Let's see you handle my **Water Gun Magic!"**

A bunch of sharp water darts drilled into Ever, making her jiggle all over. Some passed over her nipples and made her squirm with need. Harribel's arm became a large cannon like attachment and she jammed it into Ever's mouth, pumping her full of water.

"UGH!" Ever groaned as her belly was filled with water.

Harribel pulled her attachment out and ever rolled back, bloated with so much water she was unable to move.

"Harribel is the winner!"

"We've still got one great battle before we wrap up day one!" Urara said "A battle of the stars, Lucy Vs Yukino!"

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"You're Angel's Sister right?" I asked.

"Angel…you mean Sorano?" she asked.

"Yeah her, we call her Angel." I smiled "So you're a celestial wizard too?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly.

"Cool." I smiled "Let's hope our spirits can have some fun in this fight too."

"Begin!"

Yukino and I started rubbing against each other to fight for first control of the fight. Our breasts mashed as did our flabby bellies, both of us groaning to try and push the other back, eventually I slipped forward just a bit to bounce her back and take out my keys.

"Aquarius, Virgo, Aries!"

All three of my plushy, 1000 pound plus spirits came out and tried to tempt Yukino.

"You want some milk?" Aquarius rubbed her fat nipples.

"Come take a nap." Aries laid down and jiggled her belly.

"Or you could punish me." Virgo shook her huge caboose.

"I see, even your spirits are that big." Yukino took out three keys "Let's see if they can keep up with mine."

Three equally sized spirits appeared and started dueling with mine.

The first spirit went over and started slapping Aquarius breasts around, she had long black hair and a big belly but her breasts and butt were even bigger, giving her a sexy hourglass figure.

"Oh Pieces it's been so long since we were like this." Aquarius hummed as her tits were sucked.

"You're quite the milk machine, never thought you'd get this big." The other fish woman laughed.

Near them a very large dark skinned woman was laying on Aries, rubbing their bellies together while she tickled the ram's pussy.

"Oh Libra." Aries moaned "You're perfect."

"A big belly bed, not bad." She smiled back.

Last but not least Virgo was bumping big asses with another woman who had green hair.

"That's right, shove it in there." She moaned.

"Oh Ophiuchus!" Virgo moaned "You're metal dildos are great, I'm happy to see you like this?"

"It might not really be healthy but, boy it feels good." The snake eyed woman moaned.

"Now that those six are occupying each other we can finish with ourselves." Yukino tackled me and started rubbing our pussies together.

"It fallen into a full on spirit orgy!" the announcer cheered "To think an exciting battle like this is happening on just the first day!"

"OHH!" I rubbed back, making Yukino moaned.

"I don't plan on losing, not in front of all these people." I smirked.

Yukino and I grinded back and forth our bodies jiggling together, we were both squirting out juices and fighting the need to cum. The sight of our spirits also fucking only seemed to turn us on more. I felt myself starting to slip and I saw the blush on Yukino's face, I just had to last another second.

 ***DING!***

"Time's up!" the announcer said "It's a tie!"

"Damn, well…some points are better than none." I sighed.

"Yeah." Yukino grunted standing up "This was…enjoyable."

"See you around." I waddled off.

"Yes." Yukino sighed.

"And that brings Day 1 to a close, we can't wait for the rest, this year's games are sure shaping up to be exciting!"

* * *

 **Current Scoreboard.**

 **1-Sabertooth- 15+5=20**

 **2- Pirate's Booty- 8+10=18**

 **Tied for 3** **nd** **\- Mermaid Heel (7+10=17) & Soul Society (7+10=17)**

 **5-Fairy Tail A- 9+5=14**

 **6-Fairy Tail B- 13+0=13**

 **7-Ninja Fatties- 9+0=9**

 **8-Reaper's Scythe- 4+0=4**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's the first night, let's see what casual things the competitors get up to.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 46: Yukino and Sorano

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

I slipped out of the hotel under the dark of night, it wasn't too hard to slip by under Minerva's nose, she was too busy having people feed her.

I wanted to get out, to see if I could find her.

As I walked down the streets naked I felt my fat jiggle, I couldn't help but wonder what my sister would think of me like this, I was stunned to see even she was this large. I asked around and discovered Fairy Tail was at a nearby bar, celebrating their first day.

"Hmph." I squeezed in the door and saw what they were doing.

"OMMM!"

"NOM!"

All around people were chewing and choking down pies of food. Some of them were competitors and some were just members of the guild there to cheer their girls on. They seemed to be trying to bulk up a bit, make sure they were over 1000 pounds by tomorrow, not that they had far to go they were already in the high 900's.

Still there was one girl that caught my eye, her long white hair framing her face as she ate like a slob, shoving food into her mouth before she was even done chewing. For the first time I was seeing my sister as a fat beauty, it was so different than all my old memories of her as dignified and kind, now she was just a fat beast of a girl. Just watching her sitting there eating, her fat body totally nude, it was…incredible.

"Yukino!" she smiled when she saw me, getting up and waddling over, her fat shaking with ever step.

"Sister." I smiled "HMM!"

"MMM!" Sorano grabbed my chubby face and pulled me into a very deep loving kiss on the lips.

"Come sit down." She demanded "Grab a bite."

"Actually I ate back I my hotel." I blushed touching my lips.

"Look no sister of mine is gonna say she's full." Sorano grabbed a whole cake "Now open wide, I know you love chocolate."

I blushed at her babying me "Ahh."

I opened my maw and Sora shove a whole thick slice into my mouth, the creamy icing hit my tongue and made me shiver as I chewed the thick cake.

"That's my sister for you, a big fat beauty, come on let's go talk in private."

Sorano and I walked outside, the cool breeze making our bodies shiver. The two of us talked, where we had been, how we had started growing and ending up like this, apparently Sorano ended up in Fairy Tail looking for me and started gorging, I just got in on it because that's what Sabertooth wanted me to do, get fat, not that I minded I like this look on me.

"EEP!" I gasped when I felt a hand on my rear "Sora!"

"Sorry Yuki you're just too cute." She giggled "I want a piece of that ass."

"W-What!" I gasped.

I'm no stranger to sex, we do it all the time at the guild, but I never expected to get hit on by my older sister.

"What's wrong?"

"We're sisters." I gasped as she started reaching a hand deeper between my thick ass cheeks.

"So what." She laughed "In my guild we have sisters and even mothers and daughters making love all the time."

"OHH!" I moaned as her thumb pushed into my asshole.

"Why don't we go to the hotel together." Sorano pulled me along.

We grabbed a room and squeezed our way inside, Sora pushed me onto the bed before laying her fat self on top of my and making out. At first I was a little scared but then I just started to feel so good that I melted into the kisses.

"Hmm, let me get a taste of this." Sorano crawled down and spread my tender legs.

Sorano's sexy face disappeared behind my big belly and I felt her start eating me out. I could feel her tongue sliding around inside me, I squirmed a bit, my belly and breasts wobbling around as my sister's fat face smushed against my cunt.

"Oh Sis!" I moaned "Ugh that feels great!"

"Of course it does." She said "Big sis knows all your sweet spots."

"HMM!" I moaned as she licked me more and more "I was…so happy to see you looking like that."

"Me too." She popped up and licked her lips "My little sis getting so big and fat, with this sexy belly."

"OHHH!" I moaned as she rubbed my flab.

"Now, show your angelic big sis some love." She turned around and slammed her ass down on my face.

"MMMHHHMMM!" I moaned slithering my tongue back and forth, lashing my sisters dripping snatch with my tongue.

"Yeah that's it." My half ton sister moaned "Lick that pussy, show me what you can do!"

I started swirling my tongue and licking even faster. I felt Sora's ass jiggling and slapping around my face as my belly rolled with the motions.

"HMM…yes…yes…OHH!" she moaned cumming in my mouth.

I felt my face splash with juices and my sister rolled off, the bed groaning at the weight.

"I'm glad to have you back Yukino."

"Yeah." We hugged our fat bodies together "Me too, after the games, let's get dinner together all the time."

"I'd like that." She laughed "Oh, I remembered what I wanted to ask you."

"Huh?"

"Link your spirit world with mine." She said "Than all six of our sexy fat spirits can be lovers just like us."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Spirit Party!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	47. Chapter 47: Six Sexy Spirits

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Virgo's POV**

"Here we go." I put down a big plate of food "Eat up girls."

"NOM!" They all quickly dug in.

"It's good to see you're still such a good cook." Pieces laughed stuffing her face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I smiled taking a bite myself.

"I'm so happy our masters linked their spirits worlds." Aquarius smiled.

"I never thought you'd be one's to get so big." Aries smiled.

"Miss Yukino wanted it." Libra said "I certainly don't mind, Ophiuchus was the only one to resist a bit."

"Well this isn't really the healthiest look." The snake eyed woman said.

"That's what you said but the second the sex started you stopped with that line." Pieces laughed.

"Hmph." Ophiuchus pouted while nibbling on a hotdog.

"Speaking of sex…" I smiled "I'm a little full."

"Hmm." The others all smiled before we got up and worked our way over to a giant bed that we could all share.

We all started to jiggle around and rub each other before getting to the good parts.

"HMM!" I bit my lip "Yes!"

"Bad girls get punished!" Pieces spanked me while using her other hand to pat and jiggle Aries belly.

"Oh yes!" I moaned "I'm a bad girl!"

"HOOOO!"

I saw Aquarius was on her back, getting both her tits sucked hard by Libra and Ophiuchus, the girls biting her nipples raw as the glugged down her tit's cream. All six of us were moaning. I turned myself around and too a sexy bite into Pieces ass, making her gasp as Aries and I turned the tables and started to play with her. I rubbed her breasts with mine as Aries got behind her and grinded her belly into the fish woman's ass. We moved ourselves down and started to get more serious, Aries moved her cheeks apart and I hefted up her big bell and got underneath my ram friend so I could see her pussy.

We both started licking, me munching out Aries and Aries licking up Pieces pussy. Near us Aquarius had been rolled onto her back as the two women with her were trying to fight to get the most fingers in her fat pussy.

"HAA!"

"YES!"

The two older fish spirits moaned as the rest of us devoured their sexual needs, making them squirt and moan as they jiggled with need. We all moved around and I felt Ophiuchus' sharp teeth pinch my butt as she bit me. Libra and Aries started scissoring and I could only moan as Ophiuchus long forked tongue lashed my snatch.

"OHHMM!" I moaned shaking my thick ass "Yes, more, more!"

"Fufufu." Ophiuchus laughed as she lapped my up.

"Oh Libra, it's so good!" Aries moaned as her and her partner's bellies jiggled amazingly.

"HAAA!" they both screamed as they climaxed together.

"I'm…I'm…" I moaned "OHHHH!"

I felt my whole body jiggle as I came all over Ophiuchus face, screaming with pleasure. The six of us relaxed, falling onto Aries and Libra's big bellies as we relaxed, calmly falling to sleep on them.

"Next time, we need to get the girls involved." Aquarius sighed.

"Yeah." We all hummed back.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Winners Celebrate and Losers work to improve on Night One!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 48: Winners and Losers- Day 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

On the first night of the Grand Sumo Games many of the teams are developing new plans, seeing their mistakes from day one and looking to the future. Some were celebrating victories and others wallowing in defeat.

The first of the eight guilds is Pirate's Booty, with a pretty strong showing on the first day they were happy to celebrate their results.

"MMMOMM!" Nami smiled as she ate, her large rump getting slapped by a flurry of hands "Oh Robin!"

"You look to be enjoying that Nami." Vivi laughed chewing on some thick pizza.

"I love when Robin spanks we with her Hand Magic." The red head moaned.

"I am to please."

"Good job today girls." Their master, Boa Hancock smiled sipping wine while eating a steak "But don't get lax we want to win. Good job in your battle today Nami, your win made up for Robin's early exit from the contest."

"I apologize for my poor showing." The bookworm said using her hands to rub Nami's breasts while fingering her pussy.

"HMMM!" Nami squirmed "Let's do great again tomorrow."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Across town the guild Reaper's Scythe was in last place and they were working to fix that.

"UGH!" Maka groaned "I can't-OUF!"

"Just shut up and eat!" Medusa shoved a sandwich into Maka's mouth "You're too skinny and that's why you lost, I knew I should have picked Eruka over you, you're a useless girl!"

As punishment for her poor showing in the battle round Medusa was having Maka force-fed, clearly 600 pounds was too light, that girl needed to grow more and if she was gonna say she was full Medusa would make her eat.

"The rest of you, get over here." Medusa called the other four members of the team over.

Liz, Patty, Blair and Arachne waddled over towards a table with a pile of food on it.

"Sit down." Medusa growled "We need to bulk up."

Medusa's hands glowed and all five's stomachs growled loudly.

"I don't feel good." Patty complained.

"I'm so hungry." Liz added.

"It's a hunger spell to keep you from feeling full." Medusa grabbed a roast pork "Now eat!"

All five started stuffing their faces, scraps of food flying as they ate their way into a food coma, Medusa wasn't going to get embarrassed and come in last, not while she was Master.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

At Mermaid Heel was celebrating another strong start to the year.

"We did good today but I want us to do better tomorrow." Kagura moaned stuffing her face while the other five members of her team rubbed her down "Come on you better step it up."

Kagura was taking in two different turkey legs while her body was licked and sucked all over, while calm on the battlefield she becomes a beast in the sheets, obsessed with pleasure and food.

"HMMM!" she moaned taking another big bite "So good!"

"I bet tomorrow we'll do even better." Shelia smiled.

"Yes we will." Kagura leaned down and kissed her as Mary got down between her Master's ass cheeks "OHHH!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

At the hotel of the Ninja fatties they were somewhat happy with the results but wanted more for next time.

Hinata felt she had let her guild down but Sakura and Ino was reassuring her.

"Don't worry Hinata." Sakura said feeding the girl some ice cream "You did your best, you were up against the master of another guild after all."

"Yeah, you never stood a chance." Ino licked at her friend's breasts.

"Ino!" Sakura scolded.

"What…oh I mean, you did great!" the blonde smiled with her chubby cheeks.

"Just keep it up." Their master, Kaguya, said as she ate with Mei and Tsunade "We'll get a ton of points tomorrow, just keep eating, getting fatter and stronger, we'll show all those others guilds that we've still got it."

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

"OM NOM!" Minerva shoved hamburgers and French fires into her mouth, she was eating like a pig, crumbs, sauce and grease dripping onto her breasts.

"Milady." Jenny waddled over "Yukino's gone."

"I know." Minerva burped loudly "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No Ma'am." The model blushed as her master ate, burped and got played with by lesser members of the guild "Sorry I thought you'd like to know."

"Whatever." Minerva talked with her mouth full of ground beef "She screwed up but a tie is better than nothing, still if she messes up again I'll deal with her. I refuse to lose to those annoying Fairies."

Minerva stood up, her gigantic 1500-pound body jiggling "I will be the biggest, fattest, sexiest woman in the world!"

Minerva dropped down on her ass, the whole hotel shaking with the force.

"Now bring me more food!" she demanded.

"Milady you've eaten nearly everything for the last three hours, aren't you full?"

"You think those meager morsels would fill me up, that's barely a snack!" Minerva yelled "Feed me!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

"Juvia you're so soft." Lucy laid around on her waterbed like friend.

"Juvia's glad you like her." The woman smiled.

As celebration of Lucy's strong showing in the battle she was being feed and fucked by her guild, she was the VIP for the day, Erza and Levy spoon-feeding her while Flare and Wendy licked her cunt or rubbed her extra thick belly, Lucy liked being such a popular lady.

Elsewhere in the bar the B-Team was having some issues.

"Ouf." Ever groaned "Can't…move."

"She's so waterlogged she's bloated like a balloon." Cana said.

"The amount of water she took in is just too much." Ultear sighed "It's going to take her the rest of the week to recover from this, she can't compete."

"Well we have a substitute for a reason." Mira smiled "Millianna you'll fill in right?"

"Well…if you really want me." The fat catgirl purred "Sure, for all my cat friends I'll show you how awesome I can be."

"Don't worry Ever!" Millianna hugged the water balloon woman "I'll make your proud!"

"Ugh…" Ever groaned.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

At the final of the Eight Guild Hotels, Soul Society, Harribel was getting showered with affection by the three fat members of her team, Apacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun. All three were rubbing her and fucking her holes to make sure she was happy.

"Hmph, not bad at all." Yoruichi mumbled chewing on corn as she sat on top of Sui-Feng, the apprentice eating her out "That's it."

Yoruichi was looking forward to this year's games, in the first year Ninja Fatties had won but Sabertooth has one each time since. This year she wanted to win but most of all she wanted to see how Fairy Tail would perform, and how the other guilds would react to them, both during and after the games.

* * *

 **Later**

So night fell on the first day of the games, there was still a lot of eating, sex and fighting to come, but all guilds were going to give it their all.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Contest of Day 2**

 **Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 49: Day 2: Dance Off

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hello everybody and welcome to Day 2 of the Grand Sumo Games, before we get started lets take a quick look at the scoreboard!"

 **Current Scoreboard. (End of Day 1)**

 **1-Sabertooth- 20**

 **2- Pirate's Booty- 18**

 **Tied for 3nd- Mermaid Heel (17) & Soul Society (17)**

 **5-Fairy Tail A- 14**

 **6-Fairy Tail B- 13**

 **7-Ninja Fatties- 9**

 **8-Reaper's Scythe- 4**

* * *

 **Later**

"Now let's start day two!" The announcer smiled "Today's event is…A Stripper pole contest! Pick a player and send her on down!"

"Me please." I begged "I'm great at dancing."

"Go on Lucy." Erza laughed "Show them what you've got."

"Yes." I waddled my way down to play.

From The B-Team Angel was playing, from Mermaid Heel it was that girl Mary with the star eyes, Minerva was from Sabertooth, Arachne from Reaper's Scythe, Vivi from Pirate's Booty, Rukia from Soul Society and Ino from Ninja Fatties.

"So this is a dance contest?" Minerva asked "How will we be judged."

"I was getting to that." Urara sighed "Now for our judges, she's world renowned, the greatest, sexiest woman in the country, Princess Hisui!"

A tunnel near the back opened up and I saw the most stunning group of three women walk out.

Two of them were big and fat, nearly 1900 pounds, one had long pink hair and the other long black hair, they were the princess' two fat bodyguards, Cosmos and Kamika. The real sight though was the princess, a jiggling 1-ton mass of fat and flesh, the princess took a seat on a giant throne and waved her thick arms, the fat slapping around all over her.

 _Wow…she's stunning._

"The princess and her two wonderful bodyguards have offered to judge all of you." Urara explained as right stages were rolled out "You'll each get to go on stage and shake your thing, at the end the Princess and her guards will rank you 1 through 8 and you'll get points accordingly."

We all struggled but managed to roll ourselves up onto the stages and get ready.

"First up, Rukia!"

The thick black haired beauty got up and started bobbing her hips as the music slowly picked up. Soon her hips were shaking from side to side, her ass cheeks slapping together.

After Rukia next was Ino, the blonde grinded her ass on the pole, even turning around and rubbing her pussy on it, making the crowd cheered.

Third up was Mary, the chubby little cutie managed to spun around on the pole, making the crowd smile in enjoyment.

Fourth was Vivi, the blue haired princess sensually rubbing her curves up and down jiggling her belly like a dancer as she moved from side to side.

Fifth was Arachne who really worked the pole, licking the metal and wrapping her breasts around it, working it like one giant dildo.

"Those were pretty great but there are three more still to go, next up is Angel!"

My guild mate jiggled her way up to the pole and waited as the music starts. Once it picked up she started rubbing and shaking her thick gut, next came her wobbling bust swaying in rhythm with her belly, soon she spun and wiggled her big butt. She even slapped her great ass, it was an incredible sight.

"Wow what a sexy lady, now let's give it up for Fairy Tail Team-A, Lucy!"

I wobbled out towards the pole and started shaking. Originally I had planned to summon Virgo to dance with me but the rules said no magic so I was pretty handicapped. Still I shook my thing, feeling my ass shake around, my fat rolling all around. I rolled around the pole and shook my chest happily. I ended the show by slapping my belly powerfully, sending waves of motion through it.

"Well that was quite a sight, but there's still one competitor left." The announcer said as the ground rumbled a bit and Minerva took the stage.

Minerva was a stunningly fat woman who weighed nearly 1500 pounds, if not more. As the music started and the massive woman started shaking all over. Without touching herself she was able to roll her belly and sway her tits around. I was familiar with the song so I knew it was coming to an end soon, sure Minerva was good but she hadn't done anything spectacular…then the final beat hit.

" **HYAAA!"**

Minerva jumped up slightly and did a split, her giant ass slamming down and breaking the stage into rubble.

"Wow…" Urara, the announcer, gasped as everyone stood there slack jawed.

"Hmph." Minerva smirked walking off, her giant ass swaying.

"Well…if we can all come back from that." The announcer gulped "Umm let's see the princess' rankings."

* * *

 **Results of Dance contest**

 **1** **st** **\- Minerva +8 points**

 **2- Angel +7 points**

 **3- Arachne +6 points**

 **4- Lucy +5 points**

 **5- Vivi +4 points**

 **6- Rukia +3 points**

 **7- Ino +2 points**

 **8- Mary +1 points**

 _I only came in fourth…damn I let everyone down._

* * *

 **Updated Scoreboard**

 **1 Sabertooth- 20+8=28**

 **2- Pirates- 18+4=22**

 **Tied for 3** **rd** **\- Fairy Tail B (13+7=20) & Soul Society (17+3=20)**

 **5- Fairy Tail A- 14+5=19**

 **6-Mermaid Heel- 17+1= 18**

 **7- Ninja Fatties- 9+2=11**

 **8-Reaper's Scythe- 4+6=10**

* * *

 **An**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Day 2 battles!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	50. Chapter 50: Day 2 Fights

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Current Scoreboard.**

 **1- Sabertooth- 28**

 **2- Pirates- 22**

 **Tied for 3rd- Fairy Tail B (20) & Soul Society (20)**

 **5- Fairy Tail A- 19**

 **6-Mermaid Heel- 18**

 **7- Ninja Fatties- 11**

 **8-Reaper's Scythe- 10**

* * *

 **No POV**

"Now let's start the best part of the day, the battles! The first battle of the day is, between Ninja Fatties and Soul Society. It's Sakura vs Bambiette!"

The two both waddled out, Sakura cracking her huge sausage fingers and Bambiette taking a seat.

"You're not standing?" Sakura asked.

"I don't need to." Bambi smiled "I'll win without moving at all."

"That's just silly." Sakura said.

"Begin!"

"HHRRAA!" Sakura came running in, jiggling all over as she planned to tackle Bambiette and start fucking her into submission.

"Hmph." Bambi smirked as her body softly.

"Huh-WAHH!" Sakura was suddenly blasted back.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Sakura panted "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not telling." Bambi stuck her tongue out.

Sakura ran in again and was once more blow back by some kind of invisible mine.

 _I don't understand, what is this?_ Sakura thought.

Again and again these invisible blasts blew Sakura away. Bambiette happily sat there, tossing Sakura for a loop.

"Some people like these fights cause of the sex part but me." Bambiette smiled throwing Sakura into the wall with a blast "I just like beating the shit out of people."

One more powerful blast went off and sent Sakura flying, unable to move.

"The winner is Bambiette!" Urara cheered.

"Hmph." The bouncy bomb girl waddled off "That was fun cutie."

She licked Sakura's breast.

"OHH!"

"Come back again if you wanna play more."

The arena was cleared out and readied for fight number two, A conflict of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

"Hmph." Mira smiled "I should have known we'd meet like this."

"Indeed." Jenny laughed "I've been looking forward to it you skinny old crone."

"Technically I'm younger than you." Mira smirked.

"BEGIN!"

Mira and Jenny slammed into each other, their bodies pressing back and forth for dominance. Their bodies squishing sexily together.

"Oh Jenny you look so good as this fat slob." The girl said grabbing her rival's love handles.

"Shut up." Jenny pushed her off and Mira wobbled on the ground, struggling to stand.

Jenny started to walk over "I'm bigger than you, fatter than you, sexier than you."

"HMM!" Mira gasped as Jenny sat on her face.

"Yeah that's right, eat my pussy." Jenny groaned with her fat face "I'm superior to you in every way Mira."

"GRR!"

"WAH!" Jenny was suddenly lifted up.

"MOOO-Ve off me!"

Mira transformed into her cow form and pushed Jenny off her, pinning her fellow model and making her drink her milk.

"That's it Jenny." Mira moaned as her udder was sucked "Drink my milk, as much as you want, I'm happy to feed you…Moo~"

Jenny was unable to pull away, glugging down Mira's sweet creamy milk. Mira rubbed her friend's puffy pussy and breasts as she was sucked on, Jenny's fat face was beat red as she approaches her breaking point.

"HAAA!" Jenny moaned climaxing, accepting her defeat at the hands of Mira.

"Maybe if I had been frozen another seven years you would have stood a chance against me." Mira walked off, her tail smacking against her huge ass cheeks.

"Grr…" Minerva grumbled from her perch in the Sabertooth base.

"Now let's go to round three a Guild rematch from yesterday!" The announcer cheered "Reaper's Scythe's Master Medusa Vs The Chubby Chiller of Pirate's Booty, Monet!"

The woman with lime green hair stood across from the other guilds master and readied for battle.

"BEGIN!"

"RAHH!" Monet quickly spread her flabby arms and a gust of snow flew by.

"Like that'd work on me." Medusa sensually jiggled her body "I may be cold blooded but I'm insulated. Now, take this!"

Medusa's fat belly jiggled and from under the fold's arrows of darkness shot out and punctured Monet, luckily it was a snow clone so she reformed behind the woman as a chubby snow monster.

"Nice Try." Medusa smiled "But snakes eat little birdies like you for breakfast!"

Medusa took a bite of Monet's snow body, swallowing it whole.

"Hmm…snow cones." She licked her lips.

"Grr." Monet reformed outside her "Disgusting."

"Sorry." Medusa flicked her tongue "Better luck next time, I've got venom you know."

"HYAA!" in a shockingly fast movement for a woman of her size Medusa got bet wee Monet's let's and lashed her with her tongue, the snow bird moaning as she squirted nearly instantly, falling back into a luxurious orgasm.

"Medusa wins, avenging her guild's loss from yesterday!"

"And now for the day's final fight, it's sure to be a great little fight between Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvel and Mermaid Heel's Shelia Blendy!"

Both of the chubby little cuties got out to the ring and smiled.

"You're Sherry's cousin?" Wendy asked "Wow she was right you're so cute."

"Are you friends with my cousin?" Shelia asked.

"She's like a big sister." Wendy smiled "She was so happy to see you like this, she was going to wait and bring you to Fairy Tail but all that stuff happened Seven Years ago."

"Well I would have, but I beat her to it." Shelia laughed rubbing her belly "So, are we gonna do this or what?"

"Oh right!" Wendy nodded, her chins jiggling "let's have fun and do our best!"

"Yeah!" Shelia smiled "And after we can get together for a snack."

"Begin!"

The two young ladies tackled each other to try and get the first strike.

"HHMM!" Wendy moaned.

"OHH!" Shelia added.

The two were butt battling, rubbing their thick asses together.

"You've got a really good butt Wendy." Shelia moaned.

"Yours too!" Wendy gasped "I love a girl with a great body!"

The two kept bumping butts before turning and mashing mammories. The girls were both struggling to get on top of the other, they were dripping with need but just couldn't get over on the other.

"HMMM!" Wendy moaned pushing against Shelia.

"GRR!" Shelia pushed back.

Both were horny but neither could strike the other, until their clits suddenly brushed up.

"OHHH!" they both moaned and fell back.

"Double KO!" Urara yelled "It's a tie."

"Oh…" Wendy moaned.

"You two…" Sherry walked down by the girl "You know you were allowed to use magic right?"

"Oh right." Wendy laughed "HAHAHA!"

"HAHAHA!" Shelia laughed "Even in a tie, this was a lot of fun!"

* * *

 **Current Scoreboard.**

 **Tied for first- Fairy Tail B(20+10=30) & Soul Society (20+10=30)**

 **3-Saber Tooth- 28+0=28**

 **4-Fairy Tail A -19+5=24**

 **5-Mermaid Heel- 18+5=23**

 **6-Pirate's Booty- 22+0=22**

 **7-Reaper's Scythe- 10+10=20**

 **8-Ninja Fatties- 11+0=11**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel Free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- More casual chapters to separate the days.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	51. Chapter 51: Cousins and Crushes

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Shelia's POV**

"I can't wait, I'm so happy Wendy invited me to the bar they stay at." I smiled bouncing my way to the bar where the others were.

 _Wendy's so cute and pretty…our fight today was so much fun._

When I got inside I saw all the members of Fairy Tail pigging out, even Yukino from Sabertooth was there chowing down with her sister.

 _I'm surprised she's here._

Near a back corner I saw Wendy and my cousin, both naked and packing down food. It was almost hard to believe how big Sherry was, watching her munch down hot dogs two at a time. Wendy was just as piling slices of steak into her mouth.

"Umm Hi." I smiled.

"Shelia!" My cousin stood up and hugged me, our jiggly bodies pressing together.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked chewing.

"I just came to say hi." I blushed watching her boobies jiggle around.

"You look so cute now." Sherry rubbed my tummy "What a great jiggly belly you have."

"Sherry." I blushed as her thick fingers squeezed my stomach.

"Come on sit down." She said pushing me next to Wendy and grabbing a plate of donuts "Here you two eat up."

Sherry pushed snacks towards my and Wendy's mouths, we both looked at each other and opened wide to accept the food. It felt really nice to just eat with Wendy, Sherry feeding the both of us to plump us up. I was just happy to eat and hearing Wendy scarf down food was so hot, she was so sexy and big I just wanted her.

"Hey you two." Sherry rubbed our asses "Let's go relax for a bit."

* * *

 **Later**

"HMMM." I hugged Wendy, our thick fat bodies smashing together.

"Yeah…that's good." Sherry moaned lying on her back and rubbing her fat.

We had gone to a hotel for the night and now Wendy and I were hugging and kissing for Sherry's enjoyment. I didn't mind, Wendy was so cute, I had wanted to fuck her during our match but she fought back, now that we both wanted it I couldn't stop kissing and squeezing her.

"Shelia you have such a sexy belly." Wendy kissed my core.

"Hmm…your boobs are great." I cupped her fatty bags.

"HMMM!" we both kissed and made out, grinding against each other.

Nearby Sherry was on her back, fingering herself to the sight of her cousin and apprentice starting to fuck. Wendy and I rolled around and jiggled all over, slapping each other's butts as she grinded our crotches on each other's legs, our huge bellies slapping around against the others.

"OHH WENDY!" I moaned as we pushed harder against each other.

"Yes…so sexy." Sherry fingered herself faster and faster.

I felt a strange sense of satisfaction from fucking Wendy in front of my cousin. I slapped and shook my breasts and ass. Sherry applauded me and Wendy returned the favor by smashing her pussy against my leg even harder.

"I…I…OHHH!" I moaned cumming.

"SHELIA!" Wendy screamed.

The two of us flopped down on the bed, jiggling all over. Sherry leaned down between us, rubbing our bellies.

"You two are so cute, especially together." She smiled "I just want to keep you close, feed you full like little pets."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The guilds relax on Night 2.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	52. Chapter 52: Winners and Losers: Day 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

On the second night of the Grand Sumo Games the various guilds are once more relaxing and eating in preparation for the next day's events.

At the Ninja Fatties Hotel Sakura was furious about her embarrassing loss to Bambiette. The thick pink haired girl was shoving chicken wings into her mouth like a beast, raging as she ate.

"Sakura calm down you're gonna choke." Ino begged.

"It's fine to eat but just relax." Hinata said.

"I have to get fatter!" Sakura roared "Bigger so I can show up that bitch!"

"Please…" her friends pouted.

"Just leave her." Tsunade sighed "The sting of her loss will help her grow into the future, both physically and mentally."

"I agree." Kaguya said "Perhaps you can take a note from Sakura and use her determination to help yourselves grow as well, after all there are other competitors well over 1000 pounds, you girls should try and thicken up more as well."

"Yes Master!" Ino and Hinata immediately joined Sakura in gorging on food.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

At Fairy Tail all the girls were celebrating their strong showing at that days games and celebrating with a nice dessert, cookies, cakes and various pastries were some of the more popular foods that night.

"OMNOM!" Lucy pounded back creampuffs "So close to a half ton, I gotta break that barrier so I can win next time."

"I'm glad to see your so excited Lucy." Erza laughed eating a few snacks as well "I hope everyone beating the 1000-pound threshold."

"We've gotta win these games, and that's what it will take." Mira smiled "I hear that winning the games gets you the blessing of the Princess."

"Now I really want to win." Lucy patted her belly "That girl was so huge and sexy."

"Then let's not hold back." Erza started stuffing her face and talking with her mouth full "We've gotta get huge!"

* * *

 **With Pirate's Booty**

"There's no reason to feel down Monet, you can't win every match." Hancock said hugging the girl "Here, does feeling me make you happier?"

"HMM!" Monet rubbed and kissed her master's belly and breast "So soft."

"The rest of you girls better not be relaxing too much." Hancock smiled "You need to get bigger, the other guilds are growing so we have to as well, remember bigger means sexier."

"We're doing our best." Nami and Robin laughed as they fed each other Churros.

"Good girls." Hancock moaned rubbing Monet's rear softly "Let's keep up the great work in the Games, I want to win this year."

* * *

 **With the Reaper's Scythe**

The Reaper's hotel was filled with the sounds of woman burping and chomping as the piled food into their bellies. Medusa's magic was still affecting them, making them constantly hungry as their weights ballooned higher, every member of the guild growing closer to 1000 pounds.

"SO HUNGRY!" The young Maka moaned "I'm starving I could eat a whole hog!"

"Than do it." Medusa said pushing a whole roast hog across the table.

"OHHMMM!" Maka crawled onto the table and started digging in, snarking down mouthfuls of food.

"Maka's so much happier." Patty giggled.

"She's rebounding from her loss really well." Liz rubbed her younger sister's belly "Let's not let her beat us, let's keep eating ourselves."

"Right Sis!"

* * *

 **At Soul Society.**

"HAAA!" Bambiette sighed as three girls rubbed and licked many different parts of her body.

The winner of today's fight was happily eating sandwiches while Liltotto, Candice Catnipp, and Meninas.

"Come on is that all you three can do!" Bambiette roared "Fuck me and feed me!"

"We're doing the best we can." Candice growled slapping Bambi's tits around.

"We can only do so much as one time." Meninas smiled "Don't worry Bambi-chan we'll congratulate you all night long."

Elsewhere in the guild Rukia was getting shown love by two thick healers in the guild, Unohana and Isane. The older Unohana was letting Rukia drink from her milk filled tits while her assistant, Isane, was playfully slapping Rukia's big bottom up and down.

Again in the back of the guild the Master Yoruichi was shaking her ass while Sui-Feng squirmed under her, eating out her lover and master's pussy. Yoruichi was happy her guild underlings were happy, eating and making love nearly constantly, they had to stay sharp though to steal a win in these games.

* * *

 **At Mermaid Heel**

"Shelia is at Fairy Tail correct?" Kagura asked spooning ice cream into her mouth.

"Yes is that a problem?" Mary asked.

"Nope." Kagura burped "As long as she's happy, her cousin is there and I'm sure their catching up, and she looked quite enamored with that Wendy girl, I think they'd make cute little lovers."

Kagura didn't care what her guild members did so long as they had fun, did work when asked and found a special someone. Kagura couldn't help but wonder how the other Guild Masters treated their guilds. Hancock seemed like a woman lover and fattening encourager. Erza gave Kagura pulses in her pussy, Kagura really wanted to see what the red head could do in the sack. Kaguya was motherly, encouraging her girls to grow and happily watching on. Kagura knew Medusa wanted to make sure her guild won, making sure her team was stuffing their faces nearly constantly, similarly Yoruichi wanted to win and have fun growing fat and immobile. There was one Master that worried Kagura, Minerva. The Sabertooth Master was power hungry, forcing her guild to grown and being a huge fat slob herself, Kagura knew things were only going to get harder.

* * *

 **Finally in Sabertooth.**

"You fool!" Minerva bellowed.

"HHHAAAOOOO!" Jenny moaned and screamed as her belly was whipped.

"This is what you get when you lose!" Minerva yelled at her guild "I expect maximum points every time am I clear."

"Yes Master!"

Minerva continued to punish Jenny, slapping her tits around, putting clips on her nipples and making sure she knew her place.

"Someone get me some food!" Minerva roared out "I'm starving!"

"Yes!" the guild scrambled around.

"I refuse to be smaller than that stupid princess!" Minerva growled as tabled stacked with food were rolled up to her "And where the fuck is Yukino!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Day 3!**

 **Also I'm planning to start a One Piece Weight Gain Story so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	53. Chapter 53: Day 3: Queen of Beasts

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Before the start of day three they posted the current scoreboard.

 **Current Scoreboard.**

 **Tied for first- Fairy Tail B(30) & Soul Society (30)**

 **3-Saber Tooth- 28**

 **4-Fairy Tail A -24**

 **5-Mermaid Heel- 23**

 **6-Pirate's Booty- 22**

 **7-Reaper's Scythe- 20**

 **8-Ninja Fatties- 11**

* * *

 **Later**

Today's event was something called the Queen of Beasts, you'd send a girl to transform into an animal and dance and tease for the enjoyment of the huge Princess judge, yuo had five minutes to shower her with love or more and after that someone else would go. Flare asked is she could compete and we allowed her to go. In order to hype up the contest the girls had to go to the locker-room and wait to be called out. The gigantically fat Princess Hisui was naked on a huge bed, ready to be played with.

"We'll go from the bottom of the scoreboard and up, so Ninja Fatties goes first, and it's their master Kaguya!"

We all awed as the massive master walked out, her skin was covered in soft white fur, her face was scrunched up with a cute button nose and she had big floppy ears, she had turned into a Rabbit Woman.

She hopped her way over to the bed, her body slapping and jiggling around with each jump. She climbed up onto the bed and pulled a carrot out from under her folds and used it to teases Hisui's Pussy. The princess moaned and squirmed as the vegetable was worked into her, getting her fat pussy fucked hard. She jiggled around, happy to receive pleasure.

Kaguya left and the preparations started for the next guild.

"It's Maka!"

The girl who had competed on the first day waddled out, having put on a few hundred pounds since then. Her skin was a dark green, her hands and feet were webbed and when she exhaled her chin puffed up big, she was a frog girl. She jumped over onto the bed. Maka would ribbit and bellow as she grinded her pussy against the Princess' pussy while shooting her tongue out and slapping Hisui's nipples. The Princess smiled at the skills of the young maiden, slapping her ass as she left.

"Next is Pirate's Booty Master, Hancock!"

The Mater slithered out on a thick snake tail, her body jiggling like a belly dancer. She slithered over and wrapped the Princess up in her tail, squeezing her fat like an anaconda. Hancock's forked tongue flicked over the Princess swollen thick nipples. Hisui looked to me in a state of enjoyable pleasure and seemed sad when Hancock slithered off.

"Next up is Mermaid Heel's Beth!"

The chubby farm girl bounded out dressed as s bunny, her body skipping and jiggling as she went right over and licked the Princess pussy, the giant blob bellowing out moans. Beth's show was over quickly

Our team was up next, Flare walked out while snorting, her body dressed up like a thick fat pig. Six thick round breasts jiggled as she sat before the princess eating and munching on food. She jiggled and shook her body for pleasure, allowing the Princess to slap her tits around.

After Us was Sabertooth, Matten Ginger skipped out as a stunning chubby tiger with flames swirling around her. She shoved her pussy into the Princess face, the royal quickly lapping up juices. The heat made Hisui sweat and the princess was loving it.

The final two were, Millianna who walked out as a sort of half cow half cat hybrid. She'd purr and meow while swinging her fat tail and letting Hisui drink from her udder, it was impressive but what followed was insane.

Yoruichi, Master of Soul Society, waddled out covered head to toe in dark black fur, her face that of a gorgeous cat that snuggled with the princess before eating her out, with her scratchy tongue. It was the first time Hisui moaned so loud she started cumming, there was just no way to beat someone as sexy as that. Even Lisanna, Carla and Millianna who were happy catgirls were in awe of the giant black cat.

"Wow!" Urara yelled "That was insane let's see how the princess ranked them and what the new Scores are!"

* * *

 **Queen of Beasts Results**

 **1\. Yoruichi +8**

 **2\. Hancock +7**

 **3\. Matten Ginger +6**

 **4\. Millianna +5**

 **5\. Maka +4**

 **6\. Kaguya +3**

 **7\. Flare+2**

 **8\. Beth+ 1**

* * *

 **New Scoreboard.**

 **1 Soul Society- 30+8=38**

 **2 Fairy Tail B- 30+5=35**

 **3 Sabertooth- 28+6= 34**

 **4 Pirate's Booty- 22+7=29**

 **5 Fairy Tail B- 24+2= 26**

 **Tied for 6** **th** **\- Mermaid Heel (23+1=24) & Reaper's Scythe (20+4=24)**

 **8 Ninja Fatties- 11+3=14**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Day 3 fights**

 **Till Next Time!**


	54. Chapter 54: Day 3 Fights

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Current Scoreboard**

 **1 Soul Society- 38**

 **2 Fairy Tail B- 35**

 **3 Sabertooth- 34**

 **4 Pirate's Booty- 29**

 **5 Fairy Tail A- 26**

 **Tied for 6** **th** **\- Mermaid Heel (24) & Reaper's Scythe (24)**

 **8 Ninja Fatties- 14**

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Let's get started with today's matches!" the announcer cheered "First up its two great guilds going at it's Mei from Ninja Fatties and Blair from Reaper's Scythe!"

The fat witch and the curvy woman walked out and started their battle.

"BEGIN!"

" **Water Serpent!"**

Mei pinched her nipples and water sprayed out, morphing in size and becoming a large dragon that charged at Blair. The Cat Witch summoned a large pumpkin that blocked the blast, but suddenly the serpent reared around and crashed into the witch. Blair rolled back before throwing bombs at Mei who shot water bullets to destroy the bombs. The two jiggled around and slapped against each other as Mei planted a wet kiss on Blair, the cat moaning and melting into her embrace. Water flooded the girls mouth, causing her to become water logged and bloated, Mei easily taking victory.

Reaper's Scythe had to roll the swollen Blair out of the ring before the next fight began between Fairy Tail B and Mermaid Heel.

"It's Cana Vs Mary!" they cheered.

"Hmph." Cana huffed her belly "Let's go."

The much smaller Mary was determined but as soon as the fight started Cana tackled her.

"Here drink up!" she laughed pushing the smaller chubby girl into her breasts.

Mary started suckling, Cana's beer breasts shooting out liquor into the girl's body.

"HIC!" Mary burped as Cana pushed her off her breast.

The little starry eyed girl swayed around drunkenly, falling over, her fat wobbling around softly. Cana sauntered over and got on her belly, eating out Mary's dripping snatch. The younger girl squirmed and moaned unable to hold in her desires. Cana smirked as she twirled her tongue around the girl's clit, making her shiver and moan.

"MMMWWAAA!" Cana flicked her head back as Mary screamed and moaned.

Cana easily claimed victory and the preparations began for fight three, the audience was growing a tad restless so far the fights had been one sided today.

"Next up it's Sabretooth's Master Minerva Vs Rangiku from Soul Society!"

The two titans walked out, even though Rangiku was huge she was practically dwarfed by the wall of flesh that Minerva was. The bell rang and Rangiku waved her hand, an ashy cloud spraying towards her opponent. Minerva looked unimpressed, using her own magic to remove the hazard.

"RAAAHH!" Minerva slammed into Rangiku, flattening her under her belly.

Minerva stood up and waddled off without a word, having made it clear how dominant she planned to be in the contest.

This left only one match that could please the roaring crowd, Erza Vs Robin from Pirate's Booty. Both large women waddled out and the contest began. The slammed together, jiggling and wobbling as they fought for some level of dominance.

"OHH!" Erza gasped as hands sprouted off her body, grabbing her folds and breasts.

"No woman can resist my Appendage Magic." Robin snickered as she rubbed Erza's pussy with her blossoming hands.

"GRAAA!" Erza pushed back, the hands disintegrating into flowers.

"Not holding back." Robin smiled as Erza waddled towards her "Try this!"

Robin spawned two exact clones of herself that grabbed Erza and started showering her with affection, kissing her fat neck, rubbing her tits and squeezing her ass. The Fairy Tail members were silent, their master was pinned under three gargantuan fat bodies and all hope looked lost when suddenly Erza didn't cum, she stood tall and threw the three Robin's off her. Robin fell back and Erza took her opening to make the woman eat her out. With Erza's pussy in her face and the woman above her slapping around Robin soon came, moaning with ecstasy.

"Erza shows how strong she is by crushing three Robin's at once!" Urara cheered "Let's check the board!"

* * *

 **Scoreboard.**

 **1 Fairy Tail B- 35+10=45**

 **2 Sabertooth- 34+10=44**

 **3 Soul Society- 38+0=38**

 **4 Fairy Tail A- 26+10=36**

 **5 Pirates Booty- 29+0=29**

 **Three Way Tie for 6** **th** **\- Mermaid Heel (24+0=24), Reaper's Scythe (24+0=24) & Ninja Fatties (14+10=24)**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Night 3**

 **Till Next Time!**


	55. Chapter 55: Winners and Losers: Day 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

On the third night the guilds were once again, eating partying and eating some more to celebrate the end of day three.

First was the current last place team Ninja Fatties who were in surprisingly high spirits.

All six women were happy and celebrating finally getting more points on the door by winning one of their fights but they were celebrating something else just as good.

"HMM!" Sakura moaned rubbing her flabby belly "1000 pounds!"

"I can't believe that the three of us finally broke though." Ino smiled poking her flabby breasts.

"It feels nice to be this big." Hinata blushed.

"Congrats on your new personal weight records girls." Tsunade walked up eating a sandwich with one hand "But you're not planning on stopping are you? We've all got a lot of room to grow."

"No of course not Lady Tsunade." Sakura said "The three of us were just about to dig into this buffet, would you like to join us."

"Hmph sure." Tsunade squeezed in the tiny gap between Sakura and Ino, taking up the last of the bench, the poor piece of wood groaning in pain "I'll show you youngsters how a real lady binges."

* * *

 **At Reaper's Scythe.**

"Well you're done for this year's games." Medusa looked at the swollen water logged Blair.

"Sorry." She moaned.

"Whatever." Medusa brushed her off "Once you convert that water weight into fat you'll be the biggest in the guild, it's fine Eruka can fill in."

Medusa waddled over to the table where the rest of her guild were eating, their masters magic making them constantly hungry. Over the last three days her guild had constantly been eating and bulking up to 1000 pounds and up.

Medusa was happy that her guild was growing so big, she was even pushing burgers into her mouth. The one who pleased Medusa the most was Maka, the girl was somewhat like an apprentice to her and while she had started out at 600 pounds during the games first day Maka had since ballooned in size, nearly doubling her weight in just two days. Medusa was happy about how huge Maka was getting, maybe one day that girl could be Master of Reaper's Scythe.

* * *

 **At Mermaid Heel**

Mermaid Heel was fairly calm, everyone happily eating and loving as they all also broke the 1000 pound barrier. Kagura knew her guild needed to step it up on the final two days if they were going to make a major comeback and not fall to the bottom half of the scoreboard.

* * *

 **Pirate's Booty**

"Yeah shake it Robin!" the girls laughed as the woman made clones of herself that wobbled and shook for the ladies of the guild.

Robin jiggled her belly and used her hand powers to shake her tits and ass, spanking all 1000 pounds of herself. Each girl in the guild had their own personal Robin dancing for them or feeding them nice cookies.

Hancock was proud that even with the loss her guild was happy, eating and celebrating, even if they didn't win the whole games they'd still have scored high and made a good name for themselves.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail.**

"OHHH!" Erza moaned as her breasts were sucked by Lucy and Juvia and Levy licked up her Master's pussy.

The new average weight in the former great guild was 1000 pounds and climbing as most girls were eating to get more food. The other girls were happy to pleasure Erza, she did so well in the fight and impressed the world with skills and now they were all showering affection.

The guild couldn't wait for the games to end, Fairy Tail had reestablished themselves and now they would have so many fans for their strip shows. Still they weren't going to let the other guilds beat them, they were gonna win this thing and put themselves in the record books.

* * *

 **Soul Society.**

Rangiku was depressed about how quickly she had been crushed by Minerva, it only took seconds to get defeated. Two of her allies were trying to cheer her up, Momo and Nanao were kissing and hugging the girl to try and cheer her up. Rangiku was doing better but not by much.

Elsewhere in the guild Yoruichi was up to her usual antics, sitting on Sui-Feng and making her assistant eat her out. Yoruichi was happy to be in first place, her guild was on top even if they hadn't won their fight that day.

* * *

 **Finally, Sabertooth.**

For the first time in nearly 24 hours Sabertooth was calm, Minerva was no longer on the war path after their strong showing on Day 3, still she wanted to be in first place so her guild had to step up soon. Most of the guild was up to 1000 pounds but Minerva was nearly 2000 pounds. Minerva's plan was to get bigger, so big no one would be able to stop her.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Day 4 Contests!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	56. Chapter 56: Day 4 and Day 4 fights

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Current Scoreboard**

 **1 Fairy Tail B- 45**

 **2 Sabertooth- 44**

 **3 Soul Society- 38**

 **4 Fairy Tail A- 36**

 **5 Pirates Booty- 29**

 **Three Way Tie for 6** **th** **\- Mermaid Heel (24), Reaper's Scythe (24) & Ninja Fatties (24)**

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

Today's contest was a sex show between the Team Captains, Me, Mira, Hancock, Kaguya, Yoruichi, Minerva, Medusa and Kagura. We had to fuck and squirt to fill up a bucket with our cum.

I was raring to go, all these girls were so sexy, the masters were all around 1500 pounds, Minerva closer to 2000, her all heaved and jiggled as we got started, we could fuck each other any way we want and we'd get scored at the end.

"OHHH!" Minerva had already restrained Kaguya and was making the woman eat her out.

"HMMM!" I moaned pushing a thick dildo into my pussy.

"Mind if I share." Mira smiled taking the other half into her pussy.

Our butts smacked together as me backed up, juices squirting out of us. My belly jiggled and dragged along the floor as I moaned with need.

All the women were fucking, fingering or jiggling in various ways. I felt my face get covered and Kagura made me eat her out, he massive rump covering my face. My nipples got hard as I moaned with need, Kagura squirting in my face. Mira and I were both happily moaning and cumming with each other, the other masters doing the same. Even though Kagura's ass was in my face I could still hear the moans of Medusa and Hancock, Minerva was screaming even louder, forcing other people to pleasure her as she came.

 _That woman is incredibly powerful._

I was happy to jiggle and wobble around as I remained in a near state of constant orgasm, juices squirting out of me, filling my points bucket.

"RAAAHH!" I heard a loud moan and a ding.

"Minerva finished already!" the announcer gasped.

 _Damn, what a beast._

I didn't let up my grinding with Mira, my fat ass smacking into hers.

"Yes…Yes!" I screamed cumming and placing second.

Bells rang as most of us finished around the same time.

"Let's check the board.!"

* * *

 **Results.**

 **1 Minerva +8**

 **2 Erza +7**

 **3 Kagura +6**

 **4 Mirajane +5**

 **5 Medusa +4**

 **6 Hancock +3**

 **7 Kaguya +2**

 **8 Yoruichi +1**

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Today's battles are tag battles!" The announcer said "First up it's Reaper's Scythe Vs Pirate's Booty"

"First from Reaper's Scythe lovably thick twins Liz and Patty!"

The crowd cheered as the 1000 pound twins waddled out ready to compete.

"And from Pirate's Booty Vivi and Rebecca!"

The two huge girls with wild hair colors waddled out and the battle began.

"Patty!" Liz yelled.

"Right!"

The shorter, and fatter, twin suddenly transformed into a large Gatling gun, that Liz hefted up and started firing at the other girls, magic bullets bouncing around the ring. Vivi and Rebecca both waddled around to avoid getting shot, Vivi attacking from a distance as Rebecca closed in with a sword. The two tried to slam into Liz but she threw her sister's gun form into the air and changed in size becoming a handgun. Patty switched back to a human and picked her sister up and jammed her into Vivi's crotch.

" **Love Shot!"**

"OHHH!" Vivi moaned cumming as a love bullet shook her body, rolls of vibration jiggling though the girl as she fell back.

"Hehehe Don't worry you'll get some too!" Patty said shooting Rebecca right up the pussy.

"HAAAA!" the girls were both on the ground, bellies jiggling as they fingered themselves.

"The Winners are Liz and Patty!"

The ring was cleared out and the next match began, Kagura and Risley Vs Karen and Jenny. The two Mermaid Heel women barely had a contest on their hands. They both used gravity magic, got slim, skipped around and then grew fat to bodyslam the Sabertooth girls. The audience could see Minerva fuming with anger and fury at the loss of what she felt were easy points.

Third on the card was Fairy Tail B's Ultear and Angel Vs Ninja Fatties Tsunade and Sakura. All the women happily jiggled around as they avoided each other's attacks, Tsunade and Sakura used their fists but Angel summoned her spirits to splash against them while Ultear used her time control the throw a crystal ball into the attacking women. By the end of the time limit none of the women had submitted resulting in a tie.

The final bout of the day was between Lucy and Juvia and Yoruichi and Sui-Feng. The fight started with Lucy summoning Aquarius and the mermaid teamed with Juvia to blast out water. Before the two could hit them though Yoruichi and Sui-Feng dashed out of the way, a shocking movement for women of their size.

" **Two Hit Orgasm!"**

"OHHAA"

"AAAHHH!"

Juvia and Lucy both moaned as with just two thrusts of her fingers Sui-Feng made them squirt and cum right away.

"HMMM!" Yoruichi licked her subordinate's fingers clean "Sorry girls but there's a reason I keep this one all to myself."

The ring was cleared and the Announcer jiggled back out to make an announcement.

"Tomorrow is the final day of our games." Urara said "It'll be a big free for all full of opportunities for points, but this time you'll have to make your opponent pass out, not just orgasm once. And be the decree of the princess Fairy Tail must condense into one Team.

"WHAT?" Erza yelled.

"Sorry, she says you have to pick three from each team to use."

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"We'll get to keep B team's higher points but it still stinks we have to mix our teams together." Levy frowned.

"At least we can put our best out there for sure." Lucy smiled "So Erza who's the team."

"BURP!" Erza rubbed her belly as she ate "Me, Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Ultear and Millianna. Now let's make sure we show them!"

* * *

 **Current Scores.**

 **1 Fairy Tail- 55**

 **2 Sabertooth- 52**

 **3 Soul Society- 49**

 **4 Mermaid Heel- 40**

 **5- Reaper's Scythe- 38**

 **6- Pirate's Booty- 32**

 **7- Ninja Fatties- 31**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	57. Chapter 57: Waterpark

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Ouf." I grunted waddling into a waterpark.

The girls and I decided to take our free day to relax at the Waterpark in Crocus, it was a fancy place and it was just for the guilds today, pretty much everyone was there, Yukino, Shelia, Yoruichi and more, all waddling and jiggling around in the water.

I got myself into the water, my fat shaking around, I was up to 1247 pounds and I was starting to get used to just laying around, doing the work of walking was so tiring.

"Come join us Lucy!" Erza waved me over to where she, Juvia and Mira were floating around, their bodies rippling softly.

I floated over and bumped bellies with Erza, both of us moaning a bit. Mira and Juvia both laughed and the three of use started rubbing together as I looked around to see what other girls were up too.

Wendy was waddling around with Shelia, both young fat girls shook around sexily, they were headed towards Sherry who was ready to feed them both like children. Speaking of children Mama was off with Bisca, sucking on one of her tits while the young Asuka was on the other. The guild was having fun here and I was too.

I moaned as Juvia took a deep breath and went underwater to start eating out my pussy. I looked over and saw Mira bent over to I stretched and leaned to start fingering her. I felt Juvia move away and start licking at Erza's pussy and I got kinda sad.

"I can do some if you want." Yukino walked over.

I looked up and Yukino squatted over my head, I started eating her out and looking down, Mei from Ninja Fatties was in the water and licking my snatch, making me moan like a bitch in heat.

All around the park guilds were intermingling, sharing both food and women. Wendy, Shelia and Sherry somehow ended up eating out Nami, Vivi and Robin, the fat pirates groaning as they were sexed up while enjoying burgers from the grill.

Tsunade and Medusa were smiling on as they watched their pupils Sakura and Maka rub and fondle each other, slapping asses together and bumping boobies.

I saw the catgirls of our guild, Carla, Millianna and Lisanna, were being served grilled fish by Sui-Feng. Yoruichi was with them in cat form, all purring and moaning together.

"HMM!" I moaned pushing Mei's head into my crotch as I licked and sucked Yukino's snatch.

I loved hanging out with the other guilds, and hopefully after these games we could all hang out together even more, the sex was great and watching their size made me moan too.

"HAAA!" Yukino came all over my face.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I came, my juices mixing with the water.

"That was nice." I smiled as Mei came up.

"NO problem, anytime." She licked her lips.

"Lucy." Yukino looked down as me "I'm starving would you like to get something to eat with me?"

"Sure." I smiled.

I tried to roll out of the pool but I just flopped around like beached whale before going to the stairs. I got out and joined Yukino in walking to the buffet and piling food onto our plates.

"HMPP!" she was shoving hotdogs into her mouth.

"HMM NOM!" I chewed on juicy bacon cheeseburgers "Tasty!"

"It so good to just relax and eat like this." Yukino moaned "BURP! We haven't been able to relax since the games started."

"I know right." I laughed rubbing my belly "We get to relax during the nights but it's fun to just have a day to ourselves, is your guild enjoying it?"

"Yes…" Yukino frowned "Those of us who showed up."

"Who's not here?" I asked.

"Minerva refused to come." Yukino sighed "She's still at the hotel."

* * *

 **Minerva's POV**

"RAAAH NOMMM!" I chewed and shoved food into my mouth, packing away pounds of meat and vegetables.

I was alone at the guild, free to eat and binge all I wanted, they others had insisted on going off to some dub waterpark on their day off but I was staying here to eat and grow, I would get so huge I would crush those other guilds like crumbs.

I jiggled and moaned, once I won these games I'm take on the princess herself, surpassing her in size.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"You two having fun!" Angel giggled hugging her sister from behind, squeezing her belly.

"OH SIS!" Yukino moaned as her sister shoved a finger up her butt.

I felt myself getting wet as I watched the two sisters start fucking right in front of me, fat smacking together. I gently rubbed my pussy as my two fellow spirit wizards fingered each other in front of me.

I grabbed one last tray of brownies before leaving the two sisters to fuck in peace, I wanted to check out what else was going on around the park. The first ones I saw were Briar from Sabertooth getting her pussy eaten by Mary from Mermaid Heel. Near them the other three girls from Mermaid Heel, Beth, Ariana and Risley were sharing a triangle dildo, all three rocking and fucking it together, tits and bellies wobbling around.

I kept up my snack and spectate session by noticing that the Twins Liz and Patty were messing around with Kaguya and Arachne, both girls at the mercy of the older women, getting spanked and fingered indecently.

I watched Levy bumping booties with Matten Ginger and Rukia, the girls with some of the biggest bottoms in the guilds having a blast, in a similar vein Jenny, Karen and Monet were mashing their tits together in a show. I wandered by a sucking circle that featured Ino, Hinata, Rangiku and Bambiette all sucking and fucking each other's huge tits while slapping their bellies around.

I saw Ultear was dancing around for Meredy, Rebecca and Eruka, the replacement in Reaper's Scythe. All three were applauding the older woman as she shook herself for their entertainment.

"Seems like everyone is enjoying the day off." I smiled.

* * *

 **Evergreen's POV**

"UHH!" I groaned sitting with the witch Blair from Reaper's Scythe "Being so bloated with water is exhausting, we can't do anything but try and process it."

"I know." Blair sighed "But once we process all this we'll be even bigger."

"Yeah." I smirked rubbing my belly feeling water slosh around inside me "I'm almost gonna miss it."

I looked over and saw Harribel being showered with affection by three big fat women, at first I hated how she bloated me but now, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Day 5, the final bout!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	58. Chapter 58: Final Round Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Current Scoreboard**

 **Current Scores.**

 **1 Fairy Tail- 55**

 **2 Sabertooth- 52**

 **3 Soul Society- 49**

 **4 Mermaid Heel- 40**

 **5- Reaper's Scythe- 38**

 **6- Pirate's Booty- 32**

 **7- Ninja Fatties- 31**

* * *

 **NO POV**

It was finally time for the final battle, you had to eliminate the other teams by making them immobile, catch them in a trap, sit on them, make them pass out etc. You got one point for each elimination and 5 for eliminating a Master.

Everyone was all gathered around and then the match started and they all waddled off to find someone to fight, Erza was looking for Kagura and some for others. Just yesterday most of us were having fun, eating and fucking together but now they were fighting. Mei was teaming up with Hinata and Ino to take on Beth, Ariana and Risley, all six jiggling and bouncing off each other.

Sakura was seeking her revenge on Bambiette, the explosive woman, but it wasn't going well, the Soul Society member had already pinned and starting fucking the young girl. Some other guilds were slapping skin not too many blocks away, Nami, Robin, Vivi and Rebecca engaged in a fat sloppy orgy with Karen, Yukino, Tsunade and Kaguya while Hancock dueled with the minor members of Reaper's Scythe, Eruka and Arachne.

Briar already had Mary pinned under her ass and Shelia was bouncing around trying to fight Maka. Monet was in a two on one with Rukia and Rangiku but was holding her own. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng were biding their time but that went out the window when they were engaged by the now free of battle Hancock and Kaguya, the Masters about to take on the cat and her skilled assistant.

This left our Heroes in Fairy Tail with some dangerous opponents, the first being Erza who had sought out Kagura and was now staring down the equally sized blubber ball.

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"There you are." I looked across at Kagura, both of us jiggling and wobbling around.

"I had a feeling we'd meet." Kagura smiled "I've wanted to fight you for a long time."

"Then bring it on." I patted my belly, waves of motion rolling through my body.

"HRAA!"

"HYYAA!"

The two of us waddled forwards and slammed into each other, bellies slamming and bodies shaking like jelly. I felt my puffy nipples rubbed along with Kagura's and I gradually pushed her down. Neither of us were using magic, just pushing each other like fat sumo wrestlers. I got her on the ground and slammed my fat ass over her head, forcing her to eat my out while I limited her air supply.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I was licked and lashed by Kagura's tongue.

I looked over my shoulders and saw Kagura jiggling and wobbling around as I grinded on her face, her belly wobbled and her thighs rubbed together in a sexy show. Suddenly she shrank to her thin form and flipped over me, turning fat again and pinning me under her tits. I popped one of her fat sack into my mouth and teasingly sucked on it. Kagura moaned and dug her fingers into my love handles, the two of us both moaning with need.

"What's all this here, two weak sluts trying to get off on each other?"

The two of us looked up and saw the blob of person that was Minerva, she was at least a ton and Kagura and I understood we needed to team up if we were gonna stop her. We both charged her, waddling forward, we slammed into her but bounced off like weak rubber balls on the concrete.

Minerva slammed her ass down, shaking the earth and started waddling over to KO Kagura with a hip toss.

 _I'm gonna have to dig deep to beat her, hop the others are doing okay._

* * *

 **Millianna's POV**

"GRRR!" I growled turning around and throwing my ass back.

"NYYYAA!" Matten did the same, both our asses smashing together as we tried to fight each other.

"You're not too bad." She laughed landing with a thud, jiggling around.

"Some fire cat like you won't stop me." I purred slamming back into her.

I slipped my tail down and it flicked over her snatch making her purr as I pushed her down. I laid on top of her and started using my tail to fuck her slowly and make her moan loudly as I rolled around on top of her, the both of us moaning with pleasure.

Our bodies rubbed together in a lovely sight both of us purring like cats, I wanted to show her I could earn my team some serious points, I was gonna make her cum so many times she'd loss her mind and pass out. I felt her pussy twitch and spasm as I fucked her harder and harder, the Sabertooth member suffering from multiple orgasms that made her scream out with pleasure, moaning more and more as her eyes fluttered closed and she passed out.

"YEAH!" I stood up and slapped my ass sexily "I'm awesome, now I want a fishy treat!"

* * *

 **Ultear's POV**

"Hmph." I flopped back after trying to attack Medusa.

"Come in is that all you've got." She yawned.

"Not even close." I glared holding my hands up, my arms flabby and shaking "I've got a spell that will surely stop you."

"Oh really." She laughed "I was thinking the same thing."

Both of us were considered strong magic users but I had no plans to allow myself to be defeated by such an aggravating woman.

"Take a look at your future self!" I threw a spell out.

"Eat into a food coma!" she said doing the same.

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"GRR!" I groaned trying to squirm out from under Minerva who had planted her huge ass on top of me.

"Ha, is this all the pathetic other guilds have to offer." Minerva laughed pressing down on me "I suppose anyone would be weak next to my sheer size and beauty."

"Hmph!" I grunted trying to sit up "You think you can look down on us because of your position but maybe it's time you stop acting so high and mighty!"

I focused all my strength and flipped Minerva over and she floundered around like a beached whale as I slammed my butt into hers and started eating her out while summoning a weapon, a huge dildo, that I crammed into her ass and made her moan while seething with rage. I licked and fucked her hard, her huge fat shaking and jiggling all over the place as I myself got more and more turned on, I knew with just one orgasm Minerva would cum so hard she wouldn't be able to stand.

"Ha…Ha….HAAAAA!" She moaned as I pulled my toy out with force, her whole body jiggling as she climaxed.

"More points for me." I smirked licking my toy clean.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Day Five Part 2**

 **Till Next Time!**


	59. Chapter 59: Final Round Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"GRRR!" I trust my belly out to strike one of the twins.

"HMPH!" Juvia did the same as Liz rolled backwards on her body and changed into a gun while her sister changed into a human to catch her and shot us.

Juvia and I had challenged the trigger twins Liz and Patty to a fight and were having a bit of trouble.

"HMMMM!" I moaned as Liz was jammed into my side and shot, the pleasure feelings rolling through me like a wave.

"You gonna cum, come on just pass out and feel the pleasure of our love bullets." Patty pouted.

"Not until, I beat you!" I bumped her back with my huge flabby gut.

Juvia got behind Patty and hugged her, smothering her with her fat.

"You're soft." Juvia teased grabbing Patty's boobs.

"And you're stupid!" she laughed jamming Liz into my partner's crotch and blasting her pussy with a Love bullet.

"HAAAAOOO!" Juvia moaned falling back and climaxing then and there.

"Why don't you take us on two on two?" I asked helping the blushing Juvia up.

"Our magic needs two people to work." Patty stuck her tongue out.

"Don't tell them that!" the gun in her hand yelled while shaking around.

"Fine, we'll just increase the numbers more!" I yelled **"Virgo, Aries, Aquarius!"**

Patty came in for a shot only to hit the wall of Aries blubber, the sheep moaning and shaking all the way through.

"HHMMM!" Aries moaned falling back on her butt "Ohh that was nice."

"What the heck."

"HMPH!" Virgo dropped her ass down like a meteor and pinned Patty to the floor.

"All that fighting's got you hungry I bet." Aquarius smirked sliding forward and offering a leaky tit "Take a break, drink some milk."

"HMMM!" Patty grabbed a nipple and started suckling softly on Aquarius mammoth chest.

"Oh you're an eager one!" she moaned "But I can handle this, MH Take it all."

A magic sound triggered and Liz swapped back to normal and was preparing to free Patty.

"Oh no you don't!" Juvia said swirling up water "Juvia's has been practicing, take this new move!"

Tendrils of water shot out and wrapped Liz up, they snaked around and grabbed her tits, squeezed her belly and ass and even slipped into her various holes. The tentacles fucked her mouth, rammed into her pussy and snaked around in her asshole, spraying water as they went. Liz bloated and ballooned as Juvia filled her with water, a technique she had been working on since she saw in on the first day of the event.

"UGH!" A bloated and waterlogged Liz groaned when Juvia let her down, the girl unable to even move a step.

"So full." Patty moaned rubbing her milk filled belly.

"I think we won this won." I slapped Juvia's fat ass, watching it wobble.

"Juvia think's so too." She laughed kissing me roughly.

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"Come on Jenny, just let me win!" I pushed on her.

"Fufufu, that's never gonna happen." She laughed pushing back a bit.

"Well then I guess we have to fight." I smirked "But don't you remember what happened last time?"

"This time will be different." She smirked "I've got a few new take overs that are sure to squash you like a bug."

"Oh really, me to." I smiled.

Jenny and I both glowed with magic and started to transform.

"MOOOVE out of the way!" Jenny turned into a cow and tried to tackle me.

"SQUEEE!" I turned into a pig and pushed back, knocking her over and grabbing her udder "OINK!"

I pulled on her udder and started drinking and glugging down her milk, making her moan, my tits flopped around against her as we rolled and slapped around, our bodies jiggling.

"RAAAH!" Jenny changed forms again, this time becoming a fat, sexy elephant.

"HMPH?" I decided to combat her by becoming a thick dragon woman with tiny wings, a tail and the ability to breath fire.

We crashed together again and this time I pushed her down and flicked my forked tongue over her slit, making Jenny moan, her belly jiggling around softly. I spit out small wisps of fire to make Jenny sweat a bit, the tingling emanating through her body as I licked and ate her cunt.

"Fine!" Jenny stood up "I'll show you my strongest Take Over!"

Jenny grew larger, grey and gained a thick finned tail.

" **WHALE FORM!"** she moaned.

"If you're going that hard than so will I, we'll settle this right now." I smirked "Take Over!"

My skin grew brown, my body thicker and my face rounder and fuller as I got big and squishy.

" **HIPPO FORM!"**

I charged forward and pushed against Jenny, the two of us grappled for dominance, pushing back and forth, sliding across the ground. I was getting pushed back but suddenly I thrust my thick arms up and knocked Jenny off balance, rolling over and crashing my ass down on top of her, making her mumble and moan under my ass.

"Sorry Jenny." I laughed "But I'm still stronger!"

"OHH!" I moaned as she licked and ate me out "Yeah that's a good little girl."

* * *

 **Ultear's POV**

"What Vile Magic!" Medusa moaned as she grew.

"Hmph, embrace your future self." I laughed shoving soft pretzels into my mouth "You may think it's vile since you don't get to eat and grow normally but it's only temporary so you are subdued and I gain my team points! And besides a magic that makes someone starve and be constantly hungry, it's just as sickening."

"You're a powerful woman." Medusa sighed as her belly grew "But I do enjoy that I'll grow this huge someday."

"Just keep eating." I laughed stuffing my face.

* * *

 **NO POV**

"That's it folks the final event is over!" The Announcer cheered "Now we've tallied all the math so let's take a look at the final standings!"

 **Final Standings.**

 **1 Fairy Tail!**

 **2 Soul Society!**

 **3 Sabertooth**

 **4 Pirates Booty!**

 **5 Mermaid Heel**

 **6 Reaper's SctyheScythe!**

 **7 Ninja Fatties!**

* * *

"YEAH!" Fairy Tail all celebrated jiggling together as they were declared the victors, the other guild respecting their new found dominance, except for Minerva who had left in shame.

"We'd like to thank all the guilds for giving us a great show this year and we hope for even more darling fatties next year!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Grand Banquet!**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **Till Ne**


	60. Chapter 60: Grand Banquet

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"WAHOO!" we all cheered as we celebrated and partied, our fat bodies jiggling around.

The games were over and all the guilds had been invited to the palace or a big feast and celebration.

"HMM Lucy!" Yukino smiled at me "You look so sexy stuffing your face."

"You two." I laughed as we shared a breadstick, meeting in the middle with a kiss.

My new best friend and I were getting to know each other a little better, eating and fondling each other without hesitation. When we were eating pounds of food we were rubbing our tits together and slapping our asses and bellies like it was going out of style.

"So you said Minerva disappeared, right?" I asked scratching my belly, my rolls and folds wobbling softly "What are you guys going to do now?"

"I'm not sure." She burped before downing a whole thick milkshake.

"Why don't you come to Fairy Tail with us." I smiled struggling to reach for more food "With your sister and me there you'll fit right in, you'll have so many sexy lovers to shake and jiggle for."

"Well do you have good food cause that's what matters." Yukino rubbed her belly and kissed me.

"Mira's got some of the best cooking know to man." I laughed rubbing her pussy.

Yukino moaned as I slipped my fingers inside her, pumping her crotch and making her moan.

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"HHHAAA!" I moaned "HMM OH Kagura!"

"Come on, eat for me big sis." She teased me alternating between shoving Danishes into my mouth and eating my pussy.

"Yeah I love it when you eat my pussy." I moaned.

"With these games out of the way I don't have to hold back my feelings for you." Kagura hugged me "I want to be your lover forever."

"You can be my little sister." I laughed digging my fingers into her thick ass cheeks "We can both be together now as friends and lovers; we'll make our guilds the greatest and fattest!"

I kissed Kagura, our lips slamming, our chins pressing together and our tits mashing. Our bellies rubbed together in a sexy show as we kissed and squeezed each other. I was master of the strongest guild in Fiore and now I had one more wonderful lover.

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

"HMM Yeah that feels nice." I moaned.

"See-OH!" Harribel smirked "These three know how to serve me."

Harribel's three servants, Apacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun were pleasuring the two of us. Apacci was feeding Harribel and I while the other two ate us out, their tongues licking out pussies and thrashing our clits.

"Thanks for the lessons on how to use the water filling technique." I smiled "It's been really useful."

"A lot of girls hate our abilities ate first because they get bloated for a week or so but after that the water converts to fat and they love the new weight" she smiled.

"I know, I've already got a few girls in my guild asking me to fill them up." I smiled "And I only learned it from watching you."

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

"MMM Wendy!" Maka smiled looking up at me "You've got such a tasty pussy."

"Thanks." I smirked "You've got a great look, makes me so horny."

I looked around at my little mini-harem of girls, Shelia, Sherry and Maka. I was happy like this, being played with and eaten out by a harem of fat chicks, a dream come true, I wanted to be like Erza, huge and fat with a collection of plump and sexy lovers.

"Do you like it Sherry, it looks yummy." Shelia smiled feeding her cousin spoonful after spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"That's right my lovelies." I smiled "We'll all get big and fat together."

"I'd like that!" Maka hugged me, squishing our bodies together "I'm all yours Wendy!"

"Me too." Shelia squished in with us.

"Don't forget about me, the sexy older one." Sherry smothered us with her huge body.

 _Yeah…this is the life._

* * *

 **Millianna's POV**

"If you just lay down and roll over on your belly like this." Yoruichi demonstrated before purring "Then people will bring you fish to eat."

Sui-Feng dropped a fish into her master's mouth, the older woman chewing it apart.

"You three try, your sexy kitties." She smiled.

I looked over at Carla and Lisanna and we both nodded. We flopped onto our backs and meowed, purring and waving our hands. Sui-Feng blushed at the sight of use begging cats before waddling over and giving us each a fish to eat up.

"Being a cat is awesome isn't it." The Soul Society master smiled "Just getting to be big fat and lazy, a life of eating and sex."

"You're right the only time I wanna move is when I want sex." I smiled "Being a lazy fat cat is the life."

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"MOOOO!" I moaned as Jenny used her pig form and sucked my udder dry.

Jenny looked up at me with her pig face "Now that these games are done we can finally give into those feelings we had."

"I think you're even better as a fat slobby animal than a thin model." I smiled rubbing her head.

"Thanks." Jenny smiled "I'm happy this is the new look, it was so annoying having to diet and watch my weight for shoots and stuff but now I can just relax and stuff my face, be free to do what I want when I want."

"Indeed, being fat is so freeing." I smirked back rubbing her thick thighs.

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

"OHH YEAH BABY!" I moaned.

I was hanging out with Pirate's Booty, my booze filled boobs the envy of their eye. I was sitting back relaxing against Hancock's huge belly and breasts while Nami was going to town drinking my product, my nipples going raw with all the suction.

That wasn't even the end, Robin was summoning her magic hands to rub and slap my tits around, pinching my free nipple, rubbing my belly and fingering my pussy.

The warm feeling of Hancock's body around mine only made the pleasure more intense. Being used as a glorified tap for beer was great.

* * *

 **Evergreen's POV**

"Ha feels good to not be bloated anymore." I smiled jiggling my belly.

"I know what you mean." Blair laughed bouncing her breasts and ass.

The two of us processed all the water that had bloated us and put on about 250 pounds as a result. Over the last week or so we'd gotten to know each other and now that we were free to walk around we were spanking and fingering each other for fun.

"Now that all the guilds are friends again we can finally work together to be the biggest and fattest." Blair smirked.

"Just because we're friends now doesn't mean I'll let any of you beat me in size." I said walking over to start eating a whole three-layer cheesecake.

"Oh I know." Blair said grabbing a big roast beef "I don't plan to lose."

"May the fattest slut win."

* * *

 **Ultear's POV**

"You're magic has some usefulness after all." I smirked dumping popcorn and chips into my mouth "This constant hunger just makes me want to eat more and more."

"I should say the same." Medusa joined me in eating "You're magic to see the future made me so excited to just eat till I bloat that big."

"Your abilities make feasts even better." I smiled.

"Yours make orgies better." She smirked back.

"We both have some great powers."

* * *

 **Aries' POV**

"I can't wait for you guys to come visit us more often." I sighed laying around eating with the others, my massive belly wobbling.

"I'm gonna make you drink so much milk." Aquarius smiled rubbing her huge chest.

"And all the punishment you can deliver." Virgo shook her backside that seemed to jiggle forever.

"I'm sure we'll all have a swell time." Libra smiled eating a jumbo fried shrimp, sucking meat off the tail like nothing.

* * *

 **NO POV**

The guilds partied late into the next day, constantly fucking and feeding until they were all satisfied. The master had spoken in relation to some interesting plans that may come to fruition later.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the Future.**

 **Next Time-Fairy Tail meets the princess!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	61. Chapter 61: Meeting the Princess

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

A group of us, Me, Erza, Wendy, Flare, Levy, Juvia, Mira, Millianna, Lisanna, Cana, Ultear, Ever and Angel had been invited to meet the princess at the castle. All of us were naked and fat, jiggling our way down the halls, all of us around 1250 in weight. I was hoping meeting the princess while naked wouldn't be too embarrassing, we were all so big clothes were more of a hindrance.

We arrived in a huge room where only three people were present, the huge fat Princess Hisui and her two 1500 pound bodyguards Cosmos and Kamika. The princess was so big, at least a ton of pure sexy fat woman naked before us all, her breasts heaving, her belly jiggling with every breath and her pussy hidden behind her sagging gut.

"Ladies of Fairy Tail." She smiled at us "Congratulations on your victory."

"It was an honor to compete." Erza nodded, too fat to bow.

"Well I'm glad the guild of legends could come back and show us all how to be truly sexy." Hisui smiled "Now than it's time for your prize, Cosmos, could you?"

"Yes Princess." The pink haired guard waddled off.

The girl soon came back with a tray.

"Here's your prize." Hisui took lid off and showed bottle of a strange purple liquid "This serum is infused with my magic and will allow you all to grow to 2000 pounds, a ton of sheer weight."

"Thank you for this gesture." We all smiled.

"Ah but first I have one more request of you." She groaned adjusting on her bed.

"Of course princess what do you need of us?" Erza asked.

"I would like to be part of Fairy Tail." She asked.

"You want to join a guild?" I asked "But you're a princess."

"And I grow tired of sitting in an ivory tower all the time." She sighed "I want to eat and have sex with friends, growing fatter and fatter each and every day."

"We'd love to have you, any woman is welcome in Fairy Tail." Erza said "Will your escorts be coming to join as well."

"Indeed." Cosmos smiled.

"It sounds like fun." Kamika giggled.

"Now than with that taken care of, come and drink." Hisui said offering us the potion.

We all took ours and chugged them easily, it took a moment but soon magic tingled through my blood.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I started growing massive.

My breasts and belly both expanded with fat as my ass got even thicker, my legs felt weak as they struggled to support my weight, I gained a few more chins and a ton of jiggly fat and soon I was a massive 2000 pounds. I looked around and saw the others were all huge and fat like me, all of us struggling to stand and flopping over with our unsupportable weight.

"So big." I moaned shaking my fat arms and rubbing my belly "I love it!"

"At this size getting home's gonna be a bitch." Cana laughed.

"Don't rest quite yet." Hisui smiled grunting to sit up "We've got fun to have."

"HMM!" we all licked our lips and surrounded her bed frame with Cosmos and Kamika "Yes princess."

We all started jiggling and rubbing together, various people kissing and licking various parts of each other, our titanic bodies rubbing together. My tits and belly wobbled around and rubbed against the princess as Wendy and Levy ate her out. Cosmos and Kamika piled on, tons and tons of weight slapping and wobbling together ina a glorious show.

 _I can barely stand, I'm so huge I love it!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is apricated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Sabertooth melds with Fairies.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	62. Chapter 62: Fat Guild Alliance

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Around a month had passed since the games, everyone is back home, steeled in and eating to their hearts content. The guilds have formed a "Fat women's guild alliance" so we all have a little town to occupy and mess around in, whether you want to eat or fuck there are options for you in the center. Sabertooth was the only guild to not join since they opted to disband after Minerva left them, their various members scattering to the other guilds, some even coming to Fairy Tail.

I've kept packing down food, I'm up to about 2,100 pounds of flesh, I don't move much, it's too exhausting to walk with my size. Now a days I sit around and eat, occasionally fucking with someone, like today I'm at a table digging into dinner with Yukino, one of our newest members.

"You like, this, does it taste good?" I asked feeding Yukino donuts.

"HMMM!" she moaned "Chewy."

"You're fattening up nicely." Angel smirked patting her sister fat belly.

"I'm trying to get as big as you guys." She smiled as I pushed another donut into her mouth and Angel started kissing Yukino's belly.

"A good goal to have." I laughed "But it's not so easy, it's hard to be this heavy, I'm hungrier than normal and I can barely move at all, I'm almost an immobile blob."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Angel smirked before digging into her sister's snatch.

"OHHH-MMM!" Yukino moaned before I stuffed her mouth closed.

As I fed Yukino I squeezed and rubbed her big soft tits, Sorano was lower eating out her sister as Yukino's fat belly flopped on top of her.

"So Yukino where did the rest of your guild go off to after you guys disbanded?" I asked using my sausage fingers to pinch her puffy nipples.

"Around to the various allied guilds." She moaned "Jenny's with the witched of Reaper's Scythe, thanks to Medusa she can just relax and eat all the time. Karen went to Pirate's Booty so she could feel Hancock's constant love powers. Matten is with Soul Society, loving and partying all the time, and Briar went to Mermaid Heel to be with her new lover Mary."

"Sounds like you're all getting around well." I smirked slapping her tits around and making her moan more.

"OHHH!" she groaned "Lucy…Sis...I love you!"

Angel came back up, her mouth happily dripping with Yukino's cum. She grunted and groaned as she struggled to walk the few steps to sit next to me and her sister.

"The three of us make a great trio of celestial lovers." Angel smirked.

"I just wish I was as big as you guys." Yukino sighed "You two are both over a ton and I'm just over 1500, I've really gotta grow."

"Don't worry baby." I elbowed her with my huge arms "You'll be big and fat soon enough, you're not the only one rushing to catch up."

"Why not ask Juvia to fill you with water." Angel suggested "That usually give you around 250 pounds."

"Yeah but it takes a whole week and lowers my hunger." Yukino pouted with her plump lips "The struggles to become a fat beauty I suppose."

The three of us went back to eating with a laugh, out bodies jiggling around.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- More Spirit fun.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	63. Chapter 63: New Spirits

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Everyone in Fairy Tail was eating and partying loudly, sex and food filling the women up. The focus of the affection was the celestial spirits that had been summoned by the guilds three celestial wizards, the six spirits enjoying their time with their new guildmates.

* * *

 **Aries' POV**

"HMMM OHH!" I sighed as I laid on my back and people crawled and slept on ym belly and breasts.

I looked down at my gigantic 3500-pound body and smiled seeing Wendy, Shelia, and Sherry were all peacefully sleeping on me tits.

"Aries you're so big and soft." Wendy moaned hugging my tits.

"Hmm, thanks." I moaned feeling Sherry shift on my belly "HAA!"

There was stirring under by belly and I leaned just a bit to see Levy crawling down, I quickly felt pleasure shoot through me and make me moan.

"OHHH!" I moaned as Levy dug her face in and started eating me out.

I moaned and jiggled about, the three sleepy girls giggling as I wobbled around. I saw Levy's ass sticking up into the air and jiggling around wildly as she went to town munching on my muff. My breasts and chins shook like jelly as I came closer and closer to cumming, taking a deep breath as a wave of pleasure shot through my huge body.

"OHHHH!" I screamed cumming all over Levy.

I was happy to just bask in the afterglow, all the girls sleeping on top of me, I love it when they use me as a huge bed.

* * *

 **Virgo's POV**

"MMMHHMM!" I moaned as Lucy shoved a burger into my mouth.

I moaned as I sat down, all 3500 pounds of me blobbing out and getting rubbed by Angel while Mistress Lucy fed me more and more. I moaned as Miss Yukino started eating my out, her thick tongue sliding in and out while her sister slapped my tremendous ass, making me jiggle all over.

I was happy to let them play with me, I was so useful to them, getting rubbed and fucked while I got to eat more and more delicious food. The three wizards rubbed against me as they played with my body, our squishy fat happily rubbing together in a sight of wonderful loving.

"HMM!" I moaned as I kissed Lucy, the two of us moaning together while the sisters loved us both, shaking our tits and asses while pressing their bellies against ours.

 _Being so big and fat, Mistress Lucy brought us so much fun!_

* * *

 **Aquarius POV**

"HHHOOOO!" I moaned as the wonderfully fat Layla and Ur sucked on my tits, milk squirting out to fill their mouths.

As my thick fish tail slapped around the large Ikaruga jiggled her way over and slapped my ass, rubbing her flabby gut against my rump.

"Yes, drink all the milk you need." I moaned "And shake my butt around, it all makes me feel so good…so motherly."

"You have great breasts." Layla smiled at me.

"And such big thick nipples." Ur laughed squirting some milk into her mouth.

"Every inch of Aquarius is lovely." Ikaruga smirked fingering me rapidly.

"Yes…HMMM!" I moaned "HAAA!"

* * *

 **Pisces' POV**

"HAAOOO!" I moaned as I was licked all over by the three cat girls.

"You're so sexy." Lisanna giggled pawing at my breasts.

"A giant fishy just for me." Millianna playfully nibbled on my ear.

"We get some two you know." Carla laughed lapping up my juices down below.

"There's no reason to fight." I rubbed my large stomach, my whole body shaking in response "There's plenty of me to go around."

"Oh there's more than plenty." Millianna laughed joining Lisanna in playing with my tits.

I was a big sexy piece of meat, lots of jiggling sexy fat for them to play around with.

* * *

 **Ophiuchus' POV**

"You all look perfect." I smiled at Erza, Juvia and Mira "All healthy and fat, you should be proud.

"That's what I told you." Erza hefted up her belly "We're the picture of health."

"Well I would go that far." I plopped down on my own fat booty "Being this size isn't normal but your bodies compensate well with magic."

"Good." Mira smiled "And I'm making lots of yummy milk to give us strong bones."

"Keep working and eating and you'll break those weight goals without a problem." I laughed.

* * *

 **Libra's POV**

"Yes, grope me all over." I moaned as Cana, Flare, and Evergreen rubbed and jiggled me around.

"You're just how I like them." Cana laughed "Nice and fat, a perfect babe to play with."

"These new spirits really help the fun." Ever smiled.

"They are." Flare pinched my tits with her long sexy hair.

"Haa." I sighed "Rub me down girls, show me the loving of your guild, HMMM!"

This new guild is full of opportunities, lovers and yummy food, I have a feeling the other spirits and I will like it here.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Hisui grows accustomed to common life with the guild.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	64. Chapter 64: Commoner's Life

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Hisui's POV**

"MMM OHHH!" I moaned stuffing food into my face.

Now that I was free of the castle I no longer had to deal with servants, I could gorge and eat as much as I wanted. I looked down and saw the Fairy Tail emblem tattooed on my fat tits, I was displaying it proudly to show my new allegiance.

"HMM YES!" I moaned eating multiple sandwiches at once.

"You can really pack it away Princess." Kagura commented chewing on juicy pork.

"She is the biggest of us all." Erza burped while drinking a milkshake.

"I'm loving it here." I moaned rubbing Kagura and Erza's big asses.

"I love having you here too." Erza said pushing me over and laying on top of me, our fat bodies rubbing together.

"OHH!" I moaned as Kagura joined us, the three of us jiggling together as we kissed and moaned.

I felt thick fingers slip inside me and slowly finger my holes as I moaned and jiggled against Erza and Kagura. Our tits mashed and all 2000 pounds of us jiggled happily as we moaned and groaned. I felt the pleasure in my body soaring higher as I tried not to climax to soon, but being able to have sex of this caliber was so rare I couldn't stop.

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" I moaned cumming on the spot, juices spraying out of me.

 _Oh yes…this guild is wonderful…I hope Cosmos and Kamika are enjoying it as much as I am._

* * *

 **Kamika's POV**

"No more work, just play." I sighed laying down and grabbing Mirajane's tit, popping a nipple into my mouth to suck out her milk.

"HAA!" she sighed "So rough!"

"MOO!" Jenny moaned transforming into a cow "Don't forget about me."

"No worries." I giggled grabbing one of her fat tits and putting it into my mouth "There's room for both of you girls."

As I pulled on their nipples with my teeth I felt milk flooding into my mouth. The creamy liquid coated my gums and filled my belly. I felt myself growing hornier and hornier by the second, my desire to eat and fuck pushing through the roof.

I moved the girls around so Jenny was sitting on top of me where I could suck both her tits while Mira went down below and got between my legs. I felt Mira start going to work on my pussy, licking and flicking her tongue over my went cunt. Jenny was still mooing as I sucked the milk right out of her, the woman moaning and begging for more.

"OHH Fuck me I'm so close Mira!" I moaned feeling myself getting pushed to the brink "Ha…ha…HAAAA!"

* * *

 **Cosmos' POV**

"Wow you're vines are awesome." Wendy smiled as I used my plants to bring food to us.

"It makes it so much easier to get things done, especially given our size." I laughed feeding the little girl a donut "They can do other thigns too you know."

"OHHH!" Wendy gasped as my vines wrapped her up, slowly rubbing her pussy and nipples.

"See like that." I giggled.

I smiled and used more vines to rub my pussy to the sight of my plants fucking the smaller girl. Wendy moaned and her thick body jiggling around as I teased her all over. The girl was in a pleasure garden and I was joining her, a thick vine sliding in and out of me, making my groaned.

"See Wendy." I smiled, my thick face jiggling softly "Now that I'm here the pleasure will never be low! We can all be happy and fat together!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Fairies go to hang out with the other guilds, first up The Reapers.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	65. Chapter 65: Fairies and Reapers

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

The girls of Fairy Tail were making the rounds to visit their alliance members, first up was Reaper's Scythe. The guild was like a witchy castle, but appearance wasn't its notable trait, it was the enchantment on the front door. When you walked in to Reaper's Scythe you were overcome with hunger, a need to eat, the various girls of Fairy Tail felt this hunger as the split up to meet with their friends.

"Ohh feels so good!" Erza moaned stuffing her mouth full of food, her body jiggling as she pushed hot buns into her mouth.

Erza loved her new allies, especially Medusa's magic to make her hungry all the time, she loved eating and getting bigger and bigger. Soon her guild wouldn't be the only one with 2000 pound women, the other guilds would be this huge soon too.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

In a different room Ultear and Medusa were moaning like lovers, eating and jiggling all over.

"I love this." Ultear laughed, her breasts wobbled around powerfully.

"I love you." Medusa laughed kissing Ultear's neck.

"HMM!" Ultear moaned "You're the best, I want you all to myself."

"Are you asking to marry me." Medusa teased.

"Maybe." Ultear laughed "I just want lovers and to be a big fat blob. Imagine the two of us, so big and fat we couldn't move, bumping gently against each other every once in a while."

"Ohh that makes me so wet." Medusa rubbed her belly "Maybe I'll make my sisters take care of us if we're too big to move."

"HMM!" Ultear shivered, jiggling all over "Wonderful."

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

Wendy, Shelia and Maka were all giggling and eating together, the three huge little girls happy to be friends.

"I love coming here and getting so hungry." Wendy moaned as she and Shelia split a sundae.

"I love when you guys come over." Maka said licking Wendy's tits.

"OHHH!" Wendy moaned as her nipples were flicked and sucked.

Maka rubbed her body against Wendy, while Shelia spanked them both, the younger girls moaning as their huge bodies jiggled all around.

"HHMM!" Maka broke off to go back to eating, hunger overcoming her.

"MMM!" Wendy dragged her flabby body over and Shelia soon joined them in stuffing their faces, hunger for food overwhelming hunger for sex.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Angel and Yukino were spending time with Liz and Patty, all four sisters jiggling and slapping their fat around.

"You two were so lucky to have grown up together." Yukino moaned eating "We grew up apart."

"Don't worry about that." Angel hugged her sister, their fat smashing together "We're already making up for lost time. Soon we'll both be huge and fat, together forever. I love it when I get to see you dance."

All the guild put on sexy stripper shows, and Yukino is quickly becoming a big draw for Fairy Tail, people love watching her shake her ass and jiggle her tits for them, her titanic body slapping around all the time.

"We have to perform as the Angel Sisters again soon." Sorano noted patting her sisters belly.

Yukino blushed as her sister fondled her in front of other people but when she saw Liz and Patty were already making out she stopped caring.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

"NOM! OM!" Mira stuffed her face.

"OHH! BURP!" Arachne belched as she ate with her new friend.

"I was surprised to hear you have transformations too." Mira said digging into a whole pizza.

"Both of my sisters have interesting transformations, I'm sure you'll see them sometime." Arachne smirked chewing on beef.

"Meeting all of you have been wonderful." Mira moaned.

In the same room, not too far off Juvia was eating with Eruka, the two tubby women burping and belching as they ate more and more. Eruka was like a frog, ribbiting as she ate, Juvia moaned watching her, her body jiggling all over. Juvia's body was so fat, she jiggled like water rippling through her body.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A room was filled with purring as the huge bodies of Blair, Millianna, Lisanna and Carla meowed and ate fish like lazy cats. The four just purred and jiggled around softly, happy to laze the day away.

Aside from the girls that competed Reaper's Scythe had some girls that that didn't compete in the games.

One of these was Tsubaki a very large shy fat woman who had befriended Lucy. Lucy found Tsubaki's shyness attractive, the way the girl would blush when people looked at her fat naked body, one too big to be clothed.

"HMMM!" Lucy moaned as her pussy was rubbed by Tsubaki "That's nice."

Another woman named Marie was with Lucy's mother Layla, and another named Azusa was with Evergreen, both eating like pigs, burping and stuffing their mouths full of food. Even Erza was being attended to by the youngest Gorgon sister Shaula, being brought plates of food or having her hole's teased by the girl's scorpion stinger.

All the girls in Fairy Tail loved their new allies and couldn't wait to keep spending time with their lovers.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Fairies and Pirates.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	66. Chapter 66: Fairies and Pirates

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Today the fat ladies of Fairy Tail were paying a visit to their wonderfully large friends in Pirate's Booty. The large lovers were all off having fun, bouncing and jiggling, fucking and feeding, all having fun.

The ladies were loving the spell on the guild that made them all extra horny while they were there.

Erza was with Hancock, both masters gigantic with fat, jiggling all over as the moaned and rubbed against each other.

"I'm impressed with your powers." Erza moaned rubbing her pussy, juices slicking her fingers "To make women feel like this just be entering, it's incredible."

"I'm glad you like it." Hancock laughed shaking her breasts for her friend, letting the woman squeeze her roughly "There is nothing more important than showing love, and around here we show a lot of love…all the time."

"Hopefully my girls can learn something from yours." Erza laughed bumping against Hancock to kiss her.

Elsewhere in the guild Cana and Nami were giggling laughing and drinking, the two rambunctious girls having a blast together.

"BURRP!" Nami belches sucking on Cana's wine filled tits "So sweet!"

"You like these puppies don't you." Cana laughed.

"I love them!" Nami rubbed her body against Cana's "But I think they've starts to-HIC-Work against me."

"How's that?" Cana asked.

"Well I think I've got some beer boobies too!" Nami laughed thrusting her chest into Cana's face.

Cana moaned and rubbed her lover's tits, popping one of them into her mouth a sucking, a sweet alcoholic fluid spraying out and filling her mouth.

"OHHH!" Cana moaned popping the dripping tit out "It's rum!"

As Cana drank from Nami, the orange haired pirate pulled a tit up and started to suck on Cana's breasts, both girls filling up with booze, burping and hiccupping into a stupor.

They weren't the only one's having fun, Lucy was nearby with Robin, both girls having some fun.

"You have some incredible magic!" Lucy moaned as hands grew out of her body, rubbing her belly, spanking her ass and shaking her tits "OH ROBIN!"

"How about this?" Robin smirked.

A second Robin grew out of the ground and wrapped Lucy up, the real Robin coming from behind to mash the girl between her two bodies.

"OH YES!" Lucy moaned kissing the breasts and rubbing the bellies "It's great!"

"Most women love my Double Robin squish." The mature woman laughed rubbing Lucy between her bodies "And it seems you are no exception Lucy."

"HMM!" Lucy moaned as a hand sprouted out of her belly and rubbed her pussy tenderly "OHH!"

"That's it lay back." Robin teased "Just relax and cum lots."

"OHHH!" Lucy moaned jiggling all over.

She wasn't alone in being show love, her spirit Aries was moaning as a large woman named Alvida slept on her, occasionally licking the ram's pussy.

Mira was also there with a girl who went by the name Baby 5. Mira was in her Elephant form honking and moaning as the other woman became a big and ate her out like a beast. Baby 5 would squeal as Mira shook her thick ass on top of her, both women moaning like animals.

Mira's sister Lisanna was with a girl named Carrot, the cat girl's new friend. Carrot was a fat girl who spent most of her time as a rabbit girl, big floppy ears, white fluffy fur and cotton ball tail.

"OH!" Lisanna moaned "Not like that!"

"I told you, it's fun!" Carrot giggled using the produce of the same name like a dildo on her new friend.

"MEOWWW!" The fat catgirl screeched, claws digging into the floor as she was fucked.

Elsewhere in the guild Sherry was with a woman named Jewelry Bonney. Bonney was a monster of a woman, constantly eating, stuffing her body till it was nearly ready to burst and then eating more.

Sherry loved a woman like her, she loved feeding Bonney, the giant fat woman moaning as she was fed, Sherry loved to feed other people, always sneaking a few bites herself.

Yukino was with a whale of a girl called Camie. Camie was a big woman but not as big as Yukino who was on her way to 2000 pounds or more. Camie was of a similar size, she spent most of her time in the pool, splashing her thick tail around. Camie wasn't alone, there were many other plump mermaids with her but none of her sheer girth.

"So I bet you're feeling horny." Camie smiled at Yukino "Ever have sex with a mermaid?"

"Kind of, one of the Spirits I share is a mermaid but I mostly played with her breasts and not downstairs." I said.

The whale like Mermaid rolled over onto her back, her belly and breasts wobbling around "Well come here, I'll show you."

The girl lifted a scaly flap above her crotch and beckoned Yukino over. The fat girl trudged over and started eating the mermaid out, the fish moaning and jiggling her flabby arms.

The lovely Meredy laughed as she hung out with a girl called Koala. Koala was a fat girl around Meredy's age and she was having a blast digging her fingers into Meredy's fat. Meredy had used her magic to mix their feelings they both were moaning loudly, happy to share their emotions.

Elsewhere Flare was with a giant tall woman named Lily. Lily had a hunger as big as her body, constantly eating barrels full to even get slightly full. Lily had squatted down on her fat thighs to let Flare eat her out, the fat long haired girl savoring the waterfall of juices.

Cosmos was with a fat Naga woman called Margarite. Cosmos cheered and clapped as the snake woman danced for her, swaying her wide hips and jiggling her hefty hooters. Both women were full of lust due to the pheromones from Cosmos plants, both women's pussies were dripping as the sensually rubbed themselves.

Angel was with a girl named Valentine, both women shoving food into their mouths by the fist full. Next to them was Millianna who was purring as she played with Monet, a woman who likes to be part bird.

With them the wonderful Princess Hisui was eating and fucking with her fellow princess, a thick girl named Vivi.

"BURRPP!" Hisui belched loudly as her body jiggled with reverberations "I was surprised to see a foreign royal in a guild."

"When I heard the stories I came to see this place and was instantly enthralled, how could I pass up all this loving." Vivi rubbed her belly "it feels so good to just relax and be a fat slob."

Nearby Levy was moaning as her fat ass was rubbed by Nami's sister Nojiko, both woman moaning and grinding together. No matter how smart the two might be in Pirate's booty all they want is to fuck.

Evergreen was moaning as she fucked with a woman named Paula, Paula used spike magic and had no problems making her fingers long and sharp to rub deep inside ever as she fingered the fatty.

Elsewhere in the guild girls were moaning, eating and fucking. Juvia was with Perona, the two loners rubbing pussies and moaning like bitches. Wendy was with Shirahosi, a giant fat mermaid, the smaller girl nuzzling between her new friend's gigantic breasts. Ikaruga was rubbing thick nipples with a young girl named Rebecca while Aquarius watched on while getting her tits sucked on by Viola.

All around Pirates Booty women were happily feeding and fucking, growing larger while satisfying their needs.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Fairies go hang out with Ninjas.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	67. Chapter 67: Fairies and Ninjas

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Today the ladies of Fairy Tail were visiting with Ninja Fatties.

"OHH YES!" Erza moaned as Kaguya licked her pussy, both moaning in pleasure "SQUEE!"

Erza was in her pig body while Kaguya was in a big fluffy rabbit, both animals yipping and moaning, Erza's six tits jiggling around while Kaguya nibbled on her clit. Erza would happily moan while Kaguya enjoyed her rabbit form, both moaning and gasping as they orgasmed.

Lucy was with Hinata, both young ladies eating and giggling as they rubbed together. Lucy was happy to learn how similar her and Hinata were, both from rich upper-class families.

Hinata giggled and rubbed Lucy's breasts "Well you were my inspiration, seeing you convinced me to break free and embrace my inner desire."

"Well I'm happy you were able to become your true fat self." Lucy rubbed her belly "It's so much more freeing."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Cana and Tsunade were both chugging beer that they sprayed out of Cana's rack. Like Cana Tsunade also had alcoholic tits and she loved it, hers made Sake.

"We need more girls like this." Cana said sucking her partner's rack "I want a bar full of boozehound bitches!"

"Oh yeah that'd be a dream." Tsunade moaned rubbing Cana's head as she was suckled.

Not far off from them Juvia was with Mei, both water women jiggling around happily as they kissed and rubbed each other. Both women loved their jiggling water bed like bodies that sloshed around with every movement, they both laughed and squeezed each other, bumping their asses into each other to bounce around all over.

Next to them was Wendy and a fat dark skinned girl named Fu. Wendy was moaning as Fu, licked her pussy, gasping as she was pleasured.

"You like it?" Fu asked.

"HMMM!" Wendy moaned as she was squeezed "You're really pretty. I want you in my little harem."

"I don't mind that proposal at all." Fu giggled sucking on one of Wendy's puffy nipples.

"Goodie." Wendy moaned grabbing a bit to eat while getting her big tits played with "The more the merrier.

Wendy's former pet Carla was purring with Yugito, a blue colored catgirl that licked her pussy as the fat women smashed together in a 69 position. The two were normally lazy but wanted to work out some pleasure and were happy to please each other, twirling their tails and licking up juices as they purred together.

Mirajane was laughing as she spanked the ass of a foul mouthed cowgirl.

"MOO Fuck!" Tayuya yelled "Let me go bitch!"

"Now that's not very nice." Mira giggled rubbing the girls fat ass as she was bent over her knee.

"GAH!" Tayuya yelled as she was spanked.

Nearby Mira's sister Lisanna purred as she was played with by Ino, the fat blonde using some catnip to tease the young girl, Lisanna rolling around on her fat body and pawing at the plant. At the same time Ino would rub her pussy and laughed at her new plaything.

Evergreen gasped seeing the beautiful gems that a woman named Guren was making. Some were even dick shaped and made for an easy dildo. Ever took the toy she was offered and jammed it into her snatch. Guren joined her, teasing her clit before fucking herself.

"OH This rocks!" Levy moaned as her ass was sat on by a fat woman named Karin.

"So soft!" the red head moaned grinding against Levy.

As Levy was rubbed against she was happily munching on cookies.

"Yeah that's it." Karin moaned "Eat and get fat you slut, nice and fat."

"HMMM!" Levy hummed "You got it."

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

Bisca was with Tenten, both fat weapon users having a shooting contest to see who could hit the bullseye while the other fingered them. Bisca was using her gun while Tenten was throwing kunai.

"HMM!" Tenten moaned as her tits were cupped while she threw "OH ten points!"

"That's all." Bisca aimed while Tenten rubbed her pussy "HYA! Bullseye!"

"Nice aim." Tenten jiggled "Good shot."

Back inside Yukino was with Temari, both fat girls eating but Temari at an astounding rate.

"You're quite the glutton." Yukino laughed wiping her mouth off on her arm.

Yukino was now 2000 pounds like Lucy and even she didn't eat that much so quickly.

"Gotta eat more so I can be as big as I want." Temari smirked "I like things rought like sand, I like to eat rough and take it rough."

"Do you now." Yukino smirked rubbing her ass playfully before sliding her hand down and slipping fingers inside the girl.

Near them Millianna was with a dog girl named Hana. Both the cat and dog agreed that this was the life, eating and relaxing like their pets of choice. Even though they were opposing animals they got along well, licking each other and sharing meats.

Flare was with a black and orange haired woman named Pakura. Both were using heat based powers to make the other sweat and squirm, both moaning as they slapped each other's asses, leaving heat marks as they sweated like pigs.

Ultear was with Kurenai who was impressing her with illusory magic, making sexual scenes appear for the two to fuck to, both fatties grinding and smacking against each other.

"I hope my girlfriend doesn't get jealous." Kurenai laughed.

"Don't worry about her." Ultear smirked rubbing the woman's belly and licking her fat tits "Focus on me you sexy beast. Who even is this lover of yours?"

"Her." Kurenai pointed.

Sorano was with a woman named Anko eating sugary snacks, both moaning from the taste. Anko was one of the fattest woman in her guild mostly due to her affinity for snack foods. She had stacked her claim to Kurenai as her lover and most didn't tread on her but Ultear and Angel were changing that. Angel was spanking the woman as they ate, both ladies jiggling like jelly.

Ultear's adopted daughter Meredy was with the upcoming star of Ninja Fatties Sakura. Meredy had split their pleasure so both could moan loudly as they grinded against each other while eating. Both had eaten long passed the point of being full and now Meredy was fingering Sakura's ass while slapping her jiggly rump.

Layla was with Kushina, both motherly women mashing pussies as they fucked, with them were Kamika and a woman called Konan, they were both eating while making paper cranes and watching the mothers fuck in front of them.

The spirits were also present, Virgo was with Tsunade's assistant Shizune, Virgo was sitting on the fat woman, mashing her ass into her. Libra was with a dark-skinned girl called Karui, the ninja was rubbing Libra's perfectly proportioned body, making her moan as she jiggled and danced. Lastly Aquarius was with Samui, a very busty and fat blonde who couldn't get enough of her milk, hoping it would make her already huge rack even bigger.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	68. Chapter 68: Fairies and Mermaids

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"OHH KAGURA!" I moaned as she shoved her face into my ass cheeks and kissed my rump.

"You're so beautiful Erza." She flicked her tongue over my pussy.

Kagura and I were both fucking madly, our 2000 pound bodies jiggling like mad as we rubbed against each other, squeezing our fat tits, smacking our asses and bumping our bellies to make us both scream with pleasure. I slammed into Kagura, knocking her over, when she hit the ground she forcibly jiggled and I pushed her belly up and got my head in her crotch fingering her and licking her pussy.

"OHHH!" Kagura jiggled roughly "Erza! I love you!"

"HMMM!" I kissed her pussy and laid on top of her, our fat smashing together.

"Hey Erza?" Kagura asked as we sucked face, moaning as we rubbed together.

"Yes?" I said kissing her fat neck.

"Will you ever get married?" she asked.

"Hmph." I huffed "Maybe…if it was you."

"Huh?!" Kagura blushed.

"I'd like to make you my wife someday." I smirked "My big fat sexy wife, the two of us growing into fat lesbians together."

"Well…I'd like that." She blushed furiously "But what about Lucy, isn't she your lover already?"

"Lucy's already got something like five women after her affections already." I laughed jiggling around "I think it's okay for me to drop out and keep you. I think we'd make a great couple together, just me and you. Still before I can make you mine I need something from you."

"What?" she asked.

"Get bigger." I smiled trying not to wet myself in excitement "I want you to be so huge and fat you won't even be able to move! So lazy and fat all you'll do is eat and fuck!"

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

"HMMM!" I moaned as Beth let me rub her ass.

I leaned forward and gave it a kiss and smack, ripples running through her body. I had convinced Beth to join Shelia, Maka and Fu in my little harem, the fat farmgirl jiggling happily as I played with her extra fat ass.

"Suck on these." I said presenting one of my tits.

Beth sat in my lap and played with my juicy chest, flicking her tongue over my fat nipples and grinding her ass on my crotch, my pussy dripping with anticipation. We both panted as we approached our climax, bodies jiggling around and shaking as we came together, juices squirting out.

* * *

 **Mirajane's POV**

"HMM You've got some good food here." I said eating a pie with Risley, licking the tin clean.

"Thanks, we're happy to be complimented by such a great chef." She burp lightly as she went for her fifth blueberry pie.

"I'm just amazed there was another all female guild that got so into getting fat like us." I rubbed my belly.

"Well when Fairy Tail was lost for those seven years Kagura was inspired to follow the same path you had been on, getting fat and big. I guess it was sort of to honor you." Risley explained "Once she heard you were back and okay she was so relieved but still wanted to show you respect by competing against you in the games."

"Are you sure Kagura didn't just want to get close to Erza?" I laughed.

"Well that too." Risley smiled "I'm happy for her, Kagura's finally staying fat for longer, she used to go skinny once a week but she hasn't shrunk since Erza and her got close."

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

"OOOOHHH!" I moaned as Ariana's webbing was tightly pulled around my ass.

"SOO GOOD!" Virgo added as her ass was wedged and her nipples tugged to pull her tits up.

"You're horny things aren't you." Ariana laughed eating a meal while wrapping Virgo and I up in bondage webs.

"This is wonderful!" I moaned "Don't stop!"

 _Oh these last few days of going to visit the others guilds have been great, maybe someday we call all get together for one huge orgy!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Fairy Tail makes one last trip to visit Soul Society!.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	69. Chapter 69: Fairies and Spirits

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Today the ladies of Fairy Tail were making their final visit, this time to Soul Society. Lots of big sex women where there looking to have fun, and Fairy Tail was no exception.

Erza was with a large fat woman named Tatsuki, strangely they were neither eating or fucking, they were sparring. Tatsuki was a 1500-pound baby who had a major desire to fight.

"HRAA!" Tatsuki waddled in and tried to tackle Erza.

"HMPH!" Erza thrusted her belly out and bounced the girl off like a fly "Let's take a break."

"You're even stronger than I thought." Tatsuki wiped some sweat off "It's an honor to train with you."

"I was surprised when you said you wanted to be the strongest sumo woman in the world." Erza sat her body down to rest her leg which were tired from supporting her 2000 pound plus body.

"It's my dream." Tatsuki smiled "And no better way than to learn from the best."

"Good idea." Erza rubbed her body against her new disciple "You've still got a long way to go. For example you're far too small. You need to put on some weight."

"Yes Master!" Tatsuki nodded.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

"HMM!" Lucy moaned as she ate with Orihime, a large orange haired woman near her in size.

The two were both some of the idols of their guilds, considered to be the top attractions and prettiest fattest women around. Both were just stuffing their faces, jiggling together as they grew.

"MMMHAAA!" Orihime moaned kissing Lucy as the blonde ate.

"OHH!" Lucy moaned as the girl squeezed her fat breasts.

"I love being with you so much Lucy." Orihime smiled "Can I be your girlfriend, I'd treat you so well."

"Join the fan club." Lucy burped "I've got about another half dozen people looking for that title, you better keep up with them."

Lucy reached over and rubbed the girl down, slipping some fingers up into her.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"OHH!" Wendy moaned.

"HAAA!" Shelia gasped with her.

Wendy had successfully brought the twin young twin sisters Yuzu and Karin into her little growing harem. Now she had the twins between her legs and Shelia's, Karin munching on Wendy's muff and Yuzu licking up Shelia.

Wendy's big belly prevented her from seeing Karin between her legs. Shelia was happily moaning, rubbing her breasts as she was eaten out forcefully. All four girls were happily moaning together.

"You guys are so sexy." Yuzu giggled.

"I think we're all gonna love hanging out together." Karin sat back, her fat belly pooling in her lap.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

Mirajane mooed as her ass was slapped by Unohana. Mirajane was in a hybrid half cow, half pig form, top half cow and udder bottom half hog. The 2000 pound Unohana smiled as she milked and teased the younger woman.

"You make such sexy sounds." Unohana smiled as Mira grunted like a beast.

"MOOO!" Mira moaned as her body was teased by the medical professional.

"Such a lewd fat body." Unohana laughed "Wonderful…"

"Milk me!" Mira begged "I want to feel your hands!"

"Unohana grabbed and pulled one of Mira's teets and made her moan more and more as she was tugged and pulled by the udder.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

Millianna, Carla and Lisanna were all rolling around and purring with Yoruichi, the fat cat leader. Yoruichi was massive, nearly 3000 pounds of sexy woman that would purr and meow, teaching the other catgirls how to be lovely.

"Don't you just love getting fucked all day." Yoruichi smiled.

All four cats were cumming and purring and they jiggled and rubbed together, bodies softly bouncing off each other as they laid about.

"I love being a big fat cat." Carla moaned.

"Nothing but eating and sex." Millianna giggled "I love it!"

"So nice." Lisanna moaned.

"HMPH!" Sui-Feng climbed around the four, rubbing them and kissing them, the smaller girl loved cats and her master loved pleasure and she knew how to make cats purr, she would finger them, lick them rub their bellies, anything to keep the four cumming.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

Cana was with Rangiku, both women had alcohol in their tits, both sucking the life our of each other's tits.

"HIC!" Cana blushed "You've got some good stuff in these babies.

"HIC!" Rangiku laughed "Same to you, such high-quality wine."

"Well you've got some strong beer in these babies." Cana pinched the nipples and shot sweet booze into her mouth.

Both ladies were happy with Cana's fat tits bar idea, and Rangiku couldn't wait to start serving people from her hooters.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

Levy was laying on her side reading as she was beset by a pair of hefty lesbian lovers named Nanao and Lisa. As Levy relaxed and ate Lisa would feed her cake and other snacks.

"That's it, eat, I wanna see that ass grow." Lisa blushed.

"I want her tits to grow." Nanao smiled helping to feed Levy.

"I'm gorwing all over." Levy sighed as she was fed like a queen "A few years back I barely had any chest and now it grows with the rest of me, but my ass is still huge compared to the rest of me."

"Well you look much better like this." Lisa rubbed her belly.

"Excatly." Nanao rubbed Levy's breasts.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

Evergreen was with a girl named Candice Catnip. Both fat blobs eating like slobs, stuffing food into their mouths and burping as they piled more into their mouths.

"HAAA!" Ever moaned as Candice rubbed her ass with a bit of a spark from some electric magic.

"You like that you slut." Candice smirked.

"HMMM!" Ever moaned with a mouthful of food "So tingly!"

"MMM!" Candice kissed her, sparks flying off her lips to make Ever jiggle all over with muscle spasms.

The two were mashing together, if they hadn't wanted to eat so bad they would have crushed the table to fuck.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

"OHH SO BIG!" Bisca moaned.

"I can't pump fast enough!" Nozomi and Senna yelped.

"LAKI!" Kinana moaned as her friend shoved a dildo into her.

The five sexy fat ladies were cramming toys into their expansive pussies stretching to take the thick wooden toys into them.

The five fat sluts rocked their hands around, thrusting toys into each other as they jiggled around.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

"OH HARRIBEL!" Juvia moaned grinding against her lover.

The water woman was jiggling around as her tan skinned fuck body rubbed against her.

"Come on say it." Harribel smirked fingering Juvia "Say it."

"Oh I love you!" Juvia moaned as she squirted powerfully, falling back and jiggling around forcefully "I…can't get enough of you, I want you forever."

"Hmph, I don't mind that." Harribel smirked "But I thought you had someone in your guild you wanted."

"Lucy is nice…but we have more in common, like water for fights and sex, and Lucy is so busy with other girls Juvia just doesn't have time, she'd rather have you."

"Fine with me, I like you two, better hope my three pets don't mind." Harribel laughed "Although they might like having a second mistress."

The two looked over and sucked on Aquarius tits, the mermaid relaxing near them, moaning as her milk was drained. Aquarius nipples had gotten so fat as her tits always filled with milk, the nubs like small logs on her breasts. Harribel called over her servants and they came to pleasure the three, licking their pussies as they all moaned and shared milk, Juvia mashing her ass around Apacci's face to make sure she knew Juvia was her mistress now.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

Sherry was with her fellow pink haired fatty Meninas.

"OHHH YESS!" Sherry moaned.

"So good!" Meninas gasped as the vibrating dildo they were sharing was shaking up a storm between their legs.

As they ate the ladies constantly came from having a big thick shaking rod in their snatches.

Close to them more pink haired women Ikaruga and Riruka were moaning as they fucked. Riruka had tried to claim she was bigger and cuter but Ikaruga was showing her who was in charge, thrusting her new dildo sword into the cranky little girl.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"HMMM!" Yukino moaned as she mashed asses with Momo Hinamori, both moaning as they grinded butts while stuffing their faces.

"This is great." Yukino moaned "It's nice to just eat and fuck all day long, now that I can't do much else."

"I know." Momo squeaked softly "The bigger I get the less I want to do, it's nice to be fat and lazy."

Near the two there was a motherly meeting between Layla, Ur and Ikumi all three huge mature figures laughing as they shared tea and cookies while feeling each other up.

"Being this big reminds me of being pregnant." Ur laughed.

"I know." Layla smiled "But this is much better."

"You could say that again.." Ikumi burped and patted her thick gut.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

Flare was swirling her thick red hair around as she picked up food and deposited it into the mouths of a woman called Nemu, the fat emotionless girl moaning as she was stuffed up more and more.

"Thanks for letting me play with you." Flare laughed as she looked over and saw some others having fun.

Mary, Michelle and Coco were with Mashiro, Katen and Kyōkotsu, all six moaning as the gathered in a circle to kiss and fuck each other, mashing fingers into pussies.

Ultear and Meredy were with Shutara and Lilynette, the four fat woman sharing emotions and cumming as Shutara used large metal hands to finger them.

All around the women were moaning as they fucked, Sorano and Haineko, Bambiette and Yukino's Spirits, Kamika and Cosmos were with Tobiume and a female monkey like woman, Hisui was with Kirio being cooked a whole banquet just for her and even Aries and Virgo had Kiyone and Isane napping on their belly and butt respectively.

All in all, Fairy Tail's trip to their fat allies went well, everyone made lots of new friends and even new romances bloomed but it wouldn't last for long as the next struggle was right around the corner, and they were in for a rude awakening.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	70. Chapter 70: Obese Demons

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Minerva's POV**

"GRRA!" I jiggled around and used my magic to pull a deer to me, quickly killing it.

I was growling a bit to myself, I had started to live in the forest, after the Grand Magic Games I had lost everything, my guild, my title, my sluts, I was nothing! Fairy Tail took everything from me, all I had left was my body, my wonderful fat body, all 3500 pounds of me.

I had been forced to live in the forest and it sucked, my hair was ratty, my body had mud stuck in all sorts of annoying places, I hated everything about it, I wanted my life back.

"Fairy Tail…RAHH!" I slammed my body into a tree, felling the timber "I'll have my revenge!"

I grunted and sat by the fire, adjusting the way my belly rested over my legs. I roasted my deer since I had to make my own food and started eating, sitting alone in the forest. I was alone when suddenly I heard loud stomping noises.

"Hmm?" I stood up and looked around "Who's there?"

The moonlight over my camp was blocked as an immense figure came into view. She was gigantic, her body was covered in fat that jiggled just from breathing, she had giant table filling breasts, huge couch breaking ass cheeks, a belly so big and flabby it would drag as she walked, her hands had a strange claw like appearance to them and her long blond hair covered two odd furry ears, this giant 5000-pound woman was insane.

"Who are you, how can you even move like that?" I asked still a little defensive.

"I am Kyouka." She sighed "One of the Demons of Tartaros, Goddess of a Slave Planet. I can move at this size because I'm a demon, far more powerful than a human. And the reason I'm here, is because I sensed your anger and have been studying you in secret for the last few days. I know the feeling of betrayal and revenge, I lost my slim body to the women of this world, betrayed by my allies, I understand you."

"What does this have anything to do with me?" I asked.

"I can help you." She smiled "Give you the power to get your revenge, join me Minerva. I'll make you a wonderful demon, you'll get even bigger but move even easier. We'll get your revenge and turn the women who ruined you into our slaves."

"Hmph." I smirked "This idea…intrigues me."

 _I'll get this woman to give me power, and then turn it around and make her my slave…no one will be superior to me._

"Good, than follow me." Kyouka smirked waddling off, her huge body jiggling nonstop.

As we walked things were quiet until she spoke up "You're welcome to touch if you want."

We kept going, occasionally I would reach out and pat her ass or poke her huge jiggling belly, all of it made me wet.

 _I thought I was huge but compared to her I'm nothing…it kinda pisses me off._

We eventually came to a small cave and Kyouka told me to follow her. Inside was another huge fat 5000-pound demon, this one had golden horns and long black hair, but she was equally as fat and sexy.

"This is Seilah." Kyouka explained walking over and kissing the woman.

"Hello." The girl blinked "Just so you know Kyouka is mine…you have to ask if you want to share her."

"Relax you two." Kyouka laughed "Now than, shall we begin?"

I was led to a large silo like clear tube and told to step inside, I did as request,

"Open your mouth." Seilah commanded me as she placed what seemed like a breathing mask over my chubby lips.

"GURK!" I nearly gaged as a tube snaked down my throat towards my stomach.

"I know it's hard to breath with that in." Seilah said "But you'll pass our soon so don't mess with it, just let things take their course."

"Good luck, we'll see you soon." Kyouka smirked as the tube was lowered and I was enclosed, a strange green fluid filling the tank, slowly my vision blurred and soon went black as I passed out.

* * *

 **Kyouka's POV**

"She looks splendid." I snickered as Seilah kissed my neck while I looked on.

"She'll be one of us soon." My lover added.

I looked at Minerva floating in the tank, her fat body rippling softly, tits and belly floating as her body was gradually infused with demonic energies, the pumps whizzed and hummed as her feeding tube pumped her stomach full of a thick, creamy, pudding like nutrient paste.

 _Soon…it will all be mine soon!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Tartaros arc really kicks off.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	71. Chapter 71: Captured

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"Hmph!" I groaned waddling though the forest with Mira, the two of us jiggling like fatty pillows.

"Ouf." Mira groaned as we both struggled to walk with our heavy bodied "Erza are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What kind of Master would I be if I didn't answer a call for help, even if it came from Minerva." I said as my belly wobbled "As much as I'd like to be back at the guild sitting around getting fat I need to make sure about this you know."

"I suppose." Mira grunted struggling to get over a small hump "Still a walk through the forest, why couldn't she be in an easier to reach place."

"Look I know walking through the forest isn't as easy for us as it used to be but…URG!" I tried to squeezed between two trees "This is where she said she was, don't worry so much, once we get so fat we can't move you'll wish for days like this."

The two of us kept walking and came across a small camp in a clearing, Mira and I were just happy to have a second to breathe, it's not easy to get around when you weigh 2500 pounds.

We looked around and saw no one but soon heard stomping and looked back to see a large figure come into view.

"What the heck…" Mira gasped.

The figure had the face of Minerva but her hair had strange black horn like growths, her one eye was covered by a darkness like eyepatch that connected with strange markings on her body, her hands were large, pitch black and almost claw like and her body had ballooned massively in size, to nearly 4500 pounds of fat jiggling…thing.

"Oh good you ladies made it." She laughed, her huge blimp tits jiggling all over.

"What happened to you." I asked standing defensively with Mira.

"You mean all this." She snickered rubbing her clawed hands over her demonic markings and flicking her nipple "I had an…awakening. I now have the power to be even stronger and fatter than before, all it took was giving up my humanity."

"Give up your humanity." I glared with my fat face.

"Soon obese demons like me will rule this world, and humans will be nothing more than livestock for us, fat pigs and cows to be our slaves!" she yelled.

I heard another ominous laugh and turned around to see a pair of huge 5000 pound demons.

"Excellent job Minerva." The one with blonde hair smirked "These two will make for excellent slaves."

"HMPH!" I turned and stomped forward to fight back, charging at the blonde and throwing my belly out.

"Yawn." She sighed as I bounced right off her.

 _What…_

"Did you think that would hurt me." She smirked patting her massive belly "I'm almost double your weight, as if you could stand with me. Let me show you how it's done. HRAA!"

"GAH!" I yelped as she swung her tits and the slapped against my face.

"HMPH!" she turned and threw her huge ass back and sent my flying.

"UGH!" I slid down against a tree "Impossible…so…strong."

As my vision faded I saw that Mira was slammed between Minerva and the other demon, passing out as their massive fat smothered her.

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Excellent job ladies." Kyouka moaned as they arrived back at the cave with their prizes.

"This body is surprisingly easy to use." Minerva laughed shaking her belly with two hands.

"Yes, it is." Kyouka reached over and rubbed Minerva's pussy.

"HHHMMM!" Seilah joined and kissed the smaller demon, all three grinding and moaning as they kissed.

Minerva used her claws to fuck the other demons, all three sliding digits in and out as they fingered each other, the passed-out bodies of Mira and Erza nearby.

"As much as I'd like this to continue we need to deal with those two." Kyouka said "Preferably before they wake up again, fighting them is no issues, it's not like we'll lose but it's such a hassle."

"I'll take this one for some…personal fun." Kyouka laughed using her powers to drag Erza away.

"No fair Erza is mine." Minerva glared.

"You can have her later." Kyouka commanded "For now she's mine. I'll break her so she's nothing more than a slave for us."

"Come with me." Seilah used her powers to move the passed-out Mira "Help me with this one."

The two moved Mira into one of the large tubes, pushing a feeding tube into her mouth and filling it with the demonic fluid.

"What's the purpose of this?" Minerva asked.

"I'll make her the perfect slave that only worships her masters." Seilah smiled placing a claw on the glass.

Inside her tube Mira twitched as the darkness attempted to intrude on her soul.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Torture for Erza.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	72. Chapter 72: Torture

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"Huh?" I moaned waking up in a dark room, chained to a wall of some type.

"Oh wonderful you're awake." Kyouka smirked walking in and licking some sort of frosting off her fingers.

"Let me go, where's Mira?" I snapped.

"You're friend is…preoccupied with my other playthings." She snickered waddling over and tracing her talon around my nipple.

"HMM!" I bit my lip to stifle a moan.

"Yes that's a good sound." She smirked.

"Don't touch me!" I shook on the chains, my body jiggling in response.

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter dear." She laughed dragging her claw over my fat belly rolls and making me hum as I struggled to not moan.

 _What is this? Every time she touches me it feels like I'm about to cum._

"I'm going to have fun breaking you down." Kyouka rubbed my legs, forcing me to squirm against the chains "I'll be fattening you into my own disgusting blob of sex, you'll melt at my words and beg me to just treat you like the slave you'll have become."

"Never." I growled.

"Like I said before." She dragged her finger over my lips, making them feel hot with need "You don't have a choice."

"HAA!" I screamed out when she slipped a finger inside my pussy.

"That's the sound I wanted to hear." She smirked pinching my clit "You're nothing more than a worthless fat slut for me to play with."

Kyouka pulled out a whip and struck my thighs, leaving red marks but making me drip with need, I couldn't stop myself from being in this hyper aroused state. My thick nipples were standing at attention and I was squirming, rubbing my legs to try and get some sort of relief.

"It's no use." Kyouka smirked kissing one of my tits "My Curse power amplifies the sensations of the body, I can make you feel incredible pleasures or I could-!"

"AAAAHH!" I yelled as she slapped my ass and it felt like I was shot with a thousand tiny needles.

"-Make you feel unbearable pain." She laughed dragging her claws over my ass in a scratching motion, causing me to yell and scream "I'll change these so much you won't know up from down, right from left, pain from pleasure, you'll break down and be nothing more than my glorified livestock you fat freak."

I groaned and moaned as I did my best to resist the machinations of the humongous demon woman, no matter how much she rubbed, jiggled or slapped me I would not give in, even if I was in a near constant orgasmic bliss.

 _The others will see Mira and I are gone, I just have to hold out until then, let's hope Mira can do the same, but she's strong so I have no reason to be worried about her._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Help arrives!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	73. Chapter 73: Jailbreak

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"OHHHH!" Erza moaned as her body was still being whipped by Kyouka, even in attempts to resist the demon's control she couldn't help but savor some of the pleasures, her pussy was gushing and squirting just from light flicks of the whip as she attempted not to let herself give in fully.

As much as Erza loved the feelings coursing through her body there was no way she'd ever give into the demons, but it was getting harder and harder to hold out as the minutes ticked by, she needed to be freed, someone had to help her out of this loveable, but dangerous, jam.

"That's right moan for me!" Kyouka whipped harder "Admit you want to be mine you shameless blob!"

 ***BOOSH!***

Kyouka was forced to stop her torture as the cave shook and she looked at a nearby wall.

"Hmph." Erza smirked "You had to know people would realize we hadn't come back on time right, they all know I never would miss third breakfast."

The Fat Guild Allies had all showed up to help Fairy Tail recover their missing members, that cast of thick fatties included one very angry Kagura.

"Of course I knew that." Kyouka smirked "I've had my security system ready the whole time."

The new arrivals started stomping around the cave looking for their allies but it wasn't long before they were intercepted.

"What the heck are those things!" Lucy gasped.

From down the halls emerged a horde of one hundred 1000 pound bunny girls, all clones of a chubby demon named Lammy.

"How will we deal with all these!" Shelia yelped jiggling behind her extra thick cousin.

"HRAA!" Levy spun around and took a few out with her titanic ass "It's not that hard they barely weigh anything close to use, leave this to the big girls."

"HMPPRH!"

Kagura made herself thin and jumped skyward only to grow back to her normal BBW size in the air.

" **Meteor Belly Flop!"**

Kagura crashed into the ground, smashing multiple clones under her expansive body, the demons poofing into ear.

"Where is Erza!" she groaned struggling to right her whale like body.

"You're right Levy this is easy!" Lucy laughed colliding with Virgo to smash a clone, their sexy fat flopping around as they smashed together.

"And there are other ways to subdue them too!" Wendy laughed hugging a Lammy and rubbing its belly and pussy.

"Yeah this way's much more fun." Layla smiled picking up a few of the clones and feel them squirm against her body as she smothered them in a powerful hug.

"It's time for you all to fill up." Juvia laughed forcing water into the mouths of a few clones while Cana sat next to her making some get drunk with her booze breasts.

"But what about Erza and Mira?" Lisanna asked as she and her fellow cats used their paws to rub the pussies of six clones "We can't get to them if we're all dealing with these things."

"I'll go look for Erza." Kagura said "Lucy come with me, Lisanna you try and find Mirajane."

"Right!" the respective fat women jiggled off down the halls.

Back in the torture room Kyouka was seething with anger.

"Dammit!" she yelled "Those sluts!"

"What's the matter your plan not working out as planned." Erza smirked slightly.

"You bitch!" Kyouka slapped her left tit roughly "I'll show them, I'll turn you and that other girl into Mindless demon sluts that won't be able to resist my command, I'll have you crush your own allies!"

"RAAAHHH!" Erza let out a powerful scream and pulled herself free of her metal restraints, the force of her power breaking the cuffs off and freeing her.

"Impossible!" Kyouka jiggled backwards "You couldn't possibly have the strength left for that, especially being that big!"

"You'd be surprised at the power of us fat women." Erza patted her belly forcefully.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Erza's Free, but what about Mira?**

 **Till Next Time!**


	74. Chapter 74: Mira Vs Seilah

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

In a side chamber of the demon's lair Seilah was smirking as she looked at her catch in the test tube. Mira was floating in the water, tendrils of strange demonic energy rubbing her down as her belly was filled by the nutrient paste in the feeding tube, in just a few hours she had ballooned to 3000 pounds, having even more chins and fat rolls on her back and belly.

"She's coming along wonderfully." Seilah smirked placing a hand on the glass "Grow for me you slut."

Seilah had a strange attraction to fat women, they intrigued her so much. Because of the human's nature, the world these fat women had created now she looked like them, a huge jiggling blob of fat, 5000 pounds of huggable flesh. Even though she ated getting sluggish from this, having to eat so much, but the sex with her darling Mistress Kyouka…it was so much better with more of them to love. Seilah started to feel wet between her thighs, squirming a bit.

"No I can't think like that, must focus for now." She shook her head "We have intruders I must deal with them."

"Mira!" a voice yelled.

Seilah looked over and saw a fat 2000 plus pound cat girl bounce in, her eyes immediately targeted on the girl in the tube.

"What are you doing to my sister!" the girl yelled.

"I'm making her a wonderful sex demon like me." Seilah walked forward, her fat jiggling around "And now that you've come to me, I'll do the same."

 ***Gurgle***

There was a bubbling noise and Seilah looked back to see Mira's eyes shoot open. The fluids in the tube shook and sloshed as Mira cracked the glass and rolled free, ripping the feeding tube out of her mouth.

"HACK!" Mira coughed and cleared her throat "Stay away from my sister."

"How, this is impossible!" Seilah yelled.

"Hmph." Mira grunted standing up jiggling more than she was used to "My magic means I already have demon energy in me, all you did putting me in there was recharge my batteries and fatten me up more."

Mira patted her huge tits "I should thank you for the last part, I feel even sexier now."

"Fine, I'll just kill you then!" Seilah charged forward.

Mira met Seilah in the middle, both slammed together, bellies bumping as they jiggled from the force, Lisanna stayed at the back, cheering her sister on from the sidelines. Mira swung her tits around like wrecking balls, slapping them against Seilah's face. The demon grunted and threw her belly out, sending the smaller, lighter, Mira back, the fat maiden crushing a wall.

"SQUEE!" Mira changed into a big and charged forward, tackling the heavier Seilah, both jiggling around as a result.

Mira started cycling through her transformations, using them to get the upper hand on Seilah. She morphed into a hippo and slammed her ass into the demon, she changed into and elephant and slapped Seilah's fat face with her trunk. She even became a cow and hip checked the huge demon masterfully.

"RAAHHH! **Limiter Release**!"

Seilah's skin turned grey and a few dark tattoos appeared on her skin as she transformed into a wonderfully fat, powerful demon.

"Die!"

With a flick of her fat arms Seilah sent out a wave of destruction that sent Mira rolling back, her thick body jiggling all around.

"Fine than." Mira grunted struggling to stand up "I'll have to use my new super spell."

"Hmm."

" **Demon Beast Take-Over! Chimera!"**

Mira's body jiggled and transformed as she combined her demon beast souls, her gain a head like an elephant, from the neck to hips she was a pig with six thick jiggling tits, and from the waist down she was a dark skinned cow, her udder dropping low on her hips.

"BARROOOGGG!" Mira let out a beastly call as she charged forward.

"You freak!" Seilah yelled "You disgusting! HA!"

Before Seilah could move her arm to blast Mira it was grabbed and pinned by Lisanna.

"Nice try." The cat stuck her tongue out.

"GRAAAH!" Seilah was drilled be a body slam from Mira, the wind knocked out of her fat body.

Seilah groaned, her head spinning with pain.

"I've lost…just…kill me." She groaned.

"No, I could never kill someone so pretty." Mira jiggled over, dispelling her take overs.

"Why…" Seilah said in shock.

"I'd rather keep you around." Mira jiggled Seilah's belly "I think we could have a lot of fun together. Don't you like this body, you can come with me, get fatter and fuck every day."

"As if a human woman could give me what I need, Kyouka is my only true lover." Seilah explained.

"Oh I'll show you what we humans can do." Mira smirked.

She laid down and started eating out the demon, licking her pussy as she reached up and shook the 5000-pound girl's huge belly. Lisanna watched for a few seconds before joining in, rubbing Seilah's massive milkers.

"HAAA!" Seilah gasped as her body filled with pleasure, she gasped, jiggling happily.

Seilah had never realized that she could feel this good, and get pleasure like this without Kyouka's sensation enhancing powers.

"Yes Oh, don't stop!" Seilah begged.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Mira smirked, her tongue covered with Seilah's juices.

The Strauss sisters smirked as they played with their new Demon friend, kissing and fondling all her special places, the lab filling with her moans.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Erza Vs Minerva, Take Two!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	75. Chapter 75: Erza Vs Minerva 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"Take this!" I threw myself at Kyouka.

"GRA!" she hissed as my tits slapped her across the face.

"Can't you see, the true beauty and honor and the fat ladies of this world!" I smirked slapping my belly and feeling it jiggle around.

"I don't have time to deal with an annoyance like you!" Kyouka screamed slashing me, my body singing with pain as I flopped back "You deal with her."

"That sounds lovely." A voice cooed as I groaned and struggled to right myself.

Minerva jumped down from the upper rafters, the ground quaking from her landing, her body jiggling all over the place, her tits slapping around, her belly flopping from side to side.

"Come now Erza." She gripped her fat "Let's see who's truly the strongest here!"

"Still obsessed with that." I huffed lifting my belly "When will you learn just being bigger than me won't make you stronger."

"Erza!" she waddled in rapidly.

"GRAA!" I charged into her.

The two of us collided and bounced back, jiggling forcefully. Minerva turned around and threw her ass back, it slapped against my belly and pushed me back I bit. I let out a powerful yell and threw my flabby guy towards her and made her stumble. I took the opening to turn and smash her face with my great fat ass.

"RAAAH!" Minerva roared like demon and threw me off her.

"Why are you fighting me, this is useless." I said as we slammed into each other again, ripples rolling through our fat "Why would you give up your humanity and become a demon?"

I threw my butt back and Minerva blocked with her belly.

"You should know!" she threw her gut forward and knocked me back "It was all your stupid guilds fault! My life was perfect before you all came back, I had everything, all the women I could want, all the food I could eat, I was the strongest, most feared fat wizard in all of Fiore! And then you came back, and I lost everything I had worked for! I was forced to live in the forest, hunt just to feed my insatiable appetite, living like a common peasant! I'm supposed to be the queen who's fed by the slaves!"

"You know nothing!" I slammed my tits into her face, throwing my chest back and forth to beat on her "You don't respect the honor of being an obese woman. It's not about having smaller girls under you, it's about loving your friends, eating and growing together into fat giants. The true way of a fat woman is to be free!"

"GAH!" Minerva fell back when I uppercutted her with my tits.

"SHUT UP!"

Minerva blasted me back with magic, before slamming on top of me, I groaned loudly and started to push back, even though Minerva had nearly 2000 pounds on me I was able to slam her down, her face smushed between my thighs.

I stood over Minerva in victory, the crushed demon laying in defeat, still this wasn't a victory that I was proud of. Minerva just lied there, softly sobbing, tears on her fat face.

"Just…finish me off, I'm useless like this, I have no power, I gave in to darkness." She sobbed.

"Nonsense." I huffed.

"What?"

"Now you're giving up, unacceptable, I won't allow that." I shook my head "There are still many things for you to do and see, what you need are not slaves, but lovers."

"Huh-OH!"

Minerva gasped as I got between her legs and lifted her saggy belly to show her pussy, I dropped my head in and started licking her pussy, my tongue lashing against her walls. I swayed my ass a bit to jiggle it as Minerva moaned and wobbled around

"See, it nice to just do simple things with someone." I smiled "Why don't you give up all this, come back to the world you used to know, why not be a member of Fairy Tail."

"I…you would trust me?" she gasped.

"I have no reason not to." I smiled.

"Oh…I feel so bad, after all the things I've done you still forgive me."

"That's the Fairy Tail way." I smiled "There's always room for more beautiful fat women with us, sometimes they just need to be shown a little love. But before I can help you, I have to stop that demon."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Erza Vs Kyouka!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	76. Chapter 76: Erza Vs Kyouka

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"HMM OHHH!" I moaned as Minerva ate me out.

I was relaxing for a bit before going to find Kyouka, having my new lover pleasure me. As I jiggled around on top of her I heard footsteps.

"Wait." I stood up "Who's there?"

"Erza!" Lucy smiled walking out.

"HMM!" I was quickly kissed as Kagura mashed her fat body into mine.

"I see you were worried about me." I laughed.

"Don't get kidnapped again, you'll worry me." Kagura huffed "You're supposed to be mine."

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked as Minerva stood up.

"We don't need to worry." I smiled "Minerva is on our side now. Well show her what true fat is."

"Thank you." Minerva frowned before looking at me "Any time you need something, my body is yours."

"How was the situation elsewhere?" I asked.

"The clones are being dealt with by others." Kagura said "They were no match for us."

"Then everything is almost done." I kissed her fat cheeks "There's just one last issue to deal with, Kyouka."

"What about Mira?" Lucy waddled over "we sent Lisanna to find her but haven't heard anything."

"Knowing Mira she's probably fine, these demons are nothing compared to her. Still you all go check on her, I'm going to finish off the ring leader." I started to trudge off.

"When you get back we'll have a victory celebration!" Kagura called "All you can eat, the best meal ever!"

"Sounds like a blast." I patted my belly and waddled off.

* * *

 **Kyouka's POV**

"I can't believe this!" I roared watching the battle on my screen, my stupid fat body jiggling all over.

I was losing everything, my clone troops being squashed or fucked to death, Seilah and Minerva being swayed by those fast sluts, I was furious!

"It's over." Erza waddled in "Give up demon."

"GRR!" I hissed more "You bitch."

"I won't ever surrender." I glared "But even if I lose I can take you out with me!"

We both began to attack each other, slamming our bellies and breasts together like sumo wrestlers. We pushed each other around with our fat bodies, mine with the obvious advantage compared to Erza's smaller, lighter body, but that lighter weight also made her a little slippery, allowing her to get around me and push me over from the side.

"Damn you!" I yelled struggling to right my body.

I used my curse to increase her pain and pleasure but she was still fighting back, slapping my face with her tits and slamming her ass into my belly.

 _I…won't lose!_

"RAAAH!" I roared loudly and changed into my full demon form, gaining larger claws and longer hair.

"OHHH!" Erza moaned as I made just the air touching her skin make her moan.

Her pussy gushed cum, leaking juices like a punctured water balloon. She rubbed her thick legs together, moaning the whole time.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed kicking her into the next room "Don't you see a weak human is nothing compared to me. You thought you were so fat and strong, my body outclasses yours by miles, you're like a pebble compared to someone of my size! You weak humans are meant to be nothing more than slaves, glorified livestock, to the demons!"

I waddled into the room I had blasted into.

"What's the matter, accepting defeat?" I smirked when Erza didn't respond.

I waddled around looking for Erza, only to find her in the back corner.

"Hey stop that!" I yelled seeing what she was up to."

She threw the plastic jug next to her, the empty sound rattling around.

"That's the stuff you use to make demons fat." Erza said patting her belly "Minerva told me this was your storage room, so I helped myself to a few."

I looked at the pile of ten empty water cooler like jugs, I was stunned she had drunken that many so quickly. Erza's body was jiggling softly, slowly growing larger as she digested the nutrient paste. The girl moaned as her fat body grew and grew to nearly 3500 pounds, she was struggling to even stand, I was shocked as she charged in and slammed into me.

"Take this!" she yelled belly slamming me "My Final Belly Thrust!"

"UGH!" she graoned as I jiggled and fell back "Impossible, you can move with all that weight, but you're not a demon-HMM!"

"OHHH!" Erza sat on my face "I barely had enough strength to walk, I hadn't expected that to be so fast acting."

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"Hmmm." I rubbed my extra fat body, Kyouka pinned under me.

"Erza that was incredible!" Kagura kissed me "And you look even sexier!"

"You like this extra weight." I laughed "I do, but damn it's so hard to move with all this extra…me."

"GRR!" Kyouka pushed me off her and took many sharp breaths "There are better ways to kill someone than by suffocating them with your fat ass! If your killing me get it over with."

"I couldn't kill someone as huge and sexy as you." I smiled "I think you can be redeemed, you don't like your body because you never learned to love it, a few weeks in Fairy Tail Will change that."

"What's to love about being a blob of useless fat?" She asked.

"Join us, and find out how happy you can be."

"Come with us." Seilah said "There's so much to learn, we have a place to be accepted, isn't that fun?"

She sighed and looked at her fat body before taking my hand and letting me pull her up.

"MWWA!" I kissed her when she stood up.

"OH!" she gasped as I rubbed her down.

"I'll show you how to love your body." I whispered "But you'll also need to be punished for all you've done."

"HMM!" she bit her lip "That…sounds nice. I look forward to seeing what you can do."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Demons adjust to guild life.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	77. Chapter 77: Demons Among Fairies

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

For the last week or so everyone has settled back down at Fairy Tail, the Demons and Minerva joining the guild, aweing women with their sheer girth, life at Fairy Tail was good. Everyone was happy to spend their days eating and getting fatter and fatter. The guild had five major big girls, Mira was at 3000 pounds, Erza at 3500, Minerva at 4000, having slimmed down just a bit when her demon side was purified, and Kyouka and Seilah both had 5000 pounds of flesh packed on to them. Everyone else was around 2500 and looking to catch up to the demons as soon as possible.

Everyone as constantly either eating or fucking, shaking their big bodies for each other.

"OHH YES!" Kagura moaned jiggling and grinding against Erza's extra thick body.

The two lovers were fucking in the middle of the guild, not caring who saw them grinding pussies and bellies, slapping their tits around while they grabbed handfuls of their asses. The two wanted to show their guildmates how glorious getting bigger could be, they wanted to encourage them to get as fat as possible and the way to do that was to show off their fat bodies in a pleasurable way.

Minerva was settling in well at Fairy Tail, she was exceptionally popular with the patrons who came to watch the fat ladies dance and shake for them. One of her best tricks was to stick her ass out and let the crowd slap, kiss and rub it while she moaned for them.

Kyouka and Seilah were surprised at how quickly they were accepted, even with their slightly demonic looks they were loved. The customers loved when they just sat on stage and jiggled their fat around, rubbing their bellies and shaking their massive melons around. The two had been smiling much more and Erza and Mira had taken note.

Minerva exited her position on the stage and sat with Kagura and Erza, kissing the red head while rubbing her huge tits. Minerva had become Erza's secondary lover, she had begged Kagura for the chance to stay with Erza and be her wife like the swordswoman was. Kagura wanted to say no at the time but seeing as how great the sex was when they had some threesomes she didn't mind sharing her wife with Minerva, provided she got a piece of the former demon as well. Kagura just wanted Erza to be happy, and having Minerva as a shared lover made them all very happy.

Lucy and Wendy were also dealing with their new harems. Lucy struggling to get any alone time as she always had someone pining for her affections whether it be Yukino, Sorano, Meredy, Flare or someone from another guild. Even though she wasn't the largest fatty in the guild Lucy was considered to be one of the hottest women and once she put on even more weight she'd be irresistible.

Wendy loved being show affection from her harem, specifically getting time with Shelia. The young girls both had so much potential to turn into world class fat women that the older ladies of the guild couldn't wait to see how beautiful they'd both grow up to be.

Some girls in the guilds had many lovers and some only had one, like Mirajane and Seilah. The two mostly stuck with each other, only occasionally dabbling with other women. At first Seilah was shocked someone as beautiful as Mira didn't have throughs of women pining for her love.

"I've had others before but nothing ever felt right." Mira hugged her fatter lover "But that's all changed now."

The two-started kissing and grinding against the bar, moaning with affection in their voice. Seilah's demon heart had never beat this fast, her feelings for Mira were almost overwhelming.

"You're blushing." Mira whispered "How cute."

"HMM!" Seilah moaned as her thighs were rubbed inside.

Lastly Kyouka was still struggling to understand why women wanted to be fat so much, but she still liked eating and growing anyway to the point she might be immobile one day. The demon smirked seeing all the woman eating, fucking and being lazy together, there was a strange happiness in it.

"Hmm." The demon looked at her blubbery body.

She lifted up her heavy tits and dropped them, the globes jiggling around as she grabbed and wobbled the rolls on her belly, her whole body slapping and wobbling around.

"This life ain't so bad." She smirked rubbing he belly.

"Sounds like you're starting to like things." Erza slowly waddled over with Minerva and Kagura.

"Yeah, I'm liking it here." She stood up "I think I'll stick around."

"Good, I wanted another Lover." Erza hugged her.

Kyouka as pushed back and surrounded by Minerva, Kagura and Erza, all three kissing and shaking her fat body in various places, Kagura and Minerva on her breasts and Erza lifting and dropping her belly forcefully, Kyouka's whole body jiggling.

"OHH!" Kyouka moaned orgasmiclly "HAAA!"

The three kept pleasuring the demon, making sure she was welcomed properly.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	78. Chapter 78: Bath Time Buddies

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

"UGH!" I groaned waking up for another day of fat fun.

I grunted as I stood up, my legs sore from having to carry all 2500 pounds of my fat. I decided to start the morning with a nice hot bath, I waddled my way to the bathroom, my big ass wobbling from side to side, my belly slapping around a bit.

As I got close to the bath I saw steam coming out so I figured someone was already in there. I got in and saw Shelia was already in the bath, struggling to wash her big fat body.

"Good morning." I waddled in "I was wondering why you weren't in bed."

"Sorry I got up early." She said rubbing a wash cloth on her belly "Will you be joining me? I'll do your back."

"That sounds good." I said waddling into the bath, the water rising, gallons spilling out.

I worked my way over, getting next to Shelia, the water hugged my body, my fat floating a bit, my belly was too big and heavy though so it still sat on my lap as I sat with my lover.

"Hmm, you look nice like that." She rubbed against me.

Shelia rubbed her washcloth on my round flabby belly, getting soap all over the soft flesh. I moaned and kissed her neck softly while rubbing her legs.

"It's not fair that you get to be so much bigger than me." Shelia pouted rubbing my belly softly.

I was a good 200 pounds heavier than the girl I was in a relationship with, Shelia was still big and fat, but not as big as me.

"Well just keep eating you'll be this big soon." I smirked rubbing my fat face against hers playfully.

"But I'll never be able to catch up with you if you keep eating too." She sighed.

"So." I grabbed her large fat breasts "I'm the leader of the harem right, it only stands that I should be the biggest."

"Wendy~" she moaned as I rubbed her inner thighs.

Just as I was about in insert my sausage fingers into her hot snatch the door opened again and the fat figure of Carla waddled through the steamy bath.

"Oh Wendy." She smiled "How are you."

"Good." I sighed as I removed my hands from Shelia's privates.

Carla sat on the edge of the bath and rested her thick legs in the water.

"It's nice to sit like this with you." The catgirl smiled "We so rarely get to spend time together anymore."

"Yeah it's good to see you too." I smiled.

"UGH!" Shelia struggled to get out of the bath "Well I'm gonna go dry off, you two have fun catching up on old times."

Both Carla and I sat there quietly for a bit.

"You're looking good lately." She told me "Very plump."

"You too." I poked her belly making her giggle.

"Who would have thought that the two of us would end up like this." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, but I'm glad Lucy convinced me to stop admiring and become a BBW myself." I hummed "It feels so good."

"I agree." She smiled "But you know there's still one thing we haven't really done together since growing this big."

"Hmm."

"NGHN!" Carla lifted up her belly and spread her legs.

"Heh." I smirked knowing what she wanted.

I trudged through the bath water and got my head between her legs and started licking.

"OH WENDY!" she moaned dropping her belly over my head, the fat smothering the back of my skull.

"HHMMM!" I dug my fat face into her puffy cat pussy and licked her.

The warm water of the bath surrounded my body as I pleasured my former pet. I could hear her purring above me, her fat jiggling slightly as a result. I went to town on her, lashing my tongue in and out, the girl moaning as I went nose deep into her.

"Yes…NYA!" Carla purred "OH YESSSS!"

My face was splattered with cum as Carla broke and orgasmed powerfully. I smirked getting out from under her, her belly dropping with a satisfying smack.

"You're the best." I licked my lips.

"You've really grown up." She moaned.

"Say, wanna join Shelia and me for breakfast?" I asked trying to get out of the bath.

"GRR!" she slowly stood up "That sounds good."

We both left the bath, waddling our way to the kitchen for a yummy meal.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next time- Let's hang out with the cats**

 **Till Next Time!**


	79. Chapter 79: Cats!

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"PURR!"

"HMMM!"

"NYA!"

Millianna, Carla and Lisanna were all lying around like lazy fat cats. They casually rubbed their bellies and jiggled their breasts as they napped and relaxed.

"Do you girls want something to eat?" Lisanna asked her fellow 2000 pound cats.

"I could go for a snack." Millianna purred.

"Me too." Carla nodded, her fat chins wobbling "But I don't really feel like getting up to get one, I'm too tired."

"Don't worry I've got this." Lisanna smiled "MIRA!"

"Hmph what is it?" the super fat bartender waddled in, her belly and breasts jiggling around.

"You called me in here for that?" Mira sighed "One of you couldn't get it yourselves?"

"We're tired." The cats purred.

"You know that Yoruichi woman was a bad influence on you." Mira waddled off "You've all become such lazy cats since than, you don't have servants around here, if you want snacks find them yourself."

"Why are you being so mean Mira." Lisanna pouted.

"So what should we do, wanna go eat?" Carla said sitting up, her belly wobbling around slowly.

"I don't feel like it." Millianna purred "I don't wanna get up, I'm too comfy."

"Yeah Mira should be feeding us like Sui-Feng does." Lisanna purred.

"Stop being so petty." Carla laid on top of her kissing her "We've still got each other you know."

"HHMM!"

The two-started rubbing together, grinding and mashing pussies as they got hornier and hornier. Carla grinded her pussy against Lisanna's both catgirls purring. Millianna waddled her way over to join the two, grabbing their bellies and shaking them around as the two moaned and purred while they scissored.

"Oh that feels good." Carla purred as her body jiggled around happily.

"HMM More!" Lisanna said as Millianna sat on her face.

"NYA!" the first catgirl moaned as her pussy was licked while she played with Carla's fat belly.

All three cats grinded and purred as the licked and played with each other, rubbing various body parts, slapping their asses together. All three moaned and jiggled together to maximize pleasure.

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!" all three moaned as they orgasmed together.

"MMMM!" the girls laid down on their backs again after their quick sex session.

"So now what?" Carla asked.

"I'm even more hungry now." Millianna sighed.

"Ohh…" Lisanna rubbed her belly "MIRA PLEASE FEED US!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Lucy looks to catch up with Erza and Mira**

 **Till Next Time!**


	80. Chapter 80: Fill Up

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"There you are Juvia, I've been looking for you." I waddled up to the girl flanked by Meredy, Yukino and Angel.

"Lucy!" she smiled "What do you need?"

"You." I smiled "And your powers."

"For what?" she asked.

"Well I've fallen pretty far behind Erza thanks to her and Mira's troubles with the Demons so I wanna catch up." I patted my jiggly jelly belly "So I was wondering if you'd use those magic water powers you've been working on to fill me up to I can get bigger quicker."

"And the others are here…?" she asked.

"If Lucy is growing we want to grow too." Meredy said.

"We want to be as fat as we can for her." Yukino nodded, her chubby cheeks jiggling around.

"I see." Juvia rubbed her multiple chins "Juvia doesn't mind but it will only help you gain a few hundred pounds and you still have to process all the water into fat, you're going to feel bloated for a while."

"That's fine." I sat down with the girls "We can take it. Now fill her up."

"Okay." Juvia nodded as watery tentacles rose up from out of her back.

The tendrils slithered towards us and slipped into our mouths and up our pussies.

"HMM!" I moaned as I felt water start gushing into my body.

"OHH!" Angel gasped as her body jiggled and filled with liquid.

"You're all taking it well." Juvia smiled "So Juvia will turn up the faucet!"

"GAAH!" I gasped as water sprayed out of the tentacles even faster.

My pussy was being flooded, I was moaning more and more making it hard to keep the tentacle in my mouth to fill me up properly.

I felt my belly jiggle around as it was waterlogged, I heard the moaning increase and saw that Meredy and the others were in a similar state, filling with water and growing slowly. Juvia had a bit of a dark smile on her face, getting joy out of filling us up. My pussy was gushing excess water and cum as I remained in a state of near orgasm.

The session lasted nearly 30 minutes but by the time it was over I felt so full and bloated I could barely move.

"Ugh." Yukino ground.

"So much." Meredy sighed.

"But so good." Angel smirked.

"I can already feel myself getting bigger." I poked my breasts and belly "Thanks Juvia."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	81. Chapter 81: Growing Up

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Ultear's POV**

I was sitting around with Bisca, Layla and my mother, all of us eating and relaxing.

"It's nice to just relax with you ladies." Layla smiled nibbling on a cookie.

"I agree, this little mother's club is exciting." I laughed.

"Mother's club, you're making me feel old." Bisca laughed.

"And how come you get to be in this club if you've never had a kid." Mother pouted at me.

"I adopted Meredy." I huffed "That counts."

"A Family is a Family." Layla laughed "The semantics don't matter."

"Exactly." Bisca smiled scratching her belly a bit "Still I love being a mother but it's getting kinda annoying, I want to have fun at the guild but taking care of Asuka takes all my time. She's still to young to be alone most of the day, and not to mention she's refusing to stop breast feeding, for some reason she keeps wanting to drink when she's hungry."

"Don't rush her to grow up." My Mom said "You'll miss her being this young."

"I know, but sometimes I wish she was just older so she could take care of herself." Bisca sighed.

The next few hours passed in peace as we all ate and chatted, but soon the day was coming to a close and people started to waddle on home.

"Bisca." I walked up to the women "I wanted to talk about what we spoke of earlier."

"About what?" she asked.

"About her." I pointed at Asuka, the chubby girl holding her mother's hand "You mentioned wishing she could…grow up."

"Well I was just dreaming you know." She laughed "Something like that ain't possible."

"Well, what if it was." I smirked.

"Huh?" they both looked at me.

"Well Asuka I've been looking to try a new spell, would you be my test subject, if I succeed you'll get to be a grown up."

"I wanna try!" she cheered.

"Could it really work?" Bisca asked.

"I'm pretty confident, but there's no guarantees." I said.

"Please!" Asuka begged.

"Well…okay." Bisca said "Let's give it a whirl."

We headed to their house and I began to build up my magic.

"Okay, here we go! HAA!" I held my arm out and blasted the young girl with magic.

"OHH!" she squealed a bit.

Asuka started to suddenly get taller and bigger, her body stretching out into the height of an adult as her breasts grew in and her ass rounded up. Her belly jiggled and got a little larger as her hair was longer and soon she looked less like a young chubby child and more like a 750 pound teenager.

"Ohh." She poked her thick chest "Mama I feel great, look at me!"

"My Gosh Asuka." Bisca hugged her daughter "You're beautiful!"

"HMM!" the girl snuggled into her mother's fat body, the two jiggling together.

"Well I'll keep observing you over the next few weeks." I smiled waddling out "I hope you two are happy like this, oh and make sure to eat lots Asuka, you look so thin now that your weight didn't translate to your older body."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Hisui throws a fit.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	82. Chapter 82: Jelous Princess

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Hisui's POV**

"NOM MMM!" I grunted ripping meat off my third rack of ribs "Bring me another!"

"Are you sure Princess?" Cosmos asked waddling over "You've been eating a lot more than usual lately, I'm all for getting fatter but don't you think you're pushing yourself?"

"I need to be fatter!" I roared "I'm the princess of this land, everyone else is catching up to me and not to mention those demons are much heavier than I, it's unacceptable!"

"You never get this upset." Kamika laughed "You must be serious."

"Her ego is getting the better of her." Cosmos laughed.

"Enough commentary just get me food!" I demanded.

"Now slow down I might have an idea that could help you Princess." Kamika smiled.

"Speak?" I glared, my fingers coated in BBQ sauce.

"I heard from Mira that the demons fatten their new breed up with a special formula of nutrient paste." She explained "If you could get your hands on some you could surely expedite that process of surpassing Erza and closing the gap with those fouls demons. They plan to give it to everyone once they reach 4000 pounds so they can break 5000 together."

"And where would I find this magical serum?" I smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

I had waited until nightfall before dragging myself back to the guild to sneak into the new wing we had put on to house the demons, if their formula was there I would surely find it lurking somewhere in the cellar on that portion of the guild. Sure enough I squeezed my way downstairs and found dozens of jugs filled with a creamy tan pudding like paste.

"This must be it." I smiled plopping my fat ass down and picking up a jug "Come to Mama."

I titled the jug up to my mouth and began to chug from it, the vanilla tasting pudding slowly filling my belly. As I finished up the jug I felt my body getting sluggish and heavy, my fat growing and expanding slowly.

"A few more wouldn't hurt." I smirked grabbing another jug.

I started chugging a ton of those jugs of nutrient paste, before long there was a stack of 15 empty jars in the corner.

"BURRRP!" I belched rubbing my belly "Hmm, that was good, and I feel great, I must be nearly 4000 pounds!"

"I knew I heard something." A voice said.

I looked up and saw Kyouka and Seilah standing near the door.

"I guess someone just couldn't wait." Seilah scolded.

"Fufufu." I laughed at them "You caught me, but I already got what I wanted."

"That stuff isn't easy to make." Kyouka waddled towards me "You'll pay."

"I've got the royal treasury at my back." I smirked "I can pay any amount."

"She wasn't talking about Money." Selinah said grabbing my breasts.

"HMM!" I moaned "Oh, see."

Kyouka and Seilah smothered me from both sides, mashing their fat bellies around my face and breasts, I reached my thick arms down and started fingering their pussies, the two demons moaning as I pleasured them while my nipples dug into Kyouka's soft belly and Seilah's ass rubbed against mine.

"HMM!" I moaned feeling my pussy leaking cum.

"Yes that's good." Kyouka moaned leaning down to lick my snatch "We'll have to teach the Princess a long lesson for being such a glutton and stealing."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	83. Chapter 83: Spiritual Relaxation

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **No POV**

The celestial spirits were having a nice relaxing day at Fairy Tail, all six having ballooned up to 5000 pounds like the demons, then envy of the guild members.

"HMM!" Aries smiled happily laying on her back.

The ram was content to be a bed for her fellow BBWs loving when they crawled around and laid all over her, their big bodies sinking into her huge blobby form. She loves how soft and fat her breasts and butt are, most girls use them as soft plushy pillows to rest their heads on. Aries loved her life like this, she was so happy, never nervous, especially when Lucy, Yukino or Angel would come by to play with her. She know she's not the only spirit who wants to help the Mistresses but she loves them so.

Out back Pisces was floating her fat body around in the guild's massive swimming pool. The fish woman was enjoying her life not having to worry just relaxing and eating all day long, floating in the cool crisp pool water. She watched the members of Mermaid heel or the mermaids from Pirate's Booty splashing around but compared to her they were so small it was almost funny to her.

Ophiuchus was inside happily stuffing her face in the kitchen, eating things whole like a snake. She mostly spent her days sitting around on her fat ass now, there was no point in doing much else and she wasn't going back to her skinnier body anytime soon so she might as well pig out and enjoy the life she had now. She would always happily pick out some women to pleasure her giant body, asking them to rub her skin or eat out her pussy, anything to satisfy the urges inside her.

Virgo was loving herself happily as people grabbed and pulled her body in all sorts of sexual ways. She loved it when people would spank her thick juicy ass making it wobble and shake for hours at a time she was so big. Virgo just adored being mistreated having her body punished for being so big and fat, all of it made her dripping wet.

Libra was similarly happy to just sit around and relax all day making sure her fat was perfectly distributed around her body, all 5000 pounds of it. She would spend hours making sure each pound was placed in just the right place while using her free time to think about how to make like more enjoyable for her Mistresses.

Finally there was Aquarius who had become a whale of a women previously she had never thought she would let herself for to this extent but Lucy had opened her eyes and now she loved being so fat. Any time she so much as moved her body would jiggle in dozens of different places and she loved the feeling. Her breasts were the largest part of her, the big fatty balloons filled up with milk she was always happy to feed women.

"Oh Lucy." She moaned "You're drinking so much lately."

"Sorry." Her fattest Mistress smiled "I'm just in such a hurry to catch up with Erza, Mira and the Demons I can't slow down, I'll take as much as I can get to fatten up, you're milk, real food, Juvia's water whatever makes me bigger!"

"Of course." Aquarius smiled "I want you to be as big and happy as me."

"Well then keep the milk coming!" Lucy cheered jiggling her fatty arms.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Some belated Christmas fun.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	84. Chapter 84: Christmas Games

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Merry Christmas!" we all cheered.

We were having a fun little party at the guild with a few of us. The guild was celebrating a good year, we were all up to 4000, some of us like Me, Erza, Mira, Minerva and the demons had grown to 5000 pounds of big jiggly fat. We were eating cookies and drinking that sweet creamy Demon Juice like it was eggnog. Hanging out were Me, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Carla, Juvia, Mira, Minerva and Yukino.

"This stuff is so good!" Wendy giggled chugging a bottle of Demon Juice.

"Yeah keep it coming!" I laughed with her.

"This stuff's not easy to make but Kyouka and Seilah have a ton stockpiled for us to enjoy." Minerva said placing another case down "Drink up!"

"You're such a little porker Wendy." Mira laughed rubbing the girl's thick rolled belly "A girl you're age this big, so cute."

"She is, so cute." Carla purred at Wendy.

"We're cute too." Juvia and Levy said rubbing each other's big bottoms.

"I'm cute right Lucy?" Yukino pouted at me.

"HMM!" I kissed her fat neck "Sure you are sexy."

"GRR!" Erza growled "All you people having fun as couples, it's so unfair that Kagura is out of town!"

"I'm here you know." Minerva sighed at her lover.

"Fine we'll play a game than." Erza took out a can "The Guild Master King's game!"

"Ohh sounds fun." I laughed bumping up against.

"How does this game work?" Wendy asked.

"Each stick is numbered and one has a grown." I said eating a cookie "Everyone draws a straw and the one with the king can issue a command based on the numbers, for example 1 must kiss 4."

"Oh okay." Wendy nodded "Sounds fun."

"Okay here we go!"

We all pulled out a stick.

"Ha I'm the Master!" Erza laughed slapping her belly.

"Oh I can't wait to see what it is." Wendy giggled.

"Let's see Number Seven must rub my ass for five minutes!"

"Oh, that's all?" Minerva stood up and started to grind against her lover.

"Whoa Erza I thought this was for fun aren't you getting extreme too quickly." Mira giggled munching on a cookie.

"Bah!" Erza huffed "This is what makes it fun, come on round two!"

"Slow down Erza." I said.

 _This is gonna get out of hand way to quickly, I can tell._

"Who's the Master!" we pulled out the sticks again.

"It's me!" I smiled.

 _Let's pump the breaks just a bit._

"Alright 1 and 5 have a hug."

"Boring!" Erza yelled.

"My orders are absolute." I pouted as Juvia and Levy snuggled.

"You're totally missing the point!" Erza roared "This is a chance for fun embarrassing hijinks!"

"HAA!" I gasped as Erza grabbed my fatty tits "S-Stop Erza, Ohh that's good!"

"I'm using my power as Master of Fairy Tail to issue a new order!" Erza said "One and Five must grope the current master's sexy breasts."

"Sorry Lucy." Juvia said digging her sausage fingers into my breasts.

"I'd rather do this than incur the wrath of Erza." Levy sighed rubbing my tits.

"Hmm." I blushed "Feels good."

"Who's the Master?!"

"It's me!" Minerva smiled "Hmm…let's keep Erza's theme going, Number 3 must slap me on the butt."

"HMPH!" Yukino spanked Minerva's butt, the fat jiggling around.

"The Next Master is…?"

"Me!" Wendy laughed "Hmph, Numbers 2 and 6 must feed me Demon Juice for the next minute."

"This is getting fun." Mira giggled picking up a jug.

"Yeah I'm starting to enjoy it." Levy laughed doing the same "Say Ahh Wendy."

"Ahh." The fat little girl opened her mouth "HMM!"

The two girls started changing jugs as Wendy chugged and chugged and chugged for a whole minute, burning through four and a half jugs like nothing, her belly rumbling and growing slowly as she processed the juice.

"Yummy." Wendy burped softly and rubbed her belly.

"The Next Master is…"

"My turn!" Levy laughed "You know I liked the last one so do it again with me."

"Wow." Mira lugged

"Well open up." I sighed.

"MMMM!" Levy moaned as she chugged the bottles Mira and I fed her, her ass growing bigger and bigger "Oh I feel so good."

"Who's next!" we pulled again.

"I'm back to being Master!" Erza cheered.

 _Oh it's gonna get even weirder._

"You've all learned a bit but you're not going hard enough." Erza smirked "Number 5 must dance for us!"

"Okay." Yukino smiled struggling to stand up and carry her fat body.

The white haired girl started swaying and jiggling from side to side, ripples rolling through my lovers fat, her tits and chins wobbling back and forth, her ass clapping and shaking loudly, I was getting so wet watching her fat body dance.

"The next Master?"

"Me again!" Erza laughed.

"Twice in a row?" Juvia huffed "It's rigged!"

"Number one change into a pig and eat me out!"

"OINK!" Mira squealed munching on Erza's juicy muff, her head pinned under her belly.

We kept playing and somehow Erza kept being the master.

"Numbers 3 and 8 must bark like dogs on all fours.

"RUFF!" Wendy giggled and barked struggling to assume her position.

"Um…bark." Carla sighed seeing as it was for another spices.

"Number 6 go buy a cake in just a bikini."

"You're making Juvia put on more clothes?" the fat water witch said jiggling her way out of the guild.

We played and were tortured by Erza for a few more hours before it got late.

"Time to head home." I said waddling down the street with Yukino.

"Yeah, that was surprisingly fun." Yukino laughed.

"Yeah it was-Ouf?" I felt something bump into me "Hmm?"

"Uhh Sorry about that." A boy with pink hair said standing up.

"Oh it's no big deal." I giggled at him "It felt nice."

"Yeah." He said leaving.

"He was cute." Yukino giggled "For a man."

"Yeah, he was so tiny though." I laughed patting my belly "If I was ever gonna be with a man he'd need some meat on his bones."

"Yeah I guess."

"I mean I love being with you girls but all these tiny men are just annoying." I groaned "Where are the fat guys with bellies to cover their tiny cocks and man boobs?"

"Sounds like you had a few too many drinks." Yukino laughed as we got home.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	85. Chapter 85: Tourists

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Three women walked around Magnolia, one was older, closer to middle aged, her name was Grammi, with her were her daughter Brandish, and her daughter's secret lover Dimaria. They had been invited here by Grammi's old friend Layla who she hadn't seen in years. The three were from a different nation so needless to say they were quite surprised to see so many barely dressed women around, all of whom ranged from chubby to obese in size. Grammi was in shock at the sight of all the shameless women but Brandish and Dimaria were both blushing with minor arousal.

"Well Layla is in one of the six main guilds here." Grammi said "Fairy Tail I believe, let's head over to meet her."

"Sure." The younger girls shrugged.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the guild but what they saw was shocking, women all around naked, eating like pigs, burping and jiggling, having sex without a care in the world. They ranged from varying weights of 3500 all the way up to 5500.

The three felt the ground shake a bit as a massive woman with long red hair waddled over towards them. She was massive, had uncountable chins and a big fat belly, breasts and ass that seemed to go on forever.

"Hello." She wheezed looking exhausted "You must be tourists, we don't see many women that small around here. I'm Erza, Master of Fairy Tail, were you perhaps looking to join?"

"Umm…" Grammi shook her head to focus "I'm looking for Layla Heartfilia.

"Over there." Erza pointed.

Grammi walked towards what Erza claimed to be her friend while Brandish and Diemaria followed the master around the guild. Both the younger girls were exhibiting clear signs of arousal that Erza could only smirk at.

"S-So." Brandish said trying not to finger herself right there "How much do you weigh if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." Erza jiggled and patted her huge belly "Last time I weighed myself I was 5598 pounds."

"Holy cow." Dimaria gasped "How can you even walk?"

"Hmph." Erza laughed "It's becoming more and more of a struggle to do that every day, I wage I won't be able to much longer, it takes nearly all my strength to stand up any more. Say you two ladies look a little interested, I've got some girls that would love to meet you, follow me."

The two trailed behind Erza watching her massive ass slap around.

Layla had ballooned up to 3900 pounds and was stuffing her face with Ur when Grammi approached them.

"Layla, is that really you?" she asked.

"BURRRRPPP!" Layla belched "You made it!"

Layla reached out and hugged the women, Grammi sinking into the soft body of her old friend.

"What is all this, how did this happen to you?" she asked.

"This is life in Magnolia." Layla smiled happily "I'm so glad my daughter showed it too me. Being fat and sexy is beautiful here. Oh I shouldn't be mean, this is Ur, my lover."

"BURP! Hey." Ur smiled "So, are you gonna sit there all clothes and skinny or are you gonna come and join us for this meal?"

"Here!" Layla grabbed the woman and sat her on her belly, Grammi sinking in as her clothes were pulled off "Get comfy I'll help you out."

"S-Stop it!" she yelped "HMM!"

"There." Ur shoved a steak into her mouth "Savor it, it's the first bite of the rest of your life."

Back with Erza she was introducing Brandish and Dimaria to two of the sexiest girls in the guild, Wendy and Lucy.

"So you're the daughter of my mom's friend?" the giant Lucy looked down at Brandish, her harem close by "You're cute for such a tiny little thing."

"Come here and relax." Wendy rubbed her belly and looked at Dimaria "I have a feeling you guys are gonna be here for a while.  
Shelia and Sherry grabbed Dimaria as Carla clawed her clothes off.

"Now relax." Wendy smiled "Me and my lovers will make you feel so good."

"OHH!" Brandish gasped as she was pushed against Virgo's ass by Flare and Meredy, her mouth immediately stuffed with food from Lucy and Yukino.

"So good." Both girls moaned.

"Good." Lucy kissed her new lover "It's gonna take you a while to get anywhere close to my size but don't worry, we'll help you get nice and massive."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	86. Chapter 86: Be Our Guests

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

A few weeks have passed since the guests from the other continent arrived to meet, and later join, Fairy Tail. After being shocked and turned on initially by the sight of a guild full of fat women the trio, Grammi Brandish and Dimaria, have since embraced growing themselves.

"BURP!" Grammi let out a soft burp.

"Nice one." Layla giggled, her face jiggling in response.

"Not bad at all." Ur smirked "You're really showing off."

The now 2000 pound Grammi just blushed with a hint of embarrassment at the praise and the comfort of her large body.

"Well I ended up like this after all that eating you made me do." She admitted "But it's kinda nice, I'm glad I'm getting to spend time with you two though. I mean look how much I've grown in just a few weeks."

The three women had bonded over their mutual love of food, growing and watching their daughters grow. Though they had given Grammi more freedom Layla still loved to feed her newest lover.

"HMM!" Ur jiggled over and rubbed Grammi's breasts "Yeah, you've grown nice and big."

"Ohh." Grammi moaned as Ur showed her some love.

"I wanna see something else." Layla said trying to pull Grammi's belly up "I wonder how tight your pussy is."

"HMM!" Grammi moaned as her belly shook and Layla licked her wet hole.

"Yummy." Layla hummed licking her out.

"More." Grammi moaned "Ohh More! I never knew this could feel so good!"

"Being a lesbian fatty is great isn't it." Ur said kissing the woman's tits "You just sit back and relax, Layla and I will be taking good care of you from now on."

Elsewhere in the guild, Dimaria was adjusting to her new look as well. She couldn't believe she had grown to 2200 pounds so quickly by eating with Wendy and her friends, every time she looked at her thick body she couldn't help but be turned on by her own appearance, her thick arms, big belly and round fatty tits. Spending time with Sherry, Shelia, Carla and best of all Wendy had really pleased her. They were always trying to feed o fuck her, the wind girls using their magic to blow in her pussy with such force she'd cum right away. Since most of those girls had grown too tired and fat to move Sherry would use her magic to bring to life some dildos to fuck them nicely.

"So good." Dimaria moaned rubbing her belly as Wendy and Shelia fed and fattened her "Burp."

"You call that a burp." Wendy smirked "NO this…. BUURRRRRPPPP!"

Wendy's belch nearly toppled the table they were seated near, it was incredible that such a sonic boom could come from such a young girl.

"That was amazing Wendy." Shelia smiled kissing her lover.

"Hehehe." Sherry giggled as she slowly ate out Dimaria.

The newest fatty had never had sex this good, or with such big girls, it was a wealth of new experiences for her.

"Is she as good in the front as she is in the back?" Carla asked spreading Dimaria's growing booty to lick her butthole.

Dimaria was loving this life, she was loving this harem that had accepted her, it was all too good to be true. She just wanted to be fat, relax and fuck all day long.

"I'm glad you're fitting in so well." Wendy hugged the woman.

"Yeah, me too." Dimaria said sneaking a squeeze of Wendy's huge rump.

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me I'll make you as fat and happy as can be." Wendy smirked "I'm gonna have the best fat harem of them all!"

"I'd like that." The blonde smiled.

"Say Dimaria." Shelia asked "What kind of magic can you use."

"Okay I'll show you." She smirked clicking her teeth **"Age Seal!"**

Suddenly everything around the 5 women slowed to a near crawl, as if time itself had stopped dead in its tracks, whole seconds taking minutes to pass by.

"Whoa!" they all gasped.

"So you can slow time?" Wendy asked.

"Yep."

"Interesting." The young fatty smirked "We could use this to catch up and surpass Erza and the rest with no problem at all, everyone else will be slow but we can fill up twice as fast as them. Before long we'll be five of the fattest women in the guild!"

"Hmm…"

Across the guild there was one person unaffected by the Seal, Ultear. The Time Mage softly rubbing her large bust.

"Maybe I'll take advantage of this opening too." She smiled.

Wendy had Dimaria unpause time for now and the harem wen back to eating and fucking.

The last member of the trio, Brandish, had grown into a 2000 pound blob that did nothing but fuck and pig out all day long, spending her time with Lucy and her harem, Flare, Yukino, Meredy and Angel. They had made sure to give Brandish whatever she wanted to become bigger and sexier as a result Brandish had fallen hard for Lucy, constantly wanting to fuck and kiss the celestial mammoth.

"So?" Lucy asked shoving a burger in her mouth while talking "What kind of magic can you use Brandy?"

"Magic?" Brandish asked eating a mouthful of chips "It's called Command T, it lets me alter the size of matter, basically I can make things grow or shrink."

"That's amazing!" Meredy awed.

"The things you could do with it." Angel smiled.

"Does it work on people?" Yukino asked.

"Yes." Brandish nodded "I could make someone small like a doll or into a total giantess."

"I wonder what it would be like to be a giant fat woman." Flare blushed.

"Hmm…" all the other girls seemed to think a similar thought.

"Yeah, we could be giants that the whole world would be jealous of." Brandish giggled "People could climb on us and so much more…fuck just thinking about it makes me so wet."

"Well we'll save that idea." Lucy smiled "Doing it inside would be a hassle for the guild, you know if we shattered the buildings and stuff. I'd rather not face an angry fat Erza.

"Well let me know." Brandish smiled.

"For now let's focus on getting you as fat as the rest of us." Lucy slapped her own belly, letting it ripple and jiggle like a pond.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	87. Chapter 87: Giant Fatties

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"UGH!" I groaned plopping my huge fat self down in the courtyard that connected Fairy Tail to the other Fat Guilds, my harem already surrounding me.

We were all so big, fat and sexy, all of us happily jiggling in the cool air.

"So don't keep us waiting." I smiled rubbing my belly "Come on Brandish."

"Okay." She laughed "We all need to be touching."

"HMPH!" All the girls rubbed their bellies against mine, all of us moaning as out fat rubbed together.

"Here we go!" Brandish said activating her powers.

I felt Brandish magic pour into me and suddenly the ground seemed so far away, other than that…I felt the same but I could see how small the world was.

"We're huge!" Meredy laughed.

"Wow." I looked at the guildhalls which now looked like little dollhouses.

"HMM!" Flare leaned over and kissed my big chin.

"OHHH!" Sorano and Yukino rubbed their giant bellies together, grabbing each others breasts at the same time.

"So you all like it?" Brandish asked as Meredy rubbed her huge ass.

"Look how small everything is." I laughed "I feel incredible! I must weigh tons!"

I giggled and adjusted, my huge ass bumping up against the guild and nearly squashing it "Whoops."

"Yeah make sure to watch yourself, we're pretty huge and carless actions can cause problems." Brandish explained.

"I bet it would be fun to smash stuff." Flare blushed.

"We are that big." I smirked "There's no way anyone can stop me, look how sexy I am."

"Seems you've got a big head too." Meredy laughed.

We were all sitting in a circle near the guilds, I was outside Fairy Tail, Meredy outside the witch's guild, Angel outside the pirates, Flare outside the ninjas, and Yukino the Reapers.

We didn't destroy anything but that didn't mean we didn't cause a commotion with the Guild Masters, Erza, Yoruichi, Hancock, Kaguya, Medusa, and Kagura along with some others like Ultear, Erza's lovers Minerva, Kyouka and Evergreen.

They were yelling something at us but they were so tiny and irrelevant I could barely hear them.

"I think they're yelling at us." Meredy said.

"Sounds like they don't want us to break the guilds." Yukino laughed.

"Ignore those ants." I smirked "Look at them down there, they should be taking orders form us."

The others looked at me surprised but I just kept smirking and soon they were too, looking down at the tiny little fatties on the ground.

"HMM!" I reached down and scooped up Erza and her harem, holding their tiny fat bodies in my hand, the others snatching up some of the remaining girls "I have no desire to be small ever again, I'm going to be the fat giantess I deserve to be."

"Put me down at once!" Erza squeaked out "What is it you hope to even gain with this display!"

"Simple." I smirked "I'm in charge now."

I grabbed Erza in my free hand and reached under my giant belly, I rubbed her round blubbery body against my clit before slipping her into my pussy, feeling her fat body squirming and jiggling around inside me.

"OHHH~~" I moaned loudly feeling the former master struggling inside me "So good…but I don't want Erza to be all alone."

I smirked at Kagura "Why don't you join her."

"HAA!" Kagura yelled as I pushed her into my pussy, her and her lover trying to move around against my soft vaginal walls.

I picked up Ever and dropped her into my deep cleavage while Kyouka was shoved between my gigantic ass cheeks. All four women were struggling and squirming, filling my humongous body with pleasure.

"Here Yukino." I handed her Minerva while moaning "You can have this one."

"Hmph." The white haired girl looked at her former Master "After all you've done, reformed or not, I deserve a little payback."

Yukino grabbed Minerva and jammed her up her pussy.

"I love this naughty side of you." Angel laughed joining Yukino in stuffing women into herself.

The whole group of us was having fun filling our pussies with squirming fat chicks, it was clear we were the masters now. We grabbed Cana and the other women with alcoholic breasts and drank our fill of them,

"Here Virgo." I picked up the fat made "I'll give you a punishment you'll love."

"HMMM!" she moaned as I put her in my mouth, slapping her around with my giant tongue, softly pinching her with my teeth as I pretended to chew her fat body.

"And you too Aquarius." I picked up the fat mermaid and licked her tits which were small compared to my giant body "I have plans for you."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	88. Chapter 88: They Might Be Giants

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Over the last few days my giant fat harem and I had been sitting in the courtyard with women squirming on and inside us, I had never felt such great pleasure. We fed them of course with the crumbs that fell from the food Brandish made giant for us. I figured we let them out in a few days after it became clear who was at the top of the food chain. I was enjoying having Erza and Kagura fuck inside my huge pussy and Yukino seemed to relish playing with Minerva like a doll.

"She feels so good squirming around like that." Yukino moaned as she ate a giant sandwich and Minerva moved inside her.

"Hey Lucy!" I heard a tiny voice squeak and looked down to see a small Wendy waving her fatty arms at me.

With Wendy was Dimaria, Carla, Shelia and Sherry.

"Hmm?" I reached down and picked her up, bringing the little porker to me ear.

"You're looking better than ever." She laughed "Say, can I get in on that."

"What do you mean?" I hummed.

"Make us huge to!" she begged "It'll be fun!"

"I guess there's nothing really wrong with it." I shrugged "Sure why not, Brandish!"

I placed the girls on the ground and my fellow giant blob snapped her fingers.

"HMM!" The five moaned as they started to grow larger and larger.

The girls got taller and taller, their fat jiggling and settling as their body passed the size of the nearby buildings.

"OHH!" Wendy moaned slamming her ass down and causing a small quake "It feels so good! HMM!"

Wendy slammed against me, out bodies smacking and jiggling around as we started to kiss, our giant hands exploring our giant bodies.

"Get in here!" Wendy grabbed some women off the street and jammed them into her snatch.

"PURR!" Carla moaned as Lisanna and Millianna started to crawl up her legs and lick her missle sized clit.

"Being a Giant is fantastic!" I moaned "I just love being the biggest, fattest, hugest woman in the world!"

"You are, so sexy and fat." Wendy rubbed my belly "But can't you imagine being even bigger."

"Oh yes." I moaned as I felt my tummy rumble "Brandish, make me more giant meat, I want to eat!"

"Of course Lucy." She snickered making a rack of ribs look like they came from a T-Rex.

"NOM!" I grabbed them and started chowing down "Don't stop, not until I'm as big as a mountain!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	89. Chapter 89: Assassins

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Two girls stepped off a boat and arrived in the town of Magnolia, one sported long black and a curvy body contained in a tight ninja like outfit, the other was much more chipper in personality and had short grey white hair tied in tiny pigtails, she was wearing a white fur jacket with a skirt underneath, their names where Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun respectively.

The two agents had been sent their by their master with orders to kill someone named Erza Scarlet, they knew nothing of her only that she was a guild master with long red hair.

"W-What is this place." Heine gasped as they saw the town, all the women in it were large and fat, at least around 500 pounds and up consistently.

"Neato!" Juliet giggled.

The two awkwardly walked through town, their thin bodies causing them to stick out like sore thumbs. They eventually arrived at Fairy Tail, the home of their target and opened the door to an even more striking sight, huge women all well over a few thousand pounds eating like pigs, hell some even were pigs! A few of them, notably a green haired girl and a pink haired girl were loudly moaning in the corner as the squeezed and rubbed each other in a sexual manner.

"Hello there!" a huge 4500 pound woman with long white hair, an uncountable amount of chins, big sagging belly, fat breasts and huge butt waddled over, her arm fat flopping a bit "Are you here for something specific, looking to join us perhaps?"

"No we're just looking for someone." Heine explained.

"Okay." Mira smiled her chubby face "Feel free to look around, consider have a bite to eat too, you're so skinny."

The two undercover assassins moved out and began to search the area for their red headed target. They split up to search but after nearly an hour they had no luck in uncovering Erza.

"Hmm." Juliet pouted "All these smells, makes me hungry."

She looked over and saw a two large green haired women pigging out on ribs.

"Hey there!" the larger one said "You're looking mighty hungry."

"Why don't you come have a bite." The teenager smiled "Mom and I have plenty to spare."

"I'm Bisca, this is my daughter Asuka." The larger woman smiled pushing a half rack towards Juliet "Come on take a seat and eat."

"NOM!" the girl took a bite and moaned "HAA So Yummy!"

Juliet started digging in, ripping meat off the ribs like it was going out of style, her hands getting covered in grease and sauce.

"You've got a mighty big appetite for someone so small." Bisca laughed, her fat body wobbling slowly.

"Juliet!" Heine gasped running over to her piggish friend "What are you doing?!"

Juliet's clothes had already started to grow tight, her body slowly getting bigger by the minute.

"So good." The girl squealed as a button flew off her jacket due to her ballooning bust.

"You have to stop!" the black haired girl said.

"I can't." Juliet moaned "It feels so good!"

"What's happened to you." The girl gasped "HA!"

"Have some!" Juliet giggled pushing a burger into her friends mouth.

Juices spurted out of the grilled meat and Heine's taste buds exploded in pleasure making her go weak in the knees. She suddenly wanted more, even though she knew the consequences she couldn't stop herself from eating, this food was just that good.

For nearly an hour the two girls pigged out with the Mother Daughter duo, their bodies filling out a bit to around 300 pounds, their outfits tight and barely staying together.

"BURP!" Heine gasped as she belched "Oh god, what happened to us!"

"It's nice." Juliet moaned poking her belly.

"Hey Erza come check this out!" Bisca waved her huge fatty arms.

The two assassins felt the floor rumble a bit and saw a huge massive 4750 pound rea haired fat goddess waddle over. Accompanying the guild master, who had recently been freed from the prison known as Giant Lucy's vagina, was Minerva, Kyouka, Evergreen and Kagura, her harem of huge ladies.

"Hello." The master smiled at the two, not knowing that they'd been sent here to eliminate her.

 ***RUMBLE***

Heine and Juliet's bellies suddenly grumbled again, both girls blushing in response.

"Heine it's her." Juliet whispered "Let's do it."

"I…don't really feel like it." The now fat ninja sighed.

"Hmm, you too huh." Her partner groaned "Yeah, same. So I guess we're stuck here now huh, not like we can go back after failing and turning out like this."

"Haa, I suppose so." Heine said picking up another burger and taking a big bite"Well it won't be too bad I think."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	90. Chapter 90: Friendship

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"HMMM!" Heine and Juliet both moaned as they happily pigged out and continued their new mission to get fatter.

"Wow." Heine looked behind her ad Juliet's slightly jiggling bum "You're butt's gotten really fat."

"You're one to talk." Juliet laughed, crumbs around her mouth "You've certainly got quite the rack now."

"MMM!" The black haired girl couldn't help but blush seeing her large bust taking up quite a lot of real estate on the table they were at.

"Mind if I join you?" Asuka asked waddling over to the two girls.

"Have a seat." Juliet smiled.

"OUF!" Asuka forcefully sat down, her fat frame slapping and jiggling around as joined the two in pigging out.

Asuka had become fast friends with the two new girls, the three all around the same age after Asuka's Ultear induced growth spurt. Asuka probably weighed close to a ton which put her a good ways ahead of her two new besties but that only seemed to encourage Heine and Juilet to eat more in their rapid attempt to catch up with her.

"HMM!" Heine sighed taking a small break from eating to scratch her fat belly with her sausage fingers "Man we've gotten so fat."

"Yeah we have." Juliet giggled poking her own huge ass "But we're still nowhere near as big and sexy as Asuka!"

"Stop it." Asuka blushed, her chubby face turning bright red.

"She's right, you are sexy." Heine licked her lips "I can barely resist."

The two girls got up and waddled their 800 pound bodies over next to Asuka and started rubbing her big soft belly with their hands.

"HMMM!" Asuka moaned "That feels good…"

"I bet this'll feel even better." Juliet smirked before she started kissing Asuka's left nipple, her tongue swirling around the areola and making the nub rock hard.

"HAA!" Asuka gasped as Heine took the other nipple into her mouth and the two started to pleasure her bust while rubbing her tender gut.

Asuka sat their moaning and jiggling a bit as Heine and Juliet gradually slipped their hands under her heavy stomach and started to finger her right there. Asuka kept moaning as she tried to resist the advances of her friends but she was no match for the way they could make her feel, their thick fingers filled her pussy, her juices gushing out even before she orgasmed, the teen's mind blanking as she struggled not to cum too soon, both of the former assassins assaulting her snatch with their rapid hand pumps.

"GAAAHHH!" Asuka let out a loud moan as she burst free of her love cocoon and climaxed forcefully.

"Amazing." Heine licked her fingers clean of Asuka's fluids.

"A big orgasm for a big girl." Juliet teased still rubbing Asuka's belly.

"Julie I think we may have found a new master." Heine smirked.

"I think so two." The white haired girl smiled "But I don't think we can be underlings for someone so small."

"I couldn't agree more." Heine added.

"HMMM?" Asuka hummed as the two waddled towards her with trays stacked with food.

"You'll be our boss won't you Asuka?" Juliet asked.

"Sure." The girl nodded.

"Then eat up." Heine smirked "You gotta be big if you're gonna be the boss."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	91. Chapter 91: Irene Arrives

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

The day started like any other in Fairy Tail, the girls sitting around naked, eating and fucking to their heart's content. Everything was peaceful and calm for a while, the women just enjoying each other's presence, rubbing bellies, slapping asses and more, unfortunately their calm was broken as the doors to the guild flew open.

A woman stood there, she had long braided red hair, a sexy curvy body that was like a model and a look of a sexy mature woman, Irene Belserion.

"Tsk." The woman immediately hissed at the sight of all the fat women "Disgusting."

"Wow I haven't seen someone this skinny in a long time." Kinana wobbled by "It's not nice to make fun of people like that, especially when you're the ugly one being so disgusting and skinny."

"We'll see about that." Irene sighed suddenly gathering up her magic "I'm ending you."

"Lady Irene!" Heine and Juliet jiggled their way over quickly to calm the woman down a bit.

"Please don't do anything bad." Juliet begged "This place is amazing."

"This life is incredible." Heine blushed poking her huge belly "Being naked all the time, getting to show our beauty, be relaxed, just eat and fuck all day long."

"HUH?!" Irene glared at the two of them "You two have turned into fat pigs and you think you can make requests of me, you subhumans!"

Irene pulled her staff back, the top glowing bright as the prepared to blast her former assistants.

"NO!" Asuka tackled the woman, her fat slapping around as Irene was knocked back.

"Asuka!" The girls gasped as their lover defended them.

"Why you…insolent fat little brat." Irene glared "As if I'd take damage from someone so out of shape as you. HRAA!"

Irene blasted Asuka down, the overweight girl flopping against the ground, her fat body wobbling slightly.

"Stay on the ground, where pigs like you belong." Irene smirked.

The guild got loud as everyone prepared to fight against Irene, the woman spinning her staff.

"Come then, I'll show you how weak you all are." She smirked letting off a blast that sent everyone but Erza, Mira, Hisui and Ultear flying.

"She's so strong." Hisui gulped.

"Yes I am." Irene flashed behind her and blasted Hisui.

"OHHH!" Hisui moaned as she was attacked.

Hisui shrunk down, her fat melting away as she suddenly became skinny.

"What NO!" Hisui gasped "My body."

"See, you can't handle me, I'll show you how pathetic you are." Irene smirked doing the same to Mira and Ultear "You all like that fat so much I'll take it all away."

"I won't let you." Erza jiggled forward, breathing heavy as she struggled to fight with her massive body.

"Heh." Irene smirked "Bring it on you fatty, I've been looking forward to fighting you most of all."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	92. Chapter 92: Irene Vs Fairy Tail

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Hmph." Irene spun her staff around as she was surrounded by fat women looking to crush her for what she had done up to this point.

"You attacked my daughter." Bisca rubbed her belly "I'll crush you!"

"Hyup." Irene jumped back and allowed the angry mother to slam into a wall, her fat rippling around "See, you fat slobs can't even make a mark on me."

"Hmm…" Bisca got up and charged in again.

"This bores me." Irene held her staff out and blasted Bisca back.

"HAAA!" the woman moaned as she slammed against a table and slowly shrank back to her thin body.

"Too easy." Irene smirked.

"HMPH!" Laki attempted to sneak up and smash the woman with her ass.

"There's no way someone as huge as you could ever be sneaky." Irene smirked as Laki swung her belly around slowly.

"Laki!" Levy stood nearby and patted her ass "Let's crush her!"

"Right!" the glasses wearing girl nodded turning and slamming Irene between her and Levy.

"We got her for sure!" Levy laughed seeing a single arm sticking out.

"There's no way she can recover from this." Laki smirked.

"Oh really now?" Irene dispelled her illusion of defeat and floated between the two "Oh naïve to fall for that cheap trick, Be gone"

"AAHHH!"

"OHHH!"

Laki and Levy moaned as their fat was drained away, the magic being sucked up by Irene's magical staff.

"So then?" Irene sighed twirling her staff "Who's next-HMPH!"

She quickly threw her staff to the side to block a slash as Ikaruga attacked her suddenly.

"Good attempt." Irene said extinguishing flames before they could spark form the sword "But no."

Like the others before her the pink haired fat samurai was thrown away, her fat drained out of her before she landed.

"NYA!"'

"RYA!" Millianna and Lisanna both tried to pounce the woman, getting off their lazy asses in their guilds time of need, clawing at her, the witch waving a hand to but up a agic shield to easily block them.

"HYA!" she blasted them back, draining them to bone thin like the rest.

"No matter how many you send it will always end the same." Irene scoffed "I'll purge you ugly fatties from this world with extreme prejudiced."

"I won't let you!" Juvia suddenly waddled over and bound Irene in a bubble of water "I'll suffocate you in no time."

"No you won't." Irene smirked **"Enchantment: Water Breathing!"**

"What?!" Juvia gasped as Irene then froze and shattered her bubble.

"You are all nothing before my enchantments, I'll destroy you in no time." Irene laughed blasting the water witch.

"NOOOO!" Juvia moaned as her fat was sucked away into Irene's staff.

"You're all nothing but useless fat pigs, you never stood a chance." Irene smirked.

"Too…strong." The thin girls groaned in discomfort.

"WAH!" Irene was suddenly surprised.

"HMPH!" Erza slammed her with her belly, the women sent flying though a wall and landing in a courtyard.

"Damn, they actually managed to hit me." She hissed before looking up "Oh my, isn't this interesting."

Irene looked up and saw Lucy and her harem of massive giants. Irene laughed a bit, thinking how once she crushed these giants the pigs in Fairy Tail would lose all hope.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Irene The Giant Slayer**

 **Till Next Time!**


	93. Chapter 93: Irene Vs The Giants

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Nothing can ever be easy." Irene sighed looking up at the angry fat giants.

"HMM!" Lucy grumbled down at her "Who are you shrimp."

"Tsk." Irene hissed "How disgusting, so big you're like mountains, have you no shame?"

Lucy looked over and saw the chaos inside the guild, all the shrunken thing women crying on the floor. The girls knew that Irene was the cause and they were pissed.

"You've made a big mistake!" Wendy bellowed getting ready to slam Irene "Someone so puny as you can't stand up with a giant!"

Wendy's arm slammed down and created a crater.

"Got her." The blue haired girl smirked.

"HMPH!" Wendy arm suddenly lifted up.

"Huh?!" Wendy gasped as she slowly began to shrink and thin "No this-STOP-HAAA!"

Wendy suddenly shrank back down into a small little girl, her fat sucked into Irene's staff.

"Now you are right, fighting all these other giants like this will be such a pain, I could do it but it'd take a long, long time." Irene sighed swaying her staff **"Enchant: Giantess!"**

Irene hummed as she grew and grew, larger and larger, her body didn't change shape it kept its mature frame as she became a giant, her body towering over the fat giants.

"Now then, I'm going to crush you." Irene smirked down at them.

"Brandish you have to make us bigger." Lucy said,.

"Nope!" Irene squeezed Brandish, sucking the fat right out of her,

"NOOO!" Brandish cried passing out on the floor.

One by one the giants attempted to stop Irene and one by one the unstoppable enchantress felled them with ease. Angel and Yukino slammed together, knocked out and drained by Irene's staff, Sherry and Shelia pinned under her foot and drained, Carla spun around by the tail and like all the others drained back to skinny. Even the mighty Lucy, the largest of the giants was no match for Irene's might, flicked away like a tick, her body shriving up as the staff absorbed her fattiness.

"Can't you see." Irene laughed shrinking back down to normal size "You're all weak!"

"GAH!" Lucy yelped as Irene stomped on her head, grinding her heel into her.

"There's nothing any of you can do, this guild is purged."

"Get your hands off Lucy!"

Irene quickly put up a hand and blocked a blast of water as suddenly she was surrounded by six huge fat celestial spirits.

"Even other worldly beings?" Irene sighed "This guild's corruption has spread farther than I anticipated."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future**

 **Next Time- Irene Vs The Spirits!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	94. Chapter 94: Irene Vs Celestial Spirits

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Irene couldn't help but groan a bit, she knew this fight with the Celestial Spirits was going to be he toughest bout up until this point but she was committed to her purge and nothing was going to stop her, not even these six other worldly beings.

"I'll get you for what you did to Lucy!" Aquarius summoned her jar "TAKE THIS!"

The spirit blasted water at Irene but she spun her staff to create a mirror like surface in the air, the water hit that mirror and vanished, a hole appeared in the air behind Aquarius, the water gushing out there instead and causing her to be hit by her own attack.

"GAH!" she groaned as she was drenched.

"Hmph." Irene smirked and held out her staff, quickly draining Aquarius dry.

"HAA!" the mermaid moaned shrinking down to a more "normal" size.

The next to try and attack Irene was Libra, she shifted the Gravity just enough to knock the witch off balance for a few moments, this provided the chance for Pisces to slam into her, and use her breasts like a bat to send Irene crashing into a tree outside. Irene took a moment to get up from this blow, she was starting to get a little exhausted, she'd been slinging spells nonstop for the last hour or so and her body was weakening, still even in this weakened state the two spirits were nowhere near strong enough to stop her from zapping them with lightning and then draining them into sticks.

"Huh?" Irene suddenly found herself restricted, arms pinned at her sides while her ribs were crushed by some anaconda like vice.

"I've got you now." Ophiuchus hissed "You're useless without that staff."

"GAAH!" Irene yelped out as the snake woman tightened her grip on her, cracking some joints and bones.

Irene powered through the pain to keep up her cocky demeanor "Is that what you think? **Enchant: Goliath Strength!"**

Irene groaned a bit as her body filled with power, enough to push Ophiuchus snake tail away and call her staff to her, draining the naga before she could constrict her once more.

"Dammit." Irene groaned quickly starting to heal her wounds with magic, her cracked bones restoring slowly.

"HMPH!"

"WAH!" Irene was suddenly pulled back "What…so warm…and soft."

"Comfy right." Aries smiled hugging Irene into her bed like body "Stop fighting, just relax and take a nap on me."

"Hmm…" Irene began to quickly fade, her eyes fluttering closed as the embrace of Aries was too much to bare, she was drifting into and endless sleep.

While they had Irene stuck for the moment Virgo prepared to finish the job, she waddled over to Aries and lifted her belly up, they'd finish this now by smothering the woman in her sleep. Virgo fell forward on top of Aries and complete the Irene sandwich, the passed-out woman unable to fight back.

"Game over." Virgo smirked "Huh?!"

Suddenly Virgo began to shrink, her body being drained by Irene's staff which laid next to them on the ground.

"Impossible!" Aries gasped as she too was drained "How did it get out?!"

" **Enchantment: Shrink!"** Irene grew back to a normal size before their eyes "I made myself tiny enough to slip out from under those disgusting bellies of yours."

Irene looked around proud of her work, she had purged these spirits of their disgusting fat as well, now only one last battle remained.

She looked back with a smirk seeing Fairy Tail's last line of defense, Evergreen, Kyouka, Seilah, Minerva, Kagura and Erza.

"This will be easy." She laughed at them.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	95. Chapter 95: Irene Fight Climax

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Irene was forced to fall back in her fight against Fairy Tail's final line of defense, it wasn't that she was weaker then them normally, but she had been fighting and casting serious spells nearly nonstop for the last few hours and now that was catching up to her. She hand managed to drain Seilah right away but now she couldn't make headway against the final Five of Ever, Kyouka, Kagura, Minerva and Erza.

"Give up and turn everyone back to normal." Erza said waddling up, he fat body shaking like a tub of jelly.

"Heh…ha…ha.." Irene panted "Never."

Irene held her staff up and it glowed unleashing her true power, the woman roared out as her body turned into that of a white and red dragon.

"What?" Kagura gasped.

"Impossible." Evergreen added "WAH!"

Irene slapped ever away like a bug, her staff draining her dry as she flew away.

"I've unleashed my true power." Irene roared at them "I'm unstoppable!"

Irene started stomping around, now that she had unleashed her true form she was easily turning the tide in this fight.

"What should we do?" Kyouka wheezed as the fatties struggled to save themselves from Irene.

"All her power comes from her staff right?" Kagura said "If we break it she might return to normal."

"Yeah but where is it?" Minerva asked.

"There." Erza pointed "Her tail's wrapped around it."

"Then let's go get it." Kyouka stood up and slowly charged back into the fight, belly flopping around loudly.

The girls spread out trying to get behind Irene and grab her staff.

"As if something as fat and loud as you could sneak around behind my back!" Irene roared pulling back to smash the demon who caught her eye "GRR What?"

Irene's are was stopped in midair.

"Who…how?"

"Hmph." A skinny Seilah smirked, having awoken just enough to stun the dragon for a moment.

"RAAH!" Irene roared out as Kyouka slammed into her, the pain powers she possessed helping to stun the dragon more.

Kagura then used her gravity magic to flip the dragon over while Minerva blasted the staff away from her tail.

"Game over." Erza picked up the staff.

"Don't!" Irene yelled as Erza snapped the staff in two.

As Erza snapped the staff all the powerful magic stored inside it exploded outward, engulfing the remaining fighters in it.

Dust settled over the battlefield as wisps of magic fell like snow, going back to the skinny girls Irene had drained. Slowly they all grew back to their large, rotund size, bodies back to fat glory.

"It's good to be back." Lucy laughed patting her belly.

"Yeah." Wendy smiled "But why are we so tiny, I wanna be a giant again."

"I've gotta eat up to restore my magic." Brandish said "After that I'll make us all giants again."

"Good." Lucy smirked.

"UGH!"

"HMM!"

"OUF!"

"HNGH!" a few loud groans rumbled around the tattered remains of the guild.

"What was that?" Yukino asked.

Everyone turned towards the noises and saw something astounding, Erza, Kyouka, Minerva and Kagura were all massive, the largest ever seen, their bodies blobs of fat bigger than guildhalls. When Irene's staff had been broken it not only removed the enchantment making the drained girls skinny but it was also forced to unleash everything, the tens of thousands of pounds it had absorbed and in that magic frantic rush it was absorbed by those at the epicenter of the release.

"UGH!" Erza groaned, her head having sunken into her fat neck and chins "Can't move."

"So huge." Kagura groaned with her lover.

"But it's so good." Minerva wheezed.

"Can't say I'm against it." Kyouka grumbled.

"RAAAHHH!" a powerful shriek like roar rang out through the rubble as everyone turned to see something even more shocking.

Irene had been caught in the blast as well, but her change was even more drastic than the others. The formerly simple sized witch was now a huge fat dragoness, her two forms having been fused by the blast leaving her to not only absorb thousands of pounds of fat but to now look somewhat human with large white scale breasts with crimson nipples and a big fat ass with a long tail above it.

"NOOOO!" she roared out in anger "I'm fat…and I can't…move."

"The fighting is over." Erza wheezed heavily "You've lost"

"GRRR!" Irene snarled.

"Now who are you?" Erza demanded to know.

Irene sighed in defeat, she began to explain the truth to Erza. She had heard of her, a girl with the same name as the daughter she had given up, so she originally planned to send Heine and Juliet to recover her but once she heard of the practices going on she wanted them gone. After her assistants failed to return she came hoping to teach Erza a lesson and bring her back to her sense.

"I never lost my senses." Erza told her mother.

"I suppose so." Irene sighed.

"Lucy help us all out okay." Erza groaned "My mother too."

"Huh?" Irene looked confused.

"I want you to understand me more, and why I like things like this." Erza admitted "I'll show you what this really means, and in exchange you'll teach me about yourself and your history. Is that fair, mother?"

"Hmm." Irene sighed "Very Well."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	96. Chapter 96: Erza and Irene

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

It had been a couple of days but I had finally settled into my new gigantically fat body. I was used to being big, just not this big. According to some estimations I was probably about 100,000 pounds of huge massive woman. Moving was a joke at this point, the other huge girls and I just remained outside, the others brining us food. Eating was also hard given how fat and flabby my arms were so I kinda just shoved my face into food to eat, and if I needed to wash off Aquarius would just blast us with water. Someone did manage to rig up a sort of feeder pump system that we could drink the demon juice from, it kinda looked like those things hamsters drink water out of, you'd just attach to the end of the pipe and chug as much as you wanted. We mostly remained stationary and falling over meant not getting back up without the use of Kagura and Libra's gravity magics, but I was loving this body and how fucking huge I was.

The other three, Minerva, Kagura and Kyouka, also seemed to be enjoying their new size but someone wasn't as interested in being so big.

"GRR!" my dragonized mother grumbled as she laid on her huge stomach.

"Why don't you just eat something rather than starve yourself." I told her.

"Nothing about this interests me." Irene sighed "No matter…how good it smells."

I chuckled a bit, my fat jiggling in response.

"Come on." I struggled to lean on her a bit "Just have a bite, for me."

"NOM!" her mouth opened and snapped a steak out of my hand as if I was feeding something at the zoo.

"See it not so bad." I smirked as she rubbed her breasts with her claws.

"I still can't comprehend how you like this so much." She sighed "All I do is eat, sleep and feel fat."

"Exactly it's wonderful." I laughed "Look at the bright side your dragon characteristics at least allow you a little more movement then us."

"She's right, we're all stuck where we are" Kagura groaned "I can barely reach Erza."

"Hmm." I moaned as our bellies briefly touched.

"HAA!" Kagura practically squirted right there.

"When were this big we get so sensitive." Kyouka hummed a bit running her claws over her belly.

"I'm not complaining." Minerva smirked a bit as Kyouka started to rub her.

The two fatties started rubbing each other all over, slapping their tits around, jiggling one another's asses and bellies. Just watching them got me so wet.

"HMM!" The dragon near us grumbled a bit.

"Looks good doesn't it." I smirked reaching over to rub her round scaled belly.

"What are you doing?" she snarled.

"Showing you how awesome these bodies are." I teased managing to roll myself on top of her.

"Stop! Get off!" she groaned as I started to kiss her chest and rub her wide dragon hips.

"Oh no, you're gonna see how awesome these bodies are, no more lying to yourself." I smirked licking her chest.

"HAA!" she yelped as our bellies smashed together and I sucked on my mother's breasts.

Irene moaned as I jiggled on top of her, my fat shaking about softly as I grinded my belly and pussy against her.

"Erza…oh fuck me Erza!" the dragon roared out.

"Yes…yes…" I moaned rolling around on top of her like two beached whales "Oh god, I…gonna cum!"

"Not yet." The dragon licked my face "Cum with me baby."

"Yes…yes…OHHH!"

"AHHHHAAAA!"

We both moaned and climaxed together, exhausted we laid belly to belly.

"See…you'll love it here." I told my mother.

"Hmm…" she growled softly and rubbed my squishy belly "You right, I think I will."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Irene helps Erza tap into some hidden potential.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	97. Chapter 97: Erza the Dragon

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"What seems to be the problem Erza?" Irene asked curling her tail around her body a bit.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You just seem down is all." She noted.

"Well I guess I am a bit." I shrugged a bit, my body jiggling in response "I've achieved what I wanted, I'm massively fat, can't even move and now that I'm at the top…it's boring."

"Yes you've achieved what you sought out and now the view isn't as good from the top." She laughed.

"I guess that's it." I sighed a bit, my head snuggled in my fat neck "I feel like I need something to spice things up a bit."

"Yes a change of pace would be good." Irene said "I have something that might change it up for you."

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"I've actually been thinking about it for a while now." She hummed "You see I was thinking I'm a Dragonslayer who once turned into a Dragon, and you were in my womb when that happened so you should have some Dragon powers no? Perhaps you could transform into a form like this, although I'm not sure if it would be irreversible like mine is."

"Me? A Dragon?" I bit my lip "It sounds…enticing."

"Great."

"So how do we start?" I asked.

"We'll have to have you really meditate and call out your dragon blood." She explained.

So Mother started teaching me meditative techniques so that I could potentially tape into dormant dragon powers, we kept it a secret between the two of us as to keep eyes off us though I wanted to do it quickly, Lucy's harem was bulking up with the intention to turn into giants again and if that happens I might lose control of the guild to her again like last time.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

I had been doing this one on one training with my dragon mother everyday for the last week and making little progress, but today something just clicked and there was a breakthrough, my body felt strong and I felt powers deep within me unlock.

"Yeah…this is power." I smirked.

"Good now channel that into your body." Irene explained "Feel the Dragon Blood in your veins."

"Yes." I hissed "It feels like my blood is boiling."

"Good Erza, now unleash that power." She smiled.

"HMMM!" I groaned in discomfort "URG…what is this feeling."

My body tingled all over it wasn't painful or pleasurable, if I had to describe it I'd call the feeling…itchy. I reached back and scratched above my ass when I started to feel itchier and itchier, I couldn't stop scratching and then I felt it, a sensation like my skin peeling off where I rubbed.

"WAH!" I gasped looking back to see a thick dragon tail growing.

The tail was long a thick, black scales with little red spikes down the spine. Still even with that the itching didn't stop. I kept scratching my body, I watched as my hands grew larger and larger, my fingers morphing into claws that dug into my body. I felt something similar happening to my feet. I just kept scratching, my new claws digging in and peeling skin off to reveal these dark black scales, some with red outlines on them. My belly, while still fat became more firm and round instead of flabby as the scales spread on them. It soon started to feel like everything was smaller, my whole body getting larger in size.

"UGH!" I groaned as the scales approached my head and my neck started to pull away and stretch out from my body.

My hair started falling out as the scales covered my head, but then red fur grew all the way down my spine like Irene. Finally wings ripped though my back as my face formed into that of a dragon's.

"RAAAAHHHH!" I roared out loudly, finally embracing my true self.

"Incredible Erza." Irene awed.

"Hmm…" I sat back and softly scratched my large round belly "I feel amazing, so this is the power of a dragon."

"Erza is that you?" Kyouka gasped looking up at me.

I was about twice her size now, which was saying something given how massive and fat she was.

"Yeah." I sighed laying back to bask in the sun "I'm amazing aren't I."

"Wow." Minerva added.

"No fricken way." Lucy came outside and saw my huge scaly body.

"Oh Lucy." I smirked craning my neck down "I wanted to talk to you."

I flared my nostrils and breathed hot air at her "Don't make any mistakes, I'm in charge around here forever got it."

She gulped a bit nervously.

"And if you dare got against me again like before." I licked my tongue over her body, her pussy twitching in pleasure "I'll eat you and your whole harem up."

"Gonna be tough to eat some of them with them stuck under us." Minerva teased showing that the fat Yukino and Sorano were under her body pleasuring her.

"Exactly." Kyouka moaned as Wendy and Shelia sucked in her tits while Carla ate out her dripping pussy.

"You wouldn't want to test us again." Kagura said fingering Brandish and Dimaria "Especially with Erza as she is now."

"Y-Yes." Lucy said covered in my saliva "We'll be good girls."

"Becoming a dragon." Kagura sighed "I wish I could do that."

"Hmph." I only heard my Mother smirk as the two of us laid about as lazy dragons "It's good to be incharge right dear."

"You said it mother." I smirked "Ruling over these fatties, it's something fit for mighty dragons like us."

"Dragons are coming back in this world." Irene smirked "And you and I will be at the top of the pack."

"Good." I swished my huge tail and scratched my belly "As expected."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	98. Chapter 98: Mavis

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Things were about the same as always in Fairy Tail, women sitting around eating, getting fatter and making love all day long. Everyone was in good spirits since Irene's attack their excitement likely spurned on by their desire to obtain the huge look of Erza and her Harem of huge fatties.

But there was one member who was less then thrilled and that was First Master Mavis. The original chubby founder was sad, her ghostly form pouting as she watched her guild grow and grow.

"HAA!" Ultear sighed popping one of Cana's soft wine filled boobs out of her mouth "What seems to be the problem Master Mavis you look upset."

"It's not fair." The girl pouted.

"What's not fair?" Juvia jiggled a bit.

"I'm too small, I'm a ghost so I can't grow." She huffed "If I had been able to keep growing since I originally started eating decades ago I'd put all you girls to shame with my size."

"Are you sure about that?" Ultear smirked grabbing her belly to shake it "After all the current Fairy Tail is home to the largest women in the world."

"Trust me if I was free from my crystal and in my prime I could be massive." Mavis said.

"How about we put that to the test." Ultear said.

"Huh?" Mavis looked confused.

"I've done my research and I believe we can free you from your prison with magic." The woman explained "Then I can make you older and we see if you can keep up with the modern era."

The four all smirked at themselves and headed to the basement, Mavis was able to float but Cana, Ultear and Juvia had to walk.

"Why'd there have to be so many stairs." Cana wheezed and waddled.

"Just don't trip." Juvia laughed as her ass and belly jiggled and shook "It's a long way down."

The three fatties made it to the bottom without much incident although they did work up a bit of a sweat. Once their they saw Mavis frozen body, her chubby little 250-pound body paused in time. With instructions from Ultear, Juvia and Cana powered up their magic and attacked the block, Mavis yelped in discomfort but soon her body was freed from its decades old home.

"I'm free!" Mavis cheered jumping up a bit, her body shaking in response "The warmth and sensations of my own body, it's been forever."

"Hmph." Ultear smirked a bit "Well are you ready to be a more appropriate age, how does the thirties sound?"

"How about early twenties." Mavis bargained.

"Very well." Ultear shocked the master.

"OHHH!" the woman moaned.

Mavis started to grow, getting taller and bigger, her body stretching out into the height of an adult as her breasts grew in and her ass rounded up. Her belly jiggled and got a little larger as her hair was longer and fuller, soon she looked less like a young chubby child and more like a 1000 pound woman.

"Oh yeah this is it." Mavis moaned slapping her belly "I'm back baby!"

"The Master looks good." Juvia smirked rubbing her belly "I'm getting wet just thinking about her."

"You know you're old enough now." Cana said cupping her left breast "How about your first taste of liquor."

"You know you ladies are in the presence of your founder." Mavis smirked at the three "Shouldn't you show me some respect?"

The three ladies all looked at each other and smiled seductively.

"Of course master." The moaned in unison.

"OHHH!" Mavis gasped as the three attacked her like wolves would attack a wounded calf.

The pushed the master down and started rubbing her fat body, Juvia and Ultear mashed their faces together the two fighting to eat out the First Master, their chubby cheeks smashing happily. Meanwhile Cana was up to pushing Mavis' head into her breasts and letting the girl sample an adult beverage.

Mavis smirked a bit as she filled up on Cana Wine, her eyes watching Ultear and Juvia's huge asses shake and shimmy about.

"That's right *HIC*" Mavis said with a hint of drunkenness on her voice "I'm the boss so you better please me."

"HHMMM!" Ultear and Juvia moaned licking her snatch.

"Anything you ever need Master." Cana moaned as her tits were furiously sucked "The three of us will be happy to help with."

"Good." Mavis rolled her tongue in circles around Cana's nipples "Once I'm done having my fill of sex I'm gonna want my fill of food."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concern.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	99. Chapter 99: Anna

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

It was quiet as usual in Fairy Tail, everyone was eating, fucking and relaxing in their own unique ways.

Although things changed when one person arrived looking shockingly like a youthful skinny version of Lucy and Layla. She introduced herself as Anna Heartfilia, their ancestor from the past who was looking to speak with Wendy but she certainly wasn't expecting to see what she did.

The young blue haired blubbery girl was on her back, Carla rubbing against her, their fat bellies and busts smashing together as they kissed and fingered each other. Wendy was happy to see the woman but the feeling wasn't as mutual since Wendy was so…different.

"Something wrong?" Wendy asked scratching her belly "Are you not a fan of my look Miss Anna?"

"I just didn't except you to look like this." She gasped.

"I've put on a little weight." Wendy asked patting her belly "But I feel great, look and my giant breasts, and my huge ass. You wouldn't be able to imagine all the sex I get with this body."

"I can't believe this has happened to you Wendy." Anna said.

"Trust me." Wendy smirked as Dimaria, Sherry, Carla and Shelia boxed in Anna to make sure she couldn't escape "You'll like it too."

"W-Wait!" Anna waved her arms as the ladies pushed against her.

"Let's make sure she knows her place." Wendy smirked.

The girls started force feeding Anna, her body slowly growing as she ate the enchanted food. This food was even more powerful as Wendy had Enchanted it to twice it's old potency. Anna grew and grew, her clothes ripping off as her ass and breasts ballooned and her belly jiggled free, soon she was a chubby woman but still looked small compared to Wendy and her harem who all had thousands of pounds on the mature woman.

"Yeah everyone should be big and sexy, just the way I like things." Wendy smirked.

The girl was unaware that outside the guild things were being plotted that would cement Fairy Tail as the greatest guild in the world.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- It's the Final Chapter!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	100. Chapter 100: THE END

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **This is the Final Chapter!**

* * *

 **NO POV**

"So Erza." Irene hummed at her dragon daughter "Are you ready?"

"So you're finally putting that plan of yours into play?" Erza flashed her fangs and scratched her scaly belly "Let's do it."

"Wonderful." Irene said sliding Erza a barrel of pink liquid with her tail "Drink this and we can begin."

"GULP!" Erza swallowed the barrel whole "Well?"

"HHM!" Irene did the same to her barrel before standing up and stomping towards the guild hall "Give me a hand."

"Right." Erza smirked and turned around.

"HRAYA!" they both swung their thick tails in a scissor pattern and tore the roof off Fairy Tail.

"WAH!" everyone inside yelled in screamed in surprise as the two large dragons looked down at them.

"Now breath, and give them a taste of our magic." Irene told her daughter.

"Right!" Erza took in a deep breath, her big belly growing and gathering power.

"RAAAHHHHHH!" the mother and daughter blasted the inside of the guild with red fire.

"AHHH!" the people inside screamed for a bit, but then stopped when the flames did.

"It didn't burn." Minerva noted.

"Actually, I barely felt it." Ikaruga added.

"Did it fail?" Erza asked.

"Give it a moment." Irene smirked "You'll see it hit those with more potential first."

"GRAH!" Mira suddenly groaned.

"Mira?" Lisanna gasped.

"What's…AH!" Mira gasped as her hands morphed into claws and her mouth filled with teeth "What's happening to me?!"

"GRR!" Juvia grunted as blue scales covered her body and tin fin grew on her back.

Soon the whole guild was moaning, their bodies mutating and changing into dragons. They would all be covered in various technicolor scales as they grew larger. All of them gained razor sharp teeth and thick tails, their magic grew to immeasurable levels of power.

Soon Magnolia was filled with dozens of giant fat dragons roaring out in discomfort as they adjusted to their new bodies.

"Holy crap!" Lucy gasped as her tail swished and demolished a house.

Lucy was now covered in golden yellow scales, her body now like that of a Celestial Dragon.

"This actually…feels amazing!" Juvia the water dragon added.

"I never would have imagined something like this!" Mira laughed powerfully as her Demon Dragon body jiggled just a bit.

"Hmm, I feel like I realized my true potential." Wendy smirked flapping her feathered Sky Dragon Wings.

"You look super hot Wendy." Shelia, a fellow Sky Dragon, hugged her girlfriend.

The only difference between the two was that Wendy had White scales and Shelia had Pink scales.

"Well what do we do now?" Ultear, a grey Chrono Dragon stomped over.

"That is a good point." Mavis, a small Fairy Dragon scratched her belly.

"Personally I'm starving." Meredy, a bright pink Emotion Dragon grumbled "But it'll take a countries worth of food to feed us all."

"Then go, and search for your own food." Erza said walking towards her lovers "Eat what you want, your powerful enough now to take anything, find your place and grow, and grow and never stop embracing what you love."

"Right." Everyone stomped off in various directions, ready not only to eat, but to bring the dragon species back to power.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions ro concerns.**

 **This Story Is Now Over! I hope you enjoyed the ride! This was something different for me, I had never done a Weight Gain story before this one, but I enjoyed writing this most of the time. Hope You Enjoyed it too!**

 **I'm going to be taking a break from Fatty Stories for a bit though, they just no longer interest me and I'd rather use my time to work on other things. Also I'm at the end of my last college semester and I need the Time I spend on these stories to do some class work. I also wanna work on my Futanari stuff and my OC stories more too.  
**

 **Till Next Time!**


	101. Chapter 101: Dragon Epilogue Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

At various cities and islands around the world the dragons spread out, taking over and becoming beasts of near worship and adoration.

Currently Hargeon was under the control of eight massive fat dragons.

Bisca and Asuka, to gunpowder dragons were laying siege to the armory, eating all the weapons and blasting powder. The two were large smoky grey gunpowder dragons, they both gained power from eating weapons, specifically gunpowder and explosives. Like mother like daughter both house sized dragons with long necks, wide smoky wings and scales, their tails were lined with black spikes and the tips were lit like a match.

"HMM!" Bisca moaned pouring a barrel of powder into her mouth.

"Being a dragon is awesome." Asuka said laying on her back and scratching her pale grey belly while pouring a barrel into her mouth.

"I know, never would have thought this'd be so fun." Bisca looked at her spawn "And our powers are great too."

"Hmm." Asuka rubbed her tummy "Yeah…hmm…BURRRRPPP!"

Asuka belched, a powerful explosion concussing out of her mouth.

"Still make sure you aim those burps." Her mother said "Or you'll blow up our whole stockpile."

"Yes Mom." Asuka sighed.

Elsewhere in Hargeon another 100,000 pound dragon stomped around looking for more food and fun.

"RAH!" Laki roared ripping apart a tree with her sharp jaws.

Laki had become a wood dragon, her scales were dark brown with a strange tree ring like pattern on them, her horns looked wooden and her wings the same. She gained her power from devouring wood but she could also recycle that power to build homes, mostly ones destroyed by her fellow dragons.

"HMM!" she rocked her crotch against a tree, roaring in pleasure "Fuck so good!"

Elsewhere Coco was laying around too, somewhat upset about her inability to move too much with her size, something odd for a Speed Dragon. Coco had green sleek scales and straight back horns and she could suck the speed and energy from those around her, so if she was gonna be lazy, so was everyone else.

Mary was laying with her friend, the bright purple Sound Dragon with radar like wings on her back. She feasted on the sounds around her, able to silence people who were pissing her off.

Beth had become a bit of a strange dragon, a Vegetables Dragon that well…was orange and ate vegetables. She stayed near a farmland on the edge of town, frequently raiding it and scaring the residents. Still she had seemingly endless food and was able to feast all day and night, she could even enhance the fertility of the fields to increase plant growth and make the foods grown there extra nutritious.

In the forest on the side of town lived Ariana Webb, one of the strangest looking dragons a Spider dragon, she had eight legs and a spider like lower half but a dragon like body above, she was able to spin webs and capture her food in unique ways. She was certainly a strange black dragon.

Lastly in Hargeon was Risley, a tan scaled Weight Dragon. Her body was large, flabby, bulbous and fat, she had the spectacular power to make people as obese as she wanted, and needless to say everyone in Hargeon was at least 1000 pounds, serving the dragons like soldiers.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

On Tenrou Island another tribe of dragons had made their home.

Led by Mavis, an Illusory dragon with mirror like scales and rainbow wings, they enjoyed their private time. Mavis was large and towered over most trees on the island, she felt good being back home, protecting it with her new body. She was even able to spawn an illusory dragon Zera to play with, the illusion brown with shiny scales.

Anna lived here as well with her new lover Karen, both were large celestial dragons with bright yellow scales and rainbow wings. They could taste the energy of the world itself, absorbing starlight at night to feed.

Mattan Ginger also stayed there, she had become a red hot fire dragon that filled her belly up when there was a forest fire from a storm. She enjoyed playing with the other dragons, fucking and roaring like beasts.

Lastly on Tenrou was Jenny, a large Metal Dragon, her back was hard and metallic black but her front was a soft grey underbelly.

"GRAH NOM!" she snarled chewing up an iron ore vein to fill her belly "Look at me, a big fat dragon."

Jenny sat back on her titanic ass "Never would have imagined being this big but maybe I could become the first Dragon model? I mean I can't wear clothes but I can look sexy as fuck. Maybe I can even get Mira to do a duo piece with me?"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

At Galuna Island, the demon women got several obese giant dragoness to protect them. Only thing the demon women had to do is become fat. A deal they didn't mind and soon the island with filled with obese fat demon women that were always naked and had their dragoness protectors to enjoy being with them.

The Dragons here were led by Juvia, a massive Sea Dragon, she had multicolored blue scales, a long fin that stretched from the top of her head to the tip of her fanned tail and she was nice and fat, probably from all the sea water she'd chug.

"GLUG!" Juvia pulled her head out of the water and swallowed more "BURP! So full, I'm getting so big, my boobs are as big as small houses!"

With her on this island was Lisanna, a sort of Chimera like dragon with a few extra animal parts, notably cat ears and a tail despite the rest of her being a white scaly beast. Lisanna was happy with Juvia here, the two living a perfect life.

Meredy was also here with them, the massive pink Emotion Dragon happily flapping her wings. Whenever anyone was in a bad mood all they had to do was go to Meredy and she'd suck the emotional distress right out of them, the villagers got to be happy and Meredy got to get fatter, it was a win-win.

Mary and Briar had also accompanied them, the two strange dragons helping as needed. Mary was a strange purple and pink Virus dragon, able to absorb sickness into her body like food. Briar on the other hand was a black dragon with a yellow fin growing down her necks…that's right necks, she was a hydra dragon with four heads, one happy, one sad, one bent of trying to destroy the island and one that loved everyone. There was an advantage to the many heads, she got to eat four times as much.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

In Crocus another group of dragon ladies had taken up residence, their huge bodies towering over the land as they feasted and fucked all day and night.

Ultear resided here, the massive silver time dragon having bloated as big as the castle. Her magic as a Chrono Dragon allowed her to absorb time itself, growing by making people young and vibrant.

Ur was here too although she was sleeping, the snow blue Ice Dragon with wings that made snow was in hibernation, she'd wake up in the winter when there was snow and for her to gobble up.

Kamika was here, having become an obsess royal dragon guardian. The white Paper Dragon had an interesting look, she appeared to have been folded like origami still she got fatter and fatter if she ate any paper.

The other guard Cosmos was here as well, having become a Rose Dragon she was brown scaled with red rose petals growing all over her huge body. She could breath plants back to life but also devour them for magic and fat, her body looking and smelling like a stunning rose.

Lastly was the largest Dragon in Crocus and one of the largest in the world, Hisui the Emerald Dragon. Hisui was covered in thought shiny lime green scales and she was huge, big enough to smash her old castle with one swipe of her hand, if she wanted too that is.

"RAH!" She gobbled on gemstones for food "Hmm…"

She leaned her long neck down to look at the people who lived in her city, who lived under here rule.

Hisui scratched her scaly ass with her claws "I'm running out of gems to eat here, you better pick things up in that mine, are you trying to make me starve?"

"No your majesty it's just that the mine is starting to dry up."

"THEN FIND A NEW ONE!" Hisui roared and flapped her wings "RAAAAAHHHHH!"

Hisui stood up, her big dragon body jiggling, she reached down and picked someone up.

"Cause if you don't…" her long tongue licked her lips "I might have to eat you instead."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **One More Chapter to wrap up the Dragon Ladies.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	102. Chapter 102: Dragon Epilouge Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

On the resort island of Caracalla another group of massive dragons had taken up residence.

Sherry was one of the more interactive dragoness to the fat women that vacation. Being the Puppet Dragoness, complete with pink scales and string like wings, she enjoy toying around with obese women for her fun making them dance like stripers or have sex with one another when they don't know each other. Sherry wasn't bad at all, just playful being massive fat she didn't like moving that much. Beside fat women were just so fun to play with all the time.

Carla was a perfect anthro dragoness cat hybrid. New, but sexy and enjoy play on the beaches. She enjoy have the fat vacation women play on her furry/scale body for. She loves being used by women that embrace and love being obese like they used to me. They were kind enough to feed Carla too when she was hunger, since her belly rumble loud like most dragoness does.

Dimaria was a Time Dragoness too, although she was golden unlike Ultear, but like her fellow Time Dragon she feasted on age, time, etc. She was the massive fat one women would come to be sexy and young again to party and vacation fun too. Dimaria didn't mind and enjoy her meal as her let herself get fatter enjoy the weight she gain on her fat tits and huge ass too.

Finally were Wendy and Sheila, both Sky Dragons finally a full on lesbian love couple. Being obese giant Sky Dragoness was the best for them. They enjoy having sex and just had to be careful about moving around. They were the leaders of their group too. They feast on the air itself, so the size to be two of the fattest dragoness of all time could be coming true. They also were helped in many ways. When fat women were so hot they can't move to get to the ocean they give many fat beauties very cold and cool breath of wind to enjoy. They also help ship leave too, when they don't have to wind against their sails.

They were happy to here with the others too. Mavis lived very happy with her lovers in peace. Juvia and her group were treated as protector of obese demon women. Hisui... the two just couldn't believe how she turn out. First she was a loving and care obese Princess, but after joining Fairy Tail she become more demanding and greedy, wanting to be the fattest of all no matter what. Now she was a gigantic massive fat dragoness that rule with a hunger belly over her women. Wendy and Sheila just loud how she was and happy they didn't see how massive they were, just make her more jealous.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

There was another sexy Dragon Resort, Akane resort, which had been taken over by Lucy and her harem of beasts.

First was Cana and she was completely wasted all the time. Fully drunk all the time and still drink never able to get enjoy. Also, she had her own place for women to swim and drink and beer and alcohol pools that were filled from Cana's tits. She one of the few Dragoness the unleash her element out of her own breasts. Lazy, dizzy, and just... more Cana was a perfect drunk dragoness the women love to get obese just to party and get drunk too. Cana also sleep half the time too, but enjoy women burp like drunk with her as she burps the loudest being a very drunk slob dragoness. True Cana become an obese beast she loved being and never wanted it to end.

Levy one the other hand, hand more of the smarter fat women that were mature and enjoy reading and being with a massive smart dragoness. Levy was more of the mature one dissipate her obese size and figure. She became when being fat women still need to be smart and enjoy reading and learning. She was just happy there were women that were willing to become obese to be with Levy and her thousands of books she have for women to enjoy reading, while relaxing on her massive giant body if they wanted. Her tits, belly, and super-size ass were all to enjoy.

Michelle being a Plant dragoness care for the beauty of flowers and plants around the resort to remain perfect and beautiful. Make women that becoming fat feel happy to look and be about beauty to smell and see. Michelle enjoy when Lucy told her she away do a wonder job and happy to have her part of her harem of dragoness. Michelle loved Lucy give her love and telling her she did wonderful thing. It makes her happy to be feel to know being called Imitation too was Ok.

As for Virgo, she never changed with if she was a giant obesely fat dragoness. Virgo ran the more 'pleasure all the time' area with fat women were enjoy the more punishment sex fun. Virgo was all for the women to do with as they pleasure on her with anything they like to use or do to her around her massive body of inside, since women about get into her cave size pussy and asshole if the like. She wasn't much of an Earth Dragon more of a sex and punish one, but still it what Virgo lived for and always wanted all the time. Just make it more better to have one of her fellow fat dragoness to things to her. She moans so much as Cana burps. Lucy just question Virgo and her sexual way a bit still.

Next were Layla and Grammi. They were fat giant lovers still and enjoy feed each other, sex, and tell how sex and beautiful each other were an obesely massive fat dragoness. They little part were for mothers to let loose and be the full-on lesbians the should be. They just want women have wonderful sex all fat, but the two giant lovers enjoy each other greatly too. Being the Dragoness of Love Grammi got all the feasting she need make her fatter still. Layla most ate at night, enjoy the ray of star light in the night sky to feast on. Both were very happy and loving their new fatter dragoness like better.

Aries have a rest are were obese women can sleep all they want. She was an interesting looking dragoness too having woolly on some part of her. Yet, the former shy spirit was now an obese giant sexy dragoness that care about fat women sleep happy, warm, and on the softness. She still enjoys being lay on too. Life for Aries was just even better than it could be. Women and dragoness life fat and obese together and love the fat life to its fullest too.

Pieces was an interesting water serpent dragoness with some still fish like parts too. She was still a mother after all, so she looks at the fat women small to her was her fat sexy children she would love and keep safe. She was the obese giant lifeguard dragoness of the main bleach. Just being fat for women there would be some that are used to their size yet and Pieces were there to save them if in trouble. Was a good life being loved and told how great she was even if she was massive fat, didn't matter to a dragoness like Pieces since being fat was the best.

Ophiuchus was another interesting dragoness. She more of a dragoness hybrid with a snake. Still didn't mean she love being fat and massive. She was the main nurse here at the resort. Nothing bad happen other than the typical slim women try to get in, but are brought to a sexy nurse like her. She enjoys her job I little bit, since she gets to enjoy fatten women up until they are 1000 pound over and let the enjoy being fuck up too. Other than that Ophiuchus knew all other obese women were all healthy, sex, and enjoy life here.

As for Libra, as the Dragoness of perfect Balance, she was interesting being massive fat and giant, but she was the yoga and meditating interrupter. She let women find inner peace love being obese and embrace the joy and happiness of being fat and sexy not too. Thought she still have her obsession in balance too, when she sees women not perfect like there tits, belly, and ass were not fat enough or equal with the other part of them. She makes such to fix that make the fat body of a women's breasts, belly, and ass all massive fat and perfect.

laree got herself a fun job too even if she was a massive giant fat dragoness. Flare was a Sun Dragoness so she ate sun ray. Most like going to be one of the fattest around her, but didn't mind and look forward to being even fatter. She ran the tanning area. Make such all the obese fat women get perfect tans and look sexier too. If they didn't get burn a bit it wasn't a problem for Flare to suck and ate out of extra heat to make them not hurt. Felt good as her belly grew, but her sexy breasts and giant ass keep getting fatter too. The fat life was just better to Flare now more than ever.

Brandish was the Mass Dragoness so she could still continue the size of things. Which help, since women all much too fat at the resort, just something things are a bit small and need to be grown to a large size. Doors and many other think women get their massive fat ass stuck between. That was Brandish job and it wasn't bad at all. She remains lazy and obese like she enjoys being. Just make it betting being a dragoness too. Most enjoy the orgy sex she has with her main lover Lucy. Brandish loved Lucy fully and life at this resort was perfect having her running things.

As for Lucy, she with Sorano and Yukino were three of the fattest dragoness here. All the dragoness was just massively fat, but this three was a bit fatter. Being the type too, both Lucy and Yukino were Celestial so energy around them were their food. Help the look the fattest too. Sorano was the same, but different being a Holy Angel Dragoness. Yet still the energy of magic around them was all the need to eat most the time. They were the leader of the resort with no other dragoness didn't mind at all. The fattest should run a resort for the fat and obese women all around. They enjoy see how the make this place perfect and wonder for all females. They enjoy their threesome sex fun too. Since even if they were fat dragoness, their need to sex most the time didn't some them for fucking each other and cum all over. Some fat women were lucky to be cover in the sex juice they leak out.

However, the fattest of them all was Aquarius and why should she be? She was the Dragoness of the Ocean after all so she was massive obese them most and salt water was her favorite to fatten up even more of. She was happy fully now and lover her former fell spirits and Mistress being the fat dragoness the love to be. She enjoys burp out loud and being sexual bad too. What dragoness and women would want to look at the titanic breasts of her or her ass either. The resort was perfect now and dragoness and women live happy fully together as a species of lovers.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

The last location of the dragons was Magnolia, the city now taken over by the reptilian overlords.

Irene and Erza become the ones they turn women into dragoness, but first have to fatten themselves up to 1000 of pound fat to show how much they want to become obese beasts fully time too. Irene enjoy this very much. The world of dragon was reborn, but all for women to have it. Dragoness were the most sexy, fattest, and best creature around to Irene. They were lesbian's lovers and living to eat and fat was perfect. Irene long her obesely giant body very much making women into dragoness if they prove themselves to with to be, just need to become fat and rid oneself of clothes forever too.

Erza was more into still want to be even more fattest. It was who she was and her harem was with her and they all wanted to become the fattest scaly blob of giant fat of all time. Erza loved eat more fun being a dragoness, since she never need to have any more manner anymore. She enjoys the sex all the time too. Her giant obese body need it how horny she was need her tits suck up, belly rubbing, and ass lick into. Erza was a slob too loving to burp out very loud with her harem being obese slob dragoness and they loved to. Erza enjoy when Irene let her slob side loose too. Everything to Erza had become perfect finally and she loved life like this completely.

Mirajane was a very demonic looking dragoness, she would have been scare, but being obesely fat made her massive fat form more sexy and cute. Mira was still herself, loving eat and sex all the time too. She was as massive giant and fat as Erza, in which they have fun like in the old days. Both enjoy mash each other obese bodies together and try to compete who was more fatter and sexy. Jiggling themselves around, groping their breasts, shaking their belly, and whip each other asses with their tail. Enjoy burp out loud too to show out beastly they are too. Still the love each other when if they have their fun and enjoy the more beastly sex too.

Millianna was a cat dragoness hybrid that make herself to be Erza's sex pet most. She enjoys be pet, rubbed, and fucked by Erza. Also with burp loud too being bad too. She was a dragoness with a split personality that her own and half cat too. She just enjoys eating, fucking, burping, and be an obese slob dragoness that belong to Erza and her massive fat body too.

As for Evergreen, she was another obese giant dragoness the love to have fun try to be better than Erza, but in the end, that are all fat and massively equal. She enjoys eat like of any source and filling her belly up more. Along with burp out too. She enjoys being more beast like now, since all look up at them and they didn't need manner, since they were more animals in away. Just more fatter and sexy have the best part of them like their massive jiggling tits, huge round belly, and giant fat asses. Made sexy time even more better with Evergreen loved like all.

Ikaruga thought of herself at the most beautiful dragoness. Thought none of them had hair anymore, expect form special one, but dragoness didn't need hair, since it would get in the way. She refers to her pink scales. A bit hard think to said, but all dragoness are different colors or have marking or patterns on them. She was just obese and giant like they rest and enjoy it too. She ate the color pink on anything, which was interesting to keep her get fatter too. Still she enjoys the beast like of have wild sex with the others and burp loud like the fattest dragoness should do.

As for Juliet and Heine, the two obesely giant fat ass dragonesses were living perfect life they loved so much. After all, they were mere swords before, then turn into women with their own personalities by Irene, then become obese slob when they come to Fairy Tail and learn about the true joy and freedom of being just fat slob and loved it so much too. Now they were giant fat dragonesses, eating and sex was the common thing dragoness did now, since all were still slob too.

Juliet was a bit like Ikaruga, but her taste was in the color white to enjoy. A more common color around too, since can stuffer her belly full of as much white she need and grew even more fatter. She enjoys the sex with Heine and burp contest with her too. Life was so much fun like this being giant obese slob for life.

Heine was the same, but she ate shadows that are cast out. Best past since the live in an all dragoness home were all her obese and fat, she had all the massive and huge shadow she could enjoy eating and fatten more too. She was a slob too just care about sex and burp with her mate like the mere fat beasts they are. They were very happy with their live at obese burping dragoness and the sex they have all the time too.

Next was Seilah, she has an interesting appearance too, one that was made to be beauty in the eyes of her obese mate Mirajane. Seilah was an obese giant slob dragoness full too. Enjoy the sex she gets with Mira and how rough they do it too. She still has power of control, so when the tow obese dragoness doesn't want to move after fucking for hours, Seilah was just make other small fatter dragoness get food for them and rubbing them down too. Life was so perfect to Seilah now, she was part of something massive and got her one and true love that wanted her all the time to continue growing fatter with her as enjoy the sex too. Mirajane being the naughty love enjoy burp in Seilah's ass give her some fire to enjoy feeling. Seilah enjoy that, but wasn't one the enjoy burp back and give Mira's ass a sexy heating too. Both were just giant fat slob that life perfect now too.

Next was Kagura, she was massive fat and obese just like her love Erza. Eating, sex, burping was her dragoness life things she did. After all being a giant slob, didn't need to do much, other than burp with your lovers and have giant obese sex with them. Most giant tits to suck, belly to rub, and ass to lick and eat out of. Being able to eat Gravity was not to bad eating. Just being giant blob of scales with others that loved a live like this was just perfect.

Minerva was the same. Even if she was a War Dragoness, she was still believing in being obesely fat was the most sexy and beautiful thing as a Dragoness. Giant breasts and nipples to suck and grope so much along with the already jiggling around too. Bellies that were massively giant and never seem to stop moving or grow out too. Then the massive fat asses they had. Just loved get each other claws one them and shoved her fat face between to enjoy lick each other pussy and assholes, while drank all the cum they liked. Minerva loved that along with burp out very loud with her three mates. After all, Erza, Kagura, Minerva, and Kyouka were obese giant slob that care about eating and sex.

Last for Kyouka, she was interesting looking one of the harem of Erza. Still she was love by her three mates very much and got all the sex and burping out too. Kyouka enjoy still have her powers and make herself, Erza, Kagura, and Minerva body all max out in level of pleasure on their body. Mostly their breasts, belly, and asses were the most sensitive part on them as they enjoy cumming load of their sex juice on each other too. Live was perfect for the four of them all the did eat ate like the beasts they truly are and with zero manner, fucked like nothing, but animals all the time too, and enjoy being lazy blobs they just lay and burp out loud for hours for the fun of it.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
